


Horde Roleplay: After thoughts

by Alxbaster02, Prince_of_Azuna, TheBansheeQueen



Series: The Crimson Company [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Roleplay, Shal'dorei, Will add more tags as I go, World of Warcraft - Freeform, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers, after thoughts, nightborne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 86
Words: 131,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alxbaster02/pseuds/Alxbaster02, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Azuna/pseuds/Prince_of_Azuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBansheeQueen/pseuds/TheBansheeQueen
Summary: After events of roleplay that aren't big enough for me and my buddies to play out but I believe are important to address still. This is moreover just for us but if you read I hope you enjoy.





	1. The fight for true freedom

Ervine could tell something wasn’t quite right as soon as he walked through the door. He’d always had the instinct for that sort of thing, he doubted his senses were failing him now. He let out a short sigh and strode up towards the room he shared with his wife. With any luck, she would be reading in there and this wouldn’t evolve from a minor inconvenience to a serious concern. 

Pushing the door to their shared room open, Ervine grit his jaw at the sight of the empty room in front of him. Okay, this could be an issue. He withdrew quickly, pacing down the hallway, checking his knife was on his person. It was. He walked towards his office, he doubted Hae’lynn would be in there since he had asked her to never go in their without his accompaniment and she wasn’t one to disobey him. No; he would simply go there to ensure his bad feeling wasn’t a theft or a break in. 

As he faced the door, speaking the enchantment to unseal the door he couldn’t help but feel the seal was...weaker? Like it had been removed and someone less skilled at magic had resealed it to defuse suspicions of any passing inhabitants. Swiftly, Ervine pushed open the door, blinking in surprise as his wife sat patiently on a chair in the center of the room.

“Hae’lynn?” he called cautiously, causing her to look up and smile at him. 

“I’m glad you’re home, my love. I’ve been waiting for you” she sounded fine. Perhaps the ends of her words shook a little like she was nervous and trying to hide it. It could have been nerves at his reaction to finding her in his office when he had very clear rules that he didn’t like people in here without him. However, lucky for her, the relief of finding her unharmed calmed any annoyance he would have held towards her. 

Ervine smiled at her, moving forward slightly with open arms for her to wrap herself in “As glad as I am to see you, you know I dislike people being my office without me” to his surprise she didn’t move forward to meet his embrace. Instead, she remained seated.

A guilty expression painted her face as she spoke “I know, I’m sorry. However, circumstances arose that made it a requirement” 

He frowned, his eyebrow quirking up in question, “Circumstances?”

“Yeah” a voice he didn’t recognise sneered “Hope this shift in timetables isn’t too inconvenient for his royal highness”

Ervine stood firm as two shadows in the corners seemed to come forward; cursing his stupidity, he realised he completely missing the shadows while his focus and confusion remained on Hae’lynn robbing him of time to create a plan. One shadow almost seemed to slink and waltz towards him, the arrogance it in prominent. The other stood taller, with a vicious purpose and potent pride. He couldn’t tell which one would be more dangerous. He grit his jaw; he despised not being able to read a situation at a glance. 

To his relief, Hae’lynn seemed quite calm indicating these shadows had done her no harm and shown her no threats; her hesitation was likely wavering on his reaction. As such, he elected not to give one. 

He closed the door behind him, straightened his spine and rest his arms in their preferred position behind his back. “I assume you invade my home and hold my wife hostage with good reason”

The shadow that slinked moved into the light. It was a corpse- and a walking one at that. The smell of decay and metal moved with her, almost circling and spreading across the room with each step. Her skin was green; parts of her cheek were torn and gaunt, her hair short and purple almost like wire erecting from her head. The worst part of her, however, was that shit eating smirk that stained her face and how it almost seemed to grow as her face moved further into the light. 

“We needed your wife so you didn’t blow us up on sight” she tilted her head almost innocently, her yellow eyes boring into him “but don’t worry, we didn’t hurt her. In fact, Sparkes here has been pleasant company. I wish all kidnap victims were this accommodating.” 

The undead rested her hand on Hae’lynn’s shoulder as she finished her sentence, her fingers were long and sharp but Ervine did note that she was purposely cautious not to cut and dig into Hae’lynn by accident. The gesture surprised him.

“If you’re done monologuing” the prouder shadow spoke, her words clear and meaningful “we came here with a proposal” Instead of sliding into the light like her partner had, this woman stepped without falter into it. It was an elf. If Ervine’s knowledge was to be trusted she was a sin’dorei to be exact. With a soft face pulled into a stern expression and fierce red hair arranged across her shoulders. When Ervine didn’t interrupt or question her she continued, 

“I am Faven Cinderspark of the Blood Knights, this is Josephene Riverfell; champion of the dark lady. We speak for the revolution.”

“If that is the case you should leave and save yourself the breath” Ervine spoke calmly “Leave quickly and I won’t even claim your lives as forfeit for stepping foot in my home and laying a hand on my wife.”

Faven’s eyebrow twitched but she fought to keep her diplomatic mask on, Josephene however openly rolled her eyes. “Oh, so you're one of those fucking cowards that are willing to let the world rot around you? Pathetic”

“Josephene” Faven snapped impatiently, although the expression on her face suggested she agreed with what the undead had said, she seemed reluctant to openly agree. 

“The legion will destroy all living things” Faven spoke calmly “Why should you and your people be allowed to rejoin the world just to destroy it?”

Ervine shrugged, seemingly unphased “Why should we rejoin the world just to die at its edge. My family and I cannot rejoin anything if we are murdered” 

The red-headed elf clicked her tongue “It’s better to die free than live a legion slave” despite the fact that this elf was a solid two head heights shorter than him, Ervine had to admit that expression she was pulling was almost scary. Still, he refused to let it show on his face. 

“I’m not risking lives on a hopeless cause. Elisande will win; that is the only possible outcome. We will unite with the legion and we will band together as a force to protect ourselves from the greater darkness that is coming.” he sighed, his patience ending “this is your last chance- leave or die”

To his surprise, it was Hae’lynn that moved. Josephene’s hand twitched out to grab her but Faven held up a hand ordering her to stop. She obeyed and Hae’lynn walked towards her husband, resting her hands on his chest.

“Do you truly believe that?” she hummed quietly, he frowned. 

“It’s what’s been seen. The mysteries of time are not so much of that to the shal'dorei, love.” 

She looked unconvinced, “I just think…” she paused, questioning whether or not it was a good idea to continue.

“Go on” Ervine prompted gently.

“I just think…” she continued “back to when we first met, do you remember?”

Ervine quirked his brow in confusion “Of course I do, but I fail to understand-”

“You said you wanted to see the stars again. To see the grass” she blushed “I wanted us to see it together and to see it whole. How can we do that if we help in the world's destruction? Do we even deserve to see it if we do that?”

The dark-haired elf paused. He didn’t speak but his expression still indicated that he was unconvinced.

Shifting her hand from his chest to his face, Hae’lynn gently directed him to look at her “Ervine” she started slowly “I know you’re still worried about what will happen to Ysreia if we take up arms against the legion” the twitch in his facial expression confirmed Hae’lynn was correct in her assumption “but what happened wasn’t your fault. She made her choice. Now it’s time to make yours”

Shaking his head, Ervine sighed “What about you? What do you choose?”

Hae’lynn smiled softly at him “I’ve already made my choice, love. It’s why I let them in here in the first place”

He should have guessed the only way they’d get into his office and house was with assistance, Ervine didn’t want to think about how many rebel spies there must have been in Suramar in order to persuade Hae’lynn to organise this meeting with him right underneath his nose. Still, it wasn’t common for Hae’lynn to go out of her way to keep something from him. If she was so invested in his…

“Alright” he spoke finally, being careful to choose his words “if you say this is the way, I trust you”

She smiled at him, looking back at Josephene and Faven who were watching with bated breath “This is the way.”

He nodded, turning to the horde invaders “What is needed of me?”

Josephene chuckled under her breath “Finally, now things can get interesting.” 

Faven rolled her eyes at the undead but quickly turned back to the nightborne “You are a military house, yes?” she allowed herself a small smile “We need a solid battle plan and weapons. Lots of them”


	2. The burning of Teldrassil

Hae’lynn gently tugged at the bandages she was wrapping around a young blood elf's arms, she flicks her own white hair over her shoulder, a familiar gesture that calms her shaking hands. 

“They need to be tighter” the paladin next to her orders, his tone tense and brows furrowed. 

“Yes, teacher!” she offers quickly, she couldn’t afford to mess up here, her allies lives were on the line as she and her teacher, Sylthian, were trying to keep this group of injured breathing as long as possible. She’d never healed in active battle before. She herself had been a casualty of the siege of Suramar, being held prisoner and withering to a nightfallen until she had been rescued and renewed by the acane’dor. As such she never felt the stress and pressure that warfare forced people to shoulder. This was harder than her casual healing before. 

She felt like an army would fall down upon them at any moment, punish them for their trespassing. Did they deserve it? Probably. 

“Hae’lynn, apply pressure here” Sylthian ordered, his face was stricken with worry, his features painted with stress. He’d done this before, she knew that, but the tension came off him in waves. She frowned at her blood elf teacher; did this never get easier?

She heard a movement behind her, she turns her head slightly and she curses her own paranoia. It was just her husband, standing guard over the healers and the wounded as they worked. His face showed no stress, no tension, no regret. If she didn’t know him any better she’d assume he had done this a million times over. If that was true, he hadn’t done so in 10,000 years. He hadn’t left Suramar before recently either. 

He narrows his eyes slightly, his hand moving with a terrifying speed, an arcane bolt shooting from his fingertips and hitting a shadow lingering in a tree that Hae’lynn hadn’t even realised was there. The shadow falls, crumbling on the ground, dead before she even hit the floor. Once in the slight glow of the forest, Hae’lynn could see it wasn’t just a shadow. It was a night elf. A person. A living being.

Stop. She didn’t have time for this. These men would die if she didn’t start paying attention, she had to focus on the lives she could save...not the ones already lost. She carried on, the light radiating for her fingertips as she healed, listening to Sylthian as he instructed her accordingly. 

A sharp crashing causes her to jolt out of her hard earnt concentration, her hands jolting back instinctually. “What was that?!” she gasps, her eyes wide looking to Ervine for an answer. Her husband narrows his eyes, scanning for the source of the noise. “I’m not sure” he lifts his hand, an orb manifesting in his palm, he peers into it, his expression momentarily flickering with surprise. “The tree is burning.”

Sylthian looks up from his work, his aura of concern deepening, “What?”

Ervine turns to them, the orb disappearing from his hand, “Teldrassil is burning” 

Hae’lynn blinks,“b-but its a civilian city!?” she stands, moving over to Ervine and grabbing his arm, “children live there, we have to go now! If they need healing-”

“No, Hae’lynn” he speaks, his tone calm and commanding, “We’d be putting ourselves in danger. Stay here with our injured. The alliance will help their own” that didn’t make her feel better. 

“Did we do that?!” she asks, the panic prominent in her tone. Ervine would know what she meant by ‘we’. We, the horde. The horde, Sylvanas. 

“Possibly” he answers truthfully, “The fire is traveling up the side, it was hit from a ground attack” 

“Why?”

It was the only word that seemed to be able to fall from her mouth at that moment, now was not the time but she needed to know. 

“I don’t know, love. I’ve been here with you the whole time. I know no more than you do”

“B-but if we did burn it-”

“Hae’lynn” Ervine interrupts firmly “we don’t have the luxury of questioning our own or our leader's choices right now”

“The kal’dorei helped free us from Elisande's tyranny” Hae’lynn stressed, “We owe them our lives”

His hands fall to her shoulders “Those men behind you need your undivided attention, help them” she opened her mouth to argue but Ervine’s stare caused her to close her mouth again. “Help them” he repeats. 

Her lip quivers for a brief moment, her cheeks burning in the shame of letting her emotions distract her. Her will to argue fades and she shifts back to where Sylthian was perched and goes back to her healing, reciting Ervine’s words in her head, trying to keep mind grounded and not up at the top of that burning tree.


	3. What are you hiding

“What are you hiding?”

Hae’lynn jumped, tensing and spinning around and blushing at her husband, “Hiding? Nothing!” she smiled timidly as he took a number of steps towards her. His hands curled around her waist and brought her against him, his mouth coming down to connect with hers, his teeth gently tugging at her lower lip as he pulled away.

“You’re acting out of character. Why?”

Hae’lynn shifted her vision to look past him, wishing yet again that she could just teleport away from her problems. “My love, I don’t know what you’re talking” she smiled weakly, sliding her hands up and curling her hands around his shirt. 

His eyebrow quirked, “You do and the oblivious act isn’t a cute one” 

She pouted at him, pulling him close and resting her head against his chest “I don’t want to talk about it right now” she felt his arms slide tighter around her. 

He sighed “Normally I’d accept that darling, however, your behaviour has physically altered. This is something I cannot ignore when I fear your health is at risk”

“Who's the medic in this relationship?”

“Hae’lynn this isn’t a game”

“Ugh, I don’t want to talk about this now”

“And I want you to tell me”

“No. Don’t make me”

“Why are you being so difficult about this?”

“I don’t want you to get your hopes up only to be crushed” she sighs “like before”

She freezes. She's said too much.

Ervine looks dead at her “you’re pregnant” 

It wasn’t a question.

“I...I...I didn’t…”

Hae’lynn wasn’t a fantastic liar at the best of times, but right now she generally had no idea what to say, Ervine, elected to speak instead,

“How am I supposed to take precautions to keep you and our would be child safe if you don’t tell me about them?” 

Since she really didn’t know what to say right now, Hae’lynn decided the easiest thing would be to just cry. The tear started streaming down her face and she hides her expression in her hands as she weeps. Ervine sighs and places his arms around his wife again, 

“Oh Hae’lynn” he huffs shortly as she cries harder, 

“W-wanted to t-tell you” she hiccups quietly “but you- you’d be s-sad if I miscarried again. I don’t want you to be s-sad”

“Such pessimism” Ervine scolds gently “things are different now, we’re free of the curse of the nightwell. What’s to say things will transpire like they did last time?” 

Hae’lynn just sniffles against him, huddling into his body further. 

“We’ll be fine Hae’lynn. We’ll take the precautions to keep both you and the child safe” he thinks for a moment “until then you’ll stay in the house. You’ll be safe that way”

“I don’t want to stay in the house” Hae’lynn pouts “The shield only just lowered I don’t want to be stuck in the city”

“You will stay in the city until I say otherwise” Ervine orders not unkindly “do you understand?”

She sighs before nodding.

“Good girl” he praises “Come, let's go find my mother and help her bake you something. I’ve no doubt you’re hungry”

Hae’lynn blushed, “I do kind of want pie”

Ervine smiles at her “We best go make a pie then”


	4. Lies and Schemes

The moment Ervine stepped through the portal he felt arms wrap around his torso and a face press against his chest. It took him only a few moments to realise that Hae’lynn was the owner of said arms and she must have been waiting dutifully for hours for him to return. 

Slowly, Ervine moved his arms around the smaller woman, a wave of guilt hitting him when he realised she was crying, sobs wracking her body. “I was so scared” she whimpered hugging him tighter, “Why did you have to do that. You could have been killed”.

He pressed his lips to her head softly, threading his hand through her hair and kneading it gently in an attempt to comfort her. “I’m fine, love. Actions needed to be taken”

Her sobs relaxed as he massaged her head gently. As she calmed he shifted his gaze upwards to see Daeion sat patiently as he comforted his wife. He offered her a small smile, “You two did not need to wait for my return”

Daeion shrugged, somewhat awkwardly, “Thought it was safer if we did, you know, in case you came back injured”

Ervine huffed gently “While I appreciate the sentiment, I am mostly unharmed”

“Mostly?”

“Yes,” Ervine looked briefly around the room, “Where is Ysreia?”

“Sleeping, Hae’lynn did a good job. She’ll be fine” Daeion averted her eyes “You should have come back with us. A lot of people were worried”

Ervine shrugged nonchalantly, “Those Blood Knights overstepped their boundaries. I was tired of knowing nothing of their motive.”

The dark haired woman blinked in sudden interest, “You found out something?”

The taller man allowed himself a brief smirk before drawing back into his usual expression, “Yes, a few things”

“You should call everyone, Faven needs to know-”

“No”

“I...urh...what?”

Ervine sighed, gently untangling his wife from his body, “I need time to process the information and decide what to do with it. For now, I’m going to see Ysreia.”  
“My love,” Hae’lynn addressed him gently “She’s sleeping, maybe you should-”

“I will speak to you both later.” and with that interruption, he left. Hae’lynn’s lip quivered slightly as he left the room, Daeion quickly stood, moving to her friend’s side and hugging her gently. 

“He’s just stressed.” she reasoned with a weak smile, “I’m sure once he sees Ysreia is okay he’ll be back to normal” 

Hae’lynn didn’t look convinced. 

Somewhat helplessly, Daeion squeezed her shoulder, “Come on, let's go find Faven and Josephene; we can watch them train- or argue...or both?”

Sniffing slightly, the white-haired girl nodded and allowed herself to be led from the room.

 

\--------------------------------------------

Ervine ignored the ache in his chest at his own dismissal of his wife and friend. He ignored it all the way up the stairs and to Ysreia’s small room. Solthen was always careful to ensure Ysreia had one of the smallest rooms in the house. She’d never minded, she and Korvos called it her little evil lair and made it a place of comfort for herself. Ervine rarely entered, not wishing to invade her minimal privacy, he was surprised to see nothing had changed from the last time he had entered a couple hundred years ago. 

Korvos was sat on one side of Ysreia’s bed, idly plaiting her hair as she slept. He looked up from his work and smiled at his younger brother standing and walking over to greet him. Circling his arms around him and hugging him tightly. “Daeion said you stayed behind to deal with the men who attacked Ysreia. I was scared you wouldn’t be coming back”

Ervine huffed gently, returning the hug “You should know me better than that brother”

Stepping back, Korvos offered the taller man a weak smile. “Sorry, almost losing two siblings in one day often clouds my judgment”

The dark haired man elected to ignore the comment and walked over to where his little sister was lying, “how long has she been asleep for?”

Korvos shrugged “She passed out about an hour after she returned here, think she was trying to wait up for you”

Exhaling deeply, Ervine sat down, rubbing his temple and watching his sister breath in her sleep. Korvos’ hands came down onto his shoulders and squeezed gently, “ I know she’s still angry at you for the whole Vedrorn and Jas situation.” he spoke gently “ She wants to forgive, she kept muttering something about you before she passed out. Just give her time”

“What would you have done?” Ervine asked quietly “Had you been in my position”

He felt Korvos shrug “I make a habit of not getting into situations like that” he paused “but on a serious note, I don’t know. I think I would have told them sooner; I love my siblings. What harm could more siblings do? but then again thinking about a situation and being in it are two different things” 

“In truth” Ervine confessed “I was just afraid of losing people. What if Vedrorn decided after he met Ysreia that my purpose was fulfilled? What if Ysreia left home to live in a house where she’d be treated as an equal? What if-”

Korvos laughed “This is so unlike you Ervine. You normally have all the answers. You’re not one to look back either” Perching next to him, Korvos looked at his sibling “You made your choices. Nothing can change that, however, there are still choices to be made.” he squeezed his brother's hand fondly “I trust you’ll make the right ones”

Sighing, Ervine felt himself smile lightly “I love you, Brother.”

Korvos return that smiles in full, “I love you too.”

The moment was pleasant but it didn’t last long as the door opened, “Korvos, I got some arcwine if you want it-” the voice stopped and groaned “Oh. Hey Ervine”

Ervine looked up to see Vedrorn standing, arcwine in hand, an unimpressed expression on his face. Before he realised it, Ervine’s legs had pushed him into a standing position, “Vedrorn-”

“You know what, I’ll leave it here” he swiftly placed the arcwine of the bed stand and went to retreat from the room. Ervine found himself walking after him. “Vedrorn!”

The lack of response agitated him, was this how other people felt when he ignored them? It was really, really annoying. “Vedrorn!” he called again, this time sharper. Vedrorn twitched and slowed but didn’t stop or turn. His patience quickly thinning, Ervine grabbed one of his arms and slammed him back towards the wall, gripping his forearms to keep him there. 

“Will you stop skulking off and talk to me” he hissed, harsher than he’d meant to. Vedrorn looked momentarily stunned before blinking it off and attempting to shake the taller man off of him. 

“Ervine, get off me. I don’t want to talk about this right now”

“Then when” the taller man narrowed his eyes “I want to fix this”  
“Keep touching me like that Ervine and I’m going to tell your wife”

“Stop trying to defuse the conversation, there is nothing wrong with how I’m touching you”

“Oh yeah, gripping my forearms like that” he quirked an eyebrow “If you wanted to rut against the wall you could have asked” 

Ervine wasn’t amused, releasing the grip on his arms, and stepping back “Forget it. I’ve got better things to do then talk in circles with you”

Vedrorn blinked before reaching back out and latching onto his sleeve “Hey, hey, it was a joke okay? We can talk.” he blushed “when Daeion said you stayed back to fight an army of psycho’s I feared the worse...I...I am glad to see you again”

The taller man sighed “I could do without the mixed signals, Vedrorn”

“I know, I know” the shorter man blushed again “I...I was just playing hard to get, you know how it is”

The two men stared at each other for a moment, sighing and beginning to walk down the hall. Vedrorn looked awkward “I know I’ve been difficult these past few weeks.” he confessed “I just...found it easier to be angry with you then talk about it. I’m sorry”

Ervine gazed at him shortly “What changed?”

“You go off on some self-set suicide mission. I…” he colored “I could have lost you” 

“You didn’t though. You could have gone back to being angry” 

“Yeah well. Maybe I missed you”

“I’m flattered”

“Ervine!”

The men turned to see Hae’lynn making her way towards them, in his rush when he came home Ervine had failed to notice how tired she looked, her hands carefully cupped over the small swell of her stomach, eyes dimmed just enough to be noticeable. The observation made him feel guilty again. 

“Ervine” she repeated “How is Ysreia? Is she awake?” 

He shook his head in response “No not yet. When was the last time you slept?”  
She shrugs “I could ask the same of you”

“Fair enough” he hummed “Vedrorn, we shall speak later” 

Vedrorn rolls his eyes and waves them off “Have fun 'sleeping'”

 

\------------------------

Hae’lynn carefully positioned her bare body against her husband, careful with how she placed her stomach. Moving her hands across his chest, she worked on healing the odd bruises and cuts scattered across his skin. He shifted his head to regard her, his expression fond, “You don’t have to do that”

She smiles at him, leaning up and kissing his cheek “I know, but I want to”

He chuckles quietly, leaning back and allowing her to work, enjoying the feeling of her hands against his skin. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked quietly

And just like that the relaxed sensation he had been feeling stopped. 

“No”

She sighed, “Okay” she paused “Will you at least talk about the gem?”

He frowned “Pardon?”

She looked at him as impassively as she could “Daeion told Josephene about the gem...and she then told me”

Ervine grit his jaw “I didn’t want you to know about that”

“Why?”

“I’m tired of questions, Hae’lynn. Let me sleep”

“You weren’t too tired 10 minutes ago.” 

“Yes, because you don’t ask tedious questions during sex.” he gave her a pointed look “I’m going to sleep.”

Hae’lynn huffed at him as he turned away from her, “Ervine-”  
“Sleeping”

A few moments passed before Ervine felt Hae’lynn curl her arms and legs around him as closely as she could with her stomach in the way. “I’m not angry” she mumbled “I just wanted you to tell me why”

He exhaled and carefully turned back towards her “Forgive me.” he spoke quietly “I didn’t want to get into an argument over it, I’ve had enough of those recently” 

Her hand moved to lay across his cheek, drawing circles on it with her fingers. “I know”

He smiled at her, moving his arms to wrap around her and pulling her closer. “It was a powerful arcane gem. I wanted its content for myself; so I absorbed it.”

“You saw what that attitude did to Daeion, love”

“I’m not Daeion.” 

“I’m aware. But Daeion isn’t weak by any means. If she couldn’t handle it-”

“I can handle it”

Hae’lynn frowned slightly, deciding to try to approach the subject from a different angle. “What did you even want it for anyway?”

“I told you; Power”

“Yes, but why? You’re already strong, why do you need to risk yourself for more?”

“It’s power that allowed me to kill that Arcbinder to be with you. I want more power to ensure my family is kept safe” he rests a hand on the swell of her stomach “Including newer family members”

“You can’t protect anyone if you get hurt or die” Hae’lynn muttered miserably “Think of all the people you might hurt through your actions-”

“Feelings don’t mean anything to dead men, Hae’lynn” 

That quietened her. 

Carefully, Ervine pushed himself up and covered her body with his, cautious not to put too much weight onto her, “No more questions” he ordered somewhat playfully, perhaps at an attempt to lighten the mood.

She opened her mouth, probably to ask another question, but it quickly turned into a gasp as Ervine pushed into her. “Cheater” she managed breathlessly as he chuckled. It didn’t get more exciting than that as Korvos burst into the room.

“Brother-”

Hae’lynn squeaked in embarrassment and Ervine groaned impatiently. “The knocking rule exists for a reason, Korvos” he hissed as Korvos smiles.

“Forget about that, Ysreia is awake, and she’s asking for you.”


	5. Calm after the Lightstorm

Ervine was surprised by how tired he actually was when he and Daeion returned to Suramar. Both his body and mind were exhausted and begging for sleep, sadly he knew he couldn’t sleep yet. He had to go through the rest of the intel they’d found in Gilneas. He also wanted to try and estimate where Thiteldra had gone but that could wait for the time being. He thought on everything Siren Lightstorm had said, thought on her powers and effect; she may be dead but he didn't trust her influence would end there- what if she became a martyr? What if- 

He stopped. He would go over this later, for now...

“I’m going to check on Pyria” Daeion smiled somewhat sheepishly, she was clearly tired as well. Ervine nodded, 

“Of course, will you be joining us for dinner?”

Daeion’s face coloured slightly “I don’t know- I’m not really the fancy dinner type”

“It’s not ‘fancy’ its just dinner. I’m sure mother would be pleased to have an extra face at the table”

The shorter woman smiled sheepishly again “O-oh. Sure” she began to exit the room to head to Pyria’s room, “you know where to find me”. 

He was glad she didn’t try to address the events that had unfolded throughout the day, he was honestly too tired to try process anything right now. He just wanted to go to sleep, but he knew he should at least check on Hae’lynn first. 

He found her helping in the kitchen with his mother, both of them chatting happily as they busied around the room. Ervine’s mother was a surprisingly good cook and now the shield was down she had access to endless amounts of exciting ingredients, this also excited Hae’lynn to no end, who had taken to helping Solthen cook while she was housebound. Hae’lynn spotted him first, placing everything she had in her arms down to rush towards him and slip into his arms. After the events of today, he was grateful for the familiar contact. 

“Good evening, love of my life” he hummed softly, leaning down to plant his lips on hers. She giggled dreamily, 

“I missed you, man of my dreams” she blushed and smiled playfully, “I’m glad you’re safe, you almost had me worried when you were gone longer than I expected”

“Forgive me, we learned more than I expected. I didn’t want to miss anything” he smiled and decided to change the subject “Is that a new dress? It looks wonderful on you”

If she picked up on him trying to avoid the topic she didn’t comment. “Thank you, Korvos asked me to show him some leyweaving so we worked on this together. He’s got a natural talent for it!”

“Yes, well I dare say he has excellent taste” Ervine hummed leaning down to kiss her again. 

Solthen laughed heartily from across the room “You two are always so cute! Hae’lynn you bring out such a sweet side of my darling boy” she turned and smiled at them both. “I assume you’ll be joining us for dinner?”

“Yes, mother. Of course” Ervine replied, “Daeion said she’d join as well.”

“Oh, excellent! What about your student? Will she be joining us?”

“Thiteldra didn’t come back with us” Ervine spoke carefully, “She had other matters to attend to”

Solthen frowned “Oh that’s a shame. I looked forward to hearing about what you’ve been teaching her”

Ervine offered a slight smile, “Maybe another time”

His eyes shifted to Hae’lynn who was giving him a questioning look, “Are you sure she’s alright? You’re being rather vague” 

Ah. She knew him too well. Either way, he decided to avoid the question, “I didn’t pry for her reasoning, she has a life outside of training” 

Hae’lynn smiled sheepishly “If you say so” 

Solthen chuckled from beside them, “Can you two go set up the table while I finish up here? Hae’lynn has something to ask you, dear and this isn’t an ideal place”

Ervine quirked his eyebrow but nodded, taking Hae’lynn’s hand and leading her to the smaller diner room. “So what is this thing you wish to ask me?” 

Hae’lynn blushes lightly “Oh, that. I was hoping you’d stay at home for a few weeks”

“Is there a particular reason for this?” 

“I spoke to one of the Scryer doctors this morning, Slythian recommended her. And she said that there may be a chance I give birth early”

Ervine paused and turned to look at his wife “Is that a risk to-”

“There is always a risk with early births” Hae’lynn sighs but doesn’t look unhappy “but she said that as long as we’re prepared then we should be alright” 

Relaxing slightly, Ervine nodded. “Alright, so you wish to ensure I am present if you go into labour early?” 

She nods, “When...when I gave birth to Anjolia, it was...difficult when we found out she was stillborn” Hae’lynn’s eyes gloss over as she takes Ervine’s hand “but you made it bearable. You keep me grounded and I-I understand if you don’t want to be there considering what happened last time-”

“Hae’lynn, of course, I want to be there” he interrupted swiftly “Of course it will be difficult if the worst happens, but we’ll be there together.” he dips down and kisses her forehead “Now stop worrying” he orders somewhat playfully.

She smiles sadly at him, wiping her eyes carefully “Thank you” 

They continued to the dining room in silence, beginning to set up enough spaces for everyone “Is Ysreia joining us?” Ervine hummed as he worked which caused Hae’lynn to nod, 

“Yes, she said she’d join us today” 

“Excellent”

“You know…” Hae’lynn spoke softly “you said you’d give me some baby names. I’m still waiting.” she smirked “unless you want me to start considering some of Josie’s name suggestions”

Ervien quirked an eyebrow “and what awful suggestions has she given?”

“Asskicker, Killerbaby, Sparkes jr, Stickupass jr, Ervine-sux-”

“She didn’t even try with that last one”

“She said it was a double-barreled name” 

Ervine rolled his eyes as Hae’lynn laughed “I suppose I have few suggestions”

“Please do enlighten me”

Ervine idly fiddled with a few of the flower decorations on the table, “If it’s a boy we could go with Lesperer, Korven or Kaide”

Hae’lynn nodded a slight smile on her face “Those last two are after your brother and father?”

Ervine nodded.

“I like all of those” she smiled, walking over to him and attaching herself to his arm, “and if its a girl?”

The taller man thought for a moment longer, considering his options “Aveniya, Cheria or…” he paused fiddling with the flowers again “Perhaps Fleur”

Hae’lynn hummed in agreement “You’re much better with names than I am” 

Ervine chuckled “If you like those suggestions perhaps pick one for each gender. You should have the final say in the name”

Hae’lynn thought a moment before laughing “I like all of them! You’re too good at this”

He rolls his eyes playfully “You have a while to decide, but you should make a choice before they’re born. They should at least have a name, I’d hate to have to keep referring to them as ‘the baby’” 

“Yes, that wouldn’t be ideal” Hae’lynn paused “I’ll decide by the end of the day”

“I look forward to it”


	6. Conglomerate complications

Daeion was tense when she came through the portal, Rook immediately disappeared to a different room leaving Daeion somewhat confused as to where to go next. She could go check on Pyria? Yes. That was a good plan. She needed to know she was safe and protected, then when Ervine wasn’t going to be difficult about it she’d get a portal to Silvermoon and bring her family back. 

Making her way upstairs, she was somewhat concerned to hear...screaming and crying. She followed the sound which leads to the outside of Ervine and Hae’lynns room. Without even thinking she pushed it open and stepped in. 

Hae’lynn was laid back, her eyes swollen and makeup running as Ervine held her hand and Sylthian was at the foot of her bed. 

“Is it over yet?” she whimpered as Sylthian sighed, 

“You’ve only just started, Dore*” he spoke gently “You’re fine, Elana will be here soon. Everything is going alright”

Hae’lynn nodded, her expression sad and her mouth pouting, she looked up briefly,

“Daeion?” she sniffed, her lip quivering slightly, Ervine’s head snapped up at the mention of the name.

“Not now” he hissed “Get out”

“No, don’t make her leave” Hae’lynn spoke quietly, “What’s- ow, ow, ow”

“Shush, love. Please don’t stress yourself” Ervine squeezed her hand which made Hae’lynn smile weakly. “Daeion, come here”

Unsure of whether she actually wanted to approach or not, daeion moved carefully towards the bed. “Ervine” she spoke carefully, “I think we should talk”

“Can’t this wait?” he spoke, the tension in his voice clear.

“Would I be bothering you if it wasn’t?”

“Talk to her” Hae’lynn muttered “Just please be quick”

Nodding, Ervine squeezed her hand again before quickly leading Daeion outside the room. 

“Speak quickly” he ordered firmly.

Daeion tried to recite the events of that day in as few words as possible, explaining the troll involvement, Kin’jin and finally the risk to their families. The story visibly troubled the taller man.

“They left a list?” he asked carefully.

“Yes!” Daeion spoke, tired but grateful he was finally listening. She listed as many names as she could remember off the top of her head, frowning as Ervine’s jaw grit at the mention of his sister, brother, and wife.

“No-one shall enter or leave this house without my consent” he spoke firmly, “every person shall be checked until we slaughter this group of blood knights”

Daeion nodded “A-a-and my family?” 

“Can stay as long as you need them to” 

She sighed with relief, a tiny part of her was concerned he’d say no, given the current situation. Another cry interrupted the conversation. “I’m going back to my wife” Ervine spoke simply, “My brother is with Pyria if you wish you see either of them” and with that, he returned back to his room. 

Daeion decided to heed his advice and go find the pair of them, entering Pyria’s room, Daeion couldn’t help but smile at Korvos playing peek-a-boo with Pyria who was giggling in excitement every time Korvos reshowed his face. When Korvos spotted Daeion entering the room he grinned at her, “Tenu-bala” he greeted happily “Ria~ Say hi to Daeion!”

Pyria gurgled and squealed happily as Daeion approached and sat next to Korvos, “Hey Princess” she grinned, putting her arms around the small toddler and hugging her gently. She felt herself relax somewhat before remembering the knowledge that both the people in this room had marks on their heads. 

Korvos seemed to spot her change in attitude and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “long day?” 

She sighed deeply and hugged Pyria for comfort “I guess you could say that”

“Want to talk about it?”

Not really but his life was in danger, he deserved to know- “We found out the blood knights are putting marks on people's heads,” she paused “You’re one of them”

Korvos shifted his eyes slightly, moving his hand to rub the back of his neck somewhat awkwardly, “oh” he laughed weakly “that is quite a big deal”

“That's not all” Daeion spoke miserably “Pyria’s name was there too. So was my aunts, fathers, Hae’lynns and-”

“But Pyria is a baby!”

“I know” she sighed “but those bastards have already tried to kill her once, they’ll go after anyone!”

An uncomfortable silence settled before Daeion spoke “I’m going to try to bring my family here in hopes they’ll be safe, I don’t know how to convince them but I’ll try”

Korvos paused a minute before nodding “I’ll come with you”

“What?!”

Korvos smirked slightly “What? You don’t want to show me off to your family?”

“No! The questions will be endless!”

“Well too late, I’ve already made up my mind” he grinned “When mini Ervine is born, we’ll get a portal and your family will be so impressed with me they’ll agree to come with us immediately!”

“You…” Daeion sighed softly “Are really something”

He smirked again “I try” he pulled Daeion still holding Pyria to her feet, “Now I’m willing to bet you haven’t eaten yet, let's go get us some food while we wait for Ervine and Hae’lynn, yeah?”

Smiling slightly, Daieon nodding and allowed herself to be led to the kitchen.

 

\--------

Hae’lynn found herself exhausted and aching when she woke up. When had she gone to sleep? She couldn’t quite remember. As the room slipped into focus she could begin to work out the figures moving around her, that was her doctor Elana and her teacher Sylthian and-

“Hae’lynn?”

Ah, that was Ervine. She couldn’t see him from her current position so she assumed he was sitting beside her. At the mention of her name, Elana perked up. 

“Oh thank the light. When you passed out I was ready to assume the worse. How are you feeling?”

“Ouchy”

“That’s common”

As her thoughts cleared a sharp thought moved to the front of her mind, “b-baby” she uttered softly “Where are they?”

A small gurgle from the side of her answered that question, she shifted her head to see a small bundle in Ervine’s arms. Their skin was dark blue like Ervines, with soft black tufts of hair on its head.

“It’s a girl.” Ervine spoke softly, the happiness in his voice apparent, “Our little Fleur”

Hae’lynn smiled despite her exhaustion and moved to push herself up, Sylthian was beside her almost instantly to help her sit up, she thanked him and accepted Fleur as Ervine gently passed her across. She was wiggling in the little bundle of cloth she was wrapped in, apparently wishing to escape its grasp. The movement made her think back to Anjolia, the contrast between the two. While Fleur was warm, bright and constantly moving, Anjolia had been cold, dulled and forever still. Hae’lynn’s eyes glossed over before she could stop them and she quickly moved a hand to cover her mouth to smother the sob that almost escaped.

Ervine had his arms around her immediately, “Forgive us, but may we have the room?” he asked calmly, Sylithan nodded and left swiftly while Elana patted Ervine’s shoulder. “You know where to find us” and then she was gone.

“I’m sorry” Hae’lynn gasped slightly, “I didn’t think this would happen”

Ervine shifted onto the bed with her, putting his arm around her and encouraging her to rest upon his side, “It’s alright. I can’t help but draw comparisons as well”

Hae’lynn sniffed lightly, rubbing her eyes viciously, “I never thought we’d get to this point. I wanted this so badly and-”

“It’s normal for your emotions not to make sense right now, love. Don’t try to restrain them”

Hae’lynn laughed weakly, holding Fleur closer to her, “She’s so perfect” she rubs her eyes again “She looks like you”

Ervine chuckles and shakes his head “She has your eyes” 

They both laugh gently, Hae’lynn was grateful for a more positive train of thought. She turned to her husband and kissed him gently, “I love you, Ervine. Thank you for being here”

He smiled “I wouldn’t have missed it for anything. I love you Hae’lynn”

While her heart still aches, Hae’lynn had to admit she was feeling slightly better. As if on cue Solthen and Korvos burst into the room, “Where is my beautiful grandchild!” Solthen gushed excitedly perching on the other side of Hae’lynn. The younger woman smiled at her mother-in-law and shifted Fleur so she had a better view of her. 

“Oh! She looks so much like both of you!” Solthen gushed, kissing Hae’lynn on the check “You’ve created a wonderful child, sweetheart. Congratulations, you deserve this” 

“Thank you, Solthen” Hae’lynn spoke sincerely, 

“Mother I can’t see!” Korvos complained, “I want to meet my niece!” 

“You can wait a minute, dear. I’m still looking at her”

Ervine chuckled quietly, “Come here brother” he sighed playfully, moving from his spot so Korvos to get a better look at the child. 

“Aw, Lynn!” he gasped “She’s so cute!”

From all the mayhem, Hae’lynn noticed a small figure standing in the doorway, “Daeion” she called “Do you want to meet her?” 

Daeion who was still holding Pyria looked somewhat awkward, “Oh I don’t want to intrude…”

“Well I think Pyria wants to meet her” Hae’lynn spoke “Bring her here”

Both Korvos and Solthen were considerate enough to move back so Daeion could slowly perch on the bed and shift Pyria closer to Hae’lynn. Her large green eyes blinked at the smaller blue child, carefully she ran a finger across Fleurs hand gently squeezing said hand then pulling away carefully. 

Daeion giggled “I think she likes her”

Hae’lynn nodded “I think so too” she turned to Ervine “Does Ysreia want to meet her?” 

Korvos perked up “I asked Sylithan to go get her when he came and told us the news. They’ll be here soon” 

Low and behold a few minutes later Sylthian pushes into the room...but Ysreia is not with him. 

Ervine frowns and for a moment looks almost sad “She didn’t want to come?” he asks sadly which causes Korvos to pat his shoulder gently. 

“No” Sylthian gasps as he ’s ran down the hall, “She’s missing, and this was left on her bed” he lifted his hand, 

A single rose.

Ervine’s eyes narrow and his jaw clenches, “they wouldn’t” he speaks, his voice almost a hiss “not here”

“That’s not it, Ervine” Sylthian threw the rose on the floor and crushes it beneath his boot, “Vedrorn has gone after them”

 

*Dore = Child in Thalassian


	7. Fifth wheeling

The trip to Orgrimmar and portal to Suramar was relatively eventless. It enabled the group to calm their nerves and sober up before arriving at the Ailelumi house. While Daeion and Tez were fine by the time they stepped through the portal, Hae’lynn had to confess she was pretty sure she was still drunk as walking in a straight line wasn’t as easy as it normally was. 

Korvos greeted them swiftly, handing over the bottles he’d had Makayla and Rook buy with a grin, “Makayla even put little bows on them” he chuckled happily, apparently convinced that his plan could not fail. “Lynn, you're his favourite so do the talking”

Tez tilted her head calmly “Are ya sure dat be a good idea?” she regarded Hae’lynn with a questioning “I don’t tink Star moss is in a talkin’ state”

“I can talk great” Hae’lynn pouted defensively

“I be mispeakin’, I meant dat ya weren’t in a good talking state”

“She’ll be fine” Korvos shrugs “she’s cute like this anyway”

Tez sighs shallowly but elects not to argue further, as if on cue Ervine strolls into the room, and boy- if looks could kill…

 

His jaw is tight and his words are sharper than usual, a direct contrast from his normal almost soft, lazy tone “and where have you been?”

Korvos gently nudges Hae’lynn forward “Go on, show him” she does as she’s told and chooses a bottle with a pretty bow on it, making her way towards her husband as carefully as she could. Ervine quirks his eyebrow in question as Hae’lynn presents the bottle to him,

“Y-you’ve been stressed lately and I know you...um...enjoy drinking so we thought we’d go out and get a variety of horde wines f-for you to try” Hae’lynn knew she couldn’t lie under pressure but tried to keep her words as steady as she could, she hoped it came off as 'cute nerves' rather than 'obvious lie'.

“Is that so?” Ervine spoke, his tone relaxing ever so slight “did this include testing the wines yourself?”

“Well we wanted the good ones!” Hae’lynn blurted out a little more defensively than she intended, Ervine sighed gently at that, the anger fading from his face but the stress remaining.

“Hae’lynn, you know you’re a lightweight. Someone could have taken advantage of you”

“No! Tez and Daeion were with me, I was fine”

“Yes well, Daeion is clearly not completely sober either”

Ignoring the quiet ‘am too’ from behind her, Hae’lynn pouts “We were fine”

Ervine frowns “You should have taken me with you anyway”

“W-well we wanted to...to surprise you!” 

Wow, lying drunk was almost harder than lying soberly. Either way, Ervine clearly didn’t want to argue as he gently took the bottle from her hands, “Okay” he sighed gently, forcing a small smile onto his face “Which one do you recommend?” 

Hae’lynn shrugged “The ones with bows look the cutest. Try them first”

Reading the label on the back, Ervine nodded “Alright, perhaps once you’ve sobered up we can try them together” 

Hae’lynn could sense the relief coming of her friends in waves and hoped this wasn’t too obvious to Ervine, if it was, he didn’t comment. Korvos was the first to talk, clapping loud and smiling “Well, we’re glad you liked the idea brother. Thanks for not disintegrating us for it.” he then whispers something into Daeion's ear and walks out of the room. Awkwardly and blushing, Daeion follows. 

Hae’lynn giggles at the interaction, before turning back to her husband and smiling “So where is Fleur?” 

“Sleeping” he answers simply “So if you want to do something-”

“I very much do” 

He smirks at her and presses his mouth to hers, careful not to drop the bottle as he moves his arms around his wife, “Which was the last wine you tried? It tastes good”

Hae’lynn giggles “I honestly can’t remember” pushing her mouth back to his, pressing her body as close to his as she could shamelessly grinding and moaning against him. A short cough pulled them a few centimeters apart. 

“Could I get a portal before ya start dat?” Tez asks, her expression somewhat uncomfortable “De one ta Orgimmar closed behind us an’ I don’t know ma way outta here”

“But Tez, we’re busyyy~” Hae’lynn sighed pulling clumsily at Ervine shirt, trying to pull it over his head. When she fails at this task, he does it for her. 

Tez looks unimpressed “Here? Seriously?”

The pair ignores her and go back to clawing at each other, Ervine stopping for a brief moment to shoot Tez an apologetic look before resorting to assisting his drunken wife in undressing them both. 

Sighing deeply, the Zandalari turns and walks towards the nearest door, attempting to ignore the sounds now emanating from behind her. Well, at least Ervine wasn’t angry anymore? 

Rolling her eyes at her two friends who had basically just abandoned her in order to get dicked, Tez assessed her situation, “Okay, dis place can’t be too big. I be finding ma way out, den flying back home. Easy”

Tez had good directional instinct normally, but she had to admit, the magic fizzling around everything made her feel slightly dizzy. A certain red-hair walks past her as she makes her way around, Tez elects to be polite and simply ask for help. 

“Faven-”

“Nope”

Well, that answers that question.

“Don’t let that bother you, she’s always like that”

Tez turns to the source of the noise, tilting her head down to regard the slightly shorter woman who was looking up at her. “I be all to aware of dat” she sighed, “Who might ya be?”

The woman was a nightborne, slightly taller than Hae’lynn, with short hair cut into a bob with a full fringe. Her face and tone were strict, yet Tez could detect a level of friendliness from the woman's body language. 

“I’m Ambril. I’m one of Ervine’s friends”

“Well, I hope ya not looking for him. He be busy right now”

“Yes, I could hear how ‘busy’ he was on my walk down” the woman rolls her eyes, “Sometimes I wonder why I bother” her irritated expression shifted to a grin “I suppose I can use this to embarrass Hae’lynn when we all have a catch-up. The look on her face will make this worth it.”

Tez laughs, “Don’t suppose ya could show me da way out?” 

Ambril smiles, “Sure, this way”

They engaged in idle conversation as they walked, discussing dagger techniques and laughing at their unfortunate situation. 

“So how did ya meet Ervine?” Tez asks idly

“I needed a smart person's help with...legal troubles, Ervine was generous enough to help me” 

“Legal trouble?”

“It’s a long story” Ambril shoots Tez a side glance as they finally come to the front entrance. “I believe this is where we part ways”

Tez smiles “Tank ya. Who woulda guessed da house was so big”

“Oh it’s not. We were walking in circles” laughing at Tez’s confused expression, Ambril shrugs “I was enjoying our conversation”

“Well I be flattered” Tez huffed gently “Perhaps we be meeting again soon”

“Hopefully” 

And with that, Tez strolled through the door, shapeshifted and was gone.

“Who was your friend?” a familiar voice asks Ambril as she turns.

“One of Hae’lynn’s horde buddies I believe” she answered “She needed showing to the exit”

Vedrorn approached her, grinning subtly “Would have thought such a task below you, Ambril of the Duskwatch”

The woman shrugs, “she was pretty enough. Thought what was the harm”

Vedrorn quirks an eyebrow, groaning as he moved his limbs “Not my type personally, but I see where you’re coming from”

Ambril rolls her eyes before moving to assist Vedrorn in moving, “Go back to bed, Vedrorn. You’ll scare the children walking around like this”

“This face? Scaring children? Perish the thought!”


	8. Ballad of the Dispassionate Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts from the POV from my Death Knight Eudialyte Cinderspark.

I can’t feel anything. 

Many undead who suffer the same, believe this to be a curse. Like they are a shell. Empty. Hollow. Lifeless. Craving. A gaping hole waiting to be filled. 

I disagree.

These undead are merely suffering from nostalgia. If they were to regain their emotions, they would complain about that instead. All beings, living or dead, just like having something to something to complain about. 

I suppose I am putting it too simply. We can feel, negative emotions come for free, hate and spite can flow through us with no repercussions. This is fine, they aid good survival instincts. Makes killing easy. Other feelings like love and happiness, however, are not free of charge. 

I fail to understand how other undead suffer from this so much. I don’t ever feel these things, I don’t want to. Sometimes I can experience things like satisfaction or calamity, I can survive on these. Anything else seems...excessive. 

Emotions cloud judgment. They create errors. They create variables. They create death. I died for my emotions, sacrificing myself to keep my twin sister alive. My emotions demanded it. The sorrow and fear forced me to stand between her and a killing blow. It hurt. I was always the stronger sibling, I’m not bragging, this is simply a fact. How many of our kin might have died because a capable ranger wasn’t around to defend them? Instead, they got some...failed priest. I don’t care. It doesn’t matter now. 

Looking back, my emotions final act was a good thing. I prefer being this way. I am better this way. Of course, people fail to understand this, but I don’t care. Such as when she reappeared. Faven Cinderspark; my sister and indirect killer. A blood knight now. A worthy order to be sure, only the strong survive. As it should be. As such, I was...surprised at Faven still being a living member of their ranks. I had been keeping a vague eye on her progress for years, merely out of curiosity. To see what my sacrifice arose to. If anything at all. Not that it really mattered. 

She was surprised to see me. I was surprised she didn’t cry. Her eyebrows raising, her eyes glossing, her jaw tensing. Still, she held her composure, impressive. Perhaps she has amounted to a sacrifice to be...content with. She was accompanied by another undead, a forsaken. She wasn’t bothered by her allies either? Good. Personal feelings have no place on the battlefield.

Of course, after our mission started, the act dropped. Emotions reared, as they always do. Such is the way of the living. 

She was childish; jabbing at her companion, refusing criticism, ignoring advice. 

She was small-minded; not planning ahead, finding hatred for no apparent reason, worrying more about her appearance than...well anything.

She was emotional; Focusing on her emotions instead of the mission, running off when unhappy, risking her life for...I’m not quite sure what for. I honestly don’t really care. 

Admittedly her dying for nothing might have been...inconvenient. Considering the events I endured for her to be alive in the first place. Her undead companion tried to convince me I should care. I didn’t. 

“Let me help you” she spoke while trying to convince me to go after Faven. I didn’t understand the offer. I don’t need help. These two women were being puppeteered by their emotions, controlled by the tugging of strings. I was not the one that needed help. 

I said No.

She was surprised. She was clearly blinded by her nostalgia. So much so she expected me to agree. It’s not her fault. She’s a puppet, she doesn’t know any better. Despite this, her insistent nature became...mildly annoying. We couldn’t complete the mission with emotions so high. I could have completed it myself. It would have been better that way. Why didn’t I? I don’t really know. I have told myself it was because my companions deaths would cause more harm than good. Faven was demonstrating excellently how grief affects people. It wasn’t something I could really be bothered with. 

So we followed her. Predictably she was killing undead in the dead scar. She could have at least been doing that in the direction of the void elves we were tracking but apparently not. She was livid, distressed, miserable. A drowning and traumatized woman. This is what I died for? A torn and ripped canvas, of no use to anyone, not even itself. How disappointing. I voiced such opinions to her which she didn’t enjoy. Raving about how I abandoned her, left her alone with only her looks and the blood knights to cling to. 

How illogical. I died. She got to live. Is that...abandoning? Of course not. Her emotions are pulling those strings again, making her unreasonable. We spoke for a while. Not because I cared, but because I had a mission to complete. Eventually, she calmed. I thought I’d untied a few strings, if only for a little while. 

It took her a solid five seconds to disprove this, quipping with yet another unneeded and childish comment. This predicted reaction is exactly why I hadn’t reached out to her sooner. It was like I was having to hold and control her feelings for her. I didn’t want to. 

She glowered and pouted the whole journey. Fine. Okay. I shall be the puppeteer then. I played on what every emotional wretch wallows in; the past. I brought up that one boy from our childhood, the brutish one, the one who ruined her dress. She’d been sad and I’d scared the boy into buying her another one. 

It worked well enough. She smiled and laughed at the memory. Enjoying what she perceived as a happier time. That is fine, let her cling to that, so long as it doesn’t hold her in place I don’t care. She conducted herself better for the rest of the journey, she held herself better than I thought she would when I raised that void elf as an undead. I didn’t care if she saw it. It was convenient that she didn’t care too deeply either. 

The mission finished, it took longer than needed, but all that mattered was it was done. I was tired. Carrying someone else's emotions was almost as exhausted as hauling my own. As a result, it had been so long since I had been truly tired. I found it uncomfortable. 

We exchanged words briefly. She hesitated before leaving. I almost did too. Almost. 

I decided once home, Faven still wasn’t ready for me to reinstate myself back into her life. Manipulating my mission to see her was a misstep. One that could have gotten her killed. My emotions haven’t flared in years, but when planning the mission, there was a spark of it. A cinder, waiting to be reignited. It won’t happen again. 

Instead, I shall wait for her to contact me, to make the choice when she is ready. If she ever is. She shall contact me to rekindle our sisterhood. Or it will not be rekindled at all. It can remain cinders and ashes. It makes no difference to me. 

Nothing ever does.


	9. The storm continues

Ervine was in a foul mood by the time he got home. Vedrorn was sent to sober up, Ysreia was taken to Sylthian to be healed, Jasraume went off to what Ervine assumed was brood. He repressed the vicious desire to roll his eyes and swiftly calmed himself, the mission was a success, no thanks to certain unsavoury individuals. Speaking of said individuals, Ervine shifted his gaze to Josephene who for some reason was still standing in the same room as him. He could have made a snide comment but quickly regained control of his temper and tried to force the undead who was still staring at him, out of his mind. 

Wife. Go find the wife, she is likely worried sick about him and his brother...his mother probably much happier. He began his walk to their room where he assumed they’d be, to his annoyance he could hear light bony footsteps behind him.

“What are you doing?” he sighed, shooting the undead an unamused look, she tilted her head and gave what she probably assumed was an innocent look. 

“Walking”

“Yes, but why in this direction”

The undead sneered slightly, the corners of her mouth twitching cruelly, trying to keep the apparent amusement out of her expression. “What? Am I not allowed to visit my friend, Hae’lynn?”

“Not while I am” 

“Well that hardly seems fair, how would she feel about that?”

“She’ll get over it”

“Yeah, ‘cuz I have no doubt you’ll twist and pull the events that just happened to make me look bad right”

“I assure you, it does not require twisting for that”

Josephene let out a sound that wasn’t dissimilar to a snort, “Yeah well, maybe I’ll do some of my own twisting” she sneered “Oh what awful piece of information to go for? Perhaps how his highness has been lying to everyone for 7,000 years? Or how everything that he says is hypocrisy? Oh! Or how he’d basically been trailing another man along behind his wife's ba-”

Josephene felt her back slam back against the wall, Ervine’s hands gripping her shoulders, she tried to shunt him off but to her annoyance, he wasn’t moving. The tall elf’s head moving closer to her ear, his voice a hiss and no louder than a whisper.

“Or” Ervine offered “We could talk about the irrelevant undead, that everyone is content to forget about and replace. How Daeion tossed her aside for a man she barely knew simply because she preferred him. Or perhaps how said undead will never amount to anything because nobody has any need of her.” he pulled back to look at Josephene’s furious expression, his tight grip relaxed and he carefully brushed a speck of dirt of her shoulder, “See? Not everything needs twisting. Sometimes the truth is so much more fascinating.” his expression twitched into that smug expression she hated, “now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to see my wife”

He didn’t even bother teleporting, he simply held his arms behind his back and strolled away, leaving Josephene tensing and untensing her fists. Deciding she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of attacking him, she walked off to find something else to hit. 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hae’lynn couldn’t help the sigh of relief as Ervine entered their room, Solthen had gone to sleep hours ago and although she found comfort in Fleur just resting in her arms she was craving a verbal conversation right about now. Her husband approached her in swift strides, reaching the bed and curling his arms around her (careful not to squish their daughter caught between them too much).

“We got them both back” Ervine spoke sensing the first question she was likely to ask, 

“Thank the stars” she hummed in response, “I’m so glad you’re all safe”

“Ysreia may need extra healing from you when you have the energy”

“Oh! I’ll go now-”

“When you have the energy” Ervine gave her a pointed look. “Right now I just want to hold my wife, it was a long trip”

She nuzzled her head against his shoulder, “That bad?”

“Josephene and the heat are a dreadful separately. They are unbearable together.” 

Hae’lynn leaned back slightly to get a better view of her lover, “She’s not so bad when you get to know her”  
Ervine scoffed, “She’s rude, spontaneous and a danger to everyone and herself”

Hae’lynn pouts slightly “She can be nice”

“You are too kind for your own good, my love. You recall how she belittled and bullied Daeion?”

No reply.

“Let’s stop talking about the undead” Ervine offered gently, “there are other subjects I’m much more interested in”

He ran the back of his hand over Fleur’s cheek to which she squirms and wiggles in her mother's arms, reaching up and grabbing one of Ervine’s fingers, holding it in her tiny hands against her cheek. 

Hae’lynn sighed contently “She’s such a sweet little thing”

Ervine shifted further onto the bed and wrapped his spare arm around his wife “Takes after her mother then” they both laughed quietly, basking in the quiet of the room before Ervine sighed,

“I need to speak with Vedrorn when he sobers up”

The white-haired woman looks up at her partner and frowns, “What happened? Is he okay?”

Ervine debated on telling her before deciding it was probably for the best if she knew, “He’s still in love with me” blinking dumbly, Hae’lynn seemed to struggle to find something to say for a few seconds before settling for an “oh”

She paused “do...do you love him?”

“Not in the way you’re implying” he shifted his hand to touch his wife’s cheek, “he’s my closest friend but I’ve never really loved him in the way a lover should do. I thought he understood that and had moved on but-” he sighed “he had an outburst that demonstrated otherwise”

The dark-haired man sighed, lying back on the best and gesturing for Hae’lynn to join him, she did resting Fleur on his chest and snuggling against his side. He was so tired, right now he just wanted to sleep and not worry about anything, but alas he knew that there was a chance Daeion and Korvos would need a portal. Rest would have to wait. 

“I hate seeing you so stressed” Hae’lynn hummed quietly, “Sometimes I just want to take you for myself and run somewhere less demanding of you”

That earnt her a chuckle “where would you like to run to, Surdal'eur?”

“Nagrand is pretty” she mused “different planet too, we could jump through one of those portals with Sylthian then run to Nagrand” she smiled at the thought “bathe in the waters, befriend the local orcs, study the wildlife, or run around naked in the sun” 

Chuckling warmly, Ervine pulled Hae’lynn as close as he could and kissed her forehead, “while that does sound delightful, we cannot abandon our people” 

Hae’lynn offered a small smile “I know, it’s a fun thought though”

“Maybe a holiday home?” her husband offered gently “escape in more reasonable gaps of time”

The small elf’s grin grew, “I’d like that”

 

\-----------------------------------------

Part of Ervine regretted the idea of having what he knew would be a tedious conversation after his wife worked so hard to put him in a good mood. Knocking firmly on Vedrorn’s door, he was greeted by a weak “come in” and a vicious sigh. Well, at least he was prepared for the conversation. As soon as Vedrorn saw him he offered a weak grin,

“Hey”

Ervine’s expression softened and he sighed gently “How is your shoulder?”

“Better, thanks. Sylthian did a good job with it” a brief pause “What am I doing with my life, Ervine?”

“Pardon?” well that was blunter than expected 

“You heard” Vedrorn sighed deeply “look at you, you’ve done something with yourself; you’re married with a child, on the warchief’s most valued list, the voice of the horde, brilliant warfare tactician. My crowning achievement is having sex with someone with so many crowning achievements” he buries his face in his hands and lets out a noise of frustration, “You have to let me move on, Ervine”

Ervine quirked his eyebrow, “the only person to blame for your stagnated life, Vedrorn, is you.”

Vedrorn laughed somewhat bitterly “You are far to smart to be playing dumb. We both know you’ve purposely kept me in place” he looks at his friend, the exhaustion in his face visible, “it was easy to have someone who obeyed your every command at your fingertips, I get it. You’re not one to waste a resource. But I can’t be that someone anymore”

Sighing, Ervine moves to the bed where Vedrorn was resting and perches on it, “You were always more than a meer resource Vedrorn. That’s what made everything so complicated”

“I know. But I can’t just stay here waiting for you to value me in a way we both know you never will. So please, let me go”

A pause.

“What would you do,” Ervine asks after a while “If you were to leave”

Vedrorn shrugs before wincing lightly at his sore shoulder, “You always said I had potential with a weapon. Might try focus on that, try out for the Kor’korn, they accept other races aside from orcs now.”

Ervine thought about it before sighing lightly “If that is what you want, I shall speak to Sylthian about finding a contact who can do that for you. Once you are fully healed of course”

Vedrorns expression visibly relaxed “Thank you, Ervine”

“For you my friend, I would do anything”


	10. Brief respite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content

The vicious tension in the sides of Ervine’s head had been building up rapidly over the last few weeks. At first, it had been a slight tap, easy to ignore. Now it was a throbbing, continuous, writhing mass; it made him want to tear his hair out. Still, as always he carried on. Faven had gone off quickly and Sorel was too timid to say anything when Ervine strode off as well.

He needed his office. A place where no one would bother him for a few hours, he could read and write or perhaps study his notes made on Dwarven architecture. Yes, he could do that. Perhaps sketch the tunnel they passed through. The idea calmed him down immensely.

After reaching the safety of his office, he used his magic to seal the door and sighed deeply. Pulling off his robes and swapping them out for a spare loose shirt he kept lying around, he slides into his large chair and put his head in his right hand, gripping the table with the left. After he felt more at ease, he moved his hands to collect a notebook and begun to sketch the patterns on the dwarf tunnel before they faded from memory. While the pain in his skull remained, his thoughts felt less cluttered and heavy as he found comfort in the art and history. 

This comfort was interrupted by a gentle knock on his door. It was light and patient meaning it was likely Hae’ lynns. He didn’t want her to see him like this, the idea of her seeing any of his weakness made him feel sick. Still, he craved to see her face, to hold her or just to hear her blabber about nothing in particular. He sighed.

With a flick of his hand and a short mutter of words, the seal on the floor faded. 

“Come in”

The door pushed open and Hae’lynn poked her head in, at seeing him at his desk she smiled and begun to make her way over. “You didn’t come see me when you got back”

“I thought you might have been putting Fleur to sleep at this time, I didn’t want to accidentally wake her” an easy lie that was brought quickly. 

Hae’lynn smiled sweetly at him, leaning over the arm of the chair to plant a kiss on her husband's cheek, “That’s okay. She’s asleep now. I thought we could spend some time together? Unless you’re busy?” she eyed the start of his sketch with interest, it made the taller man smile.

“Come here” Ervine offered gently patting his lap and moving his arms so Hae’lynn could settle on him easily. Moving his arms around her, he continued to sketch. They stayed like this a while, Ervine drawing, Hae’lynn watching with keen interest. For a brief moment, it was peaceful.

Until Ervine finished and his thoughts began to congregate and scatter again, it made his brows furrow in discomfort. He really badly needed a drink, but he knew Hae’lynn didn’t like it when he drank to deal with stress. As the pain worsened he decided she’d get over it. Carefully moving his stuff on the table aside he props Hae’lynn there and walks over to a cabinet on the side sealed with magic. 

He quickly mutters a spell which allows the cabinet to open, pulling out the first bottle he sees; one of the wine bottles Hae’lynn and her friends had brought back a few weeks prior. He pulls out the cork and begins to chug the contents of the bottle. It’s half empty when he pulls it away from his mouth and sighs in contentment. 

“This one is good, where is it from?” he half expects Hae’lynn to not reply but her voice appears from right next to him.

“Silvermoon I believe” she’d moved from the table to stand at his side, her hands move across his arms and he expects her to try to take the bottle. She doesn’t. Instead, she gently tugs at his sleeve back towards the desk. “Come on” she ushers gently “If you’re going to do that, at least sit down so you don’t fall” 

He did as she asked, allowing himself to be lead over to the office chair and sat down on it. She curls her hand in his free one as his other hand raises the bottle to his mouth again. 

“It’s been a rough few weeks for you, hasn’t it?” she asks gently to which he huffs, 

“You could say that” he utters between mouthfuls of wine.

“You can talk about it with me”

“I don’t want to put that on you”

Hae’lynn frowns lightly “I want to help you”

Ervine gives her a pointed look “and I want you to not have worry about the things I have to worry about. And I always get what I want” he frowns when he realises he’s drunk the contents of the bottle, going to stand up to get more he feels Hae’lynn’s hand push against his chest. 

“Give it a few minutes, love,” she asks gently, the plead in her tone obvious. Sighing and settling back into the chair, he does as he’s asked which makes Hae’lynn smile fondly, “Thank you” she mutters as he quirks an eyebrow. 

“Anything for you” he sighs, placing the empty bottle on the table. As he’s doing that he spots Hae’lynn putting her hair into a makeshift bun and collecting a pillow from one of the other chairs in the room. “What are you doing?” 

She looks at him innocently, making her way back other to him, “Helping you”

He sighs, “I already told you I don’t wish to discuss this with you”

She smiles, blushing slightly as she drops the pillow by his feet, “Who said I was discussing anything” kneeling on the pillow and hooking her fingers around Ervine’s trousers finally gives away to him what she was actually doing. She pulls them and his underwear down, pulling them off his legs, her blush growing with every second. 

He smirked in amusement at the idea that even after being together for so many years was she still so easy to make blush. His thought process was interrupted as her slightly cold hand wrapped around him making his breath hitch. Stroking him rhythmically, it doesn’t take long for him to become hard and straining against her hand. She runs her tongue along the underside of his member which causes him to let out a long and contented groan. 

She continues this teasing for a while, stroking and licking until he grunts in frustration, “Hae’lynn…” he groans his hips briefly bucking against her as she works. Slowly she puts her lips around the tip of him and eases him into her mouth, using her hands on the bits she cannot fit. Ervine slides his hand into her hair, messing up the bun she put it into as his fingernails scrape her scalp, she moans around him at the contact, the vibrations making Ervine groan loudly. 

From the alcohol, stress and the way his wife worked her mouth against him, he finished quickly bucking into her mouth helpless and moaning her name like a prayer as he spills into her. She pulls away from him slowly, careful not to spill any of his mess on anything and swallows. Cleaning up any smudged lipstick from around her mouth, she smiles at him,

“Feel any better?”

Panting, Ervine lets out a breathless chuckle. He had to admit while the discomfort in his head was still present it had dulled immensely. “Yes, thank you” Hae’lynn helps him redress then slides back onto his lap, nuzzling against his shoulder, he shifts his head and kisses her hard on the mouth. 

Deciding the contact wasn’t enough, he wraps his arms around her tightly and sighs into her shoulder, “You are the light of my life” he confesses quietly, “Please don’t ever leave me”

The vulnerability of the statement stunned her into silence for a few seconds before Hae’lynn could think of a reply “I would never, my Surdal'eur. I couldn’t bear to live without you” the answer seemed to satisfy him as his stern and strong expression and tone returned quickly.

“Good” he spoke, a small smile at the corners of his mouth, “Shall we play a game of chess? It’s been a while since we’ve had the chance”

Hae’lynn smiled happily at him “I would like that very much”


	11. From Silvermoon With...Contempt

“Daeion dear, you still haven’t…” the warlock groaned as she drowned out the sounds of her aunt’s voice. 'Only just got through the portal and now this...great.'

“Aunt Ayla,” Daeion curtly cut off her aunt with a fake sweet smile, “I’m sure you and father have plenty of questions. I’ll answer all of those tomorrow after we have all rested, it’s been a long day.”

“But~”

“Korvos here,” Daeion mentioned towards said Nightborne, “he will gladly show you two around the estate and to your room. Right?” She gave him a pleading look.

“Oh of course, I would be glad to help!” Korvos straightened his back and gave the Thori’Belore clan a beaming smile, “I can show you the places that are perfect for relaxing in as well.”

Daeion took hold of his arm before he and her family could walk away and moved as close to his ear as she could, her voice barely a whisper. “Thank you, I promise to make it up to you,” she gave him a sultry look, eliciting a chuckle from the man.

“You do not need to make up for anything my dear, however,” his own beguiling look began to surface, “although I will still gladly take up on whatever it is you were planning.” Korvos gave Daeion a final wink before he set off further into the building, Ayla and Airdan in tow.

Daeion took a deep breath, gaining her composure after the more heated undertones of the end of their conversation. She took the time to have a proper look around the foyer, with the hope of finding a specific individual in mind. When she realised that she was indeed alone apart from the occasional appearance of Omryss, of whom was having a stroll of her own around the place, Daeion sighed deeply. Any last trace of a good mood was washed away at the lack of an undead.

“She promised that she would wait for my return,” she grumbled to herself. “Unless she was chased away by Ervine, hmmm. Then maybe she would be - yes she would be there.” The warlock nodded, assuring herself of the whereabouts of Josephene, before stalking down the hallway to her destination with a renewed confidence.

Daeion let out a quiet sigh of relief as she spotted her undead companion by the fountain within the Ailelumi estate gardens. She took a few paces towards Josephene before clearing her throat to make her presence known.

“What!” The undead hissed out venomously, whipping around to face whoever it was that decided to interrupt her moment of privacy. Her intense glare softened at the sight of the blood elf, “oh hey.”

“Why didn’t you wait for me like you said?” Daeion asked as she moved to sit opposite Josephene.

“Had a spat with his highness and just,” Josephene sighed, “didn’t want to end up taking my anger out on you I guess.”

“Oh,” the elf, tilted her head to look at Josephene better, “what happened?” The undead stayed silent, picking at the small flowers around her. “Jo?” Still no response. Daeion sighed, “hey, we agreed to always communicate to each other what’s wrong. I don’t want to go ba~”

“Are you still seeing Korvos?” Josephene broke her silence with a question that now took away Daeion’s ability to speak. “Well,” she pressed further, “are you or are you not still with him?” Her voice was more of a hiss than anything at this moment.

“I…” Daeion was too stunned by the sudden boldness of the undead.

“And now I have my answer,” Josephene shot up from the fountain’s edge to walk away.

Daeion grabbed at her arm to prevent her from moving further, “wait! Just let me talk!”

“Go on.”

“I was never seeing him in the first place,” the warlock sighed, looking down at her feet. She took a deep breath before looking back up into the amber eyes of the girl before her, “every time I have slept with him was for stress relief okay. What is going on with him is not a relationship.”

“So it is still ongoing?” Josephene’s voice begun to break, much to the surprise of Daeion. “You’re still…”

“Yes,” Daeion sighed, “and I most likely still will.” She almost felt guilty as she saw her friend - if she could even call Josephene as such - practically deflate before her. The undead’s shoulders sagged and she lowered her head, refusing to make eye contact. “Jo~”

“Okay,” almost in an instant, Josephene seemed to recover.

“Okay?” Daeion watched, confused, as Josephene rolled her shoulders back and straightened.

“You have no commitment to anyone,” the undead simply stated, shrugging her shoulders. “I’m supposed to be your friend, I can’t get jealous every time you spend time with someone that is not me,” she shoots Daeion a look that she couldn’t recognise, “it’s not like we’re in a relationship.” The undead chuckled darkly, “that would be ridiculous, an undead in a relationship. That’s like having a self-harming fetish.”

“Jo…,” Daeion wasn’t sure how to respond. Josephene’s whole demeanor was confusing her, she had never seen the girl like this before.

“But then again, just simply being near the people here causes a slight ache every~”

“That’s enough!” The warlock grabbed hold of Josephene’s shoulders to make them face each other properly. “Just tell me what exactly is wrong, please.”

“I…” words had begun to fail Josephene as Daeion’s hands moved from her shoulders to her face. She sighed in defeat, finally dropping the facade once and for all this time. “Even this causes a little bit of burning. I don’t know what to do anymore, Daeion. I really don’t.”

Daeion’s eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly as she realised what the undead was getting at. “So this is what you have been tip-toeing around this whole time. Ever since you and the others came back from Pandaria all those months ago~”

“I don’t want to go into details,” Josephene swiftly interrupted her. “Sorry, it’s just hard to talk about things like this.”

“We’ll get there,” Daeion gave her a small smile, “eventually.”


	12. Doubts and heartbreak

Hae’lynn knew Sylthian struggled with extreme emotion, to see him so panicked as he mentally prepared for his trip to Silvermoon made her heart hurt. “Teacher, just send someone to relay the message” she suggested softly to which he gave a tight sigh. 

“It’ll mean n-nothing unless I t-tell him” his stutter was coming out which further gave away his stress at the idea of having to tell his friend his daughter was dead. Hae’lynn went to reach out for him but two large hands on her shoulders kept her in place, Ervine carefully squeezed her shoulders in comfort. 

“It will mean even less if you are unable to even talk” Ervine explained calmly, “Perhaps calm yourself first” 

Sylthian immediately stopped, fear of losing control of his feelings halting him in place. The room was silent as Sylthian recited the techniques Caene had taught him, feeling his heartbeat settle and his emotions return to a light rain instead of a storm. 

“Well done” Ervine spoke gently “Contact me when you need to come home”

“Thank you, Ervine” Sylthian walked towards the portal Ervine had summoned, pausing at the opening, “One last thing. You asked me to tell you if the undead was running her mouth.”

Ervine quirked his eyebrow in question as Sylthian continued, “She seems to be filling Omyrss' head with stories”

“What kind”

The blond paused, his eyes shifting to Hae’lynn briefly “Affairs”

Ervine’s jaw tensed and untensed, “Thank you. You may go now.”

“Wish you wouldn’t get me caught up in this type of thing. You know I despise conflict” and with that Sylthian disappeared through the portal.

“You’ve been having Sylthian spy on Josie?” Hae’lynn asked cautiously

Ervine turns his wife to face him, “Merely to ensure she isn’t turning our friends against us”

“But she is also my friend. Why would she do that?”

“Perhaps she shouldn’t be your friend. You recall she made you cry”

“That was… it was only one time”

Ervine frowned, “One time too many” he leaned down to press his lips to Hae’lynn forehead, still she looked bothered.

“Why did she mention affairs to Sylthian?”

A concerned look flicked across Ervine’s face, “I don’t know. Perhaps she is so miserable at her own lack of relationship she wants to destroy someone else's”

A pause. 

“So...you promise there is no one else? B-because I know I’m not the smartest or prettiest or-”

“Hae’lynn, stop that” Ervine’s expression was now swarmed with concern, pulling her to the nearby couch to sit them down at the same height, “where is this coming from?”

Hae’lynn’s face colours, “I-I-I just with the shield down and with how distant you’ve been lately-”

Ervine’s expression evolved from concern to horror, “No!” his outburst surprised her as he gripped Hae’lynn’s hand tightly, “there is no-one else. No one even comes close to my feelings for you”

Hae’lynn eyes gloss over and tears begin to escape as she looks unconvinced, “I-I-I just-”Ervine's arms are around her immediately, holding her so tightly that Hae’lynn can feel his fingers digging into her skin, 

“I love you so much. Please don’t cry” to both of their surprises, Ervine’s voice breaks slightly as he talks, she expected that to stop him but he carried on, “you are my Surdal'eur, please I-”

She moves her own arms to wrap around him, burying her face into his shoulder, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I love you”  
Those words brought relief Ervine couldn’t begin to describe, pulling back and cupping Hae’lynn’s face in his large hands, “I would never betray you. Please never forget that. You and Fleur are all that matter to me” as she nods, tears still staining her face he moves to plant a heavy and desperate kiss against her mouth. Doing his best to ensure every feeling of pure adoration he’d ever felt for her but never spoke was translated to that kiss. 

He’d gotten complacent, he shouldn’t forget that although he was stressed Hae’lynn had emotions and bad days too. It was short-sighted of him and it almost cost him dearly. 

“Let us do something together this evening” he spoke as their mouths parted, “I’ll ask mother to watch Fleur and we’ll go to Mulgore and stargaze”

They hadn’t done that since the shield first lowered, it would be a nice change of scenery. Hae’lynn’s face lit up in excitement before it faded slightly “You said you’d proofread one of Zette’s works this evening-”

“I’ll do that another time” he interrupts, “You’re all I want to think about for the rest of the day, no talk of the others”

Blushing deeply, Hae’lynn nods in agreement making Ervine smile. “Good girl” he praises contently.

 

\-------------------------------

 

They didn’t spend much time star gazing, about 30 minutes after they started it began to pour down. Thankfully, Ervine had the foresight to set up a tent, they settled inside, snuggled together listening to the sound of the rain on the fabric. 

Honestly, it was probably better that the loud rain began as it muffled the sound of content sighing turning into gasping, then moaning. The rain hiding the sound of skin against skin to anyone who might have been unlucky enough to pass by the tent. 

Lying on their sides facing one another, the pair desperately tried to catch their breath, which was being made harder by the fact that they felt the need to press their lips together, kissing frantically. Pulling back, gasping helplessly Hae’lynn smiled shyly at her partner, “I’m sorry I doubted you”

He smiled back, pulling her bare body closer and holding her tightly, “Apologies are not needed.” 

She snuggled into his naked chest sighing slightly, “There are so many things that make your life harder, I shouldn’t be one of them”

“Hae’lynn, you do nothing of the sort” he softly tilts her head to look at him again, “I know I’m not as...affectionate as I should be. I want to be better at it, I want to make you feel good”

“You already make me feel good”

“Then I want to make you feel exquisite.”

She smiled fully at him, a sight that made his heart swell, it compelled him to tightly wrap his arms around her and desperately whisper sweet promises into her ear. The action left her grasping at him like he’d slip away if he let go for a second. 

“I love you” she gasped helplessly “Please don’t ever betray me”

“Never” he speaks firmly gripping her tighter “I swear on my life, I never will”


	13. Hate

Faven was frustrated. Not only with her companions but also with herself. Ervine and Sorel had certainly chipped away at Faven’s patience; first Ervine compliments her then threatens her livelihood - she had a whole range of emotions toward him but the only one she was channelling was hate. This was incredibly obvious when she stepped through the portal, greeted by the Ailelumi foyer where several members of their alliances waited to greet them.

Hae’lynn was waiting there, her eyes clearly having lit up at the sight of the portal and the thought of her beloved husband coming home. This only angered Faven more. Once Hae’lynn focused her stare onto Faven, her once happy expression dulled a bit in worry. The conversation clearly hadn’t gone quite as well as she had first hoped. Whilst Faven’s anger came off in waves, she didn’t turn to lash out on the priest. Instead, she just filtered her glowing gold eyes over the rest of the waiting company.

Korvos and Daeion had been discussing things in the corner. Faven found herself gritting her teeth and rolling her eyes at the obvious flirtatious conversation between the two - as Daeion’s cheeks were alight with a deep blush. Faven decided to ignore them.

Faven cast her eyes to the door as Ervine and Sorel finally emerged from the portal, when Solthen entered alongside Sylthian and Omryss. Omryss had clearly been enjoying her time in a new environment, Faven noted. She seemed a lot more bouncy than normal, her eyes alight with the same innocent curiosity that Faven had seen in her golden eyes when they first met. She was wearing very traditional Nightborne clothing, in a loose two piece purple gown. She was just thankful she’d kept the enchantment on her horns in tact, or she’d have another thing to be worried about.

Faven was bitter at the sight of Sylthian. The constant mention of him in her previous conversations in the Eastern Kingdoms had made her incredibly salty. Even though their eyes met, and Sylthian’s eyebrow raised in a questioning look to the more hostile look he’d just received compared to normal, Faven blanked him soon after and focused on her more familiar companion.

Solthen opened her arms with a smile as Ervine seemingly greeted her from behind Faven. So Faven took the opportunity to round the older Ailelumi and walk (or storm) up to Omryss. The dragonkin’s face lit up with a happy smile

“Faven! Look! Lady Solthen showed me how to make my hair curly! It bounces around when I walk! Look!” Omryss demonstrated her excitement by walking around in circles and grinning excitedly whilst Sylthian watched in mild amusement. Faven watched impassively.

“That’s nice Omryss” she hadn’t intended to sound so short or cold when she spoke, but it came out that way nevertheless. Omryss paused in her strides, her grin falling as she focused her attention on Faven. She seemingly thought for a moment as Sylthian frowned. He went to speak, but Omryss beat him to it

“Let me show you the Vineyard, they have pretty plants there” Omryss spoke, her voice far more calming and less bubbly than normal. The change seemed to startle those around the two, especially when Faven’s angry waves seem to dull at the change of attitude.

“Fine” Faven replied shortly. She noted how the room had gone a little quiet, everyone wanting to eavesdrop. This only made Faven’s agitation rise back up again. She side glanced at Ervine, who just rubbed the sides of his head as he left to his office with Hae’lynn not far behind.

 

Omryss and Faven didn’t end up going far, the two clearly weren’t actually going to the vineyard, rather to find a room where they could talk without prying ears.

“What happened?” Omryss asked softly. She looked down at her friend, a good head height taller than the Blood Elf. She waited patiently for the frustrated Faven to think over her words.

“Ervine and Sorel decided to confront me after Korvos and Hae’lynn stole one of my journals” Omryss blinked softly

“I thought Mr Korvos asked your permission? He said he would” Faven rolled her eyes at her companion’s naivety.

“He stole it to show Ervine, Omryss. He never asked for permission”

“Oh. I’m sorry Faven” she bit her lip, the sadness and guilt written all over Omryss’ face caused Faven to just sigh shortly. She’d never admit it, but she hated it when Omryss was sad. That look didn’t suit her features whatsoever.

“What’s done is done, Omryss” Faven sighed, secretly glad to see Omryss’ expression soften back to a small smile, seemingly happy she’d been forgiven for what wasn’t even her fault “You wouldn’t have known any better”

“But why would he take it to show Mr Ervine anyway?” Omryss questioned softly as they finally found a room to situate themselves in. They both entered, Faven sitting herself down on one of the large chairs whilst Omryss sat beside her.

“They don’t agree with my training schedule” Faven stated simply. Omryss tilted her head a bit “They claimed it was excessive and that I was killing myself by continuing with it”

“And were you?” Omryss questioned. Faven let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her temples

“Maybe? Probably? It doesn’t matter anymore. He blackmailed me out of it” she grumbled bitterly and Omryss sighed softly “What?”

“Faven, you work too much” Omryss said bluntly “I noticed you were out more. You’d come back home tired and emotionally exhausted. You’re not like a brick wall like me, I know you know it was waring down on you” Faven’s continuous insult to Omryss made Faven a little numb at her words. She clearly took everything Faven said on board, but wasn’t seemingly hurt by it

“I know” Faven practically whispered “I know it was too much. I know it was excessive. But it’s what she would’ve wanted from me”

“Who?” Omryss asked gently. Omryss’ presence was soothing to Faven and had calmed down the hate completely now

“Eudialyte”

“That is your sister, isn’t it?” Faven nodded at Omryss’ question “From all the nice stories you told me of Dialyte, I don’t think she’d agree with this training”

“She’s different now Omryss. She called me a liability. She said she died for nothing if this-” Faven gestured to herself “-was the legacy she left behind”

Hae’lynn, of whom had been listening in, finally understood the situation fully. She’d decided to go for a walk after spending some, ahem, time with her husband, and had wondered by the room in which Faven and Omryss had been discussing things late into the morning. Faven felt forced into this scenario, and because of her closed off personality she’d responded to a hurtful situation the only way she could - looking to what her sister would’ve done. She was trapped in a bubble that very few could get through. Hae’lynn knew better than most what that was like.  
Omryss gently placed her hand on Faven’s arm.

“I don’t really understand your sister Faven, but haven’t I been with you just as long, if not longer now?” Faven thought on the words and just nodded “Then listen to me: you’re the strongest person I know. You helped me when no-one else would. You didn’t look at me with fear, you looked at me as a person, not a threat. No one had done that for me except you! I watch you fight and serve the Blood Knights and you’re amazing!” Omryss offered Faven one of her signature, infectious smiles that had Faven let out a small sigh “That’s what we all love about you Faven. You’re a strong commanding officer of the Blood Knights, but it’s your heart under all those layers of war that makes you... Well you!”

“She’s right, Faven” Hae’lynn had emerged in the doorway, making Faven flinch away from Omryss and snap her head to the door. Hae’lynn gave her a small guilty look, but she was a little more determined to make Faven comfortable again “I’m sorry I went against your wishes… but I care about my friends. You were hurting yourself, I can’t just stand there and watch it happen when I could’ve done something about it…”

“Then why send Ervine to do it?” Hae’lynn was surprised Faven had forced herself to remain calm.

“I wasn’t sure how to approach it… I didn’t think you’d listen to me”

“Well Ervine didn’t make it much better” Faven grunted, which clearly made Hae’lynn frown “I know you love him and all Hae’lynn, but I sure as hell don’t like having my position threatened for him to get his way”

“Faven…” Omryss gently pulled the attention back to her, Hae’lynn clearly upset. “Hae’lynn was just helping you. Like I am now! We love you Faven, please stop trying to push us away” Omryss hugged Faven, which made the Blood Knight tense. She reluctantly didn’t push her away

“Fine. I’m sorry for snapping” she muttered to Hae’lynn, who only sighed in response.

“I just… I understand you’re upset Faven, but I don’t understand why you let this pressure build up without talking about it”

“Dialyte said emotions make you weak. She’s never been wrong about the front lines before. Of course I was upset, but I just… I just want her to be proud of what she died for, not hate it”

“Have you considered Eudialyte is struggling as well?” Omryss questioned, making Faven frown at her “Well if she’s undead, don’t undead struggle with emotions? Maybe she’s just confused because she doesn’t understand emotions like she did when she was alive”

“Of course not. Eudialyte is still as effective, if not more, now. I’ve read her reports and files. She’s efficient and perfect… just how she always was…” Faven’s voice trailed off into a whisper at the end. “The reason Ervine infuriated me Hae’lynn was because if he took the Blood Knights away from me I would be nothing. I’d have failed the Horde, I’d have failed Lady Liadrin, I’d have failed myself and worst of all my sister. I don’t want to live in that world”

“What are you saying?” Omryss’ voice had gotten distressed now, and Hae’lynn placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down

“Faven we’ll talk with Eudialyte… But for someone who is rated as selfish by those around her, you don’t really think of yourself in this scenario” Hae’lynn blushed a bit “I’m not saying that in a mean way”

“... I know” Faven muttered, rubbing her temples “You wouldn’t. You’re you” she huffed a bit and Hae’lynn blushed again

“Eudialyte doesn’t have many physical limitations as an undead. You do. From a medical point of view, this is harming your health. From a friend’s point of view, your standards for yourself are too high. Ervine only wants you to see that” Faven certainly didn’t feel as though he did after the conversation. She didn’t comment further on Ervine. She didn’t want to think about him right now.

“I understand” Faven muttered quietly, and Omryss visibly untensed. Hae’lynn offered a smile and sat beside the two on a separate chair. “I don’t like it, but I understand”

“You don’t like most things Faven” Omryss chimed innocently with a smile, making Hae’lynn chuckle a bit and Faven huff. “But that’s okay! I can like things for you!”

“You’re so sweet Omryss” Hae’lynn said gently “You mentioned that Faven took you in didn’t you?” Faven looked up with an immediate frown. Omryss bit her lip

“She knows” Omryss clarified, making Faven sigh quietly

“And you haven’t told anyone?” Faven clarified at Hae’lynn, who nodded gently “Good… I don’t want people hurting her” Omryss deflated a little bit at the thought, and Hae’lynn smiled gently

“It’s nice to see your caring side Faven… No-one will hurt her here” other than Rook, who Hae’lynn wouldn’t mention. Faven was clearly aware of that fact, however, which seemed to be why she was being extra cautious.

“Right” Faven huffed and Omryss offered a smile

“Omryss, would you mind getting us something to drink?” Hae’lynn requested gently, and the tall girl lit up with a determined smile

“Of course! I’ll be back in a minute!” she jumped up and skipped out the room, making both Faven and Hae’lynn smile a bit.

“Faven… I can tell Eudialyte means everything to you” Faven turned her attention back to Hae’lynn. Her previous anger was seemingly quelled for now. “Maybe you could focus your energy on Omryss instead? Perhaps that will ease your mind”

“You’re more like Ervine than I thought” Hae’lynn blinked at Faven’s reply, freezing a bit but gladly untensing with a blush when Faven didn’t change her blank expression to an angry one. “He and Sorel said the same thing”

“Of course he did” she smiled gently “He’s right about most things”

“Uhuh. Most things” Faven half agreed, making Hae’lynn pout a bit. Faven smirked “You’re like his number one fan, Hae’lynn”

“He is my everything” she smiled dreamily, making Faven snort and Hae’lynn blush “He doesn’t have unrealistic expectations of me, and he knows my limits better than anyone. You just need to find someone that can do that for you”

“Personally Omryss isn’t the one I’d say is best suited for that” Hae’lynn gave Faven a pointed look

“She’s the only one that can calm you down. In the foyer, you looked like you were going to hurt someone. Then Omryss came along and I’ve never seen your mood change so quickly”

“What? No it…” Faven had to think on that comment with a frown, unable to actually argue when she thought about it. Hae’lynn smiled

“See?”

“I guess” Faven shrugged a bit, turning her head sharply again to the door when Omryss returned. For some reason, the girl assumed balancing one glass on her head whilst her other two hands were full was a smart idea. She had her freckled nose screwed up in concentration as she made her way over to the two, Hae’lynn laughing softly at her dumbfounded expression when it fell off her head and onto to the floor.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to break your glass!” she blushed in embarrassment as Faven sighed, shaking her head with a subtle facepalm.

“It’s alright Omryss. Maybe try bringing them in two trips next time?” she offered gently, and Omryss’ face lit up again with a smile

“Okay!” she gave the drinks to Hae’lynn and Faven before trying to clean up the glass from the floor. Faven sighed and watched her as Hae’lynn put a hand on Faven’s shoulder

“Take some time to rest Faven. With all the stuff that’s happening with the Roses, you need a focused mind”

“I presume someone has sent word to Eudialyte about her name being on the list?” Faven changed the topic a bit now that she was reminded. Hae’lynn blinked

“I believe Ervine mentioned something about it, perhaps you should ask him--”

“I don’t intend to talk to him anytime soon Hae’lynn. I’ll just talk to the mercenary, he’ll have sent the message through her anyway if he had done so” Hae’lynn sighed and just nodded. She knew things wouldn’t happen overnight with Faven, Ervine, and Sorel, so she decided to broach that topic later.

“Well I had best check on Fleur” she smiled and stood up, sipping the last of her drink as Faven nodded simply. “I’ll speak with you both tomorrow- or later today” she chuckled softly and headed to the door.

“Hae’lynn” Hae’lynn paused in the doorway at Faven’s voice “Thank you” Hae’lynn smiled and nodded, before leaving Omryss and Faven in the room.

“Hae’lynn’s so nice Faven, have you met baby-Hae’lynn? She so small! And cute! I wonder what mini-Lottie’s would look like! Oooh or mini-Sylthian’s! And I ...” Omryss smiled as she sat back down after clearing up her mess, continuing to talk to fill the air. Faven just calmly contemplated Hae’lynn’s and Omryss’ previous words as she half listened to Omryss’ babbling, sipping her drink and tiredly pretending for just a moment that she was back home in Silvermoon, with none of the rebellion on her back and her sister no more than a haunting memory.


	14. The Isolophobic and The Gamophobic

“I wish you’d try a little harder with my friends”

Ervine sighed slightly as wife watched him train, he paused his assault on the arcane images, halting them with his hand and looking at her pointedly.

“If I spent my time trying to appease everyone who disliked me I’d get nothing else done” he tilts his head “you know I don’t mix with people”

“You do fine with people like Zette and Daeion” Hae’lynn pointed out,

“Yes, because they don’t actively try to drive me insane. The undead does”

“Well what about Faven then”

“You know why Faven doesn’t like me right now.”

She did, she also felt partly responsible for that. She had asked him to confront Faven about her training and he and Sorel was punished for it. “Yes, that's more my fault than yours”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You don’t control Faven’s feelings, if she was reasonable there wouldn’t have been a problem” he disperses the arcane images with a flick of his hand, making his way over to perch on the bench with his wife. He pushes her hair out of her face and smiles at her, 

“You have too much time to think. Perhaps you should start training with me again”

“Ugh, but I’m so bad at it compared to you”

“You’ll get better if you actually practise”

She blushed, she’d stopped her weekly sparing that Ervine had been insistent on when she got pregnant. She’d kind of hope he’d forgotten about it and wouldn’t make her do it again after she had Fleur.

“Is it because you think I need to work off the baby weight?” she pouted and he rolled his eyes.

“One; you don’t have baby weight, you haven’t gained a pound. Two; even if you had gained weight you know I wouldn’t care. Three: you’re not talking your way out of this, we’ll be training again starting next week.”

She sighed, “If I train will you promise to try harder with my friends? Josephene said she’d try harder”

Ervine narrowed his eyes before sighing deeply. “Okay, fine. For you”

Hae’lynns face lit up and she threw her arms around him, “Thank you” she gushed happily as Ervine internally cursed, the next few weeks would be long ones. Excellent

 

\----------------------------------------

 

“Why are you out here?”

The voice was deep and commanding, the kind of voice that vibrates your chest, only this voice was tinted with the echo common in many death knights. Eudialyte turned from her position on the Ebon hold’s balcony, neutrally watching the speaker approach her. 

“Thinking” she answered simply

“Looks like brooding”

“Call it what you want”

Eudialyte watched the man leaning on the railing beside her. Valentius Shacklehold. A tall human who stood a few inches above her, shoulder length jet black hair pushed over the parting to the right side along with an impressive beard to match. His face was shallow and sickly like many death knights, however, his face held a certain handsome charm to it, maybe it was just the beard? Her red eyes met his blue ones. The man holding question in his expression. He wanted her to elaborate.

“I was with my sister today”

“Faven?”

She gave him a look that bordered on fond “You remember?”

He chuckled darkly, “How could I not? I was about to saw her in half before you got in the way” he poked her right side; the side his blade had pierced those many years ago welcoming her to the ranks of the scourge.

Eudialyte rolled her eyes flicking his hand away “You can kill someone without their name”

Valentius shrugs, “Yes but I try to remember the important ones” he tilted his head, “does she even know I’m still around?”

“You never came up in conversation”

“Yes, I’m sure conversation with you is fruitful”

“It's not”

The dark-hair man frowns at his ignored attempt at sarcasm, “So what are you thinking about regarding Faven”

Eudialyte pauses slightly before looking back out to the lands below her, “She was trying to impress me” 

“Did it work?”

“I don’t know”

At the questioning look, the red-head tried to vocalise her thoughts better, “She was trying to be less emotional in battle. More efficient. But that motivation was powered by emotion. The want to have me be impressed” she shakes her head “I dislike paradoxes”

The man beside her chuckles, “You’re a complicated woman, Dialyte”

“Not really.”

“Yes really.” he gives her a look “You can feel a little bit now and then if you want. It won’t hurt for long”

Eudialyte sighs “It’s a slippery slope. I don’t want to fall down it”

“You’ll have people to catch you” Valentius’ hand covers hers, he interweaves their fingers and squeezes tightly, Eudialyte flinches at the contact.

“Not this again.” she sighs shortly 

“Eddy, we know each other better than anyone else here. If you would just-”

“So that is what this was. Your attempt to crack my shell and weasel inside?”

“Of course not, I just-” he shrugs “We both struggle with feelings, I figured if we explore it together-”

“I don’t struggle with anything” Eudialyte snaps with more rage than intended, “you are trying to manipulate me”

Valentius blinks in hurt, his other hand going to Eudialyte waist, perhaps in fear of her toppling over the balcony from her sudden movement “I’m not. You know how much I care for you, Eddy. If we-”

“Stop” Eudialyte yanks her hand away and covers her ears, “stop it. Please. With my sister and you and everything else- I can’t please don’t make me” one hand moves to her chest trying to grip at the ache there- trying to make it stop.

Pulling her off the balcony and onto the floor, Valentius looks at her, eyes heavy with concern. “I’m sorry. It was too soon. Forgive me”

Eudialyte inhales deeply, calming herself before her neutral expression shifted back onto her face, she looks up. “It doesn't matter”

Ever concerned at the shift in behaviour, the dark-haired man opened his mouth to pry further. He was swiftly interrupted,

“There is more scourge to kill in Icecrown. They are not going to rid themselves” she stands, expression clear and empty. “You are welcome to come”

Deciding it was best to leave it, Valentius nods “Sure. Can’t let your kill counter overtake mine”


	15. Homesick

Omryss has always been a curious and happy soul. So when she’s sad, the atmosphere in the room drops tenfold. She’d stepped through the portal before Sylthian and Josephene, and instead of waiting for the two, she’d trailed out the room slowly deep in her own thoughts.

Ervine had been waiting for the three, and although he had already noted the girl was noticeably down when they had communicated via the orbs, he still found his eyes watching her leave the room. He however directed his attention onto Sylthian once he emerged with Josephene once they appeared.

Omryss trailed along the corridor toward the smell of sweets, finding herself in the entryway of the kitchen. There, she found Solthen baking - humming a Suramar tune that Omryss had become accustomed to in her short time spent here. Once the elder Nightborne lay eyes on Omryss’ dull expression, a look of concern crossed her face.

“Are you alright dear?” she asked as Omryss looked up with her golden eyes. Omryss nodded and tried to put on a smile

“Yes Lady Solthen! I was wondering if I could help you make more cookies…” she asked in a quieter tone to her normal bubbly self, only furthering the woman’s concern for the dragonkin

“Of course dear. Come and help me mix these ingredients together” she offered a motherly smile that only made Omryss sullen more. A mother. Omryss felt her mind shift to the Night Elf woman she had watched mourn her dead daughter that day. It only reminded her of the countless brothers and sisters she had that had fallen under Deathwing’s corruption, the other dragons that had fallen in war. The mother she didn’t remember, that she found herself longing for in this moment. She was homesick, and her stomach churned in a way she wasn’t used to.

Omryss had zoned out whilst turning the large wooden spoon around the bowl, and jumped a bit when Solthen placed a hand on her arm, giving her another concerned look

“Dear, you’ve been stirring salt in with the butter instead of sugar” she said calmly, making Omryss blink and look down at the package in her hand.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” she began to panic, dropping the bag and jumping away from the bowl. This caused the bowl and the bag to topple onto the floor with a loud crash, and the contents to go over the intricate tiles. Omryss found her eyes glossing over “I-I didn’t mean to-- I’m--” she found herself letting out small cries before she could stop herself, running from the room and ignoring Solthen’s worried calls.

 

Faven let out a drawn out sigh as she stepped through the portal. After spending all day training yesterday with Zette, and then heading straight out on her mission in Northrend with Josephene the very next morning, Faven was noticeably tired and cranky. More so than normal anyway. She glanced around the room, dulling a bit when she noted it was only Ervine, Hae’lynn and Daeion in the foyer waiting for them.

She spared a glance at Ervine blankly, but chose to just continue ignoring him, too tired to argue with him after bolting away from bombs with her sister. What made Faven the most exhausted was the fact that her training seemed to have no effect on Dialyte whatsoever. She’d been training for months now, and clearly the change wasn’t enough to at least return some of the sister she remembered back to her. She internally sighed. Dialyte was a different person now, she didn’t care for emotions or relationships so she probably wouldn’t care no matter how hard Faven tried - at least that’s what Faven had concluded from her mission, even if that wasn’t entirely true.

After ignoring Ervine, she just blankly acknowledged Daeion who soon focused her attention on the undead behind Faven, walking off together for some privacy. Hae’lynn offered Faven a smile as she stood patiently

“Let me check you over” she ordered gently, and Faven nodded simply. Hae’lynn, Faven and (much to Faven’s distaste) Ervine went into a seperate room from the foyer so Faven could sit down whilst Hae’lynn healed the various bruises and small sprain Faven had acquired after falling face first off a cliff. Yes, Faven wouldn’t be aiming to do that again. “All done!”

“Thank you Hae’lynn” Faven stood up once the nightborne had spoken “Have you seen Omryss?”

“She’s been out since yesterday evening” Ervine’s voice cut through the air, but Faven didn’t turn her head to acknowledge the fact he had spoken “Mother mentioned she had been upset when she left” Now he had Faven’s attention, though she still didn’t turn her head when she frowned.

“Sylthian mentioned she looked really upset after their mission yesterday. They found one of Sylthian’s blood knight friend’s daughter had been murdered. They had to tell the mother, and Sylthian is in Silvermoon telling the father” Hae’lynn seemed upset at the thought, causing Ervine to place his hands firmly on her shoulders to comfort her. Faven felt a level of dread fill her.

“And she definitely hasn’t come home?” Faven clarified, and Hae’lynn nodded “I’ll be back later then. I have to go find her before she does something stupid” Faven turned to leave, but Ervine’s voice stopped her.

“You haven’t rested in over twenty four hours” he stated, as if Faven didn’t already know that fact. “Did our conversation not sink in?” Faven gritted her teeth but forced herself to calm and neutralise her expression. Hae’lynn found herself nudging Ervine and focusing on Faven  
“What he means is someone else can find Omryss, you need to rest Faven” Hae’lynn re-alliterated and Faven glanced over her shoulder at her.

“Who?” she asked simply. Hae’lynn looked up at Ervine with a pointed look, making him sigh

“If she doesn’t come back by this evening, I will look for her myself” it surprised Faven that Ervine had agreed to do it, and not send someone else. But then again, she was thankful. If it had been Rook or Makayla, it would’ve been a disaster. Since he was by all technicality looking out for Omryss, Faven reluctantly offered him a simple nod. The interaction seemed to please Hae’lynn

“Now why don’t you come and have lunch with us Faven?” Hae’lynn offered, making Faven sigh.

“I need to speak with Lady Liadrin-” she saw Ervine narrow his eyes but continued anyway “-But that’s technically work you won’t let me do. So fine”

“Good” Hae’lynn smiled and stood. She interlinked her hand with Ervine’s before leading the way out of the room with a happy smile. Faven observed the two for a moment. Part of her saw Josephene’s reservations against Ervine now - the manipulation amongst other things. But Hae’lynn was just so pure in comparison, it only made her contemplate; if he was just the epitome of everything awful on this world, then why would someone like Hae’lynn find peace with him? She just shook off her thoughts. To Faven, whether he was a good person or not wasn’t on her list of things to worry about - hell, she knew full well everyone including herself had flaws they wouldn’t admit.

He had threatened to take away the only thing she had left. Her mother and herself weren’t on speaking terms, and hadn’t been since she’d renounced her Priesthood for the Blood Knights. All she received from her sister was indifference and disappointment; her only solace had been her position and loyalty to the Blood Knights. It had saved her from losing her mind when her sister passed on, it helped her protect the people she cared about - it gave her the strength to carry on even when things were at their worst. Without it? Faven stood by what she said; she would be nothing. She’d have nothing else left and would just fizzle herself out without thinking if she didn’t do it in one fell swoop.

Omryss had become the bridge for Faven, yes - but even the young dragonkin had her own demons to worry about. Faven knew exactly where Omryss had likely gone - she knew her through and through, just as Omryss knew her. She would’ve headed back home. To Deepholm. But what made Faven worried, was her recent reports sent in from Lady Liadrin:

‘We have intel that people are going missing in Deepholm. Roses have been sighted at their posts. Investigate this and wipe them out, Faven’

And Faven new full well that Omryss was in danger.


	16. Return from Deepholm

Ervine gasped slightly as he exited the portal. He had used far more of his mana than he had intended. Far, far more. It left him exhausted, his head and arms aching viciously. Mana exhaustion was the worst. “Hae’lynn” he called out, knowing the second Hae’lynn heard his voice she would come for him. His assumption was correct as his wife entered the room almost immediately. 

She frowned at his exhausted state, her frown deepening as she saw Omryss on her knees. “What happened?” she asked, her voice heavy with concern walking to her husband. Ervine waves her away from him, 

“Her first” he spoke gesturing to Omryss, Hae’lynn nodded obediently, walking over and assisting the blonde girl off the ground. As Hae’lynn helped her to the medical room, Ervine retreated away, walking as quickly as he could to his office. He had a spare mana potion in there. Entering his sanctuary, he digs through his draws and pulls out the glowing blue liquid and downing it. He sighs contently as the bottle empties. That was better, his head was less tight now. With a clear head, Ervine perched in his chair, deciding to take the time to properly assess the situation. There were a number of things to note;

The Roses had another seer under their wing, however, he or she was less experienced than their predecessor. 

Omryss was a stone drake. While this was curious it could also be dangerous. Stone drakes often served under the strongest and had no love for mortals. Nowadays they were back under Therazanes rule...she despised mortals too. Was Omryss full of this same hatred? No. But if she found her family...could she be influenced? Thoughts for another time. 

Finally, Deepholm was a place that might warrant further research, it had many interesting creatures. It couldn’t hurt if it aided in the search for Omryss’ mother either. 

He did wonder how they would identify Omryss’ mother if they ever ran into her. Stone drakes weren’t known for being talkative or friendly. They didn’t use trinkets or heirlooms either so there would be no physical indication. Furthermore, from what he’d read they didn’t pass much down regarding appearance aside from the colours of their crystals. Omryss’ were yellow, but Ervine knew there were many drakes with yellow crystals. Were they all related? Not likely. While Dragons reproduce a lot, they couldn’t reproduce that much. Unless they were the children of one broodmother? They couldn’t even ask around, no Stonedrake had ever been seen using language...well until Omyrss that is. 

Their only lead on the matter was a weak one. Still, Ervine felt if he put some research into it he could find some indication. He’d never failed at anything before, he wasn’t starting now. He spent the next few hours reading up on drake's off all kinds, seeing if there were any indications of parents to children...as well as their weakness. Just in case. 

Regarding heritage, he found nothing. A pity. 

He sighed. It’s fine. The information wouldn’t escape him for long. Until then he needed some sleep, he was beyond exhausted. Standing and making his way to his room, he smiled as he spotted Hae’lynn down the hall heading in the same direction. He sped up slightly, being only a few steps behind her as they reached the door to their shared room. The poor girl hadn’t even noticed he was there. As she opens the door, she squeaks in surprise as Ervine curls his arms around her waist and sweeps her off her feet into his arms. He kisses her cheek gently, “Good evening, my love”

“Ervine” she pouts, trying to look annoyed and failing “you scared me!” 

He quirks an eyebrow “That isn’t my fault, I am a rather tall man. I would have thought you’d seen my shadow”

She crosses her arms, “I get startled easily” 

He smiles at her expression, kissing her gently in apology. He places her back on the floor so they could both change into their night clothes, well so she could change, Ervine preferred to sleep nude. He strips down and lays himself back on the bed, “How is Omyrss?”

Hae’lynn huffs as she changes, “You should have brought her back immediately.”

Ervine shrugs, “There were blood knights to kill” he pauses “you didn’t answer my question”

The white-haired woman brushes down her nightgown and sighs “She’ll live but she won’t be walking properly for a while” Hae’lynn rubs her face, the stress prominent. The action made Ervine frown, he opens his arms and beckons her over, she goes to him, snuggling into his embrace. “How are you feeling?” she asks, drawing shapes against his bare chest. 

“Better, thank you” he answers, “Mana exhaustion isn’t as dangerous for our kind as it used to be. Try to remember that”

“I know that” she hums “It can still be dangerous and uncomfortable”

“It was a miscalculation on my part. I will ensure it doesn’t happen again”

She smiles against his chest, “That's good, you know I hate seeing you hurt”

Ervine tightens his embrace, kissing his wife’s forehead and settling contently against the bed. He does his best to cover a yawn that escapes his mouth. Hae’lynn laughs softly, resting against him. She opens her mouth to say something else but his slow breathing indicates that he has already fallen asleep, so instead she presses another kiss against his mouth, flicking her hand to put out the candles allowing him to rest peacefully.


	17. Awkward Exchange

Zette smiled proudly as she presented the finished inks on Ervine’s desks, all lined up neatly in little bottles, Zette’s pretty handwriting swirling across them indicating what color was where. Ervine smiled himself as he picked up a bottle to look at the label, chuckling when he saw Zette had added little pictures that related to each colour,

“This is beautiful but not necessary” he says still inspecting each label individually

“It doesn’t stop there, babe. Check this out” Zette pulls out one of the jeweled notebooks she collected earlier and hands across to the taller man, “Found some of these bad boys. Thought you could use it to keep safe all your dirty drawings and stories of Hae’lynn. Your last book wasn’t very fancy”

“Yes, it was growing rather full as well” he looks across at the Goblin, “thank you, Zette”

Zette just waves her hand nonchalantly “No prob, payment for all the proofreading you’ve been doing. Speaking of, any progress on that”

Still looking at the notebook, Ervine nods “Yes, I postponed it to go out with Hae’lynn the other day but I’ve almost finished”

“Hey, least it was postponed for a worthy cause” she shrugs “By the way; me, Tez and Daeion are doing dinner. My treat. You and Hae’lynn wanna tag?”

“Alright. Hae’lynn will enjoy that”

Grinning, Zette nodded “Awesome, it’ll be great”

A knock interrupted them, “Come in” Ervine called.

Tez’asiya strolls in, greeting them with a short way of her hand. “‘Ello” she greets, “What ya two doin’?”

“Not much” Zette smiled “just talking dinner”

Ervine shifts his gaze to Tez, “did you find your brother?”

Tez rolled her eyes “Yeah, he be at da bar. Wid a group of his next conquests”

Ervine quirks an eyebrow “conquest makes it sound like what he’s doing is bad”

Tez shrugs, “It be a bit ridiculous”

The dark haired man huffed gently “It’s just sex, Tez. It's not really a big deal in this city”  
Tez’asiya raises her brow-bone in suspicion, “Have ya got someting ta tell me Ervine?”

Ervine opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by another knock, “Come in”

Hae’lynn pokes her head in and smiles “Shalasan-tori” she greets seeing guests in the office, “did you get the inks”

Smiling, Ervine beckons her over “Yes, come look at the labels Zette drew”

“Oh they’re so cute, Zette you have such pretty handwriting!” 

Zette smirks at the compliment “Aw shucks. You’re too kind”

The troll coughs “Ervine, ya didn’t answer my question”

Hae’lynn looks up in curiosity “What question?”

“About my brother, Ho’vo”

Hae’lynn blushes slightly at the name, “Oh he’s nice. Really nice...um” she coughs “posture”

Blue eyes bore into her in question “Hae’lynn?”

Her blush darkens and Ervine chuckles at her expression, leaning down and whispering something into her ear. At the gesture, she squeaks and swats at him to which he just chuckles avoid her attacking hands. Tez groans in realisation, 

“Oh my loa, ya both slept wid my broda.”

Hae’lynn looks horrified at Tez’ statement while Ervine shrugs “He asked”

Hae’lynn swirls round at him “Ervine, stop confessing!”

“Confessing makes it sound like a crime. It’s not a crime to-” his words were muffled by her hands in an attempt to get the man to stop talking. The action seemed to amuse him as the man takes her wrists and pulls them away from him to continue with a smirk, “did you not like the way he put his tongue in your-”

“Tez! Don’t listen to him!” Hae’lynn cries out as her husband wraps his arms around her waist, trapping her against him.

Zette gets out her new notebook and a pen, “Hae’lynn babe, could you let him finish? I’m trying to make notes”  
Tez’asiya just looks blankly at her friends and sighs, the will to live probably leaving in that deep exhale “Ya...ya just...ya all be a mess” 

Dinner might suddenly be a slightly awkward exchange.

 

\---------------------------------------------

Yeah. It was pretty awkward. When Hae’lynn wasn’t giving Tez guilty looks she was pouting at her husband who would plant a kiss on her neck or check to calm her accusing stare. Zette seemed to be loving it, she kept asking questions that for some reason Ervine kept answering. 

“5.7 inches you say” she grinned as Hae’lynn hides her face in Ervine’s shoulder and Tez pushes away her food in loss of appetite. Daeion also blushes but keeps listening in, perhaps in morbid curiosity. 

“Yes. I expected smaller for someone of his size but he used it well and Hae’lynn didn’t complain” Ervine spoke conversationally between sips of wine. 

“Ooh, saucy” Zette grinned wickedly “How long did he last? Did you show him up or-?”

“Starmoss, how bout we go for a walk?” Tez speaks up suddenly causing Hae’lynn to nod helplessly against Ervine’s shoulder and follow the troll outside. 

The moment they were alone Hae’lynn spoke “Sorry I sucked your brother's dick”

Tez blinked before sighing as she remembers Hae’lynn had been drinking wine like the others, as she remembers this Hae’lynn, for some reason, decided to continue talking, 

“And let him eat me out, and let him have sex with my husband, and let him finger my-” 

Tez swiftly puts her hand over Hae’lynn’s mouth “Please. For de love of de loa. Stop. Please. Spare me dis pain” even when Hae’lynn nodded Tez was reluctant to move her hand, for fear of being scarred more. The troll yelped in surprise when Hae’lynn licks her hand causing her to pull away sharply. “I know where dat tongue been. Keep dat away from me” 

Hae’lynn just blinks dumbly at her, “you taste like brioche”

Tez sighs “Ya are such a lightweight, starmoss.” she looks up from cleaning her hand to see Hae’lynn’s mouth quiver, 

“Are you angry with me?” she sniffs “I’m sorry, I’m such a bad friend”

“Come here ya strange, lightweight child” Tez sighs holding out her arms for Hae’lynn to step into, “I not be angry wid ya. If I was angry wid everyone my broda slept wid I’d be enemies wid half of Azeroth”

Hae’lynn giggles at the joke, her mood changing quickly leaving Tez sighing again. Just keeping up with this was a workout. “Come on, Star moss” she speaks gently “Let’s go back ta de others before dey make a mess”


	18. A Piece of her Mind

Now as unpleasant as the dinner had been for Tez having to listen to her brother’s activities with some of her closest companions, Tez couldn’t deny that being back with everyone again had been a weight off her shoulders. To put it bluntly, things at home were awful as not only had her father gotten worse since her brothers left, said brothers were no longer there to be a backup should things have gone downhill.

Tez’asiya knew full well her father was an abusive man, but she hadn’t ever seen him like she had that night. It was like an animal was living in her home, and it took all her willpower to not kill him where he stood, towering over her little sister Ihu the same way he did to Tez when she was little. Once Tez got all of her younger siblings, nieces and nephews away from that man and to her mother’s family’s home, Tez had decided to go for a drink alone.

That, however, only topped her awful night.

As soon as Tez entered the bar, the first thing she saw was the man that had relentlessly been trying to win her affections for months; Tor’chac. He was lounging around with at least three other women, a big flirty smirk on his lips as he flexed and posed with his dark muscular body. Not only did this make her blood boil, the fact that it had any affect on her in the first place made her even angrier.

When she walked to the bar and ordered herself a drink in an attempt to ignore her troubles for at least 5 minutes, Tor’chac had finally noticed the motherly troll, and had dropped all his attention on the surrounding women for her.

He waltzed over to her side and sat in the chair, his usual big smirk on his features as his blue eyes glowed at Tez’asiya’s features. She had decided to try with all her might to ignore his advances that night, just as she had always done, but that night was just not her night.

“Cm’on my Koʻazkua, let me buy ya a drink” he offered. Tez found her fists clenching around her cup. That nickname literally infuriated her at that moment - the rage she normally bottled up finally surfaced. She stood up sharply and pushed her way past him to storm out, leaving him rather baffled and confused.

Tor’chac, however, had become infatuated with Tez. She was so strong, and strength was something the man found attractive in women. He loved the fact that she was the backbone for herself and others, instead of a supporting pillar crumbling under the weight of it all. But this? This was new, and he wasn’t going to give up now. He swiftly abandoned his drink at the bar to jog after Tez, exiting the bar to see her shift into her teradactol form. She had launched herself into the air just as she noticed Tor’chac, and it only fueled her to move swiftly through the air and toward the jungle.

Tor’chac was more persistant than Tez’siya gave him credit for. He whistled sharply into the night’s cooling air.  
“Kisi’val, come ta me!” he yelled, and his pet flew swiftly down from his perch with the other dinosaurs of his kind. Tor’chac mounted the saddle on his mount’s back swiftly, and guided him to follow after Tez’s retreating figure “Cm’on Kisi’val! We have ta catch up!”

Tez had only retreated into the place she felt most safe; the jungle. She was alive in there, away from all of her worries all of her doubts and the pressures of family and friends. It was her safe haven, and as she landed and unshifted at the side of her favourite lake, amongst the leaves and the ever present smells of the jungle, she took a deep breath to find some peace. That was until Tor’chac broke through the tree line and guided his mount to land nearby. Tez’s anger returned yet again, but she just focused her gaze on the waters

“Ko’azkua dontcha want ta talk it out wit ya favourite troll? I neva did anyting wrong back dere. I just offered ta buy ya a drink” he stated, trying to be ‘gentle’ on the matter. He kept his practiced, laid back voice, hinted with a tease. Tez found herself uncontrollably angry, spinning around and glaring at him as coldly as she could. He was taken back by how much expression he was actually getting out of her, and it made his chest sting to see it filled with so much hate

“Don't ya see I hate you? I hate ya fake words and I hate ya fake attitude. Ya be arrogant ta tink dat women actually find such concieted and self serving tings attractive. I can’t stand men like ya! All ya do is try ta sweep women off dere feet, or ya lash out and belittle those who don’t agree wit ya. Those who say NO” Tez was not one to yell, but her voice felt hoarse after screaming at the troll, all the frustrations crashing down on her like a tonne of bricks as she spoke not only about Tor’chac, but her father as well.

Tor’chac was stunned. He had always thought that women loved the way he acted. The way he talked and showed off. To see a girl he actually liked say that to him, he felt his stomach twist painfully. He was well and truly stumped. Tez’asiya had scoffed and stormed off into the jungle after she had assessed that she had finally shut the man up.

 

As soon as she had an invite from Daeion to venture around Uldum, she had gladly asked her mother to watch the children for her so she could get away for a while. And Tez had needed it. Just seeing Hae’lynn, Daeion and Ervine had instantly given her some air to breathe. But she wasn’t ready to even broach how bad it was in Zandalar with her friends. She didn’t want to add to the already full plate of issues they had with targets on their heads, and Blood Knights running rampant throughout Azeroth.

And so Tez found herself scouring the Ailelumi estate for her elder brother; Curek. He was her voice of reason, her anchour, and had been for years. She knew all she had to do was find water, and her brother would likely be resting there. Soon enough, she heard the sound of running water, and trailed outside into the gardens to find it.

There, sitting contently in the fountain with his eyes closed, the darker grey-skinned had his legs crossed as he sat in silence. He was seemingly deep in thought, as he was most days. He had always been hypersensitive to his surroundings, which is why he loved water so much. It dulled the business of his mind and senses enough to calm him. He just didn't have the capability to discuss anything when on land - his mind would be too all over the place to concentrate.

“Brotha” Tez called out softly as she approached the fountain. Curek opened his glowing, turquoise eyes as his calm expression came to rest on his little sister in acknowledgement. “I got ya someting from my travels” she brought out the small trinket box she had looted, decorated with sea life. Curek’s rough features softened a fraction as he held out his large hands toward her. She sat on the edge of the fountain and placed the trinket box in his hand “Do ya like it?”

“I do. Tank ya” he replied. His voice was scarily deep, and often used to intimidate Tez when she was very little. Not so much nowadays. “Wat be troublin ya, sista?” he could tell something was wrong from the way her eyes drifted to focus on other things, but also the face that it was the main reason she ever sought him out.

“Fatha… He went over da line with Ihu” Tez’asiya said bluntly, and Curek examined her silently as he took in her words.

“And Ihu?”

“She be fine now. She asked ta stay with Grandmotha long term, she doesn’t want ta stay at home anymore” Tez explained, and Curek frowned deeply. He contemplated his words again before speaking, gathering his mind together by focusing on the calmness of the water.

“She be safer dere. It be for da best Tez” he watched her nod, seemingly in agreement. “Den what else be da matter?”

Tez sighed. She contemplated on whether to say anything at all about Tor’chac whilst her brother waited patiently. In the end, she knew it was better than staying silent “Tor’chac pushed my last nerve” Curek sighed quietly at Tez’s words.

“Of course he did. Da man will neva learn” Curek muttered briefly “Wat did he say?”

“Noting. He clearly had noting to say ta defend himself”

“Surprising” he noted. “Well. He will move his affections elsewhere now den, ya won’t have ta deal with him anymore” Tez found herself looking at the running water of the fountain as a silence fell over them for a brief few minutes. “Dat isn’t wat ya want?”

“It is” Tez stated, continuing to stare at the water “It just be disheartening ta know all I be attractin are da ones out for a brief time togetha”

“Ya know dat aint true sista. Ya need time ta relax and take ya mind off him. Coming here was da smart move”

“I know” Tez’siya hummed “Ya do need help with Ho’vo every once in a while” she teased, earning him to sigh and nod, rubbing his temples

“Is he still…?”

“Yup”

“Of course” he grunted. “Now. Go sleep, sista. Ya look exhausted” Tez offered him a soft, tiered smile and nodded to him in thanks. He returned it, before closing his eyes and leaving Tez to wonder back inside the mansion, the worries of yesterday off her chest for now.


	19. Family

Omryss was curled up on the medical bed when she woke up. Her thoughts immediately drifted to the events in Deepholm, and she bit her lip and sullened. Her failed attempt to find her mother had resulted in her being harpooned out of the sky and to retreat to one of the many floating rocks within her homeland. She’d been hiding there for what felt like days - you couldn’t exactly tell the time of day in Deepholm so she made a guess as to how long it was. Omryss had a habit of over exaggerating in her own mind though, so honestly the length of time she was actually sitting there was probably no more than a day.

Before, she had been wary of the Blood Knights. Now? She was downright terrified of them. Especially as her worst fear had been virtually uncovered. Omryss was careful about revealing her true species and when Omryss did let something slip, Faven would make sure it didn’t become a catastrophe. 

Guilt swirled within her at the thought of Faven. She’d run off without even thinking about Faven’s reaction should she have gotten hurt - which she did, badly. However, she found herself smiling again as she thought of how Ervine and Josephene seemingly accepted her regardless of what she was. Just like Hae’lynn and Lottie had.

Any previous misconceptions or ideas that had been mentioned to Omryss about Ervine in particular was confusing to her. He’d sought her out and protected her, even brought her back home and made sure she was healed first. He was a figure of protection and authority - it was a quality that Faven had shown for her - almost like a parental figure in a way. That made Omryss somber a bit

She’d always had her family right here. Faven cared for her just like any mother or sister would. Even Ervine had offered her that same feeling now - and she had sought out her mother in Deepholm when part of her knew she was likely dead under Deathwing’s influence. After those events she’d been so desperate to find that warmth and belonging again, that she’d forgotten what she already had.

Omryss was also happy that Josephene had given her such a warm reception toward her true self. She had expected at least some reservation from both of them - and yes, she had been a little concerned about the initial reaction of Ervine but he had settled that in her mind soon after. At least for Omryss anyway. Josephene had made her just that little bit happier with actual self and had inadvertently made the young drake more relaxed around the topic as a result.

“Omryss! Thank the light” Omryss’ golden eyes looked to the door, where Faven had quickly rushed through and let out a sigh of relief. Omryss found herself feeling guilty again and the tears started falling before she could stop herself

“Faven” she sniffled, and the Blood Knight sighed at the Dragonkin’s state shortly. She approached the medical bed and sat beside her. Omryss immediately clung to her torso in a hug, and Faven stiffly patted her back “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you worry!” 

“Omryss I haven’t even said anything yet” Faven rose a brow at Omryss’ sniffling state and just let out another sigh “You’re a mess” she muttered and just awkwardly played with Omryss’ soft white hair “Explain to me what happened. In one sentence, otherwise we’ll be here all day” she huffed

“I wanted to find mother, so I went to Deepholm - but the mean Blood Knights were there and they hurt me but then Ervine and Josephene came and saved me and we helped the giant’s get there home back and got rid of the Blood Knights there but they had--” Faven put a hand on her shoulder and Omryss took in a breath after trying to speed talk to cram everything into one sentence.

“Slowly Omryss, finish what you need to say” Faven rubbed her temples and Omryss gave a sheepish smile and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

“They had a list. It was like someone had written the first words that they thought of down on paper” Faven immediately frowned and narrowed her eyes once Omryss’ expression became fearful “They knew I was coming. It said ‘A yellowed Drake, Deepholm’” 

“How? There seer is dead. That’s impossible” Faven scoffed but Omryss shook her head

“Mr Ervine said the same thing” Faven soured a bit at Ervine’s name

“I’ll find whoever gave them that information and deal with them” Faven just grunted once she’d untangled herself from Omryss’ tight embrace. “Hae’lynn said you won't be able to walk for a while. So no getting up under any circumstances”

Omryss nodded with determination, going to salute but wincing and letting her arm fall back. Faven just looked at Omryss with a short sigh, making sure she was comfortable.

“I’m sorry Faven. I shouldn’t have run off” Omryss looked down again as Faven rubbed her temples

“No you shouldn’t have” Faven confirmed bluntly and Omryss sniffled “But equally I should’ve been here to calm you”

“It’s not your fault!” Omryss frowned at Faven who just rose a brow at her

“Fine. It’s nobody’s fault, okay?” Omryss’ frown left and she nodded. Faven and Omryss sat in silence for a little bit before Faven checked the door for eavesdroppers. She turned back to Omryss “Do they know?”

“... Mr Ervine and Josephene know, yes” Omryss’ voice was quiet at first “But they were really nice! Josephene said I was cool! And and and Mr Ervine tried to help me find my mother” Faven seemed surprised

“He did, huh?” Faven raised a brow and examined her friend, who nodded with a happy smile “Are you certain?”

“Yes! He offered to carry me as well. He reminded me of that time in Eversong Woods when I was younger - when I tried to pet the Dragonhawk and it hurt my leg” Omryss was smiling fondly whilst Faven sombered a bit at the memory. A simpler time for Faven. “You had to carry me to the Flight Master - well you tried. I’m a little bigger than you” 

“I remember” Faven sighed “You were heavy”

“Sorry!” Omryss giggled innocently and Faven shook her head, just glad to see her happier again. 

“Omryss I have to speak with Ervine - unfortunately - but I need you to promise me you won’t run off again” Faven sighed and Omryss chewed on her lip again “It’s not safe for you to go out, especially on your own. You-” Faven paused, stopping herself before she could remind the Stone Drake her mother was probably dead. She didn’t want to crush that hope in the girl’s eyes. Omryss waited patiently as Faven redirected her sentence “You should wait until the Blood Knight rebels are wiped out before trying again”

“Okay Faven. Maybe you can come with me next time? Ooh and we can bring Mr Ervine and Josephene and Hae’lynn and Lottie--” 

“Omryss”

“Oops sorry!” Omryss smiled sheepishly as Faven, yet again, rubbed her temples

“Just try and get some more sleep until Hae’lynn comes to check up on you” Faven ordered and Omryss nodded with determination. Faven watched Omryss screw her eyes shut in an attempt to force herself back to sleep, just sighing at her friend’s antics before leaving the medical room.

Faven headed down the hall in silence, contemplating the Blood Knight situation in her busy mind. She was also getting more agitated as she got closer to Ervine’s office - she really didn’t want to speak to the man, but she wanted to know whether Omryss was just misinterpreting Ervine’s reaction, or whether he was genuinely allowing her to stay with them. She came to his office, and knocked sharply on the door twice.

“Enter” Ervine’s voice made her stomach twist in annoyance, but she opened the door and stepped inside nonetheless. She was thankful in that moment that she had found Hae’lynn was there also. At least she’d have something else to focus on “Faven?” 

Ervine was surprised. He had thought Faven was avoiding him like the plague, but it was also logical that she would ensure Omryss’ saftey, so he wasn’t as surprised as he could have been. Hae’lynn offered Faven a smile which the Blood Knight didn’t return. She was too tensed up to return it.

“You know about Omryss now” Faven started bluntly

“I do. That information should have been shared from the beginning”

“It wasn’t my information to give” Faven said simply in response. She crossed her arms as Ervine watched her evenly. “Omryss has a very one sided view on the world so I’d like to know whether you’ll be kicking us out or not” Ervine raised a brow

“‘Us’?” Ervine hummed and Faven rolled her eyes

“She wouldn’t be going alone” 

“I see. Well no, I have no intention of kicking the girl out. She is not a threat as of yet-”

“Nor will she ever be” Faven cut in and Ervine sighed at Faven’s impatience. “She avoided Deathwing’s corruption when he took most of the Stone Drake’s from Deepholm, and her mother is most likely dead along with the majority of those who sided with Deathwing-”

“You don’t know that Faven” Hae’lynn frowned softly “The poor thing just needs some closure”

“Closure she may never get” Faven rubbed her temples and Hae’lynn sighed gently “That’s all I needed to know” she turned to leave but Ervine stopped her again.

“Faven” she reluctantly paused by the door “Is she awake?” frowning, Faven turned to cast her gaze on the two. She was surprised when she got the inkling that Ervine was genuinely concerned for Omryss’ state. It set her doubts at ease for the most part 

“Yes. She seems to look up to you a lot now” Faven grunted, somewhat sourly and Ervine raised an eyebrow “Just don’t ruin her”

“You make me sound awful. Your hate toward me aside, I will look out for those under my roof and my companions” Ervine stated with his usual piercing stare, and Faven grunted in response as he turned his gaze to Hae’lynn “You should check up on her, love”

“Oh yes!” Hae’lynn smiled as Ervine placed a kiss on her cheek “I’ll see you for lunch?”

“Of course” he replied simply and stole another kiss from her lips, making Hae’lynn giggle and Faven roll her eyes in annoyance. The Blood Knight opened the door and exited the room, hearing Hae’lynn leave soon after. She was a little flushed with a big dreamy smile on her face, and Faven just gave her a blank look.

“Everyone is a mess” Faven sighed and Hae’lynn just offered her a smile in response

“You’re just letting yourself get stressed again Faven” Hae’lynn reminded her “Now let’s go check on Omryss”

“Mhmm” Faven huffed and walked back down to the medical wing with her. It didn't take them long, and they walked in a somewhat comfortable silence, and soon enough they walked into the room. 

Inside, Omryss was sitting up again and smiling at Sylthian and Korvos, who had come across the room and spotted her inside. Korvos offered Hae’lynn a big smile when they entered

“Hey Lynn" he waved and Omryss copied his wave innocently, making the priest smile 

“Hello Korvos, teacher” she greeted and Sylthian nodded to her as well. Faven just glanced at Sylthian bitterly, before focusing on Omryss

“Mr Korvos was telling me Miss Solthen was making more cookies! Have you tried them Faven?” Omryss smiled happily as Korvos chuckled

“Sweet pea I think Hae’lynn needs to check you over before we talk about cookies” he gently patted her head as she pouted.

Hae'lynn giggled a bit with a smile before walking over and checking Omryss over. Both Sylthian and Korvos glanced at Faven as Hae'lynn worked. The Blood Knight was standing by the door with her arms crossed and her gold eyes focused on the dragonkin. She blanked them and Korvos sighed a bit. 

He didn't like hurting people's feelings like this, but he didn't like seeing his friends hurt, and Korvos had wanted to know whether Hae'lynn had been right about the situation. She had been, and Korvos didn't regret helping her case to his brother. 

Obviously, Faven was too stubborn to accept that currently

Sylthian knew Faven didn't like him because he was an ex Blood Knight, but he had noooo idea why the girl was suddenly doubly cold. He had nothing to do with the situation with her training as far as he was aware, but he tried not to think on the topic. Stressing himself out was a bad idea, and only he knew why.

Omryss smiled “Can I have cookies after this?” She whispered to Hae’lynn not so quietly, making Korvos chuckle a bit as Hae’lynn smiled

“Of course you can” she said softly and Omryss smiled happily again. The smile seemed to light up the room again, as even Faven’s expression calmed at the smile.

Worries of the Blood Knights aside, it was good to have another companion home safe and healing, even with the threats looming over the shoulders of the Ailelumi house.


	20. Rekindling

Eudialyte’s heavy boots rattled against the cobblestone road, her eyes gazing at the door in front of her. The locals had told her this was the Ailelumi estate. Although they looked at her with a nervous distrusted stare, they didn’t have a reason to lie. They were all horde after all.

She raised a heavy gauntlet to the door, pausing before knocking and sighing shortly. “I told you not to follow me” she turns and looks blankly at her follower. Valentius walks from the shadows and gives her a crooked smile, “I thought you might need emotional support”

Eudialyte tenses and untenses her jaw. She was already struggling here. She enjoyed being emotionless, but after thinking about it she realised she couldn’t rekindle what she had with Faven if she carried on this way. She’d thought long and hard about whether the pain was worth it, whether Faven was worth it. She would suffer for this. She would become less efficient. She’d be everything she hated. 

But she’d have her sister.

“I don’t want your support. I want to talk to my sister” she snapped and slammed her gauntlets heavily against the door. Valentius frowned, “We can do this together-”

“Do you think Faven will approve of seeing you here? You started this by killing me!”

He looks hurt “I doubt she even remembers me, you can just say I’m a comrade, no need for details”

She opened her mouth to reply but the estate door swung open, a relatively short nightborne answers, neat white hair pushed behind his ears. He looked surprised to see a death knight standing before him, she couldn’t blame him, she was quite the disheveled sight. His expression quickly fell into a polite one and he smiled. 

“Tenu’bala ma’am. May I help?”

“I need Faven. Can you get her?”

He looked minorily surprised at her bluntness but he recovered quickly, “She’s training right now, but if you’re willing to wait-”

“That's fine”

He paused “Is your friend coming?”

“No-”

“Yes, I am” Valentius cuts in standing beside her. “If you don’t take me with you I’m just going to terrorise the neighborhood” 

She gives him a pointed look as the nightborne chuckles gently “You best bring him in”

Sighing she and Valentius followed the nightborne to a separate room with a comfy sofa and wine tray. “Help yourself to anything on the table” the nightborne announces before leaving. It was a nice room Dialyte had to admit, pretty pictures and a warm fire that tickled her cold blood. 

“Are you nervous?” Valentius asks. 

Eudialyte hesitates “Yes”

Valentius who had perched on one of the sofas patted the space next to him and to his surprise, Dialyte took the seat without comment. “Eddy, I want you to know” he sighs “whatever happens, whether you choose to reclaim your emotions or not, I’ll still be here”

She looked at him blankly so he continued, “I know after our last conversation I made it seem like I would only help you with emotions. I didn’t-” he paused “I didn’t mean to make you feel obligated”

“I’m not obligated, Valentius. I’ve thought about it and I’ve come to the conclusion that if I want to rekindle with Faven, this is the only way”

“So you want this?”

“I want Faven. This is a necessary step”

He pauses “have you...thought about us at all?” when she looks at him he suddenly looks guilty “if I’m acting too soon again-”

“It’s fine” she tries what she hoped was a sweet smile, “we keep talking about my feelings. I shouldn’t neglect you” 

“Empathy already?” 

“I’m a quick learner” 

They looked at each other for a moment longer, it got her thinking again. Many of her fellow death knights had apparently sought relationships as a way to regain their emotions, sometimes it wasn’t even a relationship. Just sex. Eudialyte didn’t really see the desperate appeal but then again she’d never tried. Her eyes moved to his lips, they were chapped and pale surrounded by his dark beard. She’d never kissed anyone either, even when she was alive she’d never really gone out her way to snog people. She struggled to trust people or form connections and she didn’t really want to kiss someone she didn’t trust. 

She trusted Valentius.

He may have pulled her into the embrace of death but he’d been there to keep them safe and grounded when no one else had. That was a rare thing for two death knights to share. If she was going to reclaim her emotions, perhaps accepting help from Valentius might be the most effective way to do so. If something came of it, she would finally gain insight on how to express her emotions with no regrets- she and Faven could be together again. 

If not, well- she tried, she and Valentius would go back to the way it was. Faven would live her life without her. 

“Valentius” Eudialyte spoke at last, “I think we should try”

He blinked dumbly “Eudialyte, we don’t have to do this right now.”

“I want to. Is that okay?”

He nodded a little too keenly before pausing, “What do we do now? I've never done this before”

She thinks for a moment “Kiss me”

The request surprised him, but he didn’t look opposed to it. He puts his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her face to his, clearly, neither of them had experience as he pulled a little too hard and fast and she kept her hands firmly in her lap making her stiff and awkward. His lips were as cold as she thought they’d be, rough and dry against her mouth. The light tickle of his beard surprised her, it felt rather pleasant against her chilled skin. 

She moved her hands to rest on his chest and his free hand rested on her waist, the gesture made her feel small and feminine. It was a strange sensation. Grateful for her inability to be embarrassed, Dialyte opened to mouth to probe at her partner's lips, Valentius mimicked the action. This felt nicer. She found she was actually enjoying herself.

Eudialyte vaguely registered the door had opened and someone walked into the room, however, she didn’t want to stop just yet, she was enjoying this. A strangled noise of surprise was what caused her to pull back and look at the intruder, her own eyes widening slightly in surprise. 

Faven was standing in the doorway. Her eyes fixed on the pair and in that moment of what Eudialyte assumed was horror she realised, 

Faven recognised who Valentius was.


	21. The Screams of the Tormented

Faven was paralysed. 

His face was there. The sickly yellow tint. The deep crevices under his eyes and the jagged scar pointing up toward his forehead, his beard ragged and a darker, inky black to his oily shoulder length hair. And those oval eyes that Faven had etched into her very being was staring right back at her with a smile. A fucking smile. 

Faven’s emotions began to boil.

The snarl she remembered, the deranged and animalistic look on his features was replaced with a crooked and friendly smirk that only stung more. She remembered every detail of him. Even the pitch of his voice as he screeched and cackled in her nightmares.

The murderer of her sister. Faven was beginning to see red, and he hadn’t even begun to talk. 

“Hi there. You must be Faven! I’m one of Eudialyte’s comrades--”

“No” Faven’s voice was so much weaker than anything she’d ever heard come out of her mouth. Her voice was quiet, but the tone of mixed anger as his face flashed between that night out on the Scar in Silvermoon, and the one sitting beside his victim. “You don’t get to speak”

“Faven” Eudialyte’s voice caused her golden eyes to snap to her. Faven realised, when laying her eyes on her sister and not the subject of her nightmares, that her spine was locked tensely. Her fists were clenched, her forehead hurt from strain. Her chest was tight as she struggled to breathe. “You are---”

“No I can’t” Faven shook her head. All the effort she’d poured into training just to be noticed by her undead sister - to just get her foot in the door to get the thing she cared about the most, back, was just another stab into her stomach “I can’t listen to you tell me my emotions make me weak. I can’t listen to it again. Not now. Not after this”

Finally, Valentius realised that Faven very much remembered who he was. He glanced at Eudialyte somewhat guiltily, finally understanding the severity of the situation. Eudialyte seemed to somewhat strain herself, clearly not sure what to say. Branching out for emotions was difficult enough, but she couldn’t understand Faven’s pain in that moment.

And pain was beginning to take over her

“You… First you take her away from me in life” Faven had started off quietly, her chin down instead of in its normal proud stance above her neck. Her straight, red hair hung over her eyes as she stood there tensely. “Then you haunt me day in and day out” her voice was rising, her breathing beginning to become erratic. She’d never felt this much anger in so long, it was making her dizzy as she began to shake “and when I finally have a fucking chance to have my sister back, you’re here to rip her away from me again?!” 

“Faven, that isn’t--”

“NO” Faven yelled, her head snapping up as tears actually streamed her cheeks. Faven hadn’t cried in front of people before, the anger the hate was literally suffocating her as the two Death Knights watched uncomfortably “YOU’RE KISSING THE MAN THAT RUINED EVERYTHING! RUINED OUR LIVES! I DON’T CARE IF YOU HATE EMOTIONS, I DON’T CARE IF YOU DON’T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME AGAIN, BUT this…” Faven’s voice broke as she lowered her volume, her chest heaving as she tried to control herself. Her lips were in a snarl as she tried to control the images flashing across her vision. They were constant.

Blood Knights had to deal with nightmares on a daily basis. They had to restrain them. Faven had it lucky that she didn’t have to see the cause day in day out. Now? It was on a loop. It was like a flashing movie the more she came to terms with the fact that he was here. In the same room. Kissing the sister he’d literally ripped to pieces in front of her. She couldn’t take it, holding her head in pain as the tears streamed from her face

“Faven what’s- Faven?!” Omryss had immediately came looking for her friend, limping away from her room clad in bandages against Hae’lynn’s wishes, once she heard her scream. Seeing her in literal distress sent Omryss into a panic. Her instincts kicked in as she immediately limped to her side and stood between the Death Knights and her friend “Faven! Please talk to me! What happened?!”

What panicked Omryss the most was the tears. Even Omryss hadn’t seen her at this point, and now Faven was crumpling to her knees and clenching her hair so hard, Omryss was surprised she hadn’t pulled it out. She did the only thing she could think of, since the Death Knights behind her were doing nothing.

“ERVINE! HELP!” Omryss yelled. She’d come to see him as a figure of protection in this household, and she was so worried about Faven’s collapsing mental state that calling to that shield was the only response she had. 

And it only took seconds for Ervine to appear in the doorway.


	22. No rest for the wicked

“Omryss, what-” Ervine halted in the doorway, his expression tinted with confusion which turned to concern as he observed the event unfolding in the room before him. Omyrss was bent beside Faven who was screaming and clawing at her hair. Not allowing surprise to hold him for long, he turns to the obvious cause of the event, eyes shimmering with arcane for a moment before he flicks his hand out, two sparks of arcane soaring out, hitting each death knight and rendering them both unconscious. 

With the source removed her knelt before the weeping woman and gripped her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. “Look at me” he ordered, weak with distraught Faven allowed her head to be shifted but she didn’t ungrip her hair or stop weeping. “It’s just me and Omyrss. You’re okay” 

Between hiccups and coughs, Faven was trying to say something “Ed-d-*hic* dia-”

“Shhh” Ervine hushed gently, “she’s alright. She’s just sleeping. It’s just us now, just focus on me first”

She was doing her best to obey him which deeply surprised him, he assumed she would fight or claw at him considering how she’d been towards him recently. Still, he was grateful for the effort. 

“Good girl” he praised, his large hands brushing away a few tears on her face, “me and Omryss are going to play a game, okay? I want you to focus on our words and faces. Nothing else in the room.”

He looked at Omyrss, “I’m going to say a word and your going to say a different word starting with the same letter. Bright”

Omryss’ face scrunched in concentration, “Butterfly!”

“Brilliant”

“Bees!”

“Broach”

“Buzzy!”

They continued this for a while, half the time Omyrss just making up funny sounding words and putting a B in front of it. It didn’t matter, it gave Faven something else to think about. Eventually, she stopped crying and her hands untangled from her hair, falling limp at her sides. 

“Omryss, take Faven up to her room-”

“Don’t make me sleep” the statement came with a jolt of her hand, gripping his sleeve tightly. 

“You don’t need to sleep if you don’t want to. I just want you to sit somewhere more comfortable than the floor” he summoned over one of the guards and asked them to carry Faven up. “Omyrss go with her and keep talking”

Nodding with vicious determination, Omyrss followed as close to the guard as she could, almost tripping him up numerous times. Ervine turned his gaze to the two death knights, the one he assumed was Eudialyte was coming to, struggling to push herself onto her elbows.

“It- wasn’t supposed to happen like this” she grit out, visibly injured from his attack, “I told Valentius not to come”

“What did you say to her?” Ervine asks as cooly as he could, 

“Nothing. She saw me and him together” 

“She’s not so weak-willed to be bothered by a simply undead man”

“Valentius was the one who killed me”

Ervine quirked his eyebrow in question, kneeling down to Eudialytes level. She was getting dizzy again and would likely pass out again soon, he wanted answers before then. “Then why are you with him”

“Emotions” she coughed out “Trying to- regain them for Faven so we can be togeth…” she didn’t finish her sentence as her head lulled and dropped to the floor again. Ervine sighed shortly. Valentius couldn’t stay in the house until he came around even if Eudialyte did. 

“Please, fetch Rook for me,” he asked the nightborne who’d answered the door as he re-entered the room. “I need her to drop something at Ebon Hold for me”


	23. A Training interval

“Your spell work is coming along nicely, you have your brothers ability to learn quickly”

Jas’ face flushed slightly from the praise and from the warm-up she’d been doing. Ervine was an unforgiving taskmaster. For today's physical test he’d had her mix her warm up with the teleportation spells he’s had her practicing the day before, she wasn’t particularly versed in magic yet and as such she was minority exhausted from simply the warm-up alone. Still, she could feel the progress in her arms and her mind felt sharper than ever. It felt good.

“Yay! Go Jas!” that was Hae’lynn who had chosen to lay herself on the floor, apparently also tired from her warm-up which consisted of levitation, spell recitation along with her physical warm up. Ervine huffed playfully at her “As for you, your physical progress would be impressive if you didn’t throw yourself to the floor the second you got tired.”

Hae’lynn just pouts, looking up at him with wide eyes, “but you look so handsome from this angle” 

He rolls his eyes and makes his way over to her, “Come here” he promptly scoops her up and throws her over his shoulder making Hae’lynn squeak in surprise. “Right” Ervine continues ignoring the wiggling woman on his shoulder “Now your space is clear of a certain wife of mine, please demonstrate the throwing techniques we practiced last time”

Jas nods, collecting her weapon and gripping it tightly. ‘Right’ she orders herself silently ‘look at where you want the spear to go, imagine yourself soaring as the spear, move it like you would move if teleporting’. Jas watches Ervine summon two rings of arcane, one behind the other. These were her targets, they would dispel if struck. 

“Ervine” Hae’lynn complains “put me down I want to see” rolling his eyes, Ervine places the woman back on the floor so she can watch Jas with heightened interest. The huntress had to admit the extra pair of eyes didn’t help her focus. 

‘Move as the spear’ she recited, pulling back and launching her weapon across the room- only she couldn’t have done as the weapon was still in her grip, but the second arcane target was right in front of her? Instinctually she slashed the polearm across the target, before turning to Ervine and Hae’lynn for some explanation of what in the world just happened. 

Both looked as shocked as she felt. She blinked “um...what just happened?”

Ervine’s surprised expression morphed slowly into one that Jas could only describe as raw pride, “I’ve never seen that before” he confesses moving over to where Jas was standing awkwardly, still viciously confused. 

“What did I do?” she asked looking down at her weapon, still in her grip.

Ervine’s proud grin only grew, Jas didn’t even know he was capable of smiling like that, “When you threw your polearm, you seemed to almost warp around the weapon as it traveled through your first target and then reappear with it in hand in front of your second target.” 

From behind him Hae’lynn reappeared looking almost as excited as Ervine “Jas, you’re getting so good!” she squealed, “I’m so proud!”

Ervine nodded in agreement “It seems you managed to merge the multiple techniques I’ve been teaching you into one incredibly efficient one” he thinks for a moment “do you think you could do it again?”

“I’m not sure” Jas confessed quietly “but I’ll do my best to try”

“That’s fine, you might not master it immediately but it will be something we try and focus on perfecting” 

Jas nods, her expression painted with determination, “I understand. I won’t let you down”


	24. Something worth fighting for

Ervine downed his shot quickly, slamming the small glass on the bar. “Another” he called to the bartend who nodded and poured another for the tall man. That shot disappeared quickly too. “Another” he repeated. 

“Are ya sure, buddy?” the barkeep asked, he was a goblin name by the name of Wiley and he owned the tavern in the ratchet that Ervine was huddled away in. Normally, he wouldn’t have continued since his wife was friends with this particular goblin..but right now, after Faven’s break down, the Lich situation, the blood knights and everything else. 

He couldn’t be at home and he wouldn’t be sober. 

“Another” he commanded to which the goblin shrugged and obeyed, money was money after all. 

“Add anotha ta dat mon” 

Ervine shifted his gaze to see a certain zandalari troll perching on the stool next to him and accepting her drink with thanks. She sipped it, careful to not knock the glass against her tusks, “Tez’asiya” Ervine greeted curtly,

“Ervine” Tez’asiya greeted back, her voice holding a mocking strictness. “What are ya doin’ out here?”

He shrugged, “I just needed to get the city by myself for a while”

She gives him a look, “ya don’t think Hae’lynn would have been worried about where ya’d gone?”

He doesn’t reply, instead, he just downs another glass and sighs, it earns him a concerned look from the troll, “Ya alright?”

“I’m just tired” the taller man grunts “there is a lot of maintenance to be done in the house; food count, room management, people counting- people keep disappearing or falling apart or arguing” he sighs, louder this time, “I think I’m actually at my wit's end”

Tez pats his wrist, “let's go for a walk”

He follows without argument, deciding he couldn’t sit in the stuffy tavern any longer, throwing some gold on the counter before he left. “Ya spoken ta Hae’lynn about dis?” Tez asks as they walk, he shakes his head,

“She has enough to worry about.” he pauses “I don’t want to scare her”

Tez nods in understanding, “Dat be sweet Ervine, but I doubt she’d be wanting ya to suffer like dis either”

“I’m not suffering, just stressed. Nothing so dramatic”

Tez shrugs “Ya can let the big strong man act drop, Ervine. No-one will tink ya less of a person for it”

“There is no space for me to be dropping anything” he grunts his anger swelling slightly, “I am the backbone of this, if I start falling so does everyone else. I have to stay upright so no matter what happens there is someone to hold people together, whether they go through withdrawals, PTSD, family issue or even possession, so long as I stand it doesn’t matter who else falls.” he’d been speaking with such vigor he had to pant slightly to regain his breath. To anyone else what he’d just said would sound arrogant or self-promoting, but Tez knew better. 

“While dat be honorable, Ervine” she speaks, placing a hand on the taller mans shoulder “I ain’t gon be crumbling on ya anytime soon, I’m sure if we stand togetha we can hold eachotha upright” she grins at him, “Get us a portal ta Zandalar, I’ll show ya a spot for huntin’ blood trolls and we can get this frustration out ya system, ya?”

Ervine nods slowly “thank you”

“Don’t mention it”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tez had been correct, being able to run through the jungle and fight freely, using the full extent of his magic had been refreshing. His head felt less full and his arms were now aching, he’d gotten caught in a few places leaving cuts and bruises. The sharp burst of pain he felt when he brushed or touched them made him smirk. The pair step through the portal to Suramar,

“Ya be lookin betta” Tez smiles stretching out her limps after reforming into a troll, 

“I do feel rather reinvigorated, yes” Ervine confesses, “Thank you”

Tez flicks her hand lazily “I told ya not to worry ‘bout it. Now go find Hae’lynn. I’m sure she be missin’ ya”

He does as he’s told and wanders to his room, pushing open the door- 

Hae’lynn isn’t there.  
He frowns, turning and teleporting to the designated medical room, pushing open the door perhaps a little too forcefully. He feels his body relax again as Ervine spots his wife standing above Daeions cot as she sleeps. She doesn’t react to him entering.

She looks exhausted, her eyes sunken and hands shaking. Even as she currently made notes in her little medical book her words looked even more scribbled than usual. He walks to her in quick strides, noticing her jump as he places his hands on her waist, 

“Oh!” she starts “I didn’t hear you come in” considering the fact he’d slammed the door open, that was a little concerning.

“You look shattered, my love” he spoke quietly so not to startle her again, “get some sleep”

She shakes her head, “Not yet, I haven’t changed Omyrss’ bandages and I need to check Faven’s mental state when she wakes up and-”

“Shush” he hushes her gently “You’ll do a better job of that when your fully rested. Let Sylthian take over for a little while”

“He only just got back from Silvermoon, he’s tired” Hae’lynn argues “besides, what if something happens while I’m not here? I couldn’t-”

He hugs her tightly from behind grateful he’d had a run with Tez to clear his head, he didn’t think he could have dealt with this in his previous state. “Come to bed with me, I’m lonely” he speaks coyly planting a kiss on her check for emphasis,

Hae’lynn pouts “Please don’t guilt me into leaving them” 

“You’re going to pass out if I don’t” he begins to lead her out the room, “just a quick nap, then I’ll let you go back to work, okay?”

She nods slightly in defeat, following Ervine back to their shared room, once inside she slumps on the bed, passing out instantly. She hadn’t even changed out of her clothes. Ervine smiled fondly at her sleeping form, changing her out of her clothes into a nightgown to ensure she slept comfortably before stripping himself of his clothes. 

Slipping into the bed himself, he sighed contently as Hae’lynn’s sleeping form snuggled up beside him. Sometimes it was difficult, but at least he had something worth fighting for. Putting his aching arms around his wife’s small body, he drifted off to sleep.


	25. Freedom and New Knowledge

Dear Ervine,

I'm sorry for the trouble in Icecrown. It could've been avoided had I just told you originally what I've been struggling with, but honestly I didn't want to disappoint you. You're the first teacher that hasn't turned their back on me and one of the few who I'd consider a friend; losing that terrified me.

I absorbed the entity when studying ice magic in my time with the Kirin Tor. I'd found the book on my travels in Northerend and thought nothing over it other than a new project to study. I only understood what was trapped inside it when it was too late, and he has been trying to control me ever since. 

My consciousness keeps slipping, hence why I'm writing this and not speaking it to you. The Oracle sought me out because everything Siren Lightstorm saw was a gift from the troll, and so the Oracle saw everything that happened in the Chapel. She offered him complete control if he created something for her.

It's some sort of plague, similar to the Forsaken’s plague except anyone who dies from it goes rabid and animalistic - the Blood Knights are guarding the antidote in Zul'drak, and their numbers are reaching that of a large army. 

The Blood Knights there are under some sort of illusion that keeps them in line, and they aren't blindly loyal unlike the other Blood Knights we've come across; if you could kill her, the Blood Knights there would be free of her control.

Thank you for not turning your back on me,  
Thiteldra

 

Thiteldra managed to fold the paper and shakily etch Ervine’s name onto the top most fold. Her handwriting had been messy, as focusing on the paper was near-on impossible. 

Thiteldra was overwhelmingly calm, she was so at peace now the whispers in her mind were gone. However the extraction had left her weak and flimsy, and she had been in and out of consciousness since she collapsed through the portal. 

The girl needed to tell her teacher; to explain what had lead up to the events in Icecrown. The guilt at only being another issue on his plate was gnawing at her chest, although she was unaware of the other troubles the group had been facing in the Ailelumi house. 

Shakily, Thiteldra moved back to lay on her back in the guest room of the estate in Suramar. She looked out the window, a gentle breeze moving the gentle blue of the curtains. The night breeze was cool against her face, and the stars were shining brightly through the tinted glass. Her blue eyes shifted gently to the door as it opened without a knock, and two people entered.

One was Hae’lynn, which settled her sudden spike of nerves back down, and the other was Sylthian, although Thiteldra had never met the man. Hae’lynn blinked when her gaze fell on Thiteldra, her face lighting up

“You're awake! Oh thank goodness!” She quickly moved to Thiteldra's side as Sylthian followed much slower. Hae’lynn began to check her over “Sylthian would you tell Ervine? He mentioned he wanted to talk to her”

“Alright” Sylthian nodded, turning around and leaving without another word. Thiteldra watched Hae’lynn check over her vitals as her eyes began to get heavy again.

“Hae’lynn…” she murmured tieredly, feeling her eyes droop. Hae’lynn looked up and bit her lip 

“Thiteldra, try to concentrate on me” she ordered gently, but Thiteldra was already begining to go back into her sleepy state. She managed to move her small hand toward the note on the bedside table, and Hae’lynn blinked at it dumbly before looking back at Thiteldra. The small blood elf weakly tried to blink away her tiredness

“Will you make sure he gets it?...” She requested quietly, and Hae’lynn’s gaze softened with worry

“You're going to be okay Thiteldra, there's no need to say goodbye” Hae’lynn sniffled a bit at the thought. Did Thiteldra not have faith in her healing abilities? That thought was pushed away when Thiteldra shook her head.

“I know you'll heal me… but I'm so tired Hae’lynn, and he needs to know the information sooner rather than later…” Thiteldra's voice began to slow again as the tiredness hit her again “please?”

Hae'lynn let out a small sigh of relief and gently took her hand with a smile “of course I will. But Ervine's just coming now, just hold on a little longer- oh…” as Hae’lynn had been speaking, Thiteldra's head lulled as she lost consciousness again. 

Gently sighing and moving Thiteldra around so she was in a more comfortable position to sleep in, Hae’lynn rubbed her own temples to try and ease the stress forming there. The pressure on her shoulders was taking its toll. She sighed. Hae'lynn knew full well she needed to take a break soon otherwise she'd loose her mind.

‘Perhaps Josephene and Tez would be up for a day out at some point…’ she sighed to herself gently as she dwelled on how to convince Ervine to let her out of his sight for a day. She waited patiently for her teacher and husband to join her in the room so she could fulfill her promise to Thiteldra and ensure Ervine got her note.

She smiled a bit. She was glad all her friends were at least together and safe again. Although she did wonder how Thiteldra got into this state, since both Daeion and Ervine hadn't discussed the matter. Perhaps that was a conversation for another time though. 

Thiteldra was in a peaceful sleep now, and enjoyed the silent solitude of her mind as her body recuperate from the years of strain against the Lich inside her. She was finally free.


	26. Bright love, dull hearts

Ervine closed Thiteldra’s letter, carefully folding it and slipping it into one of his pockets. Before she had gone out with Tez and Josephene, Hae’lynn had relayed this letter to him. Apparently, Thiteldra gave it to her while she was briefly awake before promptly passing out again. 

He was surprised, to say the least. He wasn’t used to thanks, even when he successfully accomplished something, someone- somewhere was unhappy with his methods. He didn’t mind, so long as he got what he wanted. But this thank you was an anomaly. It made him glad he decided not to just outright kill Thiteldra and her lich companion. He had considered it. She had information he couldn’t afford to reach enemy ears...power that couldn’t be lent to the wrong cause. Killing her would have been safer and prevented uncontrolled variables from surfacing. He hated those. 

Yet, something in his heart had ached when he’d thought of killing her. Robbing her family of a child, robbing her friends of a companion, robbing himself of a student. A patient and determined student at that. He couldn’t do it. It would have been such a waste, so for once, Ervine went down the unseen path and thankfully was rewarded for it. 

‘There can be no reward without risk’ he reminded himself, ‘perhaps time in that wretched bubble has made me forget that’. He was smart enough to gamble in these situations, perhaps that was why these blood knights were being such an issue...he was hesitant to take risks. He thought of the insight Thiteldra had given into them in her letter. 

He was rewarded for this risk, perhaps it was time to take another one. He carefully stored Thiteldra’s letter in a hidden compartment in his desk and enchanted it shut. He then walked from his office to a door a couple paces down. This door was also enchanted but not to keep people out, but to keep someone in. He unsealed the door and stepped in. 

Eudialyte was perched on the bed, reading one of Zette’s older romance novels. It was a good read, from the death knights focused expression she seemed to agree. “What,” she asked calmly not looking up from her page. 

“I needed to discuss something with you. If I could have your attention for a moment” he watched as Eudialyte finished the line she was on before marking the book and shutting it. 

“What,” she asked again, no more impatient than last time.

“We weren’t properly introduced.”

“No need. I know who you are”

“And I you. I’d still like to do this properly”

“If this is your way of flirting I’m not interested.”  
Ervine gave her a pointed look “I assure you it’s not. I’m happily married” he held up his ring hand for emphasis “but if I am to let you out of this room we need to come to an understanding. That starts with an introduction”

Eudialyte watched him for a moment. “Eudialyte Harrowheart...or Cinderspark. I answer to both.”

“Ervine Ailelumi. Rook has told me much about you” 

“What do you want, Ailelumi”

He smiled at her bluntness, quicker than the diplomatic approach at least “Fine. We’re both after something that the other can provide”

The red-heads expression is unchanging “and what is it I want, Ailelumi”

“Faven” he answered simply “You also wish to regain your emotions to be as close with her as you were in life, correct?”

“Yes,” she answers simply “How will you do that?”

“I know people who can assist with the slow regaining of positive emotions, as well as containing the negative ones.”

“Reasonable” her ruby eyes turned to him “and what do you want in return”

Ervine allowed a smug grin to flicker across his expression briefly “You need to prove you’re worthy of my attention before I tell you that”

If the smaller woman was insulted, she didn’t show it, “Very well. Let me demonstrate myself to you”

With a flick of his hand, Eudialyte’s arcane chains slipped from her ankles, “this way please”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Ervine hung back slightly as they approached the Blood knight camp, it wasn’t out of fear, mere caution. He still didn’t know what this Death Knight was capable of. Besides he needed her ability tested fairly, it wouldn’t be accurate if he intervened. When he gave Eudialyte the go-ahead she didn’t need to be told twice. Slamming into her first victim, knocking him down and crushing his head under her heavy boot, her hand jolts out, the man's blood flowing from his corpse to curl like a snake around her arm before constricting tightly around her muscle. At first this looked like a bad thing and it almost made Ervine teleport the woman to safety- however, then she shifted her two-handed hammer into just her constricted left arms hand, holding it like anyone else might hold a light sword. 

The blood was acting as extra muscle, giving her the strength she needed to cast with one hand and fight with using her hammer with the other. Very creative. She uses her spell hand to hold one blood knight in place, the woman suddenly choking up blood as Eudialyte absorbed the substance for herself. Her hammer swung around, knocking another knight against a nearby tree, their ribs cracking and breaking under its weight. This unfortunate soul was then dragged forward, the red-head holding them in front of her as another knight swings a sword at her, catching her ally instead, killing them instantly.

Suddenly the killed knight keeps moving, only this time it's snarling and attacking its own team, leaping forward and tearing at its killer's throat spraying crimson across its dull skin. The final Blood knight looked almost too shocked to act before his lips twisted into a grimace. 

“Filthy creature” he spits, his face cursed with hate and despair, Eudialyte moves forward, letting her hammer slip out of her grip as she jolts her leg out knocking the young man's sword from his grip and grabbing him by the hair, throwing him to the ground. She brings her heavy gauntlets down on his face, again, and again, and again, and again. Eventually, the boy stops screaming, and his cries turn to mere squelches as her hand collides with his disfigured face. By the time she stops there is no face left. Just a puddle of skin and blood. 

To her surprise, the undead knight she raised hadn’t rushed toward the new corpse, allured by the smell. She turns, Ervine is standing behind her, the undead already taken care of. There is no disgust or distain on his face, mere curiosity. 

“Thank you for not stopping me” she speaks calmly, aware that any normal person would have begged her to stop “I needed that”

Ervine nods in understanding, carefully pulling off both Eudialyte’s gauntlets and taking them over to the nearby river. She follows closely. He washes one and she washes the other, soon they are more or less clean and free of caught Blood Knight. She thanks him as she takes them back. “I can see why Faven was so eager to be like you” he speaks finally “Your power is impressive”

“Yes. I’ve always been more of a fighter than a talker” 

“It suits you” 

She huffs shortly, “It’s not popular” 

“Does that bother you?”

“No” there is no hesitation “Only one opinion matters to me”

“Faven?”

She nods. 

He looks at her seriously, “She feels the same as you. She’s almost been working herself to death to prove herself to you”

“That’s what emotions do. She almost hurt herself because her fear of losing me made her” she sighs “emotions ruin everything”

There is a pause “Faven’s feelings possessed her to work harder for you” he looks at her “Is that a bad thing?”

Eudialyte looks at Ervine, studying his face “I didn’t think of it like that” she admits without a trace of guilt. “But my feelings encouraged me to try condition myself to feel them as often as possible” her jaw tenses “you saw how that went”

Ervine thinks for a moment “Emotions aren’t always good, they make people do foolish things.” despite the statement he smiles “but they can be wonderful. They motivate me to be a better version of myself; for my wife, my brother, my mother, my sister and my friends”

A light glow from Ervine’s pocket interrupted them, he pulls it out and stands “My wife needs a portal. We should head back”

Eudialyte didn’t stand “I think I should just head to Ebon hold” 

Ervine offers her a pointed look “How do you expect to help yourself if you’re too afraid to take action”

A pause “I don’t know”

The tall man watches her for a moment “I can’t make you come with me. If you change your mind, contact me. We’ll sort something out” he reaches into his satchel and pulls out a small orb and throws it to the death knight “Channel magic of any kind into it and I’ll send a portal your way” 

The red-head nods “Okay”

Ervine didn’t wait for the conversation to become more fruitful, instead, he portalled home to send a portal to his wife and her friends. 

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

As soon as Hae’lynn stepped through the portal she found her husband waiting patiently for her, she grins and flings her arms around him, nuzzling into his neck and smiling at his familiar scent. He wraps his strong arms around her waist and pulls her close “Did you have a good time” he asks as Tez walks through the portal, Josephene in hand.

“Yeah, we explored a lighthouse” Hae’lynn beamed, the break clearly having a good effect on her.

Ervine quirked his eyebrow at Josephene “What happened to her?”

“Oh, she drunk too much”

“Undead can get drunk?” 

“Yes, it seems so”

Tez huffs “I'm goin’ ta find a room for her to stay in”

Hae’lynn smiles innocently “Maybe put her in Daeions?”

The troll chuckles heartily “I don’t tink Daeion be ready for dis” she gestures to the drunk undead, “I be puttin’ her in my room for now”

The nightborne woman nods “Okay! After that, if you see Daeion, send her to me...I also want to talk to you about something.” she tries to look neutral as Tez raises a brow-bone in suspicion. Hae’lynn ignores the expression and turns to Ervine “I need to talk to you about something first”

Ervine nods and leads Hae’lynn away without comment as Tez guides Josephene to her room. They stay in silence all the way to his office, when finally alone he turns to her, “Is everything alright?” she smiles warmly at his concern, it was always very touching. 

“Yes, love. I’m fine. I just needed to talk to you about Daeion and Josephene”

He looks momentarily confused “Why? Has the undead done something?”

Hae’lynn shakes her head viciously “No! Nonono! The opposite” she places her hands on Ervine’s chest “Josephene said she loves Daeion!”

Ervine blinked a moment, his surprise clear “Seriously?”

“Yes! And she meant it! I could tell”

For a moment Ervine looked minorly uncomfortable “why are you telling me this?”

“You know why, darling” Hae’lynn sighs “I know you see Josie as a danger to myself and Daeion but she loves her Ervine! It’s so painful for undead to do that.” 

He thinks to Eudialyte’s reservations in trying to love her sister again. It makes him sigh “You don’t want me to say anything negative about Josephene to Daeion.”

His wife nods “Korvos needs to take a back seat too. I know he doesn’t mean to but he’s a hindrance to their relationship”

“He won’t mind. He’s a selfless soul like that” Ervine huffs with a trace of amusement “As are you”

She blushes at the compliment “So you won’t say anything bad about Josie to Daeion anymore?”

“I won’t. You have my word”

“Thank you” Hae’lynn breathes, the relief in her voice clear, it makes Ervine chuckle,

“Such a sweet woman” he praises quietly, cupping his wife's face and kissing her fondly. She smiled against his mouth, pulling back to speak,

“I need to find Tez before I get back to work. Will you wait up for me?”

“Of course I will” he practically purrs making her blush again,

“Thank you” she smiles kissing him quickly before untangling herself from him, “I’ll speak to you later”

“I shall count down the moments”

And then she was gone, to return to her work as he would return to his.


	27. Starmoss Therapy

Tez just finished dealing with Josephene before heading out into the Ailelumi garden. She’d been quite surprised by the undead’s very bold confession, but certainly not unhappy about it. She’d been watching the way the relationship had bloomed since she first encountered both Daeion and Josephene, so it was nice to see it actually beginning to come together rather than the usual tension that hung over the two.

Tez’asiya, however, was also thinking on her friend Hae’lynn. She was definitely concerned for the priest, considering how hard she was working herself, but also frustration at the current issues with the rogue Blood Knights. So many of her friends and comrades were being torn apart by these extremists and Tez felt herself frown. Part of her somewhat blamed herself but she knew it was illogical to do so; but the prospect of not being there to defend her new friends made her just as angry as the situation at home.

Quietly she seated herself underneath one of the many beautiful purple trees in their gardens, and examined the evening sky. She let out a sigh contently as the silence filled her ears, relaxing in the peace. 

She heard the doors to the gardens open, and cast her glowing turquoise eyes over to the newcomer. She wasn’t surprised to see Hae’lynn enter the gardens and look for her, gently waving her over once Hae’lynn spotted her.

The priest smiled gently and approached

“Shalasan-tori Tez” she greeted with a sigh, seating herself on the bench. She seemed a lot happier now she was home and had spoken with Ervine, and that Tez smiled as well.

“‘Ello” she greeted “So ya wanted ta talk ‘bout somethin?”

“Yes. Well, you wanted to talk didn’t you? You promised you would talk to me later. It’s later now” she looked at Tez with her bright glowing eyes and soft features. Tez found herself quietly sighing and glancing down. She thought over her words.

“Ya well I don’t want ta find Jo been spreadin anyting ‘bout dis. Hence da secrecy. Though I doubt she be rememberin anyting from earlier” she chuckled, and Hae’lynn giggled a little bit in return. “It’s just… I don’t want ta be puttin more troubles on ya shoulders Starmoss, it be a lotta stuff I normally just talk ta my brotha ‘bout”

“Can you not talk to your brother at the moment? Not that I don’t want to help! I just-”

“It be okay Starmoss, I understand” Tez assured her gently, and Hae’lynn sighed in relief. “Unfortunately I can only talk so much bout dat kinda stuff wit Curek… I don’t want ta put thoughts in his head bout home, he can’t be returnin very often and it makes him feel guilty enough as it is”

“Is something the matter with all your siblings?” the elf asked with concern, her frown appearing and making Tez sigh “I can come and heal them if they are sick, or you can bring them here! I’m sure Fleur and Pyria would love more playdates!”

“It’s not so much dat Starmoss” Tez offered a tiered smile before leaning against the tree she had originally sat below, looking up at the sky again “I told ya my fatha was a cruel man before, ya?” 

“You have mentioned it, yes…” Hae’lynn nodded in confirmation, watching her troll friend with concern.

“When I be sayin cruel, I be meaning physically and mentally” Tez tried to explain it carefully, not really wanting to the say the exact words. The thought of actually speaking out the words actually made the zandalari uncomfortable, almost as though if she spoke it then it would become even worse of a reality.

“Do-” Hae’lynn paused, biting her lip “Is he hurting you Tez?” 

Tez’asiya became quiet as she contemplated her next words. She nodded simply and sighed.

“He’s been like it since before I was born. In fact, he’s been like it wit Ho’vo since he was small” Tez’asiya started quietly as Hae’lynn frowned. “Ever wondered why Ho’vo’s nose is crooked? It was his sixth birthday present” 

“Tez…” Hae’lynn frowned gently “You’ve been dealing with this all on your own? What about you? Has he…”

“Most of my scars be from my fatha” Tez said quietly. She lifted the strap of her shoulder plates, carefully peeling the armour off her arm. Hae’lynn immediately gasped at the sight of a slowly-healing knife wound, and wasted no time in gently kneeling by her friend’s side and allowing her magic to seep into the healing-wound

“You should have shown me that sooner, it could have gotten infected” she chastised, and Tez let out a somewhat weak chuckle. Not so much from the pain, but more the conversation “your father really did this to you? Why?”

“Because I be loyal to da loa Gonk, not Shadra” Tez replied softly “As for dis wound, it was more ta do wit the fact I got in da way of him and Ihu da night before” 

“Is Ihu one of your sisters?” Tez nodded in reply

“She only be five years old. He beat her so badly Starmoss… It been bad before, but not like dis. He’d hit or shove, but now? He be beatin da kids till dere unconcious, and now he be turnin weapons on us” Tez rubbed her temples as Hae’lynn teared up a bit at the thought.

“But they’re children! And you do nothing but help your family, you raise half of them. This is all because of a loyalty to different Loa?” 

“It be stupid, I know. He only got time for da ones loyal to Shadra. Dat is Ur’veal and two of my otha brothas, but dey just sit by and watch ta appease fatha. Dey don’t stand up ta him, and Ur’veal probably enjoys it as much as he does” Tez’s voice became bitter at the end, the dislike of her eldest sister clear. “I had ta move da children outta da house. I don’t be trustin fatha round dem anymore. Dey be staying wit my grandmotha”

“They are safe now Tez, and I can come and help your sister Ihu with her wounds” Hae’lynn addressed softly “But I worry about you. Please stay here for a while, maybe until things calm down enough?” 

“Dat be da ting Starmoss. It won’t be calmin down anytime soon. Motha spends most days out on da trainin field so she can be avoidin a conversation wit fatha; she still loves da old him, she be clingin to dat memory - he holds too much powa” Tez put her head in her hands “And I can’t stay here for too long Starmoss… Ur’veal wouldn’t let me take Drarkus ta grandmothas. He still be at home, and I don’t trust Ur’veal wit him”

“Drarkus?”

“It be her son. She had him wit a noble in da city purely for da good genes and noting more. But da boy has a kind heart, I can see it already in him. I don’t want Ur’veal ta destroy dat, and she will”

“I don’t know what to suggest Tez… If you can’t get him away from them I don’t know what else you could do” Hae’lynn sighed gently, placing a hand on Tez’s arm to offer some form of comfort. Tez smiled gently

“I know. I just have ta keep checkin up on him. He be more important den avoidin fatha - I’ve been dealin wit my fatha for years. It’s when da children are at stake dat I have ta do someting”

“But he’ll hurt you”

“Dat is da risk I have ta take unfortunately” Tez sighed. She glanced at Hae’lynn “but… Dat’s not da only ting dat has happened”

“Oh no, nothing else awful is happening is it?” Hae’lynn again seemed upset by the idea of a friend hurt, and Tez gently patted her head.

“Relax Starmoss, dis be more personal den anyting” she sighed and contemplated her words. “Ya remember me mentioning da playa dat had been pesterin me? Tor’chac?”

“Ooh yes! Are you two together?” Hae’lynn asked, hoping for the best as her face lit up. It soon dampened a bit when she saw Tez’s bitter expression and frowned as a result “Oh… What happened?”

“He struck my last nerve, so I gave him a piece of my mind. I told him da truth and he had noting ta say to defend himself” Tez’asiya explained briefly. She let out a long, drawn out sigh. “Just thinkin ‘bout it makes my blood boil. He’s spent so much time tryin ta win my affections for an easy time; but I walk into da bar and see him all ova a bunch of pretty girls witout even a second thought” Tez only frowned more

“So what was your thoughts on that? Seeing him like that?” Hae’lynn asked as she watched Tez grit her teeth around her tusks.

“It bothered me” Tez sighed shortly “I just felt like anotha conquest for him”

“But the fact it bothered you shows you care about him” Hae’lynn pointed out, only furthering Tez’s frown “It hurt you because you care”

“I don’t want ta care ‘bout a man like dat. He will just spend his life chippin away at wat small freedom I have from my fatha” Tez rubbed her temples

“Love can change people, Tez! Surely if you gave him a chance to show he can change? If you told him what you dislike about his behaviour, then he has the opportunity to change it for the better” Hae’lynn smiled dreamily at the thought, even though Tez’asiya was obviously skeptical.

“Ya, I’ll believe dat when I see it. Da man hasn’t changed for all da women he play wit, what is gonna be different wit me?” Tez asked her, not in a harsh voice. She’d softened her tone to a more down-beat one. “I have yet ta see a man change for da betta Starmoss, only for da worse”

“Give him a chance Tez, what could come out of this will be beautiful! Not all men are the same as the next. Take Ervine for an example! He’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met, perfect in every way, and he changed for me as I for him” Hae’lynn said dreamily as Tez chuckled

“Ya, not everyting be like wat ya have wit Ervine” Tez looked amused at her friend’s expression “But enough bout dis, I don’t want ta be stressin ya out furtha, and I gotta start arrangin ya day out wit Ervine, Sylthian and Iva’ya” 

“Are you sure? We can keep talking if you need to” she replied gently, but Tez just pulled herself to stand. She stretched her limbs and slipped her shoulder plate back in place

“I got it off my chest for now. Dat helped me enough. Tank ya Starmoss - don’t forget I can always be returnin dis favour” Tez’asiya offered Hae’lynn a nod of thanks, helping her up from her knelt position

“Ooh my legs are like jelly!” Hae’lynn exclaimed, making Tez sigh in amusement and pet her head yet again. Hae’lynn pouted a bit “What?”

“Ya are a good person Starmoss. I be glad for ya friendship”

“Awwwh Tez” Hae’lynn smiled happily “I’m glad for your friendship as well”

“Now let’s be arrangin ya day out wit ya husband, before ya end up in ya dreamland again” Tez’asiya teased gently, making Hae’lynn pout and follow after Tez’asiya as they headed back into the Ailelumi estate.


	28. A Sobering Revelation

Hae’lynn was making her usual rounds of the currently injured resistants of the Ailelumi estate, humming to herself with a smile. Everyone seems to be making progress regardless of how minor they were. It was progress nonetheless. She pulled herself out of her daydream as she came face to face with the door to the final ‘patient’; Daeion. To her surprise, when she opened the door the blood elf wasn’t alone.

“Josie! I see that you have finally been able to start wal~” her words morphed into giggles as she watched the undead groan and clutched at her head.

“Gah don’t speak so loud!” Josephene hissed at Hae’lynn before softening her expression.

“I’m still surprised that undead could get hangovers,” the nightborne made an attempt at stifling her giggles but to no avail.

“Same here,” the undead groaned once more, “it fucking sucks.” She looked away from Hae’lynn and back to Daeion’s sleeping form. “Have you figured out what’s wrong with her?”

The taller woman softly sighed as she sat next to Josephene. “I had my suspicions when I got the chance to properly look over her but I did get some outside help in order to determine for sure what it was.” She held her hand out, “give me your hand please.”

Josephene looked as thought she wanted to question Hae’lynn but choose to stay silent instead and placed her hand in the nightborne’s, being mindful of the very sharp boney tips of her fingers. Hae’lynn lifted up Daeion’s shirt and place the undead’s hand across the girl’s lower abdomen.

“Um how exactly does this answer my question?” Josephene raised a singular eyebrow at Hae’lynn, “like I know Daeion has had this weird fixation that she has been apparently gaining tons of weight even though it’s easy to see that she~” her words died out as she felt something soft bump her hand. She swiftly whipped her head down to look at Daeion’s stomach and then it all hit her. The blood elf didn’t have a flat stomach like she used to, there was a small bump. It was hardly noticeable but it was very much there and Josephene couldn’t unsee it.

The undead was unsure of how to react or how to feel for the matter. Should she feel relieved that it wasn’t something seriously dangerous to Daeion’s health? Should she feel angry that this is actually happening right now or should she be happy for her?

“Josie?” Hae’lynn’s voice broke Josephene out of her racing thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“I’m not sure,” the undead slowly looked up to look at Hae’lynn. “How far along is she?”

“Elana said she was roughly sixteen weeks,” the nightborne smiled at her friend’s confused expression, “it’s four months and no Korvos does not yet know.”

“I wasn’t~”

“But you were going to,” she placed a hand on Josephene’s shoulder. “This doesn’t have to affect your relationship with her you do know that, right?” A concerned expression begun to marry Hae’lynn’s face at the undead’s hesitation to reply. “Korvos isn’t exactly one to be tied down anyway and even that~” she trailed off as she saw a tear run down the undead’s face. Hae’lynn gently removed Josephene’s hand from Daeion and cautiously pulled her into a hug. “It will be okay, just make sure to talk to her about this properly when she wakes up.”

“I’m...I just….” Josephene sighed, deciding to just sink further into the embrace rather than resist it. “I don’t know how to feel. She was in so much pain up to this point I...what if this kills her?”

“I don’t have all the answers Josie. But what I do know is that we’ll try our hardest to prevent anything like that happening.”

  
“Thank you.”


	29. Apology Gifts

Ysreia was exhausted after venturing into Mulgore with Hae’lynn. Though she disliked the woman initially, Ysreia had come to the conclusion that in order to have any sort of forgiveness from either of her brothers, she first had to get in the priest’s good books. And for once, it wasn’t because of malicious intent that she was somewhat planning a scenario, where normally the intention was to manipulate or sabotage. She just wanted the same close relationship with her brothers that she had before she sulked off and joined the Leigon briefly. 

The thoughts on the Leigon made Ysreia frown. At the time she was just too angry to see the negative outlook on the situation she put her brothers in. She didn’t really care what her step-mother thought of it, she still very much disliked the woman and probably always would.

But her brothers had been trying to protect her even if she betrayed them. They’d stood down so she wouldn’t be hurt. And luckily she had stopped having a temper tantrum enough to see reason when her brothers finally talked sense into her for her to back away from the fel. She’d enjoyed the power it offered, she would admit, but being cured of an addiction was better than swapping it for something else.

Ysreia let out a long sigh as she carefully sat up in her room, looking around the darker setting. Silently adjusting her night robe around her knees once she’d moved them over the side of the bed, she looked at her bandages in annoyance. She despised the feeling of being weak or vulnerable, but she hoped she would at least have something to give her some strength back today.

She glanced at the side table, where her communication orb sat. It had begun to glow, and she knew exactly who would be contacting her at this sort of time in the morning. She reached out with her long fingers and gripped the orb, activating it so the contactor could be seen.

“Hello Mayluix” she greeted blankly, pushing her long, ebony hair over her shoulders. The lazy looking expression just offered her a grunt

“These things are weird” he replied bluntly “Why are we using orbs when I could just come over?”

“The whole point is it’s a secret, idiot” Ysreia rolled her eyes and huffed “Did you get what I asked for?”

“Frostweave Cloth and Windwool Cloth? Yep. I even got you extra Shal’dorei Silk in purple” Ysreia found herself smiling ever so slightly “There’s a bag hanging on your windowsill, it’s in there” 

“I won’t even question how you climbed up there without my brother seeing you”

“Probably for the best” he mused. “How’s your thigh?”

“How do you think?” she scoffed, though Mayluix just chuckled a bit at her snappy reply. She managed to stand up with an open wince, before making her way carefully to the window. She looked out, noticing the satchel hanging from the handle, and carefully untied it from its position. She brought it into the room before opening it and smiling at the contents “Well you actually did it, I’m so proud”

“You’re welcome” he grinned, causing her to roll her eyes. “Now go make friends with your brothers, you’re moody when your bed-bound, it’ll be good for you” he teased. 

“Goodbye Mayluix” Ysreia sighed and cut off the communication before he could reply. She would pay him back later, and he knew it. Their friendship was a strange one, and how it had lasted as long as it had was purely because Mayluix (for lack of a better phrase) didn’t give a shit about anything.

Ysreia carefully dressed herself into one of her favoured white and purple dresses, careful not to break open her stitches, before walking over to one of the locked chests in her room. Bringing a key out from the necklace around her neck, she unlocked the case and looked over the contents.

Inside were more layers of beautiful cloth, and were neatly folded and tied together to ensure they stayed together. On the other side of the box was something Ysreia had poured hours into the past few nights. Carefully carved chess pieces made of Suramarian Sapphires, all in the shapes of nightborne. There wasn’t enough detail to make out whether the figures were based on real people, but she knew that the King and Queen figures for both sides would be obvious enough to her elder brother Ervine. 

She’d based them off himself and Hae’lynn, since she figured he’d like that sort of thing the most. Suramarian Sapphire luckily absorbed light to give off a beautiful soft glow, and she had managed to allow one set of the chest pieces to absorb a purple light, and the other blue. Ysreia loved sculpting and jewelcrafting - it was a hobby she rarely liked to admit to others, however. She felt a moment of doubt. 

What if he didn’t like it? Or if he thought the designs were too simplistic? She sighed and rubbed her temples. She didn’t have the time to worry about that now - Ervine would be leaving for a day away with his wife tomorrow, so this was her only opportunity, considering how busy he always was.

Ysreia took the cloth out of its section of the box and carefully arranged the ones Mayluix had acquired under her instruction with them. She then put the cloths into a pretty trinket box that she had been saving for some time now, which she had made with Mayluix a thousand years or so ago. 

She then took the chess pieces and arranged them into their moulds in the casement she had made. The ridges for each piece weren’t precise to the designs of her chess pieces, but they kept them in place and neat in the box so they would keep their order. It wouldn’t be much of a gift if it was just strawn out around a random box. These gifts had to be perfect, and Ysreia had thrown a lot of her time that she should’ve spent recovering to get these ready.

Letting out a breath she didn’t even realise she was holding, Ysreia carefully gathered the two boxes into a satchel to be discreet, before carefully making her way out of her room. Her impatience grew as she had to force herself to slow down on numerous occasions, feeling the wounds spike in pain. Ysreia’s gaze focused ahead of her as she made her way down the numerous hallways, pausing when someone exited the room ahead of her.

Faven looked worn down and exhausted, but she maintained a blank face until she noticed Ysreia. The two kind of just stared at each other briefly before Ysreia decided the silence was annoying

“Shalassan-tori, Faven” she greeted simply, and Faven offered her a nod

“Bal'a dash” she greeted quietly. Ysreia had heard of what happened with Eudialyte and Faven, though she knew the topic was best avoided. Plus, the Ailelumi girl had a time limit “Do you need assistance? You look like you are struggling” Ysreia was surprised and momentarily let that spread across her expression before blanking it again

“If you wouldn’t mind. I need to get to Korvos’ room” Ysreia explained simply. Faven nodded and walked over. “I have never seen you out of your Blood Knight armour” Faven was dressed in a more traditional Blood elf apparel; a green and red top that trailed back down to her ankles, paired with simple red trousers and boots. Faven offered her shoulder for Ysreia to lean on as they walked.

“I dislike being out of my armour in case of an emergency, but I haven’t had a reason to leave my quarters these past days” Faven replied simply. It lacked it’s usual bitterness, instead it was just tense. Ysreia would subtly slip a mention to her brother of Faven’s isolation - after Hae’lynn had suggested she try to ‘branch out to a ‘relationship’’, Ysreia figured she’d show at least some consideration for the girl’s situation.

“I see” Ysreia stated simply once they had arrived at Korvos’ door. “Your assistance was appreciated” Faven nodded in reply before saying farewell, and trailing off to do whatever she had first intended to when she left her room this morning.

Ysreia took a deep breath and focused on the door before her. She hated the nerves, but raised her hand to knock nonetheless. She felt even less prepared for this conversation than she had five seconds ago, even more so when she heard Korvos’ voice grant her permission to enter. She pulled the handle to the side and carefully walked inside, seeing her brother at a table with leyweaving project before him. Once he took his attention off the work, he blinked in surprise at the sight of Ysreia.

“Oh sister! Shouldn’t you be resting?” he stood from his seat and approached her carefully. Ysreia offered one of her rarer smiles to him, the nerves eating at her stomach. She cleared her throat a bit 

“Yes well… I uh… I wanted to talk to you” she started. ‘Great start Ysreia’ she scolded in her head, and Korvos just nodded awkwardly with one of his usual sweet chuckles.

“Okay… That’s unlike you” he somewhat teased, helping his little sister over to one of the sofas in his room

“Yes, well… It needs to be addressed” Ysreia sighed quietly, glad for the relief of the lack of pressure on her wounds. Korvos sat opposite her as Ysreia carefully rummaged through her satchel. She carefully pulled out the correct box and put the satchel to the side, before awkwardly holding out the box over the small table to her brother. He blinked in surprise

“What is this Ysreia?” Korvos asked, a little confused. Had he forgotten his birthday? Oh he felt so awkward in that moment “Is it my birthday?”

“No brother” she averted her eyes awkwardly “It’s just a gift” 

“Well… I can’t say I was expecting anything like this today” he took the box with a happy smile, carefully unlatching the intricate trinket and peering inside. His face lit up “Ysreia! These are amazing! And all my favourite colours as well” he looked up at her sister, who blushed a bit in embarrassment “What’s the occasion?” he was more confused again.

“No occasion… It’s… It’s an apology gift” she managed awkwardly, causing him to furrow his brows as she let out a sigh “For everything that happened… with the Leigon” he blinked, and Ysreia hesitated to continue, unable to read his expression. Through a tinge of fear, she carried on “I know what I did was selfish… I was angry and I thought that was an easy way out… I didn’t think what it would do to you or about the consequences” she had her eyes glued on her hands now, clearly incredibly uncomfortable. She found herself trying to find more words to explain herself, too nervous to raise her gaze to see his reaction.

“Sister…” Ysreia took a risk, hesitantly raising her eyes finally, only to blink. Korvos had a huge, happy smile on his face and wasted no time in rounding the table to sit next to her. She was minorly startled when he pulled her into a hug “It’s alright Ysreia, I’m not upset with you” she let out a small sigh of relief and hesitantly returned the hug. “This was really out of character but a really nice gesture. Thank you sister, of course I forgive you” 

“... Thank you Korvos” she whispered and just enjoyed the familiar warmth that she’d missed “I miss how it was before… I shouldn’t have ruined it…” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go back to embarrassing you in public” he teased and Ysreia let out a small chuckle in response before pulling away “But seriously, how did you know I was into all those colours? It’s like you’ve got Ervine’s mind reading powers”

“Ervine can’t read minds, brother”

“I beg to differ” 

 

After a long conversation with Korvos, Ysreia finally trailed off to find her other brother. She’d check his office first, as this was the most likely place he’d be. But as she got closer, she became more anxious. Ervine’s reaction was the one she feared the most. She’d been surprised Korvos had taken it so well, which set her at ease somewhat. Once she had finally managed to get herself to Ervine’s office door, she found herself unable to actually bring herself to knock.

Ysreia stared at the enchanted door with a tiered expression, her mind swirling with all of the worst case scenarios it could conjure. She must have been standing there for a while, as he leg was becoming agonisingly painful under the constant pressure. She needed to sit down before she collapsed, but she was too hesitant to raise her arm.

“Whoever is loitering outside my office, either enter or leave” Ervine’s voice jolted her out of her swirling mind. She took a silent breath, before hesitantly reaching for the handle and turning it. She pushed the door open, and Ervine’s piercing stare softened a fraction once he knew who it was “Ysreia, you are still injured. Why are you standing around my door instead of resting?” 

“I… I needed to talk to you”

“Were you planning to talk to me through the door?” it wasn’t a snide comment, just a simple statement. Ysreia managed to shake her head silently, and Ervine examined her before standing. He took long strides to her side before gently taking ahold of her arm and guiding her to sit on one of his chairs. He waved his hand, the door shutting with his movement and enchanting shut again, and Ysreia found herself watching Ervine round his desk again and seating himself opposite her. 

His neutral expression was now focused on her, and Ysreia instantly found herself frozen. She didn’t want to ruin what little she’d gained back with her brother - what if this was an awful idea? 

“Sister” she blinked and looked back at Ervine, realising she had zoned out. His expression tinged with mild worry, though the stress on his features was evident to Ysreia “What is wrong?”

“I…” she took a quiet breath to calm herself and second to focus. Right, get the box and give it to him. That’s all you have to do Ysreia’. She managed to look down and pull up the satchel, avoiding Ervine’s stare as she carefully brought out the small box. Once she raised her gaze back to him, there was a clear questioning look in his eyes. “I made this for you” 

Ervine looked at the box his sister was holding out to him, as surprised as Korvos had been even if he masked it much more effectively. He took the box from her and set it on the desk, unlocking the lid and pushing it open. 

As he examined the contents, Ysreia knew she had to explain now

“I wanted to make something for you… As an apology” Ysreia swallowed a bit as Ervine examined the contents, picking up one of the pieces carefully “For what happened with the Legion” Ervine’s eyes switched focus onto her “I’m sorry for being so selfish and running off in anger. I should have thought about you and Korvos, not just myself.” she swallowed a bit “I don’t want to leave it hanging over us anymore, I just want my brothers back” she averted her gaze.

Ervine found himself smiling. To say the least, he was proud of Ysreia. Not only did he have a soft spot for items made by hand, as Ysreia had clearly done with the beautiful chess pieces she’d carved. But also for her maturity. To his knowledge, she was still upset with him over the situation with Vedrorn and Jasraume, and yet she had found the time to come and apologise for her mistakes regardless of that anger. 

He knew how much she disliked admitting mistakes, and especially apologising for them. It was a gesture he did not take lightly

“This is Hae’lynn and myself, isn’t it” he stated in a softer voice than normal, his smile still present as Ysreia cast her eyes back to him. She seemed a little startled when she saw the smile, a look of relief washing over her features. 

“Yes… I thought you’d like it, since you are infatuated with her” she managed quietly. Ysreia found her eyes gloss over a little bit as she blinked away the tears, composing herself again as Ervine sighed gently

“I forgive you, Ysreia” Ervine spoke carefully, standing from his seat yet again and picking up the box. He walked over to his chess table, and one by one swapped out the pieces sitting there for the set that Ysreia had crafted for him. Ysreia watched, a huge weight lifted off her shoulders that she hadn’t even noticed was there 

“Thank you” she managed once he had finished replacing the pieces. He set the box to the side carefully before walking back over to his sister. He sat down on the seat beside her this time, and examined her

“Your gift was perfect, relax Ysreia” and she felt herself offer a half smile. Sometimes his ability to read people so well made things easier for Ysreia. The two of them quietly accepted an embrace from the other, Ysreia’s mind at ease knowing her brothers had forgiven her, and now she could begin to rebuild properly with them. “Come, we can play a short game before you return to your room to rest”

“I thought you disliked playing with me” Ysreia pulled away from the embrace once she had spoken, giving him a sly amused look that he knew all too well. He hummed

“I know your tricks, Ysreia. Let’s play a game without cheating”

“But where’s the fun in that?” she smiled a bit more “But I suppose we should make sure the pieces are practical”

“Indeed” Ervine mused before assisting her over to the chess table, a quiet conversation forming between the two as they enjoyed the others company without reservations lingering around them for the first time in a long while.


	30. A Nullified Promise

After Amoranna had given Ervine her report on what happened within Un’goro Crater with the corrupted Blood Knight and the Lightstorm girl, Amoranna walked toward the guest room that had been designated for her. Settling down was something she wasn’t quite ready for in her eyes, but having a place as a ‘homebase’ was a nicety every now and then. 

Being able to speak with people outside the Illidari about ‘mundane’ things rather than war was a definitely something Amoranna was glad for, even if she didn’t initially mix well with others in her previous occupation. She’d always been an executioner until she left the Illidari, and now she was a mercenary working for and with a group of much more ‘humane’ beings. 

‘He would have loved this’

Amoranna smirked slightly to herself as she seated herself on the soft covers of the bed. She let her scarred hands trail over the silky fabric as her eyes burned their intense green, out of place in the soft and gentle colours of the Ailelumi house. The man she thought of was her old partner; one she had wanted to continue on with.

Zirvonno Dewguard was not only her partner in the Illidari, but also her dearest friend. In fact, they were on the verge of lovers - and they had made a promise to each other long ago. 

 

Amoranna was sharpening her illidari glaves. The young blood elf was sitting with her legs crossed just outside her tent, sitting in the warmth of the fire that she had pulled together from her surroundings.

She was hunting down yet another Felsworn traitor, and realised soon enough she needed to rest for the night. She’d been hunting all day under the darkened skies, and she knew better than to continue hunting when she felt her muscles and mind drifting. She paused her scraping when she sensed someone approaching

“You aren’t subtle, Zirvonno” she mused, not taking her burning gaze off her weapon. She heard a snicker erupt from behind her “Come and eat” 

“Yeah yeah” the figure rounded the smaller form and seated himself opposite her. He offered a crooked half smile half smirk, adjusting the iron blindfold over his eyes and face. His skin bared similar scars to Amoranna, the two of them having both embraced the scales and scarred cheeks their demon left behind. His tattoos, however, were an inky black and matched the dark iron of his blindfold. His horns were similar to their leader’s horns, stretching out in front of him and a head height above him. His hair was in ragged braids over his shoulders, and he bore the classic illidari armour. “What are you doing?”

“Sharpening my glaives” Amoranna stated simply, going back to her sharpening as the male pouted. Amoranna, though smaller in stature, was definitely the same height, if not taller than Zirvonno. It was something she appreciated, as it made her feel more like his equal in a weird way.

“Yes but why can’t you do something more fun?” he asked with a whine, laying on his side and propping his head up with his arm. Amoranna looked at him with a raised brow

“We’re on a mission to execute a traitor. There’s nothing fun to do here” 

“Welllllll we could cuddle”

“Zirvonno, how is that relevant or fun?” Amoranna deadpanned, making Zirvonno laugh

“It’s more fun than sharpening your glaives” he shrugged with his signature crazy grin “And it’s fun to cuddle. I remember back in Silvermoon girls loooooved cuddles”

“We’re not in Silvermoon anymore, Zirvonno” Amoranna mused softly “Though I am surprised you even remember it, or have the time to”

“I always have the time to~ What do you think I think about when I’m gutting traitors?” he chuckled, and Amoranna just gave him an amused look “I think the thing I miss the most, is the glowy blue curtains”

“Of all things, why those?” 

“I always find it funny how we use curtains as doors instead of doors” he laughed and Amoranna just watched him with a smile “I like it when you smile you know”

“It’s a rarity in war” she spoke, and it caused him to sit up and tilt his head, sitting in a weird-not-quite-crossed-legged position. 

“So what about after it? Will you smile more then?” Amoranna paused at that, thinking about it as she watched him

“I haven’t thought about after the war. There’s no point, sacrifices must be made as you well know, we are the harbingers of the Legion's demise, my thoughts must be in the now or we will definitely die” she looked at him “but I guess that’s where we differ”

“Nah, you’re just stubborn Amore” he teased making her shake her head “But seriously, I want you to promise me something”

“And that is?”

“When we’ve killed the Legion, we go back to Silvermoon together” Zirvonno pressed, a smirk on his chapped lips as Amoranna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion 

“Why?”

“I want us to start a fresh from where we began” he elaborated, and Amoranna raised her eyebrow, still confused “Well if you won’t smile for me now, I want to know you’re gonna smile after all the dancing with the Legion and gutting traitors end”

“You are… something else Zirvonno” she chuckled a bit and he gave her another maddening grin “But fine, I promise”

“Good! Then we can be together, not just as killing buddies” Amoranna raised an eyebrow at his excited smirk “What?”

“Together?” 

“Well yeah, we’re the only ones that matter to the other, right? Other than Lord Illidan of course” he shrugged as Amoranna smirked a bit

“I guess so” she patted his shoulder “But let’s just see what happens”

“You’ve promised now~ There’s no turning baaaack” he teased with a grin

 

A grin that Amoranna wouldn’t forget. She sighed softly at the memory. She hadn’t gotten to fulfill that promise. Zirvonno was lost. His remains now her most prized weaponry. She refused to let them go as she had to him that day.

It was one of the reasons she was glad to be re-learning the basics of relationships from Hae’lynn, and re-learning the basics of social interaction again. The Illidari drains you of that unfortunately. She let out a sigh and lay down against the covers of the bed and stared up at the painted ceiling. Yes, her new employment was a good move for her both from a livelihood point of view, but also from a mental one.

“Amoranna?” the demon hunter cast her eyes to the door to see Faven Cinderspark. She hadn’t seen the girl in many years, so the surprise was written on her face. She knew she was here, but the tired look on her face showed much had happened since they last met. “I thought it was you”

“Hello, Cinderspark” Amoranna greeted curtly, sitting up on her bed. Faven remained in the doorway, obviously hesitant to trust her. Understandable, considering their differing previous ideals

“... It’s been a while” Faven stated blankly, and Amoranna chuckled dryly

“Yes, it has”

“Why are you here?” Faven stated shortly and Amoranna hummed

“I work for Mr Ailelumi now” Amoranna explained simply, and Faven rolled her eyes with a scoff. Amoranna just watched her calmly “I presume you’d rather I didn’t talk to you”

“Yes, and no” Faven grunted in annoyance “Dinner will be soon. Hae’lynn said I should tell you” she rolled her eyes at the demon hunter, glancing away to mutter to herself; “More to get me out of my room than anything else”

“Ah, that explains why you look so worn down. What are you recovering from?” Amoranna asked simply. The question seemed to startle Faven, realising she’d spoken too much. She rubbed her eyes with her thumb and forefinger, sighing shortly

“It’s really none of your business”

"Okay” Amoranna said calmly, standing “Thank you for informing me about dinner. Which way is it to the dining room?”

“Down the stairs, follow the left hand corridor” Faven scoffed shortly, turning sharply and storming off without another word. Amoranna sighed simply and made her way out of the room. Along her journey, she noticed the various trolls and elves under the protection of the Ailelumi house, noting all of their faces in her mind for future reference. 

She didn’t bother concentrating on the people in the hall, she just ensured she got to the dining room swiftly so she could find more familiar faces. This sort of abode wasn’t one she was used to.

When she finally set eyes on Ervine and his wife, she quietly walked over to them and caught their attention. Hae’lynn offered her a smile whilst Ervine nodded in a greeting

“Amore, I’m glad you’re joining us” she smiled “I hope Faven wasn’t mean or anything… she can come across a little uh, forward with newcomers”

“We’ve met before” Amoranna stated simply, shrugging “It was expected” 

“Amoranna” the demon hunter cast her eyes to Ervine, who looked at her with a softer expression than normal “Your gold for your mission will be with you this evening” 

“Thank you” she stated simply, and Hae’lynn pouted a bit 

“Can we have dinner now? I have to get back to work afterwards so we can, uh, go to bed early?” Ervine smirked a bit at Hae’lynn’s blushing cheeks. Amoranna raised a brow, a little naive to the flirting.

“Mmm of course” Ervine hummed, wrapping his arm around his wife and gesturing Amoranna to the table. The demon hunter left the pair to themselves and seated herself on a seat closest to the end, hoping that would save her conversation and allow her to relive her memories with Zirvonno once more.


	31. It all comes tumbling down

The sun cast down upon the heated sands of the dig site, it made everyone slightly more on edge than usual but Hae’lynn was determined to keep this a fun event. They were all going to do some archaeology together, both fossil and dwarven ruins were found in these parts meaning there would be plenty for everyone to study and dig up. It was very exciting. 

They were all going to split up into groups to cover more ground; Ervine, Josephene and Zette was one group. Daeion, Rook and Makayla another. Sorel, Amoranna and Jas another. Then finally Hae’lynn, Faven, Elana and Sylthian. Anyone else not present was ill, injured or simply busy. It was a shame but it was still nice to have this many of them together...although not everyone shared that mentality. 

“I can’t believe I let Hae’lynn talk me into grouping up with you” Josephene grumbled more to herself as they split off from the other groups, Ervine shot her a displeased side glance,

“Don’t think I am anymore pleased than you, undead” he remarks back, Zette trots up between then, all smirks, she reaches up slapping them both on the butt causing them both to let out an undignified grunt in surprise,

“Come on, babes” she grins at their reaction “We’re all friends here, lets have a little fun, yeah?” 

Sighing shortly Ervine turns his gaze away from the pair “Fine.” he sighs “only if she plays nice”

Josephene snorts slightly “Ha, I’m always nice.”

 

\----------------------------------------

Faven was still glaring, stomping her feet against the ground to ensure everyone knew how angry she was. She didn’t want to be here, especially with him. She glared viciously at Sylthian, trying to burn a hole into his side, he was promptly ignoring her. 

He thought he was sooooo much better than her, all she could think about was how perfect everyone kept saying he was. The pinnacle of everything she should be? Not a chance. Not. A .Chance. 

Hae’lynn gave her a nervous glance and tried to make conversation “It’s good to see you out, we wouldn’t want you to lose your nice tan”

Faven gave her a side glance, unable to keep the annoyance out of her expression, “Yup”

From behind them, she could hear Sylthian walk faster to catch up with them. He places a hand on Hae'lynn's shoulder and squeezes it gently “This was a nice idea, Hae’lynn” he smiled, it made Faven beyond angry. How dare he. Like she wasn’t even here. 

She rolled her eyes openly and scoffed loudly. She storms ahead, ignoring as Hae’lynn called her back. “Faven. You’re being rude, again” Sylthian snaps, the annoyance prominent in his voice “Can you stop being selfish for two seconds” 

Faven whirled around, her golden eyes blazing into the man, “don't lecture me, golden boy. I haven't even said anything yet, would you rather me do that instead?”

“I’d rather you stopped behaviouring as a child” 

She was at her limit with this man. If he wanted a fight, she would show him what a fight fucking looked like. 

“What’s wrong, Maikaha Emberbane?” she grinned at his horrified expression, a look of raw terror painting onto his face. “I told you, everyone is hiding something. Some more than others”

“Y-you have no fucking idea what you’re talking a-about” his cursing and stuttering surfaces quickly. Good. Now she could show the others he wasn’t as perfect as they thought.

“S-sylthian?” Hae’lynn mutters, moving towards her teacher. Faven catches her arm, 

“Stay away from him” she warns carefully,

“Fucking shut your cunt mouth” Sylthian snarls, his hand digging into his head, his breathing heavy, 

“You’re upsetting him!” Hae’lynn tried as Elana nods,

“You’re being unreasonable, Faven. Lay off”

Faven let her face twist into a snarl of her own “He’s upset because he doesn’t want anyone to know he’s a murderer.”

“Faven, you have no idea-”

“No you have no idea.” Faven interupts “Sylthian is a fake name he used to escape prison after murdering 14 innocent people. His real name is Maikaha Emberbane” she turns triumpantly to look at the man, his hand growing increasingly tighter on his head “I bet he murdered those people so he had an easy way out the blood knights. Like the coward he is.”

Hae’lynn blinked “N-no. That’s not possible…”

Faven ignored her, her eyes still on the paladin, “I thought I recognised you from somewhere. It only took a little research, did you never think you’d be ca-”

“You have no fucking idea what you're dealing with” 

Something in his tone halted her rant. 

“You have. No fucking...idea what..I'm going to do to you”

His hammer is off his back before Faven knew what was happening, swinging at her with speed she’d never seen before. Her instincts saved her, causing her to leap back without thinking, her shield and sword drawn. Hae’lynn ducks under the hammer and wraps her arms around Sylthian in a hug, her eyes glossing,

“Sylthian, please stop. It’s okay, I know you’re not a bad person please-”

Her plea was interrupted as Sylthian dipped his head and sunk his teeth into Hae’lynn’s exposed shoulder. She cried out in a mixture of shock and pain, the betrayal on her face prominent. He was going to kill her if Faven didn’t do something. She thinks quickly, throwing her shield at the man so the edge clonked him right in the forehead. He reels in pain, his teeth letting go of Hae’lynn’s skin. She stumbled back, gripping her shoulder as her eyes widened in fear. Sylthian- no Maikaha lifts the hammer, but out of nowhere Elana comes from behind him and grabs the weapon trying to yank it away from him. He flicks her back like she was weightless, knocking her to the ground.

He drops his hammer to the side, approaching Elana in long strides, she shuffles back as he scoops Faven’s shield of the ground. “Sylthian!” she gasps, her eyes wide “It’s me?! Please calm down we-” her words are cut short as Maikaha drops to his knees over the woman, bringing the edge of the shield down upon her face. The first crack earns him a scream, the second a gurgle, the third a crunch, on the fourth the entire top half of her head separated from the rest of her body. 

Hae’lynn and Faven just watch in horror for a moment, the raw fear holding them in place. Faven came to her senses first, “We need to move”

“B-but”

“MOVE” 

She grabs the taller woman's wrist and yanks her until she begins to run with her. Heavy footfalls confirmed Maikaha was following, his legs moving faster than Hae’lynn’s could in the dress she was wearing. He was going to catch up. Out of the corner of her eye, Faven spotted one of the wooden structures holding up the dirt wall of the dig site. She pulls Hae’lynn towards it. Putting her hands together, she knelt by the wooden pole, 

“Up”

Hae’lynn obeyed, stepping on her hand and jumping up, once safe she puts her hand over the side for Faven to jump up and grab. Through team effort they manage to get up top the structure. 

“Call Ervine” she orders as Maikaha comes to the pole. It didn’t matter if he climbed. Faven could fend him off easily from this angle. The man was animalistic, snarling and foaming at the mouth. It made her uncomfortable. Suddenly, without warning, Maikaha started to smash his head against the pole, tearing off parts of wood with his mouth and then repeating the action. The structure started to shake. He was going to tear it apart with his mouth. He didn’t stop when his own blood started to mix in with the foam escaping his lips, his hands joining the onslaught, catching splinters with his skin. 

The structure shook. Again, and again, and again. It was going to fall. In her battle to stay upright and not topple off, Faven spotted a bony silhouette in the distance. “Josephene!” Faven called, the undead turns. “Help us! He killed Elana”

She couldn’t see the undead’s expression from this distance but she could see her bolting towards them. She draws her swords and leaps right behind Maikaha. Her right arm swings her sword, catching him in the arm. She then turns, swinging her leg to kick the wound sharpening. 

Maikaha howls in pain, jolting back briefly before his eyes narrow at his attacker, Josie shifts to charge toward again but he charges faster, his lack of self preservation shocking Josephene just enough for him to get between her weapons. His teeth latch onto her arm, his hands coming to assist as he tears as her limp trying to pull her to pieces. The joints and ligaments rip and pop as the limp is assaulted until it comes off, spraying green blood across the dusty path. 

Josephene lets out a stream of curses and swears, loud and panicked as she grips at where her arm once sat. Maikaha throws the limp to the side, moving to pounce agian before a bolt of arcane shoots between him and the undead. It makes him pause and look towards the source.

Ervine stands there, Zette beside him both of them ready for a fight. “Asshole” Josephene snarls “you almost hit me!”

“Not now, Babe” Zette calls, “I think we have bigger issues right now” 

Apprently losing interest in Josephene, Maikaha stands, “I can’t wait to wear your fucking guts around my neck” he sneers “You stupid, obnoxious fucking cunt” 

“Protect the others” Ervine orders to Zette. She nods, using a demon gates to get by Josephene and pull her away from the combat. 

Maikaha snarls again, charging at the taller man, faster, and faster, and faster, and faster, and faster, and-

Ervine lazily flicks his hand, an arcane barrier appearing between the pair at the last second causing Maikaha to charge into it head first as hard as he could knocking him out cold. Ervine sighs, arcane chains curling around the unconcious man. He turns to the group, “Are you all alright?”

“He tore off my fucking arm” Josephene growls “I needed that”

Ervine kneels down to look at the wound “You can get it replaced right? You’ve swapped out fingers before”

“There is a different between fingers and arms.” the undead pouts, clearly unhappy with the situation. Faven and Hae’lynn slowly climb down from the structure. At seeing her whole body, Ervine frowns “Hae’lynn, your shoulder!”

Her eyes gloss over again as she speaks “He- He bit me” she covers the wound with her hand trying to stop the blood flow by healing it. Ervine moves towards her, tearing off a piece of his robe and cleaning the blood stains from the area. “He killed Elana” Hae’lynn spoke miserably, the tears spilling from her eyes, “Oh stars it was horrible. He just-”

“Shush, love. Don’t think about it” Ervine offered gently pulling her into a hug, he turns his head towards Faven, “What happened.”

Faven wasn’t sure she could answer that. “He just- I don’t know. Went mad”

“You antagonised him” Hae’lynn spoke with venom Faven had never heard before from the woman, “You told us he was a murderer and he got upset”

Faven blushed in humiliation “I was just trying to prove a point that he’s not as perfect as everything thinks- I obviously didn’t expect him to- to do that”

Ervine frowned slightly “You were not aware he had anger issues?”

“That was not just an anger issue” Faven speaks quietly, wrapping her arms around herself “It was like he was a different person- I...I didn’t know it would end like this…”

For a moment Ervine offered her a look of pity, “I don’t doubt that. Either way it doesn’t matter now” he sighs “We need to get the others and leave”

Faven nods for a moment, trying to ignore the swirling feeling of guilt jolting inside her. She didn’t know what to do right now. For now, all she could do was try not to think about Elana, head split open on the dirty ground...was it her fault?

She didn’t know.


	32. Da Family Be Growin'

A pale green hand hovered in a fist in front of the door for a few moments before swiftly moving away again. Daeion sighed deeply, this is the third time in the last half an hour that she went to knock on the door before changing her mind.

  _‘Maybe I can back out of this,’_ she reasoned with herself, _‘if I just run away now then I won’t ever have to actually tell anyone about this...person that’s growing inside me.’_

 Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden burst of the very recognisable cackling of a certain troll druid.

  _'No! She hardly ever leaves Zandalar these days so today has to be the day!’_ The warlock took a deep breath and knocked on the door and entered the room before she could change her mind.

 Daeion was greeted by warm smiles from the three occupants of the room. She smiled back as she stepped further into the room, especially at the scene before her. Josephene was in the middle of teaching Tez and Hae’lynn how to play a human card game of sorts whilst they were sat around the rounded coffee table. It was sight that brought the blood elf joy as she it caused her to think about how far the trio had come from being majorly sour with each other only months ago.

 “Hey,” she moved towards the chair that Josephene was sat on, “this one isn’t teaching the pair of you to gamble is she?”

 “Oi!,” said undead whipped her head around to give Daeion a playful glare. “I’m not always a bad influence!”

 “Well….” this earned Daeion a series of cackles and giggles from both the troll and nightborne respectively. She looked down at Josephene to find her pulling the worst ‘puppy-dog eyes’ that she had ever seen. “Oh you know I’m kidding!” she flung her arms around the undead’s neck, giggling as she felt the warrior stiffen for a moment before relaxing into the embrace.

 Tez turned to Hae’lynn, a smirk spreading fast across her grey face. “Did...have dey actually gotten togetha witout us making dem?”

 “I think so?” Hae’lynn watched them intently before looking back at Tez. “Regardless, they’re so cute!” The nightborne priestess tried and failed to contain her squeals as she bounced in her seat. Her giggles intensified as Josephene’s head shot up at the mention of the word, glaring daggers into her soul.

 “Did you just seriously use the C-word Sparkles?” Josephene’s glare softened as she became very aware of PDA she and Daeion were displaying in front of her friends. Daeion sensed her sudden discomfort and moved away slightly from the undead.

 “Anyway, I….urm,” the warlock fiddled with her hands nervously, “I really need to talk to you about something Tez.”

 Hae’lynn’s eyes widen and she shared a knowing look with Josephene before speaking. “Daeion did you need myself and Josie to~”

 “No! Nononono,” Daeion swiftly interrupted her, waving her hands about. “Actually I think I’d prefer it if you two stayed.”

 “Daeion?” Tez looked around, concern very apparent across her sharp features. “Wat’s wrong wit ya?”

 “I…”  the blood elf looked down to her stomach before lifting her head back up to face Tez. “First, I just need to say that Lynn and Josie knew this before even I did.” The guilty look on her face only served to worry the troll more. “I…I~”

 “Just tell me, please” the druid had grown impatient, mostly out of concern for the girl but also out of slight jealousy of the other two in the room knowing seemingly much earlier.

 Daeion sighed softly, weighing up her options. She got up from leaning against the back of Josephene’s chair and moved over the stand in front of Tez.

 “Daeion?” the troll’s confusion grew as her hands were gently taken by the blood elf and placed lightly against the girl’s stomach. Her initial singular raised hairless brow was joined by the second as her hands felt the curve of the small bump that Daeion’s robes had concealed. “I don’t...I…” she looked up at the blood elf for a few moments before her face broke out into a beaming smile. “Ya be a~” her words morphed into wild cackles as she pulled a very anxious Daeion into a tight bear hug. The warlock was quick to return the hug just as tightly, shaking slightly as relief washed over her.

 Josephene chuckled at the sight, shaking her head before letting out the sigh of relief that Hae’lynn shared. “That went a hellava lot better than I expected.”

 “Yes,” Hae’lynn sighed dreamily, clasping her hands together as she watched the display before her. “I’m so glad you got to hear this from Daeion instead of like...last time.” She rubbed at her own abdomen as she thought back on the far from pleasant experience of Tez finding out about her own pregnancy.

 Tez looked up from Daeion to look over at Josephene. “Ya be taking dis well Jo?”

 The undead simply shrugged in response, “the kid’s got great genes. Think about it, Daeion plus Korvos equals an insanely attractive offspring.”

 “So it is his?”

 “I swear I’ve seen him with his nose deep inside a kids book the other day preparing,” this earned the response of Daeion giggling into Tez. “But yeah, the kid is pretty boy’s.”

 “Have you thought of any names yet?” Hae’lynn inquired, tilting her head to the side.

Daeion untangled herself from Tez and made her way back over to Josephene, placing her hands onto the undead’s shoulders. “Well I got Jo to give me a sweet suggestion.”

 “Oh?” Tez gave the pair an amused expression. “So noting like da ones she gave Starmoss?”

 “Well Ervine-Sux was very tempting,” Josephene chuckled, looking up at Daeion with a small smile on her face. “I thought of just a girl’s one though. It wasn’t really that good.”

 “Nonono,” Daeion gave her a stern look, “I love it! Just tell them.” The undead chuckled in response and looked back at Tez and Hae’lynn.

 “Ciri.”


	33. Hope

It had been a number of weeks since the Sylthian incident and the somber atmosphere hasn’t left the group. Ervine behaved as he always had. It was the best way to continue getting work done, to try and find out more about why what happened did happen. He was for the most part okay. However, he had noticed others most certainly weren’t. While Faven had been forgiven by the large majority of the people involved in the incident, the vicious look of guilt was almost constantly engraved on her face, Ervine could also tell she was sleeping even worse than before.

Despite this, Hae’lynn was whom he was most concerned about. Now that Sylthian and Elana were “out of action” she was left as the only healer in the house. Dealing with all the pre-existing and new medical issues ranging from depression, pregnancy to straight up lack of limbs. That's not even mentioning her own injury she had to fight to keep clear of infection. The woman was exhausted at all hours, she refused to take breaks and when she did finally stumble to bed she would pass out immediately. More often than not she would wake up to start work before Ervine as well. It meant they didn’t get to talk very much, let alone anything else like sex. 

It made Ervine viciously miss his wife. 

One particular night while thinking about all of this, Ervine found he couldn’t sleep so well. Lying awake and trying to contain the endless thoughts rattling around in his head. He’d found this a common problem throughout his life, meaning he found himself lying in bed thinking rather than actually sleeping. Through the loud buzz of this thoughts, he could swear he could hear weeping. He’d heard Hae’lynn cry enough through their life together to recognise the sad sobs as her. He rolled over to look at her back as her body shook gently and soft whimpers escaped her mouth. 

“Hae’lynn?” Ervine called softly, to which the sobs were quickly smothered by Hae’lynn’s hand. He shifts up behind her, pressing his bare body against her back and wrapping his arms around her tightly “Hae’lynn, why are you crying?”

“I-I’m not” she hiccuped “I didn’t m-mean to wake you. Go back to sleep”

“You didn’t wake me” he answered softly rubbing his cheek against hers, planting a few kisses there for good measure, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

She shakes her head, the sobs starting again, gently he rolls her over so she can bury her face in his chest. “It hurts so much” she mumbles into his chest, Ervine holds her a bit tighter, 

“I know” he offers gently,

“Sylthian and Elana helped deliver our child” she continued “I trusted them, now Elana is dead and Sylthian - he's-”

“We’ll find out why Sylthian did what he did, my love. I promise”

“I can’t lose him” she sniffed “Not after Lyndras, I can’t lose another mentor” Hae’lynn pulls her face back from his chest and looks her husband in the eyes “promise me you’ll help him. Promise everything will be fixed and go back to the way it was.”

Promising the uncertain of this type was dangerous. The idea of giving her false hope just to rip it away...but her sad eyes and exhausted expression tugged at his heartstrings. He couldn’t bare the idea of upsetting her more,

“I promise”.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Sylthians eyes opened he was confused. His mind was a blur, he wasn’t sure what had happened but he knew it was bad. He knew it was his fault. He knew he had hurt people. 

He was terrified of finding out who.

“I was wondering when you would wake up.” a familiar tone he had not heard in so long, he turned his head, hair kissed by hair sprung in all directions, a smile that could light up a thousand rooms cast just for him.

“Caene” he gasped slightly, “I’ve missed you so much”

Caene’s smile grew, holding his hand out for Sylthian to take. The action gave the man time to look around at his environment, the room was a brilliant glowing white. 

“Am I dead?” Sylthian asks cautiously before shaking his head, “No, I can’t be. There is no way we’d end up in the same place.”

The comment made Caene momentarily frown, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re so wonderful in comparison to me” Sylthian sighed “I’m a murderer, I deserve to rot at the deepest level of hell for everything I’ve done”

“You’ve fought so hard to be a good person, Sylthian” Caene offered firmly “I know few people with such devotion to the light”

“My devotion was never to the light” Sylthian confessed quietly “It was to you”

The comment brought back Caene’s smile, his hand slipping into his husband's grip, “I am one with the light now. When you fight to make me proud, you fight to make the light proud”

“And are you proud?” the question wasn’t a gentle one “I gave way to my violent urges despite the support I was offered, I- I” he gulped, “I think I killed one of my friends”

A brief pause.

“Makaiha killed one of your friends” Caene corrected “you are not one in the same”

“But we are, Caene.” he was becoming frustrated “it doesn’t matter if you refer to us as two different people, we’re not. We’re - I’m…” he trailed off, his sudden rise in anger scaring him again. Caene’s grip on him tightened, 

“You have grown so much since I first met you” 

Sylthian looked up in confusion as Caene continued “You used to give to your anger at a whim, take out your frustration on animals and people alike. Now you’re a teacher, you’re so patient and kind with those that would never return the favour” Caene’s smile grew again “I’m so proud of you”

Sylthian paused before a weak chuckle escaped him, “Now I know this is a dream. You were never this serious in life”

Caene pouted playfully “I can be serious” he tilts his head “besides, dreams and reality aren’t so separate. I’ve visited you before, I just doubt you remember”

“I hope I remember this time”

“Perhaps” The redhead moves before his lover, cupping his face softly “I trust you to carry the lesson I teach regardless”

Sylthian smiles as Caene leans forward to press his lips to his, “I love you, Caene”

“I love you too, Sylthian. Now wake up, you have a guest”

Sylthian jolts up, the pain rushing into him in one heavy swoop. His hands were red and raw; splinters and cuts decorating them, his muscles ached from overuse but most noticeably was the agony in his mouth. He runs his tongue over where his teeth should be to find a number of them are missing, He counts them, one of his central incisors, three of his lateral incisors and two of his canine are not accounted for. Pushing aside his concern at his injuries, he looks around. He’s in a room with no windows, sat on top of a comfy but small bed. Looking at the door he can tell it is sealed with an enchantment. Next to the door is a chair, upon the chair is a familiar face, 

“Tenu-bala, Sylthian” Ervine speaks cooly “I trust you rested well” 

“Ervine” Sylthian tries to speak, the words sounding wrong and slurred without some of his teeth, Ervine’s expression was unreadable. However, at least he now knew it couldn’t have been Hae’lynn he killed. If it was...he wouldn’t be sitting here with all his limbs still attached. Ervine watches him for a moment before standing and making to move to the bed where Sylthian was sat, the action startled the shorter man, “Please stay back, I don’t want to hurt you”

Ervine rolls his eyes “You couldn’t hurt me even if you wanted to” he moves and perches on the bed beside the blood elf, still watching him closely “tell me what happened, Sylthian”

He sighs “I should have told you.” his tone is somber “I’ve struggled with anger and sadism from birth. When I lose my temper I can’t even control myself, that’s why I was removed from the blood knights I-” he gulps “I murdered 14 people the day I was initiated”

“Why weren’t you executed?”

“For some reason, some priest hotshot decided my anger wasn’t my own fault and I deserved to be saved. I-I thought I’d finally managed to contain it, I thought I was someone Caene could be proud of…”

“Your husband and this priest are the same person?”

A nod.

“I see” 

“What did I do, Ervine?” he was almost afraid to ask,

“You don’t remember?”

“I remember the feelings, the blood, the taste...I don’t know who.”

The nightborne didn’t answer immediately “You are certain you wish to know?”

“I don’t deserve the luxury of ignorance. Tell me who I hurt” 

A look of pity washed over Ervine’s face before he spoke again, “You bit Hae’lynn on the shoulder. There will be a scar but as of now it is not infected or dangerous.”

“Oh light forgive me…” Ervine’s expression was still troubled “there were more?”

“Yes” he answers honestly “You tore off Josephene’s arm”

“S-she can replace it, right? Please tell me that's not permanent”

“She can. It will likely take work to replace though”

“I’m so sorry, I-” he sighs “Who else?”

Ervine frowns, his large hand moving to touch Sylthians shoulder “I don’t think this was wholly your fault. Please don’t judge yourself too harshly”

“Was it Faven?” he gasped “she was the closest to me beside Hae’lynn. Stars, I didn’t mean to, she didn’t know any better, I’d never wish ill on her I-”

“It wasn’t Faven. She is physically unharmed” 

The blood elf at least found a bit of relief in that, but the dread still remained “...then who…”

The nightborne sighs “You killed Elana”

For a moment the words were just buzzing, taking a moment to sink in. When it did, Sylthian couldn’t stop the tears, “No” he shakes his head helplessly “no, she’s been my best friend since Caene died. She’s done nothing but support me and I-” he couldn’t finish the sentence, the sudden overwhelming need to vomit causing him to slap his hand over his mouth and silence himself. “Oh light. I don’t deserve to live, I-”

“Stop that” Ervine’s voice is sharp and commanding, it makes Sylthian shift his eyes to watch the taller man,

“But-”

“No.” he interrupts “You made a mistake, you fell to a weakness. You don’t get to give up over that, there are people here who need you. Fix your mistake. Fight your weakness and come out the other side stronger for it.” his eyes flashes with arcane for a brief moment “but you don’t get to give up. You are not being allowed that luxury”

Sylthain just stared at him in awe for a moment before a breathless laugh escapes him “You don’t miss any punches do you.”

“I don’t.” Ervine confirmed “because I learn from my failed gambles”

“Have there been many?”

Ervine’s mouth quirks into a small smile “A few”

The two men smile at each other for a brief moment, “okay” Sylthian speaks “what's our next move?”


	34. By the Riverside

Faven let out a sigh. The thoughts of the previous weeks were heavy on her mind. Guilt clutched her stomach, fear held her sleep hostage, self-hate was becoming more prominent in her heart - she was just exhausted. All that was going through her mind now was that she probably deserved it, since Elana didn’t get the luxury of feeling anything at all with her skull split in two.

Faven always felt the weight of the death of her comrades, contrary to popular belief. She despised not being able to protect people, it was the reason she picked up a sword and shield unlike most of her peers. So for her to have provoked the death of a comrade which she had been frozen instead of protecting, was hitting her heavily.

Hae’lynn had forgiven her, after the promise she wouldn’t lash out at another person again like she did to Sylthian. Faven found herself frowning. That had always been a defence mechanism for her, a bad one she was now aware of, but a defence nonetheless. She knew she was going to have to change her perspective if she was actually going to maintain what little friendships she had left. 

Currently, she was doing what she liked to do in most social situations or arguments; finding some time to escape. She was on the edge of Suramar, reclining in the shade of the weeping mana trees and relaxing in the cooling waters of the Broken Isles. Her Blood Knight armour was to the side, and she was in a two piece swimsuit. She was on and off doing lengths up and down the small section she was in, just to channel some of her frustrations, but most of the time she was just staring tiredly onto the horizon, lost in thought. 

Running her fingers through her long, straight red hair, Faven quietly looked down at her reflection in the water. Without makeup, Faven’s eyes really showed the lack of sleep. Her eyes dark and slightly red, her usual tan much paler than normal. Where she used to take pride in her appearance, right now all she got was the ocasional flashback of her twin’s dead expression looking back at her. 

Another frustrated sigh. That was another problem in itself.

A twig snapped, and Faven snapped her gaze over to the forest, her instincts on survival mode - until she saw who it was. 

Ysreia rose a brow at the presence of the Blood Knight. She was currently walking with her glowing, purple and gold staff as a temporary walking stick whilst her leg remained injured, the lazy looking Mayluix waltzing along beside her. He let out a low whistle at the sight of Faven

“She’s cute. Looks like your type too - lack of sleep and all” that earned him a hit over the head from Ysreia, who only earned a lazy smirk in reply “What?”

“She’s my sister-in-law’s friend” Ysreia sighed at him in disdain “Go away, I want to speak with her”

“Yes Ma’am” he shrugged and waltzed himself over to a ledge nearby, well out of earshot. He knew when not to argue with Ysreia, and this was one of those times. Faven had since re-focused her attention onto the horizon with a small sigh, Ysreia carefully approaching her with her staff

“Surely Hae’lynn didn’t let you leave” Faven spoke once she was aware Ysreia was close enough to hear her. Ysreia let out a short laugh as she sat down on a rock to the right of Faven.

“Of course not. I had Mayluix sneak me out” Ysreia shrugged simply

“And Ervine’s okay with that?”

“I wouldn’t know, I didn’t ask” she smirked a bit and Faven let out a small chuckle in response, going back to broodingly looking at the horizon again “You’re not sleeping properly”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t make that obvious to everyone” Faven requested, and Ysreia rose a brow when she didn’t detect hostility from the girl. 

“I don’t intend to” Ysreia replied simply, the two falling into silence as Ysreia watched Faven push off and do another few laps. As she waded back over to her previous perch, the nightborne kept her glowing eyes on her “I heard about the Sylthian incident”

That just earned her a grunt, followed by a short sigh. 

“I’m not here to point fingers and yell at you” Ysreia decided to add, earning the blood elf to turn her golden eyes over to her 

“I would’ve thought you’d want an apology too” Faven sighed, reclining back against the bank

“It would be hypocritical if I asked that of you” Ysreia offered an amused look “If you recall I joined the Legion out of spite and caused a lot of people to die”

“Not directly though” Faven rose a brow and Ysreia gave her a pointed look

“Of course I did. We all did” she hummed in reply, causing the Blood elf to fall silent “However, I’ve learnt from that experience”

“You have, huh?” Faven muttered, turning her gaze back to the horizon. Ysreia smirked a bit at her response.

“Yes. I’ve always been a self-preserving type of person, unless my brothers are involved. The one time I didn’t think about my brothers - those I cared for - was when I made my biggest mistake” 

Faven looked over at the Nightborne yet again. Their eyes met, gold against fel-tinted purple. Faven took a silent, deep breath as contemplated her words.

“And how did you live with that?” Faven found herself muttering, and Ysreia smirked softly.

“I didn’t. For a long time, we all pretended everything was fine. That it was all forgiven - but I could sense levels of distrust and resentment for what I did” Ysreia spoke carefully, watching Faven’s tiered expression twinge with guilt. “However, the first step toward actually doing something about it was apologising to those I cared about”

“That’s a little difficult here. The person I need to apologise too had her skull smashed in two” Faven grunted, and Ysreia chuckled “What? How is that funny?”

“She’s dead Faven, Elana isn’t hurting anymore” Ysreia looked at Faven pointedly “Tell me, who haven’t you apologised too out of everyone at the Ailelumi estate? Specifically about recent issues”

“... Sorel” Faven started with quietly “Ervine-” that was said a lot less bitterly than she had in the past “-and Sylthian”

“Then those are the ones you need to apologise to in order to start moving on” Ysreia concluded, and Faven frowned “Believe me, I hate apologising to people probably just as much as you do” their eyes met again “But it’ll consume you if you let it continue”

“I…” Faven didn’t know what else to say, and Ysreia pulled herself up from her perch with a small wince. 

“Best bet is to start with Sylthian. I left Ervine to last for a reason, and I don’t think I’ve met Sorel but I have a feeling - from what I’ve heard - he’ll probably forgive you easily”

“How do you know?” Ysreia offered a smile

“He sounds a lot like Korvos when it comes to people, and if Korvos can forgive me for joining the Legion of all things, I think your friend can forgive you for the words you’ve said against him” Ysreia hummed “Now I have to go enjoy what little fresh air I can get before Ervine finds out I snuck out. If you don’t tell him where I went, I won’t tell him you’re technically training”

Faven let out a grunt “Deal” 

With a smirk, Ysreia said goodbye in her native tongue, before slowly approaching Mayluix yet again. Faven thought on the words of Ysreia silently for a moment before deciding she was right. The nerves clenched her stomach as she pulled herself out of the water, drying herself off and sliding her armour back on. Once dressed, she grabbed the makeup she’d stored in her bag to make herself presentable before heading back into the city once more.

 

The lower part of the Ailelumi estate felt a lot darker than it actually was when Faven approached the hallway. She paused in her strides, her usual confidence still nowhere to be found. She wasn’t sure she could do this. And she also had the enchantment on the door to worry about. That was until she noticed Ervine exiting one of the rooms of the hall.

She restrained the bitter annoyance that normally swelled at the sight of him, just quietly pausing in her strides. Ervine turned his head to see her, raising an eyebrow

“May I ask what you’re doing here, Faven?” he hummed, examining the Blood Knight. He hadn’t expected her to appear anywhere near Sylthian’s door anytime soon, but he didn’t let the surprise enter his expression.

“I need to talk to Sylthian”

“Are you certain?” Ervine turned to face her fully, his tall figure towering over Faven as usual. She had to tilt her head up to look him in the eye “I presume you don’t intend to antagonise him again, so what do you wish to discuss with him?”

“About what happened. The details are between him and myself” Faven replied, frowning a bit. She was beginning to feel her usual annoyance rise as she crossed her arms. “So, can I? Or not?” she sighed tiredly.

“You may have 10 minutes” Ervine spoke calmly, his eyes flickering with arcane as he muttered a spell, undoing the seal. Faven took a quiet breath and walked past Ervine to enter. He, thankfully in Faven’s mind, didn’t say anything further and allowed her to enter. 

Ervine waited outside the door as a precaution, though he didn’t believe anything would happen judging from the consistent guilt Faven had been displaying recently, and how Sylthian had responded at the idea of him hurting her previously.

Faven’s golden eyes fell on the rather rough-looking blood elf on the bed, who looked up quietly at the sound of someone entering. The two kinda just stared at each other for a moment as Faven tried to get her brain to work. The nerves seemed to constrict her throat for a moment, so she took a breath to calm herself before looking at the wall above his head. She couldn’t look at him and talk at the same time.

“I… I’m sorry for antagonising you” Faven managed. Sylthian blinked, letting out a sigh.

“It wasn’t your fault, Faven” he spoke, his words a little slower so he could pronounce his words properly with his missing teeth. “You didn’t know what would happen”

“Still. I lashed out and it ended badly. Just as it always does” Faven sighed quietly and hesitantly forced herself to look at him “You’re right; I was being selfish” she gritted her teeth a bit and forced herself to calm her racing heart “I didn’t know what you were dealing with”

“Look, Faven” Sylthian just looked at her, seeing she was obviously struggling to find the right words to say. He fully blamed himself for the situation, but he wasn’t going to argue that - it would just add to his stress. “You’ve established that you know your faults. So fix them, then there’s nothing to forgive”

Faven just kind of blinked at him dumbly

“Seriously?”

Sylthian nodded, and Faven let out a sigh of relief

“Okay” her words were quiet now, but she just shifted “Thanks” 

Sylthian just nodded in response, and Faven awkwardly stood there for a minute before heading to the door.

“Don’t forget what I said, Faven” Sylthian reminded her as she paused in the doorway. She just nodded to him before leaving, walking past Ervine without another word. 

She’d save the rest of her apologies for another day, as she’d rather deal with Ervine when she’d at least had an hour or so of Omryss babbling to her about nonsense. She trailed off to her room slowly, her thoughts unfortunately more focused on trying to get some rest before her nightmares kicked in than the bubbly dragonkin that greeted her.


	35. The Double Date

“Are you sure she won’t be mad? I can’t bare the thought of Tez being upset with me on top of all that’s happened…” Hae’lynn fiddled with the sleeve of her stunning, long blue gown. She was waiting anxiously in the living space of the Ailelumi estate, sitting on the large sofa as Ervine read one of his many texts on the Arcane.

“Relax Hae’lynn, this is just a first step” Ervine stated calmly, wrapping an arm around his wife and kissing her temple. He wouldn’t promise it wouldn’t go wrong, because from what Hae’lynn had told him, there was a high chance it would. 

“Okay… I just want her to be happy” Hae’lynn sighed and leant into Ervine’s arms, who just tugged her close to him 

“I know” 

“... We should do this more often” she murmured, smiling tieredly. The last few weeks had been stressful with the lack of healers available to help Hae’lynn, and this was the first time she’d managed to sit down and really admire her husband properly again. He was dressed in a suit that only made it even more difficult to concentrate on anything but him, and she honestly was contemplating skipping this all just to take it up to the bedroom.

“We shall” he confirmed and kissed her lips. “I miss my wife” he muttered into her ear, making the light blush increase. Unfortunately, someone clearing their throat interrupted them.

“I haven’t even been here five minutes and ya already all over each otha” Tez’asiya was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. Her brow bone was raised as she stared with her turquoise eyes. 

“Shalasan-tori Tez” Hae’lynn smiled, happy to see the zandalari “I love your outfit!”

“Tank ya, ya did say dress nice. Though I be wonderin why?” Tez entered the room fully, Ervine continuing to hold his wife against him. She in return maintained her blushing cheeks 

“We are going out for dinner” Ervine explained simply. Tez’asiya blinked

“Oh. Dat be a nice… did I miss a birthday or someting?” Tez’asiya looked between the two suspiciously as Hae’lynn bit her lip and shook her head. 

“No! We just wanted to treat you!” she said in a rushed manner, and Tez almost narrowed her eyes. Almost.

“Right…” Tez sighed, rubbing her temples. Ervine and Hae’lynn stood from their seat on the couch, the taller man making sure Hae’lynn was wrapped in his arm. 

“Let’s go. Our reservation is booked for half an hour’s time” Ervine hummed, and Tez nodded. She waited for them to go through the door before falling instep beside Hae’lynn. The three walked out of the Ailelumi estate in a comfortable silence, and Tez just quietly looked around the city - it was a complete contrast to the sharp golden shapes of Dazar’alor. Colder blues and purples with softer arches and a calmer tranquility was both refreshing and uncomfortable all at once.

“How is things at home, Tez’asiya” Ervine broke Tez’s thoughts as they walked down the streets, nightborne rebuilding and recovering around them and minding their own buisness. Tez moved her eyes over to Hae’lynn quietly. She’d gathered Hae’lynn would mention her situation to Ervine, so she wasn’t too surprised.

“I’d say it be improvin but dat would be a lie” she shrugged, making Hae’lynn frown “Dontcha worry Starmoss, it’s not like I be dere all da time”

“Where are you staying then?” she questioned and Tez sighed.

“I be stayin at da inn ta sleep, but I be carin for Drarkus outta da house in da day” Hae’lynn bit her lip

“Are you sure you couldn’t convince your sister to let you bring your nephew here?” Tez sighed quietly 

“Believe me, I’ve been tryin”

“Perhaps just taking him would be the best course of action. From what you have said, your sister cares little for her son” Ervine commented, and Tez’asiya rubbed her temples

“Ur’veal is a complicated woman. She be wantin him for da loyal powa he can be offerin her if she trained him in da ways of Shadra. She is a dangerous one ta make ya enemy, and I only be safe because of motha” 

“Safe?”

“Ur’veal woulda killed me long ago ta appease fatha. But fatha wants ta keep motha content so she can be makin him more offspring. So it be in her interest not ta kill me” Tez shrugged “I be stronga den her realistically, but she is da type ta bring a gun to a sword fight”

“Ervine” Ervine’s eyes cast down to his wife, who was looking at him with a worried look. Ervine just turned his gaze to Tez who was watching them

“I will see what I can do, though I won’t promise anything. Angering the Zandalari is not in our best interest at the moment” Ervine continued to lead them down the street. He already had a lot on his plate right now, making another promise was not a good move.

“I don’t be expectin anyting of ya, Ervine. Tank ya for da help” Tez reassured them, and Hae’lynn let out a sigh. “Now are ya goin ta tell me why we be havin a meal out now?”

“Consider it a intervention, Hae’lynn insisted you needed some time to enjoy yourself, and I agree” Ervine hummed before his wife could stutter another lie and bring more suspicion onto their plan. Tez sighed, seemingly believing him

“Alright” she gave in, and just walked quietly with them. “How’s da drama goin at da estate den?”

“It’s… complicated” Hae’lynn sighed and Ervine just grunted in agreement. Tez rose a brow 

“I be wishin I could be more help” Tez sighed and rubbed her temples, a level of frustration rising. She hated not being at the Ailelumi estate more, she missed out on being able to support her friends but if she did leave, she risked letting Drarkus get hurt by Ur’veal. It was a messy situation she was trapped in.

“You have a lot to deal with already Tez” Hae’lynn gently squeezed her arm “you’re always here when you can be, that’s more than enough” 

“Perhaps we should discuss something lighter. This is supposed to be an enjoyable evening” Ervine suggested, and the two women nodded their heads in agreement “We’ve arrived” he announced as they paused outside of a large building. He lead them inside the fancy restaurant, a level of hopeful nerves swelling in Hae’lynn’s stomach as the waiter guided them to a private alcove in the back.

Hae’lynn and Ervine seated themselves on one side of the table, whilst Tez’asiya seated herself opposite beside the wall. Once Tez’s gaze was fixed on the menu, Ervine cast his own eyes over to the bathrooms. He almost sighed at how badly this was starting

Tor’chac was peering around the doorway to stare at the subject of his affection; Tez’asiya. She had no clue he was there, but that still made him somewhat nervous. He was dressed in his best clothing, his hair spiked into his usual mohawk, and he wasn’t even trying to be subtle about where he was. Luckily, Tez’s back was to him so it didn’t matter too much yet. 

Yes, the Aileumi couple had set up a double date in a hope that they could bring the two together. Ervine wanted to know exactly how they both reacted and spoke to one another so he could start educating Tor’chac on how to win Tez’asiya’s affections, and the only way to do that was to see them together. And Tez was avoiding him, so this was the best option. A blind date.  
Ervine nodded simply and focused onto his menu. Tor’chac straightened himself up and approached the table cautiously. Tez continued to focus on the menu obliviously right up until Tor’chac spoke up

“Mind if I join ya?” when Tez’asiya’s eyes narrowed and her head whipped around, she was greeted with that lazy teasing smirk that she had come to just associate his face, and her jaw noticeably clenched. Her eyes immediately snapped onto Ervine and Hae’lynn accusingly, clearly upset. Ervine kept calm whereas Hae’lynn bit her lip with guilt, just hoping this would go smoothly

“Of course, sit” Ervine invited, earning a glare from Tez that he ignored. Tor’chac grinned and slid into the seat beside Tez, who let out a sharp sigh as she was trapped inside the booth. She just found herself glaring a hole into the menu instead.

“I love dis city, it be so different to Dazar’alor” Tor’chac’s opinion was pretty much the same as Tez’s opinion, which only made her more frustrated. It was like he was in her head

“Yes well the culture is different” Ervine agreed simply, setting his menu down. He glanced at Hae’lynn, who was looking between the two trolls instead of her menu “What do you plan on eating, wife?” 

“Oh!” Hae’lynn looked at her menu with a flustered look, earning a smirking chuckle from Tor’chac as Tez just spared a silent glance “I-I’ll just have what you’re having”

“Wat do ya recommend on here, Ervine?” Tor’chac asked, only really glancing at the menu once before leaning back “I can neva pick in dese places, dere be too many options”

“Wat, like in ya love life?” Tez’asiya commented bluntly, an awkward tension falling over the table. She hadn’t even looked up from her menu as Tor’chac let out a nervous chuckle. Ervine watched the exchange silently before speaking 

“The Arcway Bisque is good” Ervine replied calmly, and Tor’chac nodded

“I’ll get dat den” Tor’chac replied, a little less confident than he had been before.

“What about you, Tez?” Hae’lynn piped up as Tez put down her menu

“Nightpear salad” Tez’asiya’s voice was bland, but she was controlling her anger about the situation for the most part. Ervine summoned over the waiter and placed the order, wrapping his arm around Hae’lynn and leaning back with a hum.

“So, Tor’chac, what is it you do?” Ervine observed Tez was just looking out the window at the trees as Tor’chac focused on the two of them. 

“Most of da time I be healin da injured Horde commin in from da ports nowadays” Hae’lynn examined him

“Oh! You’re a healer? I am too” she smiled, and Tor’chac grinned

“Ya a priest?” Hae’lynn nodded “I neva understood how priests do it ta be honest, da elements be da only way I was eva able ta understand”

“Ah, a Shaman then” Ervine noted, and Tor’chac shrugged

“We tend ta call ourselves Witch Doctors ratha than Shaman, from wat I gatha we be doin tings differently ta da Orcs and Tauren” Tor’chac explained simply, and Ervine nodded to confirm he understood

“So do you serve a Loa too?” Hae’lynn asked, and Tor’chac chuckled 

“Lukou(?), she be da Loa of healin” Tor’chac explained breifly, and Hae’lynn smiled “I can be tellin ya bout it all anotha time”

“Dere won’t be anotha time” Tez’asiya grunted bitterly, and Tor’chac sighed

“Koʻazkua c’mon, I want ta try dis again” Tor’chac turned his attention onto Tez’asiya, who just turned her head from the window to glare at him “Give me anotha chance mon”

“Why should I? Every chance ya get, ya waste it” Tez’asiya replied sharply, and Tor’chac just huffed

“I mean it dis time!”

“Ya, sure ya do” Tez scoffed bitterly, the conversation momentarily being interrupted when the waiter brought over the food. Tensely, they all began to eat. Hae’lynn was so thankful for the timing, where as Ervine was silently noting things down in his head.

“And if he were to show improvement?” Ervine questioned, his focus on Tez’asiya of whom looked up at him. She just grunted a bit

“We’d have ta see if dat eva happened. No point in holdin my breath” she huffed and focused back on her food. Ervine hummed. He had all the information he needed now, it would be a working progress. Tor’chac just felt his stomach twist in frustration, letting out a grunt as he ate his food

“Dis is good. Tanks for da suggestion” Tor’chac managed in the tension, eating his dish and earning a simple nod of reply from Ervine. Hae’lynn looked a little upset now that she could see it wasn’t panning out quite as well as she had hoped. Ervine silently took ahold of her hand below the table to give her a gentle reassurance, which set her at ease a little bit.

“Tez’asiya, is it not your brother’s birthday soon?” Tez rose a brow bone at Ervine

“How would ya know dat?” 

“He mentioned it when he was--” Ervine had his mouth covered by an embarrassed Hae’lynn, making Tez facepalm

“Don’t be tellin me ya slept with him again” Tez deadpanned, making Hae’lynn blush even more

“No! It was just the one time! I swear!” Hae’lynn pouted in embarrassment and Tez just rubbed her temples. Tor’chach laughed a bit. Ho’vo was his closest friend after all, he knew all too well about his antics. Ervine calmly removed Hae’lynn’s hand from his mouth so he could continue finishing his meal.

“Whateva. Ya, his birthday be next week. Why do ya ask?”

“Everyone needs some time to relax, I figured a birthday would be a good excuse for that” and for him to invite Tor’chac again. Tez’asiya sighed 

“Ya can ask him. I doubt he’d mind as long as dere be alcohol involved” She finished her food “And a bedroom free” 

“Well then, we shall discuss it later” Ervine glanced around the table “Are we finished?” everyone nodded and Ervine took the time to pay the bill. Tor’chac kept glancing at Tez, who just glared out the window, and Hae’lynn looked between the two a little helplessly. She cast her eyes to Ervine as he approached, who calmly gave her an assuring look in their private exchange. Hae’lynn presumed he had it all under control “Shall we return to the estate?”

“I tink I’ll be headin straight for Zandalar, tanks for da offa tho” Tez’asiya stated simply “I have ta see Drarkus”

“Oh… Alright” Hae’lynn sighed, a little disappointed Tez wouldn’t be staying. Tez looked at Hae’lynn and just patted her head

“I’ll be back for any birthday stuff ya plan for my brotha, Starmoss” she reminded her, making Hae’lynn feel a little better about the situation. “See ya” she walked out the restaurant with them, transforming pretty quickly and flying off. 

Tor’chac let out an exasperated sigh once Tez was gone, and the two nightborne looked at him

“We have a week to work on your approach. I suggest you listen to us explicitly if you want any hope of winning her affection” Ervine stated blankly, and Hae’lynn bit her lip

“Alright, whateva ya tink is best. Ya seem to know her betta den I do” he pouted and Hae’lynn smiled

“We’ve been through a lot together” Hae’lynn sighed “and you will too”

“I hope ya right, I’ve neva met a girl like her” Tor’chac sighed, making the two Nightborne look at one another knowingly

“We know what you mean” Hae’lynn assured him, happily leaning on Ervine as he wrapped an arm around her “Don’t worry, we’ll help” 

“Tank ya both” he chuckled, rubbing his neck with a sigh “Can I really be comin back ta ya estate? I wanted ta see Ho’vo before I be findin an inn”

“You may stay on the estate whilst we train you” Ervine stated simply as they walked down the hall “And since you are a healer, you can assist my wife in your spare time” 

“I can be doin dat” Tor’chac confirmed with a nod, grinning ear to ear. He was seemingly excited at the idea of working toward Tez’s affection, which set Ervine’s initial skeptical thoughts to ease. He would see if Tor’chac was capable of doing this, and if he wasn’t, he would be removed as soon as it came apparent. As Ervine has stood by; his family and close circle are his priority, and he has no qualms with removing anything that threatens that stability.


	36. Redemption

A gentle knock at the door caused Sylthian to look up from his book, “Enter” he called. His pronunciation better than it had been previously over the last few weeks with his missing teeth. Still, he missed being able to not think about how to talk properly. The seal on the door faded and Zette poked her head in, 

“Hey, hey, hey” The goblin grinned “Guess who~”

Sylthian smiled at her, many of the residents of the Ailelumi estate looked at him differently since his incident. Not that he blamed them. Even Hae’lynn looked at him with a deep concern and fear. The goblin, however, looked at him as she always had. A face of raw confidence and charming grins. 

The expression made him feel happy. 

“Hello Zette” he greeted warmly closing the book. She grinned further at the book title,

“The Suramar story series, eh?” she smiled “Which book?” 

“A Suramar story; Intertwining hearts” he recited, “I’ve never had much time for reading fiction. It’s refreshing”

“Fiction?!” Zette gasped “I’ll have you know that series is based on pure fact” 

“Uh-huh, sure it is”

“Would I ever lie to you?”

“Probably”

They both laughed heartily before Zette dug her hand into her pouch and brought out a little box. “I have something for you” 

That confused him momentarily. He most definitely had done nothing to deserve a gift recently, noticing his confused expression Zette throws him the box “It’s okay to be confused. I’ll explain my thought process behind it”

“Please do” he requests shaking the box gently “unless this will kill me I probably don’t deserve it”

“None of that” Zette ordered strictly “Anyway, I guess It’s my own little gesture of redemption.”

Sylthian looked at her “Redemption?”

“Yeah” Zette looked awkward for a moment “Hae’lynn ever tell you about her old teacher?”

That confused him more “She could never really bring herself to talk about him. Ervine mentioned he was banished and likely withered and died.”

“Oh yeah, He’s very dead” Zette sighed “I ever tell you I tried to learn Tailoring at one point?”

“Uh” Sylthian stuttered slightly at the topic derail again “No, I don’t think so”

“It’s relevant” Zette promised “Well as the newbie I was sent out to find some potential Suramar patterns, during that time I stumbled upon a banished nightfallen from the Suramar leyweavers guild.” she sighed “Leyweaver Lyndras”

“You mean-”

“Yup” she confirmed “by some weird chance I ran into Hae’lynn’s mentor. I can see why she was so fond of him. Pure charmer that one, always being helpful. Such a babe” her expression turned somber “We brought him into Dalaran but at the time we didn’t understand the extent of the Nightborne addiction, Lyndras was so desperate for mana he started breaking into shops and stealing. Long story short, he got arrested and put into violet hold”

Sylthian blinked in realisation“...he withered in there, didn’t he.”

“Yeah. It’s an awful sight, tighten skin, protruding teeth, receding hair, empty eyes…”

“I know” the sin’dorei nods in understanding “The wretched look similar”

“So you can understand when I say I couldn’t leave him like that” Zette looked her companion in the eye “you can understand why I put him out of his misery”

A pause. Then a nod.

“So you get me gifts to make up for killing Hae’lynn’s old mentor out of mercy?” 

“No.” a pause “open the box”

Sylthian did as he was commanded, peering into the small box. At first glance, the contents just looked like a curved wire with white shapes attached along part of it. At a further glance, he realised it was much more valuable.

“Teeth?”

“Yeah, fake teeth. Made of porcelain. Your measurements and everything”

“How did you get my-”

“Shut up and put them in babe”

He did, after a bit of pushing and adjusting they shifted into place, simply the act of removing the gaps left by his attack made him feel complete again. He looked up at Zette, “Why?”

She gave him a sad smile “I sick of seeing good people getting hurt”

“I’m not-”

“This ain’t about you babe. I’m talking about the people you hurt if you give up” she tilts her head “Lyndras was banished from Suramar. He didn’t pay for that, the people he left behind did. Hae’lynn was hurt because he didn’t make it back to her” she sighs “she gets hurt again if you give up on us and decide you ‘don’t deserve to live’ ‘don’t deserve redemption’. Bull-fucking-shit. You don’t get to wrong Hae’lynn, Ervine, Faven, Sorel, Omyrss because you can’t go on.” 

She strolls up to Sylthian grabbing him by the collar, “you’re going to heal your wounds, gather your wits and the second you get let out of this room you are going to be the best fucking version of yourself you’ve seen. Do I make myself clear?”

He was momentarily stunned, everyone else had tiptoed around him, too afraid of upsetting him- or angering him. Even Ervine had been rather gentle in his efforts. But this small green woman...she just...she was…

He found himself laughing, he smiles widely at her “I understand. Thank you, Zette”

She returned his smile as she stepped back “Good”


	37. The end and the beginning.

After tending to Daeion and the others, Hae’lynn alerted Tez that she needed to go find Ervine; make sure he was okay. She thankfully found him a short distance away from the camp, sitting next to a shallow river. 

“Ervine?” she called softly so as not to startle him, he turned his head slightly to regard her, 

“Are you alright?”

That was what she was going to ask him, huffing gently she perches next to him and guides his head to rest on her shoulder. The sigh of gratitude he gave out was the only indication of his exhaustion, “I’m just worried about you, Tez says you used a lot of mana.”

“The exhaustion is tedious but I’ll be alright” he answers simply, “I knew that spell would knock me out. I warned the others, I thought they’d be fine but-” he sighs “I just wonder if I could have done something had I been awake”

She frowns at him “I thought you said we shouldn’t second-guess our actions?”

He laughs softly “I apologise. I can’t help it sometimes.” he sighs again “I just woke up to her bleeding and crying. It just reminded me of-” he paused a moment “of when we lost our first baby. I woke up to you... bleeding and crying…” 

Hae’lynn shifts and wraps her arms around the taller man, resting his head on her chest and kissing his forehead in comfort, “I know” her voice quivers slightly giving away her own dislike of the situation “It’s awful and being reminded of -it hurts so much- a-and the feeling of helplessness” she sighs “I get it. I hate it, but I get it” 

They hold each other a little tighter, listening to the others breathing. "I love you, Hae'lynn" Ervine eventually mumbles into her chest, Hae'lynn smiles at the words "I love you too"

Ervine pulls his head back to look at his wife, offering her a smile and leaning forward to kiss her nose gently, she giggles at the sensation before putting on her best strict face. “Okay, Ailelumi. You’ve had your fun, now you need to rest. Doctors orders.”

He smiles at her “Have I ever told you how sexy is it when you play doctor for me”

Her strict expression falters slightly into one of playful embarrassment “I- ugh- be serious!” he laughs as she pouts at him, 

“My apologies, good doctor” he leans forward to put a chaste kiss on her lips “I’ll make it up to you” 

“After you’ve sleep”

“After I’ve slept”

\----------------------------------------------

It should have felt good to be able to return home to proclaim the Oracle was dead, they were free from her deranged hatred, Pyria’s parents had been avenged, their families were safe-

But at what cost. 

Ervine lay on his bed, his head dizzy and his limbs exhausted. This was by far one of the worse mana-exhaustions he’d dealt with. It was a good thing nightborne didn’t really have to worry about withering anymore otherwise he would be long gone. He groans loudly as he moves to sit up, halting actions as the pain becomes too much and allowing him to sink back down onto the bed. Still, he knew this wasn’t going to be the worst pain he felt today. Korvos opening his bedroom door confirmed that. 

“My knocking rule still applies, brother” he managed to grunt out as Korvos shrugged. To Ervine’s relief, Ysreia was with him. Perhaps her being here to comfort him as well would make things easier when he told him. Tez had offered to shoulder this burden, to be the one to tell Korvos what happened. But it wouldn't mean anything coming from her. It had to be from Ervine or Daeion. And Daeion was not a position to want to talk about it.

“Is everything alright?” Korvos asks cautiously “They won’t let me see Daeion. She’s not dead is she?”

“Sit down brother,” Ervine orders gently, concern welling up on Korvos’ face he does as he’s told. Ysreia carefully perches on the end of the bed. “It’s about the baby”

That’s all that needed to be said. 

“They didn’t make it?” Korvos expression dropped harshly

“No. I’m so sorry, brother”

Ervine went to move his hand to take his brothers in comfort, hissing sharply at the ache the action created. Seeing him struggle, Ysreia recreated the intended action with her own hand, grabbing Korvos’ hand in comfort. 

“It’s not your fault. Don’t apologise.” he mumbled sadly “we were always prepared for this possibility but-” his lip quivered slightly “ah fuck” Ervine could only watch as his brother's eyes glossed over, “Fucking - ah” he groans in frustration and buries his head in his hand.

Ervine chose his next words carefully “I wish I could say something to make this easier but” he sighs “I know from experience there is nothing that will make this hurt less aside from time.”

“Hows Daeion taking it?” Korvos asks after a quiet moment, 

“Not very well” Ervine answers honestly 

A quiet knock interrupts the tense silence, “Enter” Ervine orders, the door opens and Hae’lynn walks in with a few mana potions and a bowl of soup on a tray. Seeing the company she suddenly looks awkward,

“Sorry, is this a bad time?” she squeaks slightly, Korvos shakes his head,

“It’s fine, Lynn. It’s good to see you” 

Hae’lynn offers him a smile and places the tray down on the bedside table. “The patient isn’t trying to persuade you to help him escape is he?” she asks perhaps in an attempt to lighten the mood, it seems to work as Korvos chuckles quietly,

“Not yet, I bet he secretly likes you dotting over him” 

Ervine huffs lightly “That's not very secret”

Ysreia makes a face, “ew”

The two brothers laugh lightly at their little sister's expression, the slight change in the somber atmosphere making Hae’lynn smile with relief. “Can you move much yet? I don’t know how easy it will be to eat with that spoon if-”

“I’m sure I can handle it, love” Ervine grunts, moving to grab the spoon and hissing slightly, the sight makes Korvos chuckle slightly,

“You need big bro to help you with the spoon?” he says in his best baby voice, Ervine glares viciously at him

“Don’t you dare” 

Korvos reaches for the spoon and scoops up some soup, “here comes the choo-choo train~”

“Korvos-” Ervine goes to move his hand to defend himself from the onslaught of the spoon, “Don’t you- “ he hisses at his aching arms “Ysreia defend my honor”

Ysreia smirks slightly “He’s only trying to help, Ervine.”

While the siblings were talking, Hae’lynn backed out of the room to make her way down the hall to her daughter's room. Quietly opening the door in case she was asleep she smiled at Fleur patiently sat up in her crib. 

At seeing Hae’lynn enter the room, Fleur holds up her arms expectantly waiting patiently to be picked up. Scooping her up, Hae’lynn holds the small blue child close to her, 

“Were you waiting up for me?” she asks softly, kissing her on the cheek “such a sweet girl. You must be hungry” 

Fleur gave a soft whine in response confirming that she was indeed hungry. Sitting on the sofa near the crib, Hae’lynn shifted her dress so Fleur could feed easily. Silence settled over the room as she ate, after a short while, Hae’lynn began humming softly to try to fill the space. She really didn’t want to listen to the silence right now, it left room for too many negative thoughts. 

The door pushing open almost made her scream until she saw who it was “Tez!” she pouts “I’m half naked. Go away!”

Tez rolls her eyes, “ya tink wid all da babies I dealt wid I never seen dat before?” she huffs playfully “I just be wanting ta check on ya. Daeion is asleep before ya ask”

Hae’lynn closed her mouth again, her question already been answered. Tez strolls into the room, “Thought I’d find ya wid Ervine, but I only found ‘im being assaulted by his siblings” she grinned “Dat poor man.”

Hae’lynn returned the smile “I thought I’d leave them to it. Spend some time with my favourite little gem” she tickles Fleurs cheeks and smiles as the small nigthborne squirms a little. “I missed her”

Perching on the sofa, Tez watches the two idly “Ya can be spending more time now dat the oracle be taken care off” 

“True” Hae’lynn hummed in response “It’ll be weird seeing people leave to go home now. I’d grown used to the noise”

“Don’t worry I’m sure many will be back ta visit” she huffs “I know Ho’vo will be”

Hae’lynn blushes deeply, giggling somewhat awkwardly “Maybe” she paused, “I think I know of another Zandalari that may be around though”

Tez’ expression dropped slightly and she arched a brow bone “ya not be talkin’ about-”

“He’s trying, Tez” Hae’lynn tilts her head “can you at least give him that?”

“He’s not trying very hard” Tez rolls her eyes,

“He really likes you” 

“He really likes a lot of girls. I ain’t becoming anotha’ tally”

Hae’lynn smiles gently “What about being the last tally?”

“What?”

“Uh- that sounded more romantic in my head” Hae’lynn huffs lightly “I mean does it matter if he made some mistakes if he finally changes and settles for you? Isn’t it better to work to be a better person for someone you love than to never have to change at all?”

Tez pauses “It be too late for dese kinda’ questions, Starmoss. I need ta sleep”

The nightborne smiles “Of course, I’ll speak to you later”

“Dat ya will” and with that, the troll exits the room. Sighing, Hae’lynn returns to Fleur, singing tunes to her until the small nightborne falls back asleep.


	38. Never Let Me Go

A crescendo of crashes and bangs could be heard echoing throughout the halls of the Ailelumi estate with a mixture of curses in common making their way in every now and then. Josephene was turning the room in which Daeion was residing in inside and out. The girl had been missing since the morning. It was now late afternoon and the undead was hellbent on finding the blood elf. 

"Shit, where the fuck is she?" the warrior hissed as she honed in on her next target; the walk-in closet. 

The opening of the room's door came to Josephene's attention. She whipped her head around to find Makayla entering the room. The eyeless woman scanned the room, this undead somehow managed to retain her ability to see. A chuckle racked through her body at the disheveled sight of the place.

"Fucking hell, you and the warlock clearly had a fun night of fu~oof!" Makayla's words were cut short by the sudden impact of Josephene ramming her body into her. A sickening sound of bone crashing into the wall rang out as Josephene pinned the other undead by the shoulders.

"Where the hell is she smart ass?" the warrior snarled into the hunter's face. She barely gave the other woman time to respond before she slammed her harder into the wall. "Fucking tell me!"

"Whoa whoa," Makayla held her hands up defensively, chuckling once again. "I don't know where your not-girlfriend is buddy. Now let go of me...or is this your way of telling me I'm next on your fuck list?" She tilted her head in feigned innocence. Makayla let out a yelp of surprise when the shorter woman dropped her suddenly.

"I haven't got time for your shitty games Makayla!" Josephene decided against kicking the hunter and instead directed her blow onto the nearby bedside table. "Do you at least know if she's out somewhere?" 

 Makayla hummed, tapping a bony finger on her chin. "I'm sure I saw her leave with boss man Ervine this morning." Another finger joined the first to begin full on drumming on her face. "Ah yes! They both went out with the troll mama."

"Tez?"

"Yeah, the druid."

Josephene's shoulder sagged as she relaxed slightly. "Okay, I know that Blue will look after her," she sighed with relief. "They're most likely going out for baby stuff. Yeah that's gotta be it. She could've at least told me." She turned to Makayla, "help me clean this up."

"Uh no, nuh uh," Makayla shook her head. "I'm not your bloody maid mate."

"Just help me," the warrior let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll help you with your latest scheme to get into pretty boy's pants if you help me clean this mess up."

"Sold!" the surprisingly springy hunter jumped to her feet, a wicked grin plastered on her face. 

~~

Josephene had never been so glad to enter the Ailelumi estate before today. The horrendous plan Makayla had hatched up was even worse than expected. How the undead hunter thought that the use of fresh pig's hide and chicken's blood would woo Korvos was beyond the undead warrior.  _'Oh yeah, because I am the expert at romance,'_ she chastised herself,  _'at least Makayla can admit her feelings for him out loud. Pfft like I would ever have the guts to admit I lo...ehem...have feelings of some sorts for Daeion.'_ The undead sighed and made the now automatic path down towards Daeion's temporary room. 

She was surprised to see Tez leave the room as Josephene neared the door. What caught her off guard even more was the somber expression on the usually calm troll's face. Said troll looked up at the sound of boney footsteps coming towards her. 

"Jo I~" Tez paused for a moment, calculating in her head the perfect sentence to say. "It'd be best if ya not ta go...wait no. Da girl be needin' ya." She sighed deeply when she only received a confused yet slightly worried expression. "Tings didn't go...great. She be ah...it be best for ya ta go in and be dere." Tez gave the undead a pat on the shoulder before walking away. 

_'Shit shit,'_ Josephene began to freak out as she stared at the closed door.  _'They clearly didn't just go out for baby stuff. Fuck! Gods I hope she's okay!'_ She took a deep breath before slowly opening the door and making her way into the room, making sure that the door closed behind her quietly. Any and all fears she might have had were heightened when she turned around to the sight before her.

The undead had never seen anyone look so small and broken before this moment. Glowing green eyes were very puffy and her already very pale green skin was even paler than usual. The girl was hugging her knees to her chest and she just simply stared in Josephene's general direction. Her eyes lacked the light that was usually within, making them dull and almost lifeless. Everything about her demeanor screamed that she had given up; on life, on everything in that moment. What was in front of Josephene was not Daeion, merely a husk of the lively girl that had been a part of her life for ten years. The undead was paralysed. In this situation what could she do? The warrior had never been good at helping people heal, she always ended up making things worse. 

"Jo?" the broken voice that escaped the elf's lips was the call to action Josephene needed. She rushed to the girl's bed, siting beside her and gave her a concerned look. "I...th-the ba..." Daeion's words failed her as she broke out into heart breaking sobs. 

Josephene instantly pulled the girl into an embrace, holding onto her tightly as Daeion buried her face into the crook of her neck. Any feelings of burning and general discomfort were pushed aside as she gently stroked the girls back, feeling every quake the sobbing had caused. "Shhhhh, let it all out." The sobs grew louder, each one more heart wrenching and raw than the last. Daeion clung to the undead as wave after wave of emotion ran over her, every time she thought she was done a new wave stronger than the last begun. Josephene didn't need a full explanation to know exactly what was the cause of this hurt; Daeion lost the baby. She leaned back so that the two could lay down and buried her nose into Daeion's dark hair. Her mind was racing, what could she do or at least say to make this better? Eventually exhaustion took over Daeion and the warlock fell asleep on top of Josephene, leaving her to her thoughts.

~~

By the next morning Daeion begun to stir awake, the events of yesterday still very much fresh in her mind. She nuzzled her face into her slightly bumpy pillow. She suddenly became very much aware of the boney hand that was atop of her back and something pressing gently into her hair, freaking out momentarily before she recognised that she was on top of Josephene. Normally that would cause the girl to become flustered but not now, not when all she could think about was...her loss. No, not just her loss but Korvos' too. She lifted her head up to be met with worried yellow eyes. 

"Hey," Josephene greeted her softly, moving the hand on Daeion's back to push raven hair behind a pointed ear. 

Daeion gave her a weak smile, "hey yourself." She shifted herself slightly so that she could be more comfortable, "I'm surprised you're not in pain."

"That's not important right now," the undead grunted as she cupped the blood elf's face. "Right now all that's important is that you get what you need."

"Even if that hur~"

"Like I said, it doesn't matter right now."

Daeion sighed softly, placing her hand over Josephene's. "I...you've grown so much."

"As have you."

The blood elf moved to nuzzel her face into Josephene's neck, wrapping her arms around the woman once more. "Promise me something?"

"Hmm."

"Never let me go."


	39. The Sacrifice of Vanity

“Faven… you never explained what happened back there” Faven’s rose her eyes from the floor, having been deep in thought as Hae’lynn privately changed the bandages over her face. She didn’t like watching Hae’lynn’s facial expressions when she addressed the wound, it only made her feel uncomfortable.

Hae’lynn was currently cleaning it, after she’d returned from her unplanned walk in Moonglade with Sylthian and Sorel. She had spent the entire time second guessing her sentences and really trying to be ‘nice’, or at least cut out the usual snappy insults she’d throw their way. It was a working progress, one that only tired out the injured Blood Knight further. 

The Nightborne was waiting patiently for Faven to talk. She could tell Faven was a lot quieter than normal. A lot quieter. She certainly didn’t pipe up as much as she normally would when Hae’lynn was checking her over for physical or mental injuries. She was uncharacteristically open about how sullen she actually was.

“I would’ve thought Tez’asiya had mentioned it” Hae’lynn was rather surprised Faven had actually used the troll’s name. Usually it would be ‘the druid’ or ‘the troll’, or she just would skip over addressing the Zandalari completely. 

“She’s been busy checking up on everyone… We haven’t really talked about what happened at all” Hae’lynn replied calmly as she cleaned. Faven openly hissed in pain when the anaesthetic passed over a particularly painful part, making Hae’lynn bite her lip “Sorry, I’m almost done”

“It’s fine” Faven managed to bite out, just letting out a tense sigh “How’s Eudialyte?”

“She’ll be fine, she’s got a little less to worry about in regards to surviving the wound” 

“Right” Faven muttered and just cast her eyes back down “Don’t go around repeating this yet, please”

“Of course not” Well, Ervine would be told, but that's besides the point. Faven took a deep breath before beginning to explain quietly…

 

Faven had been separated from the main group. The Blood Knight presence in Zul’drak was a lot bigger than Faven had initially anticipated, and cutting through the enemy line was initially impossible. Faven had gone ahead to scout out one of the potential routes toward the Oracle’s base, riding in on her loyal steed up past the lurking undead that remained there. 

She dismounted quite quickly into her journey - the glowing horse would bring too much attention, and continued carefully on foot. She knew she was just scouting out the location, not actually engaging in the enemy yet, and she kept her eyes on the snowy landscape as she trudged along.

She paused, hearing the sound of a gargling corpse nearby. Looking around, she moved through the set of ruins she’d been travelling through, only to pause in the crumbling doorway.

Eudialyte was impassively watching the small group of undead deform to the ground after her attacks, the excess blood that had helped her hold her hammer slowly deteriorating as she placed it back on her back. Her red eyes calmly looked over at Faven, who was momentarily frozen to the spot. Eudialyte turned to face Faven, the silence broken by the hissing wind passing through the ruins.

“What are you doing here?” Faven finally managed to find her voice, noting how tight her voice sounded. She was frowning ever so slightly, their last encounter having left a sour taste in the Blood Knight’s mouth. Eudialyte just examined Faven’s stance, noting she was on more of a defence than normal. 

“The Ailelumi said you were scouting ahead alone” Eudialyte replied simply. Faven narrowed her eyes. She knew Hae’lynn wouldn’t have spoken with her, which only left Ervine. She internally grumbled about him in her head before thinking on her words.

“That didn’t answer my question” Faven replied sharply.

“You may need assistance” Eudialyte kept her eyes boring into Faven as the Blood Knight paused. The expression was unreadable for a moment, but Faven just thought back to what Sylthian had said; she needed to try. But after what happened with Valentius… could she really do that? Faven just rubbed her temples to ease the tension forming there. 

“Fine” she stated, taking a deep breath to push back several images flashing in the back of her mind. She had to concentrate “Let’s move then”

Eudialyte just nodded. Faven was attempting to restrain her emotions again and focus on her mission; her twin could tell she was uncomfortable nonetheless. The two travelled in silence - in fact, it was too silent. Eudialyte paused in her strides as she examined the cold landscape, making Faven also stop a few steps ahead of her

“What is it?” Faven questioned, raising her well-kept brow. 

“It’s too quiet” Eudialyte stated, causing Faven to look around carefully. She frowned a bit, drawing her sword carefully and pulling her shield down off her back. She scanned the falling snow, the blizzard seemingly hazier all of a sudden. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge as a tension fell over them, Eudialyte also readying herself for a potential attack.

Eudialyte had been right. With only a few moments of just Faven’s breath being the only sound, an arrow whistled sharply between the two, Eudialyte easily dodging and Faven smacking it away with her shield. And that’s when they saw their enemy.

It was like a hoard was pouring down over the hill ahead of them. If Faven had known any better, they could’ve been a group of deranged undead with how swiftly they were descending toward them. They had something unnatural on their side, and the two sisters knew they were outnumbered to say the least. A horn sounded, signalling that only more would be coming, and the girls were out in the open

“We need some cover!” Faven deflected two more arrows with her shield, glancing back at Eudialyte who was sharply scanning the landscape. She paused

“Over there, there’s a treeline” Faven cast her golden eyes swiftly to where her twin was looking, and immediately grunted in approval. The two broke out into a sprint, their heavy armour making it a little more difficult to move as they dodged the occasional arrow from the numbers behind them. Faven’s heart picked up. There was a high chance the two wouldn’t make it.

They finally broke into the treeline, having to duck past the passive spirits lurking through the trees. They needed some sort of advantage point, but the further in they went, the further down the hill they seemed to travel. There was no height advantage, and the trees were few and far between. Hope seemed to be dwindling. Faven panted harshly against the cold air. She’d trained for this, but waring herself down by running was not going to help either of them. 

“Ruins ahead!” Eudialyte called out against the wind, and Faven grunted. That was their only chance. Faven found herself skidding down the last of the hill on her side due to the steepness, managing to land evenly and continuing to run after her undead sibling into the crumbling ruins. If it could even be called that. There were simply a few decaying walls and a broken staircase - and they were completely surrounded by a desolate forest going down toward a river. If Faven was forced to retreat, she’d likely die of hypothermia if she even tried to go through the river. She shook that thought from her mind as she pulled herself behind one of the walls to catch her breath. 

Eudialyte peered through one of the gaps of the broken wall. She found herself glad she had chosen to follow after Faven, although from the descending troops coming toward them, there was a high chance neither of them would make it out of this. She cast her red eyes to her sister. She was calming her breathing, adjusting the straps on her shield more securely as she muttered some sort of prayer to the light under her breath. Eudialyte readied her hammer.

“There almost here” Eudialyte stated, and Faven looked up at her. She grunted and nodded, pulling herself to her feet. 

“I can cover the entry way, you take the side?” Faven suggested quickly. They didn’t exactly have the time to plan. Eudialyte just nodded in response, quickly moving over to the opposite side of the wall. Faven took a deep breath to ready herself, before swinging around at the sound of swift footsteps and hacking down one of the assailants. 

The two of them cut down and smashed the oncomming Blood Knights. None of them seemed in control, but all of them were fast and strong. And the enemy line didn’t seem to have an end in sight. They were soon surrounded, and even with Eudialyte’s risen soldiers to help them, the enemy were gaining ground quickly. 

Time became a blur as blood tainted the snow around them, Faven’s ears ringing as the adrenaline kept the tiredness from initially kicking in. She continued to pray under her breath as she fought them. Praying that the others of their company had heard the horn sound and would come to investigate. At this point, that was their only hope.

“Faven, behind you” Eudialyte called out loudly as she brought her hammer down on a Blood Knight’s head. Faven swung around, only to be greeted by a deranged cackle - a Blood Knight with void-created tentacles emerging from his chest practically launched himself at Faven, and her shield was brought up to defend her. 

Faven’s eyes widened as she heard a crack; her shield had broken, and her next response was to kick the void-induced man back so she could throw the useless shield off her arm. She swung her sword down quickly, hacking at his neck as he tried to attack again. Successfully killing him, Faven readied her sword again and turned to face the doorway, only to have to back up as three men advanced on her. She swung on them, but was thrown back into the snow after tripping over the now-dead void soldier, and her eyes widened as the three were about to hack down on her.

She jumped out of her skin as Eudialyte suddenly smashed her hammer down onto the Blood Knight closest to her, ramming her own body into the second and pushing him down onto the third. Closing her fist, she punched down on the second’s head until his scream became a squelch, and her fist passed through his skull and into the third’s. 

It made Faven’s gut turn a bit, but she finally clicked she should probably get to her feet. Scrambling up and turning to get her sword, she almost froze as she heard Eudialyte let out a paint grunt and a body hit the ground nearby.

She turned back sharply as she finally had her sword to see Eudialyte’s back against the wall - her body looking a little dislodged. The tips of her matted hair were now singed, and her arm… Faven’s jaw dropped slightly in horror at seeing part of her arm jaggedly dislodged from her body. It was still hanging on for the most part, but how that had happened in the space of a second momentarily confused Faven - until she saw a maddened Captain moving swiftly toward Eudialyte. The amount of Blood Knights coming toward them both was daunting, but all Faven could focus on right now was the fact that Eudialyte was momentarily disorientated from the impact - she wouldn’t be able to defend herself. The thought of loosing her sister yet again broke all rationality in Faven’s brain. 

She ran at the captain, tackling him to the floor with her full body weight before he could advance on Eudialyte. She’d barely gathered her senses and forced herself to get up from rolling away from him when she saw his knife coming for her face. 

Faven let out a scream as she felt the jagged knife pierce the skin of her cheek, across her nose and over her eye as she was forced to fall back onto her side from the attack. She had to close her eye as blood filled it, pulling her gloved hand to her face as she let out another cry of pain. She felt dizzy, and her body was shaking as she tried to hold back her screams. 

A feral growl followed by a gutural screech made the twins weakly look up from their seemingly inevitable defeat, and a level of relief filled them. Arcane rained down from the trees, killing a large number of the Blood Knights at the back, as Thiteldra swiftly made her way down the hill on the back of her Manasaber, Alluros. And not far ahead of her was the large dinosaur form of Tez’asiya, who was growling as she ripped and tore with claws and teeth at the Blood Knights. 

The enemy were forced to turn their attention on the two new threats, but the fight left them vulnerable to the onslaught from the Mage and the Druid. And soon enough, Tez’asiya’s form launched over Faven’s shaking body and bit through the neck of the Captain that had threatened their lives/undead lives moments before. 

Faven’s adrenaline finally ceased, and the exhaustion and pain hit her like a truck. She crumpled into the snow, the blood of her own wound joining the tainted white as she tried to hold her face in a vain attempt to hold her wound together. Tez’asiya shifted out of her form into the white haired troll Faven recognised better, kneeling by the Blood Knight’s side as Thiteldra finally dismounted from Alluros. 

“Check on da otha one” Tez’asiya ordered quickly, and Thiteldra didn’t argue as she quickly went to bring Eudialyte back into focus. Tez’s worry was on Faven, which only surprised her. She knew she’d always been awful to Tez’asiya - she hated trolls just like a lot of the Sin’dorei did. “Faven, let me see da wound” 

The troll pulled Faven onto her back, and the Blood Knight let the troll pull her gloved hand away. The tears of pain were mixing with the blood as Tez’s frown deepened. 

“Dis is bad…” Tez turned to the young mage as Thiteldra assisted Eudialyte over to Alluros “Teldra, dey need ta get ta Starmoss fast. Faven be loosin’ too much blood” 

“Help me get her onto Alluros, I can get them there” Thiteldra was thankful when Eudialyte finally got her focus back, her head spinning less. Tez nodded and quickly scooped the small elf into her muscled arms. Faven just slumped tieredly in her grip, pulling her bloodied glove back up to hold her face in pain

“Thank you” Faven panted out - wanting to say it before she could stop herself. Tez and Thiteldra had saved them both from death, and Faven wasn’t going to forget that regardless of how much she disliked trolls. Tez’asiya helped her onto the Manasaber, who grunted from the additional body. It was lucky the three of them were a smaller species. 

“Don’t be tankin me yet. Get dem back ta Starmoss, Teldra - don’t be stoppin for noting - I need ta find Ervine and Daeion before dey head dis way”

“I got it” Thiteldra nodded, turning her attention to her saber as Tez’asiya shifted into a raptor, beginning to sprint quickly into the trees “Quickly Alluros” Thiteldra urged as the saber’s wings emerged and took them off into the night.

 

“Oh my…” Hae’lynn murmured as she finished tying the bandage on Faven's face. Faven just shrugged weakly and let out a sigh. “Thank goodness Tez and Thiteldra were close…”

“Well we'd be dead if they hadn't been, for sure” Faven just quietly lay back down on the bed and got as comfortable as she could. Hae’lynn adjusted the pillows and covers around her “thank you”

“... I hope you and your sister can grow closer after all this” Faven glanced up at Hae'lynn “you both put the other before yourselves.. you both sacrificed yourself for the other”

“... Yes, we did…” Faven spoke quietly as Hae’lynn gently patted her hand “apologies for worrying you after all this…”

“It's okay Faven, just please don't go off again, that wound is dangerous, if it reopens…”

“I'll stay put, don't worry… just walking around and socialising was exhausting enough” Hae’lynn managed a small smile at Faven's somewhat flat joke. “Besides, apparently Omryss freaked out as well”

“She has been jittery about people leaving the estate recently…”

“Yeah, believe me, I've noticed” Faven sighed. “Anyway… if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep"

“Oh yes! Of course" Hae'lynn stood up with a smile “call me if you need anything” 

“Will do…” Faven watched Hae’lynn leave the room and snuff out the lantern, before shutting the door behind her. Faven just quietly sighed. She didn't want to deal with nightmares again, but she desperately needed to escape the pain in her face for at least a small while. She'd have to face the emotional burdens of estate soon enough.


	40. Nouvel amour

Sylthian realised he liked it too much, how close Sorel was to him, the grin he shot him as they made eye contact. It was too much, too quick. The sudden revelation scared him. He needed to return to something more familiar.

But he found he didn’t really want to. 

Hae’lynn walking into the room was a thankful distraction from his thought process. She smiled at them, clearly relieved to see Sylthian more like his usual self. “Teacher” she called softly as she checked Faven’s bandages. “Ervine asked to speak with you”

The blond sighed slightly “What are the chances of being blown up?” 

“Slim. He won’t be using magic for a few more days”

“Excellent” 

Sorel looked up “I can come with? Explain how you leaving was my fault?” the offer hit him in the chest again. He needed to do this alone, at least that way he could think a little better.

“No, thank you” he smiled, “I think I can handle Ervine”

Faven huffs “You’d be the first” 

As Hae’lynn gently nudged Faven’s arm, Sylthian made his way towards the room Ervine and Hae’lynn shared. He knocked and waited for an invitation in. 

“Enter”

He did as he was bid, pushing open the door and wincing at Ervine’s appearance “Light, you’ve seen better days” 

Ervine narrowed his eyes at the comment, making to push himself up from his laying position and grunting slightly as he did so, “I’m fine. I know where Hae’lynn gets her dramatic medical opinion from”

“Accurate medical opinion” Sylthian corrected as he moved to Ervine’s bedside, “Sorry for leaving unannounced.”

“You should be.” Ervine grunted “you’re lucky I didn’t send Rook and Makayla after you” 

“Why didn’t you?”

Ervine shifted his eyes, observing the blood elf for a moment before talking, “Faven and Sorel were gone as well. I assumed you hadn’t escaped alone” a pause “What did you leave for?”

Sylthian smiled slightly “Sorel thought we needed some time outside, so he took us to Moonglade to relax”

Ervine quirked his eyebrow “He snuck a potentially dangerous man out to a different continent to...relax?”

The blood elf laughed gently “Yeah, Sorel is sweet like that…” he sighed “so thoughtful and wonderful and-” he blushed, “and platonically great. Yes” he flushed further as Ervine’s eyebrow arched higher “ignore me. I’m concussed”

“To my knowledge, the gushing of another person is not a symptom of concussion”

“Confusion is-”

“You certainly didn’t sound confused” Ervine’s expression softened a fraction “Do you wish to talk about it?”

A moment passed before Sylthian groaned “Ugh, I’m pathetic. It’s like I always immediately attach myself to someone after even an ounce of struggle”

“What do you mean?”

“My initiation into the blood knight and then subsequent arrest; threw myself at Caene first chance I got. Caene dies, and I try to-” he sighs “I try to throw myself at you”

“Ah, so you do remember that”

“Drinking doesn’t affect my memory.” he blushes “I’m still sorry about that”

Ervine offers a small smile, “Do not worry. I deal with drunken men throwing themselves at me more than you’d think” he tilts his head, “so after this ‘incident’ you feel your affections drifting towards Sorel?”

The blonde nods, grateful for the Nightborne catching on quickly “Yes, exactly.”

“So you recognise your feelings, explain to me the issue”

“Because extreme emotions scare me, Ervine” he huffs “They’re always a gateway to me hurting someone”

“From what you’ve explained they’re also a gateway to coping. You admitted that your relationship with Caene helped your anger calm greatly.”

“I shouldn’t use Sorel like that”

“Why not?”

Sylthian looked up at the nightborne to see if he was being rhetorical. He wasn’t.

“Because he’s a person. Not some object to be used as an easy coping mechanism” 

“If you both benefit, what is the issue?”

“It- it just wouldn’t be fair.”

“Why? Relationships are based on gaining and compromising. Helping your anger would just be a different type of gain. I don’t doubt you’d be able to offer him something in return.”

The blood elf shakes his head “I don’t think so. I have too much baggage to offer him anything worth the trouble”

“Everyone has baggage” Ervine offers “But not all baggage is bad. Nor is it ever too heavy for the right person to carry.”

Sylthian says nothing.

“Think on it for a while” The tall man speaks after a minute of silence “Then talk to him about it. You’ll have a number of opportunities if you’re both around over the next few weeks.”

The blonde looks up in confusion “What?” he blurts dumbly “You’re letting me out of my quarters?”

“You’ve demonstrated you can be trusted by returning here instead of running back to the Scryers.” he offers another small smile “besides, I think Hae’lynn misses having another medic around” 

The smile was quickly returned “I won’t disappoint you”

“Oh, I know you won’t” Ervine offered kindly releasing his grip on the dagger hidden beneath his duvet. “I trust you”


	41. The Triple Date

Tez’asiya was staring idly out across the ocean from her perch on the shore. She had travelled to the remote location in Pandaria, to the old inn that they had found a few days prior. She found herself agitated, thoughts running through her head not just about issues at home and in the friendships, but also on the evening ahead. 

She didn’t want to be around Tor’chac, because the more she was, the more she identified things that she liked. His laid back personality was such a contrast to the men in her life; he wasn’t intense and dominant over her like her siblings or father tried to be, and to an extent she could see that he was trying. Trying being the key word.

He’d focused himself on her, but Tez didn’t truly trust that the concentration wouldn’t soon slip. She didn’t want to get hurt when he got bored of her - she’d gotten used to people getting bored of her companionship pretty quickly. She had priorities in her life she had to concentrate on; raising a lot of the children in her family, training to ensure she maintained her role as one of Gonk’s more affiliated druids, and serving her King and Princess loyally since she became known on a more personal level than before (thanks to Ervine being the Voice of the Horde). 

Friendships unfortunately had to come second to that, and as much as Tez didn’t like not being present in her friend’s lives, she also knew that her priorities here were more important long term for the survival of those around her, and herself. Compared to her friends, she had a lot smaller lifespan - she didn’t have the thousands or hundreds of years to play with. With her being in her 20’s, Tez knew she only had another 50 years or so to ensure that her family and those around her were more secure than they were before she was able to help. 

Tor’chac was a threat, in a way, to that concentration. She needed to concentrate on her roles in society and her friendships, in the war that the Zandalari were now very present in. If Tor’chac “theoretically” did come into the picture, she’d have to think about a lot of things. The first thing being a weakness. It sounded cruel to say it in Tez’s mind, but a partner is exactly what Ur’veal or her father needed to really hurt Tez. They did it enough with the kids she was raising; Ur’veal’s own son even being used against Tez - but if her own partner, let alone her own child, were to be put in the firing line, Tez’asiya knew she’d have to step into a darker place.

It wasn’t something she wanted. She didn’t want to be put into that position, or to have others be put into that position. And in her mind, was she really willing to accept someone into her life who could only be there for a brief moment before he gets distracted, for all that weight to be added to her shoulders? Personally, Tez’asiya wasn’t. However, her friends were making that very straightforward decision increasingly more difficult.

Ervine and Hae’lynn had for some reason taken it upon themselves to bring Tez’asiya and Tor’chac together. As much as she appreciated that the two just wanted what was best for her, she couldn’t help but feel somewhat agitated with them. Hae’lynn was a little harder to be agitated at, as Tez’asiya had somewhat admitted that Tor’chac’s flirty attitude was something that bothered her, and obviously being the gentle hearted girl that she was, Hae’lynn clearly wanted Tez’s potential love life to become reality. Honestly, however, Tez’asiya had little idea as to why Ervine appeared so invested in this situation. She was surprised he hadn’t already killed Tor’chac for inevitably flirting with Hae’lynn. 

Tez’asiya sighed in mild frustration at the thought. Of course he’d flirt with Hae’lynn, he’s a healer and had been helping out at the estate since he got there, it was inevitably going to happen and-- 

She frowned, shaking away the thoughts. Of all the times to feel that small pang of jealousy ring in her chest, now was not one of them. Tez knew Hae’lynn was not the type to cheat, she had no reason to be jealous - which meant the only reason she felt that was at the thought of Tor’chac’s focus being on someone else. That is what soured her mood further.

The ocean was calming, but Tez just wanted to get back to Zandalar so she could spend some time in the jungle there. Transforming out of her pterodactyl form, Tez shifted her tail around her body so she could sit more comfortably on the tree she was perched in. Another issue became highlighted to her; doing nothing made her think to much.

Tez’asiya’s glowing turquoise eyes shifted over to the beach below her as a portal appeared. She let out a passive sigh as Ervine and Hae’lynn immersed hand in hand from the portal, followed by a smiling Daeion and a brooding undead. Tez’asiya found her frustration dull slightly at seeing Daeion happier. She was glad to see her mending slowly, even if she didn’t expect her to after all that had happened. And then her mood was ruined when the tall, dark form of Tor’chac waltzed out after them. 

There was a level of satisfaction at seeing the nervousness in his, normally confident, lazy smirk. Tez’asiya remained seated as she subconsciously allowed her tail to rhythmically swing from the branch as a way to fidget. Another thing she’d been picking up recently with the added stresses in her life. 

“Tez definitely promised to be here, right? ‘Cause I want to go home already” Josephene huffed as Daeion turned to look at her. Josephene cleared her throat immediately “only because his highness here is blocking the view. Obviously” 

“If you took a step to the right, your view would not be obstructed” Ervine said simply, making Josephene roll her eyes and cross her arm.

“But ya… she is gonna be here right? I woulda thought she wouldn’t want ta go anywhere wid me, how’d ya convince her anyways?” Tor’chac piped up, stretching out his muscular arms and looking at the taller male. Ervine just hummed.

“I have my ways. Tez’asiya, the rest of us can’t climb trees. Would you mind coming down here?” Tez almost chuckled. Ervine hadn’t even looked up, but she wasn’t exactly hiding her presence. The rest of the heads of the group turned up toward the trees, Hae’lynn’s face lighting up with a smile at the sight of her friend.

“Tez! Shalasan-tori” she greeted as Tez offered her a small smile 

“‘Ello Starmoss” Tez’asiya greeted simply. She re-shifted back into her pterodactal form to glide down to meet them, landing in front of them before reshifting

“The dino forms will never get old” Josephene muttered to herself, making Tez chuckle and Josephene to get flustered (well as flustered as an undead can be) “You heard nothing”

“Sure I didn’t, Jo. None of us be hearin’ anyting” Tez’asiya smirked a bit, earning a glare from her undead companion. Daeion had openly lit up as much as Hae’lynn upon seeing Tez, and so Tez ruffled her hair in greeting “Ello Ti’youn”

“Ti’youn? What does that mean?” Daeion questioned, earning a small smile from Tez

“Wouldn’t ya like ta know?” Tez teased, making Daeion pout. Tor’chac and Ervine, however, found their expressions softening a fraction at the new found nickname. Tor’chac had discovered from that night Tez’asiya had expressed her hate for him, that nicknames were something Tez didn’t use for nothing.

“Tez is that a new outfit? I haven’t seen you in that before” Hae’lynn asked, making Tez’s attention shift to her. Tez sighed.

“Ya, it be new” Hae’lynn’s face lit up at the thought of Tez dressing up, but it disappeared soon after “Ur’veal burnt me wardrobe”

“And why would she do that?” Ervine questioned, and Tez sighed

“I took ya advice. Moved Drarkus witout her permission” Tez shrugged “She burnt all my tings in one of her spells” 

“Wat a bitch” Tor’chac piped up. Tez’asiya’s eyes shifted to him. She paused before replying

“Ya, she keeps gettin worse” Tor’chac had to blink and take in the fact that Tez actually agreed with him without insulting him - leaving him momentarily baffled. Ervine almost rubbed his temples at the lost opportunity. 

“Shall we take this inside?” he suggested, and Hae’lynn nodded as her stomach growled. Everyone chuckled at that, making her blush in embarasment. After an unneeded apology from Hae’lynn, they all ventured into the small bar, which only had a couple of Panderans inside, and sat down around their largest table. 

Ervine sat at the head of the table, with Hae’lynn to his right. Daeion dragged Josephene so that they took up the two seats beside Hae’lynn, with Josephene opposite Ervine. So of course, Tez found herself sighing in mild frustration, as the final two seats were beside each other, and left to herself and Tor’chac. Of course.

Tor’chac immediately took the opportunity to slide in front of Tez and pull the chair out for her that was next to Josephene. Tez looked at him. Then at the chair, before sitting in the seat beside Ervine and making Josephene cackle in amusement. Tor’chac pouted, along with Daeion and Hae’lynn, but Ervine just sighed at Tor’chac’s failed attempt to be a gentleman. Tor’chac seated himself in the chair he’d pulled out, and tried to brush off the blatant rejection from the subject of his affection.

“So… drinks anyone? I actually brought da gold dis time” Tor’chac offered the group, and there was a collective agreeement from everyone (and only a nod from Tez). Tor’chac wasted no time in immedaitely turning to Tez “Do ya want da usual?”

Tez’asiya gave him a mildly irritated look, but nodded nonetheless. Tor’chac then turned to the others

“Hae’lynn and I will have wine” Ervine answered before Tor’chac could ask, and said troll saluted before looking at Daeion and Josephene.

“Uh… I’ll have wine too?” Daeion managed, glancing at Josephene who just grunted

“The strongest thing they got” Tor’chac chuckled at Josephene’s response, making finger guns at her (with his limited fingers) 

“I like ya. Drinks, commin’ up” he stood from his seat and waltzed confidently over to the Pandarian lady behind the bar, and Tez’asiya’s glowing eyes narrowed on him from the corner of her eye. Ervine noted Tez’asiya’s stare. This was the first test of the evening, and Ervine shot Tor’chac a look not to screw up.

Hae’lynn and Daeion however, didn’t notice the underlying test happening before their eyes, and instead turned their attention to interrogating Tez.

“Your usual huh?” Daeion found herself grinning, causing Tez’asiya’s focus to switch to the young Blood elf. Tez’asiya raised an eyebrow-bone at her.

“He stalked me in da bar. Not my fault”

“I didn’t realise you went drinking often, Tez” Hae’lynn frowned a little bit, not in disappointment, just confusion. Tez’asiya chuckled at her

“I don’t drink alcohol alone, Starmoss, dat be a rarity. My usual aint alcoholic” Hae’lynn blinked and nodded with a smile “Alcohol and children aint a good mix”

“That is why I was surprised” Hae’lynn and Tez’asiya shared a chuckle, but Daeion wasn’t letting this go

“So how many times did he ‘stalk’ you then?” Daeion questioned, and Josephene crossed her arms

“And how many times did he stalk you and you didn’t punch his lights out?” Josephene looked at Tez, earning a small smirk

“Not dat many” Tez mused, earning a chuckle from Josephene. Daeion pouted

“But it was more than once? That he came and found you and bought your drinks?”

“Unfortunately yas. Although most of dat time he was buyin drinks for da otha women in da bar as well. And men for dat matta” Tez’asiya gave Daeion a pointed look, causing her to pout again.

“But still, he came and found you every time right?”

“Of course I did!” Tez’asiya rolled her eyes as Tor’chac came over with the tray of drinks from the bar, a big lazy smirk on his face “She be my first focus when I be seein her”

“But not ya only one” Tez’asiya hummed as she sipped the drink as it was handed to her. Tor’chac sighed a bit 

“In da past maybe, but not now” Tor’chac replied. It was Tez’asiya’s turn to roll her eyes and just focus on her drink. Ervine was actually surprised he managed to say something somewhat romantic. It seems his lessons were actually taking some affect. Some.

“So Tor’chac! How long have you known Tez?” Daeion questioned, her focus completely glued to the couple. Tez found herself internally sighing. She didn’t want to dampen Daeion’s mood, but she didn’t know how much of this she could take.

“Well I been friends wid Ho’vo for a long time, but da first time we talked properly was when she brought Ho’vo ta me after he fell on a Blood Troll’s dart”

“He… fell on one?” Hae’lynn questioned carefully, making Tor’chac snicker a bit and Tez rub her temples

“He be a workin progress” Tez sighed and sipped her drink “Blood trolls tried to attack my baby sista Ri’iona. My brotha U’kexen and I fought dem off, Ho’vo tried ta help, but once dey were all dead da idiot tripped over da cott and fell on one of da darts” 

“... He sounds as though he needs some work”

“Believe me, my motha and I been saying dat for years. We be workin on it” 

“I’ve never heard you speak about a ‘U’kexen’ before. Which brother is that?” Josephene noted, and Tez’asiya sighed. 

“He be my olda brotha. One of da problematic ones. He follows Ur’veal around like a lackey - but he aint a malicious soul like my sista” 

“Oh I didn’t realise you had another older sibling, I thought they were all younger” Hae’lynn blinked

“Ya. He actually be older den Iva’ya - he be engaged at da moment. More children ta follow most likely” Tez’asiya’s eyes tired slightly at the thought, though only Ervine picked up on the slight shift of her expression. He didn’t say anything on the matter. Daeion, however, sullened a lot at the mention of children, and Tez’asiya noticed. She felt a little guilty, but knew broaching that would just draw attention to Daeion that she didn’t need in that moment. “But ya, Ho’vo be an idiot. I might enquire ya help in findin him a path of druidism he can be workin wid, Ervine. At da moment he be a hopeless case”

“I am sure we can find him something. Has he tried taking the front lines, or spell casting?” Tez thought on it for a moment 

“We tried him spell castin before. Ya don’t want ta know wat happened”

“Well now I’m curious” Josephene piped up, making Tor’chac grin as Tez’asiya rubbed her temples again

“He set fire to one of Yazma’s spiders and it ended up burnin down da market. It was a spectacle”

“Dat almost got him banished ta Vol’dun” Tez’asiya shot Tor’chac a pointed look. “We barely managed ta scrape da blame onta one of da cookin fires. It be lucky motha be a trainer wit such high reputation, othawise no-one woulda believed it”

“Ya, Inamu be a scary woman when she angry” Tor’chac shivered, making Tez’asiya chuckle a bit in agreement. She then realised what she was doing, and quickly reverted to drinking her drink in silence. Ervine noted the progress with a hidden smile, before sipping his wine and pulling Hae’lynn into a side hug.

“Can we order some food now?” Hae’lynn asked sheepishly as her stomach growled again, and Ervine kissed her forehead with a nod. Tor’chac rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin

“Ya, I didn’t bring enough gold ta cova food as well mon” he chuckled nervously, and Ervine sighed

“I figured you wouldn’t. Hence why I brought some” Ervine hummed “Your choices, please”

“Uh I’ll have whatever Hae’lynn’s having” Daeion piped up, and Hae’lynn glanced over the menu quickly 

“I’ll have the Swirling Mist Soup please” Hae’lynn smiled and Tor’chac looked at Tez’asiya 

“Wat are ya havin?” Tez’asiya just sighed and looked at Ervine in response to speak.

“I’ll have da Charbroiled Tiger Steak” and Ervine nodded simply

“I’ll have da same!” Tor’chac announced, making Tez sigh yet again and focus on her drink. Ervine just took a silent breath, the will to live probably leaving with that exhale, before reluctantly casting his eyes over to the undead - of which still had her arms crossed boredly.

“Get me more alcohol, asshole”

“Not if you speak to me so rudely” 

“Urgh. Fine. Please o highness get me more fucking alcohol”

“I suppose that will have to do” Ervine sighed, before leaving to speak with the barmaid. Tez’asiya sipped her drink yet again as an uncomfortable silence fell over the table.

“So… Ho’vo’s party is soon” Hae’lynn smiled and Tez’asiya looked over at her

“Ya not gonna be doin anyting else wit him … right?” Tez’asiya questioned, making Hae’lyn light up in a blush

“It was one time!” 

“Just be checkin” Tez’asiya chuckled a bit, patting her head and making her pout. Soon enough, Ervine returned from the bar and seated himself back next to Hae’lynn as the conversation continued.

“I heard Zette is in charge of it all” Daeion piped up, making Tez’asiya raise her brow

“I have a feelin dere will be more den just balloons den…”

“Whatcha mean?” Tor’chac questioned curiously, making Ervine hum

“I hear Zette plans to hire strippers. Sorel was rather flustered at the mention. She’s enquired the help of a friend as well”

“Is that a death knight by any chance?” Josephene questioned with a frown, making Ervine raise a brow and nod. “Explains why she even got into the estate, damn bitch made me buy a false arm made of cardboard for 2000gold! I thought it was legit!” 

“You didn’t ask to inspect the product first?” Ervine enquired with a blank look, making Josephene scoff

“She was a scary saleswoman okay? Seriously, it’s like you just couldn’t say no!”

“Really? Scary for you?” Daeion questioned and Josephene huffed

“When you meet her, you’ll understand what I’m saying. I don’t even know how I ended up handing the gold over”

“Sounds like she knows what she’s doing” Ervine hummed in amusement, making Josephene snarl a bit at him. “It was just an observation. A good salesman can sell anything”

“Yeah, but she certainly aint an honest one” Josephene grumbled.

“Ooh food!” Hae’lynn perked up as the barmaid brought over the trays of food with a smile. Tez’asiya watched her place down the food with a practiced look, her eyes narrowing a faction when both Tor’chac and said barmaid maintained eye contact for a little longer than necessary. Her mood noticeably soured and Ervine cleared his throat and sipped his wine. Tor’chac blinked his focus onto the Nightborne, immediately realising his mistake and awkwardly glancing at Tez’asiya. 

Tez had gone back to ignoring him, and he internally slapped himself for ruining all the progress he had made so far. The table ate with idle chatter, Daeion and Josephene talking the most, joined by the occasional commentary from Ervine or Hae’lynn to boost the conversation. Tez’asiya remained silent as she watched the couples interact, her mulling over her thoughts as Tor’chac tried to engage in the chatter to not appear awkward. Unfortunately, by this point, Tez’asiya had had enough. 

“I’m gonna get some air. I be back in a minute” Tez explained quietly as she stood, earning the attention from most of the table. Ervine paused for a moment, but nodded nonetheless

“Alright”

With that, Tez’asiya exited silently out of the bar, and all eyes immediately fell on Tor’chac. He blinked, looking back at everyone cluelessly

“Wat?” 

“Go after her already!” Hae’lynn whisper-shouted, pouting at him. He frowned

“But don’t she want ta be alone? I thought I was supposed ta give her space--”

“Just go. This is an opportunity to rectify your mistake with the barmaid” Ervine cut in sharply, making Tor’chac rub his neck sheepishly

“Alright alright, I be on it bossmon” he stood from his seat, waving to the company before gulping down his nerves and following Tez’asiya’s route out of the bar. Tez had walked down the beach to the waters, staring out at the rising moon. Her eyes glowed intensely in the shadows cast by the moon, Tor’chac’s deeper azure glow a contrast to her own as he approached. “Koʻazkua?”

“Go away, Tor’chac”

“Nah” Tor’chac stopped himself right beside Tez’asiya, who maintained her focus out on the ocean. “C’mon Ko’azkua, wat be wrong?”

“I woulda thought dat was obvious”

“... Look, listen ta me a moment” Tez’asiya reluctantly turned her head to look up at Tor’chac with a blank expression. Tor’chac sighed, the lazy smirk momentarily dropping from his features as he took a deep breath

“I really be tryin Tez… And I mean dat. I want ta make dis work, and I know I be messin up a lotta da time, but I be gettin betta wit each mistake. Ya gotta admit dat at da least” Tor’chac looked her directly in the eyes, and for some reason Tez’asiya found herself maintaining the stare. “I be understandin dis won’t be overnight. But… please give me a chance ta show ya how much ya mean ta me”

“...” Tez examined his expression in silence for a moment before turning back to look at the ocean “I be continuously givin ya chances, Tor’chac… Try not ta waste any more of dem” Tor’chac blinked for a moment, his usual lazy smirk appearing again with more happiness then before. 

“I won’t let ya down, Ko’azkua” he gave her a toothy grin, and Tez just side glanced. She wasn’t convinced, but she let him be happy “Ya want ta come back inside now? Da othas will probably kill me if we don’t be comin back ta’getha” 

“Hmm, dat be tempting”

“Oi!” he pouted, making Tez’asiya smirk ever so slightly. She walked around and past him, back toward the bar, making Tor’chac blink and stumble to catch up with her. “Hey, wait for me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti’youn = Little One


	42. Dark Temptations

Daeion sighed deeply and sagged against the nearest crumbling wall of the Rift. Today was….eventful. The blood elf closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing.

‘Maybe Hae’lynn was right,’ she attempted to rationalise with herself. ‘It probably wasn’t the best idea to get a little too enthusiastic about being morbid with the Alliance bodies.’

Her musings were interrupted by a dark chuckle erupting from nearby, making the girl jump. Daeion’s hands glowed purple as she prepared herself to start casting if needed, still on edge from the events of earlier. She relaxed slightly as the source of the chuckle emerged from the shadows. A succubus just shy of Daeion’s nose and a shiteating grin akin to a certain undead sauntered her way over to the warlock.

“It’s been a while little Raven,” the grin only grew wider, “got bored of playing nice and remembered how good it feels to be a bad girl.” The demon chuckled again, trailing a finger along the blood elf’s jaw. The chuckle intensified as Daeion stared down the succubus in an attempt to intimidate her. “You cannot fool me, watching you loose control from the Rift is one of my favourite pastimes. You enjoyed every moment of taking those lives and you know it.”

“Ju-just stop talking Avarice,” Daeion was getting frustrated, she knew the demon was right. ‘No, I need to get better. Lynn’s right, going overboard with the soul draining is just going to end in a relapse.’

“Ha, fuck that Nightborne!” The warlock whipped her head up, not expecting Avarice to have listened in on her thoughts.

“She’s a manipulative little bitch getting in your way.”

“Excuse me?” What Daeion was hearing couldn’t be correct, right?

“Think about it, your plan for the Alliance camp was the right thing and she made it her mission to make you feel guilty for even bringing up the idea,” Avarice ran her hands along the warlock’s arms. “She cried the moment you got upset with her words. She wanted you to feel like shit for being hurt. She wanted you to feel like the worst just for having emotions. The cunt wanted to drive you into portalling to the Rift, running back to lil’ ol’ me, just so then they can all be rid of you.”

“No, you’re wrong!” Daeion jerked away from the demon. “She cares about me! They all do! She just…most things make her cry…”

“Ah yes, they all care so much that would rather forget that a filthy troll was behind the death of your child than actually go out and seek the vengeance you deserve!” Avarice’s permanent smirk grew as she noticed she struck a nerve with Daeion, the elf’s face the perfect canvas for showing the girl’s exact emotions. “You don’t need them. You are more than capable of getting back at those filthy savages on your own, my Raven. You know where to go and what to do.”

Daeion thought for a moment before looking Avarice square in the face with a new sense of determination. A dark grin broke out onto her pale green face, “I need to go back to Zul’Drak.”

“And?”

A dark chuckle rang out through the Rift.

~~

Josephene groaned and rubbed at her forehead as she made her way back to the temporary room her and Daeion shared. She had finally managed to bypass Ervine to talk to Hae’lynn, hoping that there was a good reason as to why Daeion hadn’t come back with her and Jasraume. Instead of the cheerful chatter she was expecting, the undead was greeted with excessive sobbing and hiccuped words. The idea of Daeion running off to the Rift wasn’t a pleasant one. It brought back memories of how the warlock was introduced to the nightborne newcomers; a fel-crazed lunatic working for the Burning Legion.

Josephene was greeted by a surprise when she entered the room. Daeion was sat in the middle of the bed, a neutral expression on her face. It was as if she hadn’t run away and was just simply waiting for her undead companion to come home. The warlock got up from the bed, an unusual glint in her eyes as she sauntered over to Josephene.

“Hey you,” Daeion practically purred, placing her hands on there undead’s shoulders.

“You okay?” Josephene looked her up and down, checking for any signs of injury. “Why did you leave for the Rift? Why couldn’t you just come back with the others?”  
“That doesn’t matter ri~”

“Yes it does Daeion!” The warrior hissed, desperately searching Daeion’s eyes for an explanation. “You’re vulnerable right now and it could be dan~” her words stopped abruptly as the hands on her shoulders moved up the cup her face. She closed her eyes and hissed again, this time in pain as the burning sensation begun to grow from her chest and spread throughout her body the closer Daeion brought herself to her.

“I need you to help me Jo,” the blood elf purred into her ear.

“I’ll try, you know I’m not the best at heal~”

“Nononono, I don’t need healing,” a dark grin emerged onto the blood elf’s face.


	43. "Subtle" shipping

Hae’lynn and Sylthian halt their counting of medical supplies to blink at each other in confusion for a moment following Ervine’s question from Zette.

“That was...unusual” Hae’lynn blushes slightly returning to her counting and jotting down the numbers before she forgets. 

“That’s an understatement” Sylthian agrees, “what was Zette doing today?”

“Meeting a friend to help her with party planning for Ho’vo”

“Huh, that doesn’t give much of an insight to where that question came from”

“No, it does not” Hae’lynn thinks a minute “didn’t Sorel go with her?”

“How would I know?” he accidentally sounded a bit of curter than he intended, it made Hae’lynn flinch slightly,

“Sorry, I didn’t-” 

Sylthian sighed, Hae’lynn had been teary eyed since she got back from the Barrens. According to Ervine she hadn’t stopped crying until well into the early hours of the morning. Guilty tears will do that to you. He would know. 

“I didn’t mean to snap, Hae’lynn” he offered a small smile “Sorry, I haven’t gotten much sleep recently”

Her lip quivered slightly but she didn’t start crying again like Sylthian feared she would, “Nightmares?”

He wished it was nightmares. Nightmares were something that Sylthian had never minded, they were horrible and scary but he deserved it, a small price to pay for the crimes he committed. It made him feel like he was at least trying to repent for what he’d done. No, it wasn’t nightmares that were the problem. 

It was when the dreams were good he couldn’t stand it. Especially when they involved a certain blood knight trainer he knew. They always left him shaking and sweaty with guilt when he woke up...among other things. He didn’t deserve nice things, he didn’t deserve Sorel. The guilt was becoming so bad he preferred to just stay awake until his eyes refused to stay open. 

“Something like that” he answered, shifting his eyes to look at his student curiously, she still looked a little sad. “Are you still upset about, Daeion?”

Hae’lynn flushed in humiliation and looked away “I was awful to her”  
“You were just trying to look out for her, Dore”

“I know, but I was so scared she was going to do something harmful I-”

“Shush” Sylthian hushed quietly, pulling the woman into his arms, “It’s okay” he desperately tried to ignore the fact that he could see the marks from where he attacked her from here, the teeth marks neatly pressed again her skin…

“I would have gone mad if someone had done that to me when I was in her position,” Hae’lynn sniffed “I didn’t-”

“You both deal with grief differently, Hae’lynn. There is no comparison you can draw” he pulled back to he didn’t have to look at the bite mark anymore, “I’m sure Daeion just needs some time to herself. She’ll come back ready to start the healing process. Okay?”

Meekly, Hae’lynn nodded “okay…”

“Guess who~” a certain voice interrupts the moment as a green head pokes into the room, 

“Ah, Zette” Sylthian hums “you were portalled back then?” 

Zette grins “Yeah. Just came to tell you there is going to be another gift waiting on your desk later~”

Sylthian huffs gently “You need to stop buying me things”

“Last one babe, promise” she grins again, only wider this time “besides this is handmade. You’re going to love it”

\-----------------------

True to her word, there was indeed a gift waiting on his small desk in his room in the basement. A stack of paper. He sighed and picked up the top piece, 

“If that goblin blew something up and is having me fill out the paperwork…” he trailed off as he began to read some of the lines….

This wasn’t paperwork. 

No, it was actually a very, very detailed piece of writing describing the coupling between himself and Sorel.

Sylthian slammed the paper down after getting about midway through the page. The spurn of emotion winding him for a moment...he was embarrassed, angry and...and really, really turnt on. His hand tensed on the paper for a moment before he carefully calmed himself.

Had she given Sorel a copy of this? Light help him. Was he ever going to able to make eye contact again…

No, it was fine. He hadn’t read all of it...

He wasn’t going too…

Sorel wouldn’t either…

…

Would he?

Slowly- very, very slowly, he picked the stack of paper up and settled on his bed. Maybe it wasn’t that bad. Maybe Zette had hidden something important under the top page? Her idea of a prank. Yeah. That was probably it. 

So he read. And read, and read. 

He kept reading when his and Sorel’s mouths had connected, He kept reading when their clothes were removed, he kept reading when he traveled down Sorel’s body to please him with his mouth and he kept reading when Sorel was above him, pushing into him at a leisurely pace…

By the time he was finished, Sylthian was having to shift every few seconds to try and find some space in his pants, because there suddenly wasn’t any. He sighed, why did he have to do this to himself, he could have just stopped reading.

‘You didn’t stop reading because you liked it’ his subconscious reminded him. He could have sat there and argued with himself but he knew that it was correct. He cursed quietly and shifted again. This was really uncomfortable.

‘There is an easy way to get rid of-’ he stopped the thought process before it could be finished and stood abruptly. Changing swiftly into loose pants and a tank shirt he decided he would go running until his body decided to calm down. 

He wouldn’t give in to his wants and potentially ruin one of the most valuable friendships he had. Not yet anyway.


	44. Shipping Costs

_Heavy panting broke the silence of the room as soft lips moved down the column of a muscled neck. The panting was accompanied by a gasp as the pair of lips bite down on the pulse point. Sylthian weaved his fingers through Sorel’s hair as the taller man made his way further down and nibbled at the blonde’s collarbone. Sylthian pulled Sorel back up to his lips, teeth clanging together from the sheer force, the combination of their heavy breathing and gasps echoed throughout the room._

  
_The taller blood elf smirked into the kiss as he trailed his hand down Sylthian’s chest and closer to where the blonde needed him most. Sylthian moaned against Sorel’s lips as he was cupped by a large warm hand. He rutted shamelessly against the hand, his moans getting more guttural as the pace of his rutting increased._

  
_“Sorel!” The blonde breathlessly groaned out, using his free hand to pull at the waistband of his pants desperately. The cries of Sorel’s name grew louder and more desperate...or were they getting more angry sounding? Oh no, that’s not good. Wait, since when did Sylthian have a goblin accent?_

 

“Sorel! Wake your cute ass up babes!” Zette swatted at Sorel’s shoulder. The man sleeps like a brick the goblins swears. The author had been making attempts at waking the blood elf up for the past ten minutes. It wouldn’t be long before she had to meet Triza - that’s if the death knight herself would actually show up on time herself - and she had a plan in store for the blonde sweetheart.

  
“Just jump into my mouth and call me a limp noodle” the blood knight trainer mumbled into his pillow.

  
“Now that’s something worthy for the books,” Zette chuckled to herself. She swatted him again, gaining a grunt in response. “Huh, sleeping beauty is actually starting to wake up, perfect.” As if on cue, Sorel begun to stir. He groaned as he turned to face his assailant.

  
“Zette?” He rubbed his eyes and yawned. “What are you doing he~” Sorel suddenly became very aware of the incredible tightness in his underwear. “I-I need to get dressed, I’ll be with you after, I promise.”

  
“Awh but why couldn’t I just stay here sweet cheeks,” the goblin gave him a sly wink, “ya can’t really expect me to be okay with missing an opportunity to see the hawt bod of yours in all its delicious glory now can ya?”

  
“Please?” Sorel’s voice became strained as he tried to calm himself. When Zette didn’t budge, he put on the best pout he could muster in his current state.

  
“Okay okay,” the goblin raised her hands up as a surrender, letting out a giggle as she did so. “Ya win this time big boy, but next time ya won’t be so lucky ya hear,” and with that she left the room, but not before giving the blood elf finger guns first.

Once the coast was clear, Sorel ripped his sheets off of himself to properly assess the situation at hand. Guilt came to the forefront of his mind as the very apparent tent pitched in his pants became visible. He shouldn’t be thinking about his friend like this! Especially not now, with everything that had happened recently. Sylthian is most certainly not in the right state of mind for anything even remotely akin to a relationship. He leaned his head back against the headboard and groaned. Now the real dilemma made itself known; how should Sorel take care of his...very awake and needy friend. He weighed up the pros and cons of each solution before coming to a decision rather quickly. He freed himself and made no hesitation to get to work, lathering his hand in the only thing available to him at the time - some moisturiser that he had borrowed from Hae’lynn - and wrapping said hand around his throbbing shaft.

~~

Sorel practically sprinted back to his temporary room within the Ailelumi estate as soon as he, Zette and Triza emerged from the portal. He needed to escape. That trip gave him enough embarrassment for the next ten years. So now not only was he struggling with these new feelings that he had developed for Sylthian but now Zette, the biggest gossip he knew, had gotten involved. The goblin even had the audacity to get Ervine to ask Sylthian if he was thinking about dicks in that very moment.  
His musings were interrupted by the sliding of a bunch of paper from under the door. The blood elf collected the papers and examined the first page closely. True to her word, Zette had written something for him. Upon further inspection it was a rather saucy piece about himself with Sylthian. His face grew warmer as he read on. By the time he had gotten halfway through the piece had he noticed that, for the second time that day, his pants had gotten far too tight for his liking.

  
This is wrong. So very, very wrong. He needed to stop viewing his friend like this, Sorel needed to be there for emotional support as a friend right now. But no, instead he was too busy thinking of all the ways he could make the blonde moan his name and…

  
No, the only way to get past this was to face the problem head on. Sorel started to reason with himself, _‘I just need to talk to Sylthian about this. I’m sure we can work this out like grown men and stay friends. Maybe he might actually feel the same like Zette claims...I suppose there’s only one way to find out.’_

  
With his mind now settled on what to do, Sorel changed into much baggier pants to conceal his raging hard on. With a renewed confidence, he left his room and marched over to where Sylthian was currently residing in.

  
As he entered the main hallway, he was greeted by the sound of someone running. The sound was getting closer, indicating that the person was headed in Sorel’s direction. As the runner got closer, Sorel could easily identify them. By some stroke of dumb luck, the runner was Sylthian...and the man seemed troubled. That’s not good.

  
“Sylthian hey,” Sorel waved to him, beaming at him. HIs smile feel slightly as the blonde simply looked at him before picking up the pace to leave the estate.

  
Maybe he just needed to clear his head? But why?

  
Zette had mentioned that she might give Sylthian a copy of her steamy novelette but Sorel didn’t think for even second that she would actually do it. How stupidly naive. The blood elf felt mortified. What if Sylthian did get a copy and read it?

  
‘Oh nononono, this isn’t good,’ Sorel clutched his head as his mind started racing. _‘What if he did read it? Does he hate me now? Shit, he probably will never want to be around me again, or speak to me. What if our friendship is ruined?’_ The blood elf could feel himself start to hyperventilate and knew if he didn’t calm himself down soon the it could turn into a full on panic attack.

  
He ran back to his room and flung himself to the bed. He clutched his pillow to his chest as breathing got harder and harder to control, tears streaming down his face as the episode took hold of him.

  
This was not what he had expected of today when Zette invited him out.


	45. Stop Me if I Fall

Luna cawed softly, nuzzling her white head into Josephene’s green hand when the undead gave the albino sunstrider a much needed head scratch. The woman let out a small chuckle, shaking her head at the animal’s actions.

It was a nice change of pace being back at her home, her actual home and not then Ailelumi estate. Things were getting too heavy there. Initially she hated the thought of not being there in case Daeion needed the support, but the girl was constantly going off on her own. Whether that was only to the Rift or even just simply to the gardens, that was something Josephene wasn’t too sure of anymore. It was a worrying thought.

A wave of nostalgia washed over Josephene every time she stepped foot into her new home. She had tried to make it as similar to her and Daeion’s old home back at the Brill. Well, as close as she could considering everything that resided in their old residence had burned down with the rest of the Brill after the events that prevented the Alliance from taking hold of Lordaeron.

The peace and quiet of living alone was something Josephene had longed for when she spent the majority of her time at the Ailelumi estate whilst the blood knight zealots were still at large. It was a good thing until Josephene had run out of things to distract herself from thinking too much about the past few weeks. Daeion returning to the Rift meant that she was in contact with a number of demons. The girl was easy to influence if the correct trigger word was used. The thought almost scared the warrior. It had not been long since the girl was a willing participant to the Legion’s schemes, a few years was practically nothing to someone that did not age.

The undead thought back to when she had to keep watch of a barely conscious Daeion after Ervine and Faven helped subdue the warlock not long before the defeat of the Burning Legion.

~~

_Josephene looked over at the unconscious blood elf from across the room. A mixture of emotions raged on within the undead. She was relieved that Daeion turned out to still be alive rather than died from the Legion’s first onslaught of the Broken Shore. That surprised her. The undead had accepted the fact that she had grown to tolerate and even would go as far to say that she enjoy the elf’s company somewhat after all the years they had spent going on small missions together. But she didn’t think that she actually cared for the warlock._

_The undead was also livid._

_Daeion had joined the Burning Legion. It felt like a stab in the back, knowing that your partner had joined the very people that you had been trying so very hard to defeat. Josephene, along with a handful of other warriors, had managed to get killed and wound up in Valhalla for a short period of time. She had died twice now and Josephene really did not want there to be a third...or at least of there was a third time, she hoped that it would be permanent. Just the knowledge that Daeion had armed herself up with the Legion and embrace the feel corruption angered her further._

_Peachy skin now a sickly pale green and green tattoos now adorned her right arm; Daeion was a changed elf. Her golden eyes were now a striking green and horns protruded from her scalp. The warlock resembled more of one of her demon summons than herself._

_Josephene’s musings were interrupted by a long, drawn-out groan from the blood elf as she stirred awake. Daeion turned over to face the undead before opening her eyes._

_“Hey,” the weak greeting left her lips. The elf made an attempt to sit up, her arms shaking before giving out from under her. She landed back down harshly, bashing her head against the headboard of the bed. “Shit!”_

~~

Josephene shook her head at the memory. Oh how naive she was to think that merely being relieved to find Daeion alive was the least of her problems emotion wise. Now they’re both toying with the idea of making an attempt at a relationship. The undead hissed sharply and clenched her fist, a burning sensation creeped up from her chest at the thought. It’s a stupid idea really. Feeling positive emotions hurt. Josephene can handle the small bouts of positivity that being around the others caused but the intense feelings that she gets when Daeion merely touches her hand or even just when she looks doe eyed at her, she can’t handle.

The undead had gotten soft. She now agrees to do things for people to make them happy. Makes promises and even hugs. She cringed at the thought. Okay, hugging is still a rarity. The warrior now actually smiles, not just pull her trademark smirk that makes Ervine’s blood boil, but actual genuine smiles.

Being around Eudialyte when her and Faven first met up with the death knight was like a release. She could be sadistic and cruel without any judgement. Instead she was encouraged. Josephene had gotten that reminder of what it had felt like again and love every second of it. It didn’t last long as she started to hate being so quick to kill before anything else when she had caused Hae’lynn to break during their trip to Pandaria.

Josephene could pinpoint what she had thought was the tipping point that caused this softening; a promise.

~~

_Daeion was making progress. She could at least now walk around their home without needing any support. She used all the free time she had to organise and tidy the place whenever she had the energy to do so. The warlock was desperate to find something to do that she viewed as worthy enough to count as making it up to Josephene for everything. The pair were at least talking again. The undead would wave off any notion that Daeion needed to make it up to her. Josephene would claim that it was the influence of fel that caused Daeion to join the Legion rather than Daeion going willingly like she actually had done, and so there was nothing to make up for._

_She joined Josephene in the small makeshift armory and sat across from her. The undead was too busy fawning over her latest axe to notice the blood elf. Daeion cleared her throat to make her presence known, causing Josephene to whip her head up from her axe to give her attention._

_“Oh hey,” the undead quickly greeted before looking back to the weapon. “Everything okay?”_

_“Uh yeah I ~” Daeion paused for a moment. “Actually no, there’s something I’ve been meaning to speak to you about for awhile now.”_

_“Oh this is a serious conversation.” Josephene gently placed her axe into the empty slot on her weapon rack before sitting back down. “What’s up?”_

_“Well I…” Daeion thought about her words carefully before continuing, “this is something that needs to be addressed properly and establish this with you~”_

_“This isn’t a marriage proposal is it?” The undead interjected with a chuckle. “We’ve already had this conversation before. I’m undead so nuh huh. Also I am very much stricktly dickly...well not now obviously but if I was still living at least.”_

_“What? No!” Daeion could feel her cheeks go red, this was not the kind of conversation she wanted right now. “No, I wanted to talk about something actually serious Jo!” That shut up the undead. The warlock sighed before carrying on, “when I joined the Legion, I lost control and I really don’t want that happening again. I took so many innocent lives…” her voice started to break as the girl became emotional. “I can’t have that happen again, what if I hurt someone I care about?”_

_“Daeion,” Josephene leaned forward in her seat. “That’s not going to happen.”_

_“But it mi~”_

_“Nope.”_

_“Bu~”_

_“It won’t,” Josephene rolled her eyes, losing her patience with the girl. “End of.”_

_Daeion sighed. She looked up to face Josephene properly and locked eyes with the undead. “I need you to make sure that that doesn’t happen again, Jo. Please, you know me better than anyone else and will see my control slipping.”_

_“Ugh fine, just tell me what you want exactly.”_

_“Promise me something?”_

_“Okay?” Now the undead was confused, what was a silly little promise going to do?_

~~

Josephene found herself subconsciously fiddling with the tattered cloak that was hung on the wall. It was the cloak that Daeion had worn when they started to make amends in Netherstorm all those months ago. She sighed as the words of the promise echoed in her mind, knowing that she might very well have to stay true to it if Daeion’s recent actions were anything to go by.

“Stop me if I fall.”


	46. Hearts intertwined

“Tez’asiya, you need to do something for me”

 

Tez looked up in mild confusion at the sound of Hae’lynn’s voice. One; because Hae’lynn never used her full name. Two because she never demanded she do anything, she always asked nicely. As such Tez tilted her head slightly as the smaller woman approached. 

 

“Starmoss? Is everting alright?”

 

Hae’lynn flicks her hands up slightly, a gesture of frustration and annoyance. “I don’t know, that why I need you to help me”

 

“What do ya be needin’ help wid?”

 

“I need you to follow Ervine”

 

Her mild confusion turned into extreme confusion as Tez’ browbone furrowed “Why?”

 

“Because you’re the only one who can follow him without getting caught”

 

“Yes, but why am I followin’ him in da first place?”

 

Hae’lynn huffed out her cheeks slightly before speaking, “He’s been sneaking out every few days for the past week or so and he blatantly lies about doing so.” Her frustration turned to sadness as her eyes glossed over “I found a letter for him in his pillow as well, telling him to meet him in the ‘agreed’ place” her glossy eyes turned to full on tears “I think he’s cheating on me” 

 

Tez was stood before her immediately, carefully pulling the crying woman into her arms, “Alright, Starmoss” she soothed gently “I’ll follow him”

 

“You have to be careful” Hae’lynn sniffed “Don’t go into a room with him, he’ll find it easier to sense your presence in a confined place.”

 

“So if he goes into a building…?”

 

“Just make a note of the building and tell me, don’t go in.” she sniffled again “I don’t want you getting caught or hurt because of me”

 

“If he is doin’ someting ta hurt ya, dere ain't a ting he can do to hurt me before I hurt him”

 

Hae’lynn let out a weak laugh before rubbing her eyes, smudging her makeup slightly “he’s leaving soon. Please find out what he’s doing. I need to know”

 

Tez’asiya nods obediently before leaving the room to track Ervine down. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

Following Ervine was as complicated as she was warned it would be. He was an extremely cautious man. Periodically he would pause at statues around Suramar and make like he was admiring them. Tez could tell in actuality he was scanning his environment.

 

When he went through quiet alleyways or around corners, he would use teleports to get through them quicker, sometimes he would get far enough away from Tez that she would have to track him down all over again. 

 

She enjoyed it though, it was rare for her prey to actually be a challenge. She began enjoying it a lot less when she came to Ervine’s agreed location. 

 

It was a brothel. 

 

Tez frowned in thought, Ervine stuck her as a man too proud to pay for sex, although it could just be a meeting place for him and his lover? Brothels weren’t quiet though, and people do notice a marrying man walking into one without his wife. 

 

Did his boldness show he had nothing to hide? Or was he just that cocky?

 

It didn’t matter. Tez promised Hae’lynn a location and she had one. She’d return to her now. 

 

She didn’t look forward to seeing her reaction though.

  
  


\----------------------

 

“A brothel?!” Hae’lynn’s grief and anger flowed through the words as Josephene and Tez’asiya comforted her gently. It was a strange look for her, the troll had never seen the woman angry. “I- I thought he l-loved me”

 

Josephene pet her shoulder gently, “Men are a waste of space. Ervine especially. Forget the piece of shit”

 

Tez frowned slightly, she’d always saw Ervine and Hae’lynn as the only positive relationship in her life...but now…

 

“I’m so stupid to have expected anything else. Like father- like son” she sobbed, the sound of a door opening and closing caused Hae’lynn to stand. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a husband to give a piece of my mind” the sobbing and hiccuping made the statement less threating than intended. Ervine walked into the room a few moments later, Zette trailing after him, she had a grin on her face that quickly dropped at Hae’lynn’s expression. 

 

“Woah, Hae-Hae, what happened?”

 

Ervine’s face also morphed into concern as she approached, “Darling, what's wrong?”

 

Hae’lynn tried and failed to start her sentence a number of times before managing an “I can’t believe you” 

 

His expression shifted to confusion “I don’t understand”

 

Zette awkwardly looked between them “look, kids, I enjoy a lover’s fight but-”

 

“We’re not fighting” Ervine interrupted 

 

“We’re not lover’s” Hae’lynn spoke at the same time, the statement made Ervine blink in shock and his expression morph into one of raw hurt,

 

“We’re not?”

 

Hae’lynn closed her eyes and looked away from him, “No”

 

He steps forward, his hands holding her elbows gently “My love, please tell me what I’ve done wrong. I’m sure we can fix this”

 

The smaller woman let out a small sob before talking “I found your letter to meet you in the ‘agreed’ place. Tez followed you to the brothel”

 

Ervine let out a small sigh and shot Tez a disproving look, “I see, well I can explain-”

 

“You can’t talk your way-”

 

“Listen to me” he interrupted not unkindly, “I was getting you a gift”

 

Hae’lynn looked up at him to blink dumbly “...what”

 

He sighed again, “I was saving it until our anniversary next week, but…” he reached into his robe, pulling out a necklace. It was a charm on a piece of shal’dorei silk, the charm golden butterfly with two hearts intertwined into an infinity-like shape indented on it. In each of the heart’s was a gem. One a sapphire, one an amethyst. 

 

“Do you remember that ball we went to 5,684 years ago? The one where you commented on the host's jewelry?”

 

“I...yes.” Hae’lynn started slowly “It was Ryia de Luarui jewelry”

 

“Yes,” Ervine confirmed, “You mentioned you loved her work but she didn’t sell to the public. Only to close friends”

 

“It was just an offhand comment- how did you-”

 

“You kept looking back at the jewelry the whole evening” he chuckled lightly, “I thought it was interesting since you normally don’t care for jewels and such”

 

“I didn’t even realised you noticed...I thought you spent most the evening admiring the wall art…”

 

“I was admiring art, just not on the walls” he smiled “I’d spent the last few thousand years trying to find a friend of Miss De Luarui. I’d been unsuccessful until Ambril mentioned to me a few weeks back that the Mistress of the Purple shades brothel was wearing a ring of similar design to her work.” he takes the necklace and carefully puts it around Hae’lynn’s neck “I spoke to her about it and it was indeed one of Miss De Luarui’s works. She agreed to pass along a design I’d made for you. The conditions were I was to do all the picking up and dropping off myself. Miss De Luarui didn’t trust messengers with her work. I picked up the finished piece from the brothel mistress today”

 

Hae’lynn carefully lifted the charm to inspect it closer “you designed this?”

 

“I did, I am no expert in jewelry design but I wanted it to be personal to us. Miss De Luarui did all the handy work though”

 

“All this because of a comment I made over 5,000 years ago?”

 

Ervine nodded, “I wanted to surprise you….”

 

Hae’lynn wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have doubted you”

 

He returned the gesture “Its alright, darling. I should have conducted myself more carefully”

 

She chuckled into his chest “I haven’t even got you anything for our anniversary yet...I’m never going to be able to outdo you on this…”

 

“You don’t need to get me anything”

 

“You say that every year”

 

“And I mean it every year” he smiled “I like spoiling you”

 

“I don’t even want to think about how much money to spend on me…”

 

“No price is too high for my  _Surdal'eur_ ”

 

Tez couldn’t help but sigh in relief, she would have hated to see Hae’lynn ruined by something like an affair, “Sorry for almost gettin’ ya in trouble, Ervine”

 

Ervine shifted his attention to the troll, thankfully he didn’t look angry “It’s alright, your intentions were good. I’m impressed you managed to avoid my detection, there are very few people who can do that”

 

“What can I say, I be a woman of many talents” 

 

He smiled at her. “We’ll have to turn it into a training exercise, it’ll be good to have a challenge for once”

 

“Ya mon, I tink I’d like that”

 

Zette grinned from the side, finishing up her notes, “This is great content for future books, you’re all naturals” she put her pen away “‘cept for you, Josie. Could do with more dialogue”

 

“Bite me”

 

“Fair enough” she looks at Ervine “you ready to help finish party planning?”

 

“I fear there may be a change in schedule” Ervine smirks, his gaze back on Hae’lynn “you may have to finish up without us” and with that, he teleports the pair away leaving Zette rolling her eyes,

 

“Traitor” she huffs, “Well off to find Triza, 30 strippers aren’t going to invite themselves”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necklace reference https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DpXlMQVW4AELl5f.jpg:large


	47. The Ball I

The largest ballroom of the Ailelumi estate was...busy to put it lightly. Everyone from friends to acquaintance filled the hall, magically enchanted instruments played loudly and food of all cultures lined the tables in the room. Zette had done a very good job, and that list wasn’t even including the 28 strippers allocated around the room. 

“I can’t believe you guys be setting dis up for me” Ho’vo gapped in surprise taking in the room and its inhabitance. Ervine pet his shoulder as Ho’vo pushed away happy tears, 

“In Suramar we look after our allies” Ervine smiled “Enjoy yourself”

Grinning as he eyed up a pair of male blood elf strippers at the far end of the room, Ho’vo laughed “Don’t ya be worrying, I will” and with that he walked with purpose to find his first conquest of the evening. A small huff of amusement from beside him caused Ervine to shift his eyes slightly to the man beside him, 

“Dis is nice, ya gonna be doing someting like dis for my birthday?”

Ervine gave Tor’chac a pointed look, “I thought you were attempting to prove to Tez you’d changed your ways?”

Tor’chac pouted, “I have- but” he scanned the room, “there are a lotta’ attractive people in here, mon”

Ervine turned to the troll, towering over him and giving him a withering look “Do you think Tez’asiya will ignore lingering glances on others?”

“Well...no but-”

“This evening is a prime chance to prove your loyalty to her, you may only look at three things this evening once this conversation is finished; the wall art, the food, and Tez’asiya. Do I make myself clear?”

“What if I need to pee?”

“Excuse me?”

“Can I look at where I be pissing? What if I miss? And say me and Tez get freaky, can I be looking at me own junk? How will I know where it's going if I can’t see it?”

The dark haired man looked at the troll a moment longer “...I could kill you and no-one would know…”

“Point taken, I’ll improvise. Let’s hope I put it in the right place, ey mon” 

“Only amateurs need to look, I suggest you work on your sexual prowess” 

“Ey mon, I’ll have ya know I bleed sexual prowess”

“Might I suggest you use your romantic prowess instead this evening?”

Tor’chac shrugged “ya da boss mon.” he turned to see Tez engaged in idle conversation with Ambril. He sighed slightly “Wish me luck”. 

Ervine sighed inwardly, he was going to need it. A yawn from beside him surprised him slightly, he looked at Hae’lynn who was leaning on him carefully and smiled, she’d been so quiet he'd almost forgotten she was there, “Still tired?”

She nodded against him and yawned again, “I don’t know how you operate on such little sleep, I’m not built for it”

He huffed, “I told you not to read those horror books before sleeping” she looked up at him and pouted,

“I needed to see if the dog survived”

“Did he?”

“Yeah, he did.”

They smiled idly at each other before Ervine took a quick scan of the room, “Any of them appeal to you?” he asked casually, indicating to the various strippers around the room. Hae’lynn didn’t move her vision off Ervine for a moment,

“I don’t know if I’m even in the mood” she finally looked, her gaze stopping on a Draenei woman before she shifted her gaze back to her husband, “Not right now. You can if you want-”

“Don’t be silly. I’m not interested if you're not interested” 

She smiled at him again, lifting up onto her tiptoes to kiss him sweetly, “Do you want to dance? I’ll try not step on your feet”

“I would like that very much”

\-----------------

Daeion withheld a sigh as she stared at Ervine and Hae’lynn dancing together, it was the only place in the room strippers weren’t invading and she knew the second she saw a pretty naked girl her fate would be sealed and she really didn’t want to upset a certain undead of hers, 

“You and Sparkles still arguing?” Josephene grunted from beside her, scratching her cheek like she was still unused to the skin put there by the potion she’s taken. 

Daeion frowned slightly still watching the couple “We’re not arguing we’re...we’re just not really talking” 

Josephene grit her jaw slightly ‘okay Jo, say something empathetic and nice’

“Sucks”

‘Nailed it’

Daeion gave a small shrug, placing a bony hand on her shoulder, Josephene gave a crooked smiled “I’ll go get you a drink, yeah? Once you're both pissed enough you can skip the apologies and go back to being friends”

Daeion smiled at her “Thanks Jo”

Josephene looked up to where the punch table was and internally groaned, the only accessible route was across the dance floor, the only other route was through groups of socialising people. Ew.

Too late to back out now. 

Josephene carefully strolled across the dance floor, careful to avoid the few dancing couples there, shifting her gaze she watched them from the corner of her eye to ensure she was safe. Suddenly as she reached the other side, she felt a force crash into her front knocking her back sharply. 

“Oi, asshole watch where you’re-” she snapped her head sharply to fight a bitch only to stop midsentence at the other person who seemed to be glowing with excitement. “Becket...?” 

There he was, all his skin attached. Alive. He was just as handsome as she remembered, they just stared at each other for another moment, as she stared, Josephene realised Becket’s skin was moving. His face pulling and sliding down as he hair reseeded and withered. The whites of his eyes beginning to sear with a vibrant yellow, bones protruding through this shoulders and arms. In that single moment, Josephene watched as the love of her life decayed in front of her, she suddenly realised from the ache in her chest that Becket was watching the same thing as her potion wore off. 

The two corpses stared at each other, sickly yellow orbs holding the others gaze, faces so similar but so grotesquely different. Beckett opened his mouth, his voice strained and rasping, 

“Josephene…”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Sylthian despised loud notices. It made it hard to focus, which frustrated him, which was dangerous. He’d only come down to the hall because Hae’lynn had insisted. His gaze shifted to Sorel who was gushing to Faven and Ysreia about their outfits...okay perhaps there might have been another reason. Either way, he’d come down for a few minutes and he was already tired, carefully, avoiding anyone's gaze he slipped from the room to find a quiet space outside. 

He found a small courtyard with a small fountain and decided it was a nice place to get his bearings. He sat on the floor beside the fountain and sighed contently, looking up at the sky, the stars and constellations shimmering above him. 

“Hey” 

Sylthian looked from the sky back to the ground at the sound of the familiar voice, Sorel stood somewhat awkwardly, smiling at the other man. 

“Bala’dash” he greeted quietly “What are you doing out here?”

“I could ask you the same question” Sorel countered “Are you not enjoying the party?”

“It’s not my thing, it’s too loud” Sylthian mused “You can go back in if you’d like”

“Perhaps in a bit” the brunette smiled, perching down next to the blonde. They sat in silence for a moment, watching the stars. Sylthian looked over at his companion who was staring wide-eyed at the sky, 

“Beautiful” Sylthian murmured distantly, a comment that made Sorel smile further, 

“It is, it’s so clear here”

Sylthian chuckled softly “The sky is pretty, but that wasn’t what I was referring to”

Sorel blinked for a moment before jerking his head in Sylthians direction to find him staring, their faces were so close- perhaps too close-

Without thinking, Sorel jolted forward pushing his mouth to Sylthians. The blonde froze suddenly, shifting back slightly in surprise-

“I’m sorry!” Sorel stuttered helplessly at the lack of reception, “I-I- I thought-” he went to move back, trying to push himself to his feet and find a place to hide in shame, but Sylthian was faster grabbing his wrist with purpose and yanking him back down to his height and colliding their mouths back together, their teeth knocking and tongues touching. 

Pushing back to pant helplessly, Sorel looked up at his companion through half-lidded eyes “Should...should we talk about this?”

Sylthian huffed, shifting his mouth to Sorel's neck and sucking at the skin there, “Later” he mumbled “First we need to find somewhere more private”


	48. The Ball II

A crescendo of pants, grunts and the occasional chuckle could be heard echoing throughout the halls of the Ailelumi estate. Sorel and Sylthian’s journey to Sorel’s temporary room seemed to include multiple breaks...the type that involved one pressing the other harshly into the wall as the pair feverently clung to each other as teeth clanged in their rushed makeout sessions. 

“Syl~Sylthian,” Sorel rasped out, clutching at the blonde’s hair as his lips traveled down the column of Sorel’s throat. “We - fuck- we need t~to stop sto~stopping,” his grip tightened. “I need, “ a gasp erupted from the sudden bite to his pulse point, “can’t - fuuu - wait mu~much longer.” 

The brunette rolled his eyes when the only response he got out of Sylthian was a growl accompanied by hands hastily making their way up Sorel’s doublet.  _ ‘Hmph, two can play at this game,’ _ a smirk spread across Sorel’s face as he braced himself for what he planned next. 

Sylthian’s attack on Sorel’s neck was interrupted by the man being suddenly hoisted up into the brunette’s arms, causing the immediate reaction of the blonde wrapping his legs tightly around Sorel’s waist. He bought his hands up to cup Sorel’s face and a hungry grin broke out onto Sylthian’s face. 

“I like where this is going,” he growled out before diving down to capture Sorel’s lips.

\-----------------------------

_ ‘What’s taking her so long?’  _ Daeion huffed, drumming her fingers against her thigh from impatience. The blood elf continued to stare in the direction of where Hae’lynn and Ervine were dancing. She immediately regretted the choice as she locked eyes with Hae’lynn for a moment, causing the medic to evert her gaze almost instantly and turning the couple around so that her back was to Daeion. It crushed her knowing that this is what their ‘friendship’ was reduced to.  _ ‘Shit, now I really need that drink!’  _ Daeion weighed up her options before making her way over in the direction Josephene had gone in the hopes to find both her undead and her drink. 

She waded her way through the dancing couples, keeping her gaze close to the floor in order to avoid any strippers. The dancers were obstacles enough, the sight of cute naked girls would be overkill. 

As she got to the clearing, the elf caught sight of the undead...who was with another undead, a male undead. 

_ ‘Who even is that?’ _

She watched on for a moment, trying to wrack her brain of any recollection of meeting an undead like him. Daeion felt her blood begin to boil as she watched the male undead move closer to Josephene and attempt to pull her into an embrace. She swiftly turned around, having seen enough and feeling her eyes begin to water. 

‘I told ya da undead did not care for ya, stupid girl!’ Daeion clutched at her head as the familiar voice invaded her mind. 

“Shut up!” she hissed out, gaining the weirded out stares of the couples around her. 

‘She be waiting for da opportunity to leave ya for a long long time now,’ the all too haunting voice of the Oracle dissolved into a cackle, tormenting the elf. 

“No, no you’re~you’re wrong!” Daeion instantly took that back as she heard the undead man chuckle. “Fuck this!” and with that the blood elf rushed off and out of the ballroom. 

\-----------------------------

Josephene was in a state of shock. 

_ ‘This wasn’t happening, this couldn’t be happening!’ _

“Josie,” Beckett rasped out, stepping closer to the other undead. “You’re really here, I~gods you have no id~”

“You’re not real!”

“Excuse me?” Beckett tilted his rotting head to the side. “It’s me, Beckett. Yanno, your fian~”

“No!” Josephene stepped back, “this is some cruel fucking trick his highness setup wasn’t it?” 

“Don’t be silly,” Beckett chuckled, “you’re just in shock” He moved to pull her into an embrace, with the intention of holding the girl tight and never letting go. A grunt escape his lips as Josephene unexpectedly punch him in the gut - or what would have been his gut - and rushed off back through the crowd of dancers. 

\----------------------

Hae’lynn sighed contently as she laid her head against Ervine’s chest as their swayed to the music. She breathed in his scent, finding comfort in it as her mind had begun to race with all sorts of thoughts about her and Daeion’s current standoff in the form of just not talking. 

“Something on your mind?” Ervine mumbled into his wife’s bun. The initial response he received was a soft sigh. “Daeion?”

“I just~” her voice trailed off as the pair’s bubble was burst by a sharp cough. She lifted her head up to see Josephene stride over to them.

“Sorry to cut this thingy off,” Josephene motioned between the two, “but I need to talk to his highness here.”

“Can this not wait, undead?” Ervine was short with her, clearly frustrated with the interruption. 

“No, this is serious Ervine!” she hissed, balling her fists at her sides. 

This caused Ervine’s eyebrows to meet up with his receding hairline, the undead hardly ever uses his actual name. This must actually be important.

“I suppose I could spare a few moments,” Ervine sighed, gently pulling away from his wife. “I won’t be long my love.” 

As entered out into the hallway away from the ballroom, Ervine turned towards the undead. 

“Now, what is it that~” his words morphed into a grunt as the undead shoved him unexpectedly into the wall. A smirk spread across Josephene’s face - she actually managed to catch him off guard, what a rarity - momentarily before becoming a sneer. 

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you asshole?” she growled at the nightborne.

“I don’t even know what~”

“The undead!” she grabbed at his shirt, only to before shunted back away from the man. “Did you enjoy your sick little prank, huh?” 

“Joseph~”

“What fucking right do you have to have some random undead be polymorphed into Be~” it was Josephene’s turn to be shoved up against a wall, this time with Ervine keeping her still. 

“It was not some ‘sick prank’,” the nightborne hissed in frustration, “I had some mercenaries actually find him.”

“But~”

“Hae’lynn told me,” he gave the undead a face that instantly shut her up. “Do not be mad with her, she was merely trying to help.”

“So,” Josephene sighed, sagging into Ervine’s hands, “that’s really him? Beckett?”

“Yes”

“Fuck me…” the undead sighed again. “Let’s just get back to the party, yeah?”


	49. The Ball III

Tez’asiya was in a slightly nicer dress than normal for her brother’s birthday ball. It had been a gift from Tor’chac, and for some reason Tez’asiya agreed to wear it. It was the colour she was found in most of the time, the traditional orange and gold of the Zandalari empire, and was in a style she liked as well. She had a feeling Hae’lynn had played a part in the choice, and that it wasn’t just Tor’chac. 

She had even, on request, taken her hair down from its usual ponytail. However, she was glad that the first person she had come across was a familiar face; Ambril. She knew if it had been anyone else, the questions would’ve been endless as to why she was even out of her usual gear and probably dumping the suspicions all on Tor’chac’s presence. It was becoming exhausting.

Ambril sipped her glass of Arcwine as she paused for a moment during their conversation about training techniques. The two just seemed to click 

“So, you prefer a height attack to a sneak attack?” Ambril concluded, making Tez’asiya chuckle and sip her own drink.

“I tink it be more effective, at least for me - I spend most of da time launchin myself at da enemy in my Sabertusk form so da height advantage is dere” Tez explained simply, and Ambril hummed

“Yes our styles and strengths do differ in that regard” she mused, and Tez nodded in agreement. It was then, that Tez’s glowing eyes caught sight of Ervine speaking sternly with Tor’chac, and she found a frown form around her tusks. Ambril raised a brow “What’s the matter?”

“Ervine be trying ta help dat troll ‘win my heart’ again” Tez grunted, turning her attention back to Ambril “I just want an evenin ta myself for once”

“Hmm. Perhaps I can help with that” Ambril smirked as Tez’asiya rose her browbone “Feel like making a deal?”

“Watcha need from my end?” Tez questioned, clearly interested. Ambril chuckled

“You get me some of the best daggers from Zandalar, and I’ll be your date for the evening” Tez blinked, taken back by the offer. Ambril chuckled a bit at Tez’s somewhat baffled expression, watching it morph into a small smirk of her own

“Hmm. Ya gotcha self a deal” Tez’asiya agreed, and Ambril chuckled

“Oh look, lover boy is coming over now” Ambril sipped her wine yet again, hiding her smirk from the oncoming troll. Tez’asiya reluctantly turned her chin to acknowledge the taller man, and Tor’chac offered his most charming, lazy smirk that he still loved to use. 

“Evenin Koʻazkua~” he chimed, sweeping up Tez’asiya’s free hand to kiss the back of it. Tez’asiya grunted a bit 

“Where’d ya learn dat move? Ervine teach ya dat?” Tez questioned with a somewhat unimpressed look. Tor’chac pouted, barely hiding his smirk

“Actually, I knew dat one already”

“Wow, I be impressed” Tez mused sarcastically, making Ambril chuckle into her wine glass. Tor’chac shifted his azure eyes over to Ambril with a curious look “Who dis be?”

“I’m Ambril” Ambril introduced herself simply, and Tor’chac rose a brow nonetheless. Ambril then took the moment to set her wine glass down on a nearby table “Now if you will excuse us, I want to dance with my date”

“Date?” Tor’chac blinked, his jaw dropping and his eyes widening. He didn’t really know what to say except dumbly repeating Ambril’s words. Ambril smirked, stealing Tez’asiya’s hand from Tor’chac’s somewhat limp one, and guiding Tez away from him

“Have a nice time at the party” Ambril didn’t even look over her shoulder as she guided Tez’asiya off, the two of them hand in hand and leaving Tor’chac in momentary shock. Tez’asiya felt a lot better as Ambril and her approached the dance floor, the two of them sharing a knowing smirk as they began to dance. Tez’asiya occasionally glanced at Tor’chac every now and then from the corner of her eye, noting he was openly glaring at Ambril’s back and grouchily pouting off to the side. 

“Ya certainly made a good first impression” Tez mused as she swirled Ambril around. She was still learning the basics of the traditional dancing at this party. Ambril was nice enough not to comment when Tez stepped on her feet

“He has been glaring a hole into my head this entire time. It’s quite amusing actually” Ambril spun back to Tez as they continued in step with one another. “I’m surprised he gave up so quickly”

“I have a feelin dat da moment Ervine be catchin wind of dis, he’ll be sendin him back ova” Tez’asiya sighed “I just hope Starmoss be distractin him for me”

“You tipped her off?” Ambril looked amused, but Tez shook her head

“Nah, it just be inevitable”

“I suppose that is true” Ambril hummed. The two of them turned their head when someone cleared their throat beside them, and Tez’s expression softened at the sight of her older brother. Ho’vo gave his sister a toothy grin

“As cute as dis be, can da birthday boy be stealin his sista for a dance?”

“Dontcha want ta dance with ya 30 or so strippa friends?” Tez’asiya teased, making Ho’vo whine

“Come on Teeezzz” 

“Fine fine. Do ya mind, Ambril?” Tez’asiya looked at her dance partner in question. Said nightborne smirked, and stepped away from their close position

“Of course not, don’t forget to come find me after” Ambril gave Tez’asiya a wink for effect, before walking off the dance floor to find something to occupy herself with. Ho’vo gave his sister a thumbs up and Tez just shook her head and chuckled at his encouragement

“Didn’t tink she be ya type sista” Ho’vo teased, begining to do a more clumsy dance next to Tez so they could continue talking. It wasn’t the same intimate dance that Ambril and Tez’asiya had shared, which was a good thing for obvious reasons

“I didn’t tink ya knew me type” Tez mused as she danced with him, and Ho’vo laughed

“I dunno. I imagined ya endin up wid someone a lil more charmin. Maybe taller - ooh! Wid a mohawk and face tattoos--” Tez’asiya shot her brother a blank look which made him grin in response “Wat? I be hittin da mark?”

“Brotha, don’t be startin on dis too. I get enough from da othas” Tez’asiya let out a sigh, and Ho’vo just chuckled

“Sista, let me tell ya someting” Ho’vo took her arm and led Tez’asiya away from the dance floor to sit down on some chairs toward the back of the large hall. The area was a lot quieter, and less people crowded them. Ho’vo put on a somewhat serious impression - as serious as Ho’vo really got “I been knowin Tor’chac for years”

“I know, brotha. Wat does dat have ta do wid anyting?” Tez sighed and watched Ho’vo lean back in his chair, stealing a wine glass and winking at the flustered bar tender. He turned his attention back to Tez

“Den let me tell ya, I neva seen da man like dis” Ho’vo explained, and Tez’asiya went quiet as she listened “He woulda normally given up by now. Bounced onta da next one, moved on widout even a second thought” he gave her a pointed look “He be in love wid ya sista, and if dere’s one ting I know ‘bout Tor’chac, is when he be serious ‘bout someting, he pours his heart and soul inta it”

“Someting makes dat hard ta believe, brotha” Tez sighed softly, and Ho’vo shook his head

“One time, we were out on da docks havin one of da parties ya always avoided” Ho’vo began as Tez’asiya watched her brother’s expression morph into a nostalgic look “Dere were plenty of hot guys and girls around, plenty of dem - but he weren’t havin none of dat. Wanna know why?” 

Tez put on a disinterested look but otherwise nodded.

“He’d been learnin a spell in his trainin da week before. He couldn’t masta it originally, but he was determined ta get it. He told me ‘one day, when someone be really needin me, I need ta know dis spell, othawise I’ll be failin dem’” Tez rose a brow

“How does dat prove ya point?”

“He didn’t let anyting get in da way of him learnin dat spell, Tez” Ho’vo gulped some of his drink “Not da men, da women, da sex, da parties - not even da alcohol. All he wanted was ta make sure he learnt dat spell - and dat expression dat I remembered on his face? When he be sayin dose words? I neva saw it again, not until he came back from dat date da otha week”

Tez frowned slightly

“He be determined ta make it work Tez. He even turned down da usual bar night wid me! I have ta say I was a little heartbroken my lil sista be takin away my drinkin buddy” Ho’vo teased, making Tez huffed “I neva seen him restrain from strippers for so long eitha, ya should be givin him some credit”

“... I see it, brotha” Tez’asiya admitted quietly, making Ho’vo pause. Tez’s eyes were fixed on the window as she lowered her volume greatly. “I see da change. Part of me wants ta make da risk, ta give him a chance…”

“But?”

“Fatha” Tez muttered, making Ho’vo somber greatly “Ya know wat fatha would do… Let alone Ur’veal… If she be findin out, afta I finally let him inta my life…” she looked at her brother, and Ho’vo could see how tired his sister really was “I can’t deal wid dat ontop of all of dis.. I don’t want ta take dat risk”

“I don’t want ya ta tink bout dat anymore” Ho’vo put his drink down, as Tez frowned a bit “I don’t want ya ta take dat responsibility on ya shouldas anymore, it be too much--”

“Who’s gonna do it den, brotha?” Tez cut in “Curek can’t leave da waters, Iva’ya is busy dusk till dawn wid da otha huntas, and den she has ta take care of her own son and husband afta dat. Ya can’t stand up ta fatha anymore den I can, and even den ya be too busy wid ya parties and ya drinkin ta be at home” Ho’vo frowned a bit guiltily at that “And da rest? Da rest be too young ta defend demselves. Motha won’t stand against fatha, she just be lettin him walk all ova her. It be up ta me ta make da hard decisions, ta make da hard choices, ta take da fall for da rest of us” 

“Sista-”

“Ho’vo, please” Tez’asiya sighed deeply, returning to her usual volume “I got Starmoss and even Jo ta talk ta when I be needin ta, because fatha and Ur’veal can’t be touchin dem. But settlin down wid someone just isn’t… It aint possible”

“Wat if dey neva found out?” Ho’vo questioned, and Tez just shook her head

“Dey always do”

 

Perfectly painted lips pulled into an interested smirk, seemingly admiring the artwork on the wall of the ballroom. Letting out a sigh of contentment, the high elf sipped her wine glass with a level of satisfaction. Alloire’s blue eyes scanned the painting boredly as she took in the troll’s conversation. Observance was her favourite hobby in an event like this. One can learn so much about their allies and enemies by simply listening or watching the world around them. Taking another sip of her wine, Alloire decided to leave the troll’s conversation, and move onto her next favourite part of any evening; spending time with her favourite associates.

Alloire gracefully moved through the crowds, taking the time to smirk at the attention of some of the strippers who somehow weren’t occupied, before strolling casually over to Faven - of whoem hadn’t yet noticed her. Alloire was the physical epitome of perfection on the outside… the inside, however, was a much nastier place.

Alloire’s sapphire eyes thinned a fraction at the sight of the Ailelumi sister. She didn’t like a threat to the web she had so carefully spun around the Cinderspark girl, something she had built over many years - and she knew full well she had to be careful with how she dealt with such a threat. Alloire was by no means under any illusion that she was in full control of the people she had taken up residence with. She’d observed the hierarchy of the house, and she knew the Ailelumi brother Ervine held all the cards. Alloire knew that family was a huge danger zone when it came to said man, and she didn’t want to lose her foothold just yet.

“Faven, darling, you look stunning in that dress” Alloire smirked as Faven turned herself around at the sound of her voice. Faven’s golden eyes narrowed with hostility, making Alloire plaster on a practiced oblivious look of ‘innocence’ for the sake of those around “I’m not used to the delicate side of you”

“What do you want, can’t you see I’m busy?” Faven spoke evenly, her face blanked completely and voice slightly dulled. Ysreia’s chin rose, also annoyed that their conversation had been interrupted. Furthermore, she didn’t like the way Alloire and Faven spoke to one another.

“I just wanted a dance with one of my oldest friends” Alloire mused, sipping her cup innocently and watching Faven’s jaw shift.

“She’s busy” Ysreia cut in coldly, plastering on a fake smile of her own. However Faven just sighed.

“We’ll make this quick” and immediately, alarm bells began to ring in Ysreia’s head. She didn’t openly show her displeasure as Alloire stole Faven’s arm and lured her onto the dance floor, but she was making sure she had her eyes glued onto her significant other the entire time they were apart. Alloire seemed so off to her; her brother had certainly been right about that.

“Ooh Ysreia! I love your dress! It’s so cute” Ysreia’s green tinged eyes turned to the bubbly blonde Sin'dorei as she beamed at her. Omryss was dressed a little out of character, but of course Ysreia understood why; her enchantments were wearing off, and the young Stone Drake was covering up as much as she could to prolong the inevitable reveal of her true self from her comrades. Her face however was still very much the same as it had always been - and pulled into the happy smile she always had

“Thank you” Ysreia mused patiently, looking back at Faven and Alloire’s dancing. Omryss followed Ysreia’s line of vision and hummed happily

“I must thank Alloire for finding my dress! I guess I’ll have to wait for her to finish though…” Ysreia shifted her eyes back to the bubbly drake, thinning her eyes a fraction

“Are yourself and Alloire close then?” Ysreia asked casually, and Omryss nodded excitedly

“She was my first friend other than Faven!” Omryss chimed, and Ysreia rose a brow

“How did you meet her then?” 

“Well…I upset one of the nobles in the city, and Alloire helped Faven clear everything up” Omryss smiled innocently “It was so nice of her! The Noble man even sent me a teddy bear as an apology! Alloire said it was a special Teddy bear too”

“Interesting… Why don’t you ask Alloire to dance so you can thank her for the dress then?” Ysreia suggested, crossing her arms as Omryss blinked “Faven is probably tired now”

“Oh good idea! Thank you Ysreia!” Omryss grinned before walking over to the two on the dance floor. Ysreia’s fake smile dropped once the drake was gone, and she observed the situation with calculative eyes. There was a whole layer to this that Ysreia didn’t like, but she needed time to digest the information - perhaps even consult her brother on the matter. He didn’t trust Alloire either, perhaps he could draw a conclusion that she couldn’t?

Ysreia noted Faven was walking toward her, and so let her lips pull into a smirk as Faven approached

“You look tired” Ysreia hummed as she uncrossed her arms “Want me to help you to your room? You should get an early night” 

Now Faven knew exactly what that meant, and her cheeks warmed as Ysreia’s smirk increased again

“This party is wearing me out, I won’t deny that” Faven agreed, averting her eyes stubbornly and making Ysreia chuckle. The nightborne led Faven out of the ballroom, although Faven only moved once she was sure no-one she knew was watching, and back up toward the bedrooms of the estate. The moment the two reached Faven’s bedroom, Ysreia wasted no time in tugging the blood elf into a heated kiss against the door, one that soon took them further into the bedroom for the long night ahead.


	50. Love not only forgives, it forgets.

As Ervine exited the portal his eyes fell to Daeion in front of him. Their conversation had been a heavy one but it seemed to end at a stable conclusion, so why did he feel so uneasy? Ervine had learned from a young age that while deduction and reasoning were effective, a strong gut feeling should always be trusted. It had saved his life many times. 

He went to put his hand on Daeion’s shoulder to gain her attention, stopping as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He turns his head to see Hae’lynn hugging him tightly and tugging him back slightly as if to put him far enough away so he couldn’t reach out to the other woman.

That was...weird.

“Good evening” he greeted his wife gently, slightly confused as to what she was playing at, guessing who he was talking to, Daeion quickly strolled off not looking back to avoid confrontation. Ysreia gave the group an odd look before shrugging and walking back to her room.

Hae’lynn doesn’t reply, instead, she slides her hand down the front of Ervine’s trousers and begins to rub against him. Letting out a slightly shuddered breath, he takes Hae’lynn’s wrist gently halting her advances.  She got like this sometimes, wanting him but being too shy to ask him for what she wanted...but normally she’d wait until they were in private-

“Hae’lynn, what’s wrong?” he asks softly, pulling her hand from him so he can turn to face her fully. She puffs her cheeks and pouts at him,

“Nothing. I’m being seductive” she pouts further “do you not like it?”

He huffs in amusement “Consider me seduced, love. However, I need to take care of something before we continue”

“Awh but I’ve been waiting for hours for you to get back. Can’t you just take care of it tomorrow?”

“Not really. If Daeion is at risk to herself, I should talk to her now”

“Oh, so it’s Daeion again”

He caught that.

“What do you mean _again_?”

Hae’lynn jolted slightly at her wording “I- I didn’t mean” she sighed almost seeming to retreat in on herself “I’m being silly, I’m sorry”

Ervine shook his head “You’re jealous”

A vicious blush scattered across her cheeks, her face cringing at the words, “I don’t mean to be. I- I guess I’ve just had you to myself for 7,000 years and now all of a sudden there are people who are claiming your attention-” she huffs “I don’t want to share”

“Darling, you don’t have to share” Ervine explains carefully “but Daeion has been through a traumatic experience and needs-”

“I know, I know. We’ve been through the same thing three times” she pouts “I’m getting slightly sick of people explaining to me how awful Daeion’s situation is like I don’t understand”  

“Hae’lynn-”

“Besides, I don’t recall us ever _stringing up corpses_ and being so-”

“Hae’lynn.”

Ervine’s tone caused Hae’lynn’s mouth to close immediately, “Have you been talking to someone?”

Hae’lynn blinked and blushed deeply “I- I-”

“Tell me”

When he used that tone they both knew there was no lying to him, not that Hae’lynn was any good at lying in the best circumstances, “I’ve been visiting my parents” she huffed “namely my mother-”

Ervine groaned, “Hae’lynn…”

“She’s sick” Hae’lynn explained desperately “She and father tried for another child and her body reacted badly to the pregnancy and now she’s weak and- and- she might _die_ , Ervine!”

“She’s an awful woman, Hae’lynn. Who cares what happens to her”

“I can’t bear the idea of her dying with us hating each other, I just-”

“She deserves your hatred, she was willing to sell you off to be beaten and _raped_. How is this lost on you”

“She’s better now!” she blurted “We- we’ve been talking about what's been happening recently When...when you're not around to talk to me. She made me feel better about everything…”

Ervine sighed deeply, “You’re far too forgiving. How have you managed to forget decades of emotional and physical abuse over the span of a few weeks?”

“I haven’t forgotten anything-”

“And to be so easily manipulated by her to think-” he stopped himself with another frustrated sigh “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to sound unempathetic. I just don’t want to see her hurt you again”

Hae’lynn fiddled with her hands nervously “I’m sorry” she pouted “are you not seduced anymore?”

Ervine huffed “I’m never not seduced by you” he held out his arms “Come here, you foolish woman”

She accepted his embrace, wrapping her arms around him tightly and squeezing him as close to her as she could,

“I’ll leave Daeion be for now” Ervine explained after a moment of silence “Perhaps she needs space right now to think anyway” petting Hae’lynn’s butt causing her to squeak in embarrassment he smiled down at her “but I don’t want you visiting Jyrela anymore, not without me at least” as she pulled back to look up at him, he leaned down to kiss her shortly “Is that reasonable?”

Pressing herself against him tighter, she nodded and accepted his mouth and tongue again as he leaned back down to her, she hummed appreciatively, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close to her. She pulled back a short way “You always taste so good” she practically moaned against him, he chuckled in response,

“Please, seduce me more”

“If you’re not inside me within the next 10 seconds I’m going to die”

“Consider me seduced”

  
  
  
  
  



	51. Renewed shame

“You need to explain to me what happened” Ervine spoke gently across the table in his office to his wife perched shamefully at the other end. “The unedited version if you will” 

“You think I'd lie to you?” Hae’lynn sniffed slightly, the question caused Ervine to sigh,

“No, but you're not normally so aggressive, Hae’lynn” he explained patiently “has your mother been feeding you words? Daeion said you called her ‘lowborne dirt’”

“I didn't mean it” the elf confessed quietly, “its how mother described her- and well I wanted to hurt her feelings. I didn't know what else to say” a few moments passed before Hae’lynns lip quivered “she started talking about how she had your attention, how it wouldn't be hard for her to-” she let out a shuddering sob “I can't, I can't compromise when it comes to you. You're all I have”

Ervine moved around the desk to pull his wife into a tight embrace, “I never intended for my actions with Daeion to cause you to doubt my commitment to our relationship. Forgive me” 

Hae’lynn shook her head, “it's not your fault, you're just- stars you're perfect. I'm awful in comparison, I'm just as self-centered as Jyrela is-” 

“You're nothing like her” Ervine spoke firmly “I don't care what Daeion said regarding Jyrela, she doesn't know you as I do” 

Ervine had to confess it was the comparison to Jyrela that pushed him to remove Daeion from the house. He knew the mental effects Jyrela’s actions had had on his wife. For the first few years of their relationship, Hae’lynn would instantly flinch if Ervine or anyone moved their arm over her head for fear of being hit. Furthermore more it took years more still for her to tell him what the Arcbinder her mother has engaged her to had done to her the evening she'd tried to end her life all those years ago, it had made him glad he'd killed the coward. 

As such, the insult wasn't just an attack on Hae’lynns personality, it was an attack on everything she'd fought to over come, an attack on everything he'd helped her through. 

And honestly, that pissed him off more than anything else the pair had said to each other. A sigh from Hae’lynn broke his musings, 

“I...I said other awful stuff as well.” 

“What did you say.” He prompts gently 

“I…” she looked down in shame, “I said it was her fault she lost her baby” 

“Tell me why”

“I…” she sighed “ we worked so hard for Fleur. It always took so long for me to get pregnant- then we had to walk on ice to try to keep them alive.” She paused a moment “it took us 7’000 years to succeed- then some sin’dorei child accidentally gets pregnant and decides it's a good idea to throw herself into a war zone and is surprised when her stupidity-” she hadn't even realised she'd begun weeping, Ervine squeezed her in his arms again. 

“It's okay my love. It's okay” 

Hae'lynn sniffed helplessly “She called me jealous. And I am and it's not fair” she whimpered “it's not fair” 

Ervine didn't reply. He just held her tightly, keeping her close like she could slip away at any moment. After a moment, Hae'lynn spoke again, 

“I didn't expect you to tell her to leave” she confessed 

“What did you think I was going to do?” 

“I don't know. Force us to make up. Tell me she didn't know any better, that she was sad so her words didn't have any weight-” 

“I would never insult your pride like that, you and Fleur are my everything. Anything that makes you feel attacked or unsafe isn't welcome here”

Hae'lynn nods slightly against him, “I know you felt somewhat protective of her- it must have been hard to send her away when she began begging. I'm sorry” 

“Not really” he confessed simply “I've known her for a milli-fraction of my lifetime. I'm not overly attached. I'll survive”

“I'd feel better about that if you'd sent her away for your own sake and not mine” 

“We are a couple, our sakes are one in the same. If you are bothered by something, I am too.”

Hae’lynn sighed deeply, “I said a lot of things I shouldn't have…”

“Perhaps but there is no point in worrying now”

“What if she hurts herself- it’ll be all my fault, I-”

“No-one is responsible for Daeion but Daeion. It’s about time she learned that.”

She nods dejectedly “Do you think Korvos will hate me?”

“No, you think he would side with a girl he barely knows over his family?”

“But-”

“Hae’lynn” Ervine interrupts “My Surdal’eur, you are too gentle for this world. Daeion’s friendship is expendable. Tez’asiya and...and Josephene have always been more understanding of you, stop focusing on the people you’ve lost and put your energy into who you still have”

Hae’lynn smiled a tiny amount at him “it’s nice to hear you use Josephene’s name instead of ‘undead’” 

“Don’t mistake it for tolerance. The woman still drives me insane”

She giggles quietly “I know, but she’s good- well she tries to be”

“I know” A pause “I need to tell Josephene what happened and apologise to Thiteldra but after that, we should do something together” 

“I’d like that” she blushed, “I think I should apologise to Thiteldra too…”

He smiled “I doubt she’s even angry at you”

“That doesn’t matter, I should still say something”

Ervine chuckled warmly “and to think you were trying to persuade me you were an awful person” he kissed her forehead “I’ll see you later, my sweet angel” and then, he was gone.


	52. Blurred Lines

Josephene waited around the hallway for Ervine to emerge from his and Hae’lynn’s room. As the ever impatient person, the undead fidgeted around, looking for something to occupy her during the, what seemed like, eon long wait for the nightborne. After counting the different lines of the patterned walls for the third time, Ervine exited his room. 

“What took you so~” the undead looked the much taller man up and down, taking note of the hickey marking his neck, “ew…”

Ervine cleared his throat, straightening his back with his arms folded behind him. “You mentioned you,” a smirk played on his lips, “needed me.” His deep chuckle rang out at Josephene’s disgusted face.

“One; ew and two; it’s about the whole ‘needing the pastmorphic potions’ quickly thingy,” Josephene crossed her arms, avoiding eye contact which is easy considering the large height difference between the pair.

“Go on,” the nightborne made the gesture for the undead to get on with it.

“I need a room with privacy, but actual privacy,” her eyes widened in horror as Ervine chuckled at his take on her words. “Ew no, not like that!”=

“For someone with such a foul mouth, I never expected such prudence from you.”

“Urgh, you’re impossible sometimes!” The undead flailed her arms about to emphasise her point, “I just really need to do what’s needed without nosey shits barging in whenever they please.”

“I will hazard a guess that this involves Beckett?” Ervine’s lips twitch into a small smile at the undead. It was interesting seeing the usually prickly warrior get so flustered about something. “I won’t ask for details...not yet at least.”

“I~ that’s better than nothing I guess,” Josephene kicks her feet around awkwardly. “So you’ll do it, yeah?”

“Yes, I will get it all sorted for you within the week,” Ervine clears his throat and motions his head towards the door, “now if you will excuse me, I have a horny wife to attend to.” With that, he entered the room and quietly chuckled at the distant disgusted noises made by the undead.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Josephene rubbed at her cheek as she stared at herself in the mirror. No matter how many times she has used the pastmorphic potions, the sight of her human form is still jarring to the undead. The most jarring is the lack of bones sticking out of her skin and the characteristic holes in her right cheek were replaced by light discolourations on her dark complexion.

True to his word, Ervine planned to use an arcane seal on the doors to the smallest ballroom within the Ailelumi estate once Josephene and Beckett entered, blocking access to others until he was signaled via orb to lower the seal. Josephene took one final look in the mirror before fixing her shirt and making her way over to the final destination.

Ervine greeted her as the undead approached, “he’s already inside.” He gave Josephene a quick once over, “you look good, the outfit might actually be worthy of Faven’s praise.”

“This better not take too long I swear…” Josephene muttered under her breath. “I’ll use the orb as soon as we’re done,” and with that she entered the ballroom.

She let out the shaky breath she didn’t realise she was holding as she heard the room seal up. Josephene regulated her breathing, one of the drawbacks of the potion was that breathing was actually a thing again. She scanned the room, her eyes landing on Beckett fairly quickly. She cleared her throat to make her appearance known.

“Hey,” Josephene attempted to stay nonchalant, despite her nerves rocketing. Being nervous wasn’t a feeling she was used to, nor did she enjoy experiencing it.

Beckett’s face broke out into a bright smile at the sight of the woman. He looked exactly the same as how he did during their last few days of living together. Peachy skin adorned with freckles, soft blue eyes and golden hair swept to the side. A strong jawline with an even stronger physique to boot, it was no wonder that she had fallen for the man before her so quickly when they had first met.

“You actually agreed to see me!” Beckett rushed over to Josephene, stepping just mere centimeters from the woman. “So uh, you look so very very gorgeous just like always!”

She chuckled weakly at the compliment, “this is just temporary. Don’t forget that,” Josephene gestured the her body, “I won’t be human for very long, same goes for you.”

“It’s a shame,” Beckett practically purred, ghosting his hand up and down the woman’s arm. “That’s why we need to make the most of this.”

“Anddd this is where we pause,” Josephene took a step back. “We can’t just act like we haven’t seen each other in way over ten years. We’re different people now.”

“Okay, so we just gotta take it back a few paces,” Beckett shrugged. Josephene mentally scolded herself as she caught herself staring intently at how his muscles ripple from even the slightest of movement. The blonde holds his hand out for the brunette to take, “how about we start with a dance? A perfectly innocent one,” the smile on his face indicated anything but.

Josephene felt her face crack into a small smile as she took his hand and let Beckett guide them closer to the middle of the room. He held their joined hands out to the side whilst wrapping his free arm around her waist. Josephene rolled her eyes before following his lead and wrapping her free arm over his shoulders. He hummed a small tune as he began to sway the pair to match the rhythm his throat made. They divulged into pleasant small talk for a while, time passing by without the pair noticing. There wasn’t much that they hadn’t covered before in the few secretive meetings Josephene had arranged with the man, not that she would openly admit such to people.

Time caught up with Josephene has she became very aware of the fact that their position had very much changed. Both arms were wrapped around each other with her head resting against Beckett’s shoulder. She chastied herself for allowing such a thing to take place. The brunette lifted her head up and hazel eyes locked with blue. Josephene could feel herself practically melt under the half-lidded gaze, infuriating herself further. This was the last thing she needed right now.

“Hey,” she practically whispered, too scared to break their trance. She could feel his breath on her skin, did he get closer or was she just making things up?

“Hey yourself,” came out the breathy reply, Beckett’s eyes flickering back and forth between her own and her pouty lips. Josephene found herself doing the same before she closed her eyes. Chapped lips captured her own softly as Beckett was the first one to break.  Josephene found herself smiling into the kiss, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. A moan escape her as the kiss deepened, shivering at the feel of hands caressing the small of her back.

Her eyes hastily opened as she came to her senses and ripped herself away from the warm embrace. Josephene’s hand flew to her mouth as the weight of her actions caught up with her. Panic and anger filled her, making her body quake.

_Well shit..._


	53. By highest heaven and Elune’s light

Josephene sat near the pond in one of the small gardens around the Ailelumi estate and stared at her undead reflection. She glared at it, taking in the crinkle in her brow to the gash on her cheek. She sighed for the hundredth time that day. She wished this shit wasn’t so fucking complicated. 

The sound of footsteps caused her to whip round viciously, a snarl on her face ready to scare any intruders off. It was Ervine, but he wasn’t coming towards her. Instead, he was walking down the small pathway across the garden into a secluded section hidden behind the long vines of mana-willow trees. She notes he had two large bouquets of flowers in his hand as he disappeared out of sight. 

That struck her as strange. Almost grateful for the distraction from her mangled thoughts, she stood and followed him through the trees immediately coming to a section of the estate she’d never seen before. It was protected by the many vines of the willow tree, creating an almost outdoor room feeling to the place, although it was inclosed the light shimmering from the mana leaves lit up the area and made it glow warmly. At the end of the section, there were two tall, immaculate graves carved from marble, Ervine was currently removing a bunch of dead flowers from each grave and placing down his new bouquets on each. 

He stood and just stared at the names of the graves for a while. Josephene frowned slightly, knowing he was likely already aware of her presence she walked closer and stood next to him, reading the words on the graves. 

Anjolia Ailelumi and Kaiden Ailelumi. 

“Family?” Josephene asked as casually as she could, thankfully Ervine didn’t seem angry at her intrusion. In fact, he turned to look down at the woman and smiled somewhat sadly, 

“Yes. They are.”

She honestly didn’t want to know but she was looking for any distraction right about now, “Want to...uh talk...about” she gestured to the headstones vaguely “that”

“I don’t wish to burden you with the details”

Josephene snorted, “I’m a corpse. I know all the details when it comes to this shit” She points a bony finger at the grave that read ‘Anjolia Ailelumi’ “Whose that?”

Ervine paused a short minute, “My daughter” Josephene accidentally pulled a face and hoped that Ervine didn’t see it. If he did he didn’t comment. “She was mine and Hae’lynn’s third attempt at a child. She was the only one that made it through the pregnancy. Our first two miscarried” 

“What happened after that?”

“She was stillborn” 

“Oh”

Deciding she couldn’t pretend to want to hear about any type of children anymore she pointed to the other grave, “And that one?”

“Kaiden. He was my father”

Okay, this was less cripplingly uncomfortable, “What happened to him?”

“He killed himself”

Annnnd it was awkward again. “Dick move” yeah, that comment probably didn’t help. However Ervine huffed slightly, 

“It was as you put it ‘a dick move’”

“You angry at him for it?”

“I was, anger fades over time. I’ve had 7,000 or so years to forgive him” 

“7,000? Fuck, these graves looked more recent”

“I try to keep them that way, they are cleaned daily”

A pause. “How’d he do it?” was that an insensitive question? Maybe, but the morbidly curious part of her wanted to know. 

“He starved himself of mana until he withered and died” Ervine sighed “We had to lock him in a spare room to keep him from attacking others in his withered state, he almost took my mothers arm off while she was asleep when he turned” he grit his teeth slightly, “it was a selfish way to end it”

Josephene kicked the ground slightly “Yeah well, parents suck so”

He sighed “I’ve found that to be true with the overwhelming majority” he paused “I’m going to be better than him”

She didn’t respond to that. She didn’t know how. After a few more minutes of silence, Ervine spoke, “I need to head back, you are welcome to stay if you don’t break anything. It’s peaceful here” 

She looked him, “thanks” it almost hurt to say that but she knew Hae’lynn would be celebrating for weeks if she knew she had said it. Ervine gave her a curt nod before moving forward and resting a hand on Anjolia’s grave, he said something fondly in Shalassian and turned to leave. 

“What's that mean?” Josephene asked before she could stop herself as Ervine pushed the vines of the willow out of his way, 

He offered her another sad smile “It’s an old highborne saying to honor our close dead” he looked at his daughters grave again “I pray by highest heaven and Elune’s light if I am to die let it be with no regrets and peace of mind as my soul shall rest with yours once more” he bowed to the undead, “Enjoy the rest of your day, Josephene”


	54. Consequences

“I swear I said nothing! Please my love!” 

He was on his knees, the Sin’dorei guard’s expression was pulled into desperation, seemingly paralysed in a single beam of light. He didn’t know where he was, he didn’t remember how he got here, he only knew one thing; fear.

“Oh I know you said nothing, darling… but actions speak louder than words” the tone was patronizing. Really patronizing. It made his heart clench in frustration

“I just did as you said! Kept my eyes down and--”

“But you didn’t” the voice chuckled, stepping into the light. Alloire was looking down at the man with a mixture of amusement and pity “And now you’re lying to me. The list keeps on growing” she sighed, looking down on him with an empty look. Until suddenly, her perfectly painted lips pulled into a smile “But I would miss your company terribly…”

His green orbs lit up with hope as she knelt in front of his form, unable to feel the warmth of her hands as she cupped his face. She got close to him, their lips almost touching before Alloire paused

“Unfortunately for you, however, you’re not one of my favourites” his blood ran cold as he felt a sharp pain tear across his stomach. She moved away as he looked down at his stomach with a horrified scream of pain. Alloire sighed with a disappointed tone as she used a handkerchief to clean her beautifully carved dagger. It was a piece of art in itself, and she was careful to wipe every inch of it clean as her victim bled out before her. Once his screams finally gave out, she turned away from the unnamed guard and stepped out of the room. 

The building was abandoned, the surroundings the glowing landscape of the Netherstorm in Outland. Alloire took in the scenery in a passive silence, her blue eyes sharply sliding over to the stiff form waiting for her. She put on her playful smile at the sight of Tannaria, a blood elf she’d taken a liking to recently.

“That sounded… uh” Alloire chuckled a bit at Tannaria’s nervous tone, making the blood elf pause with a flustered look

“Horrific?” Alloire filled in, making the blood elf hesitantly nod “Yes, I agree. He sounded much better in bed”

“Was it… Necessary?”

“Death is always a necessity in the grand scheme of things darling” Alloire hummed, pushing her dagger into its casement “Now, a little birdy told me you didn’t do your job right either~ I’m so disappointed in you Tanaaria, I had such high hopes for you”

“I demanded the head and gave them the note… I don’t understand--”

“Your first mistake” Alloire cut her off, not even acknowledging her words as she continued to smile at her. The innocence was just so wrong with the malice in her crystalline eyes. “Was speaking down to the Ailelumi”

“But they were hunting you… They wanted information on you, they deserved it!” Tanaaria defended with a frown. Alloire’s eyes sharply narrowed, and Tanaaria immediately shrunk under her stare, her voice drowning immediately

“See, this is the reaction you should’ve had” Tanaaria looked at Alloire with confusion, unnerved by the blank expression “Honestly Tanaaria, you really are a hopeless case - how could you not see it?”

“I don’t understand… you’re talking in riddles again” Tanaaria bit her lip, her usual brash personality drowned out by the danger before her. Alloire sighed in mocking disappointment

“What have I always told you? About this world we live in; the things we must do?” Alloire hummed, crossing her arms and allowing the sharpened finger-rings lay across her arm carefully. 

“That it’s all a game” Alloire put on a smile at Tanaaria’s timid reply.

“Exactly. And where are you in this game?”

“At the bottom” Tanaaria’s eyes cast down as she frowned. Alloire smirked

“Yes. And how do those at the bottom treat those who are at the top?”

“With admiration and fear” her replies were almost a whisper now. Alloire hummed

“The Ailelumi have been playing this game for thousands of years. Far longer than I ever have” Alloire’s voice went cold “And you broke the rules”

“I… I’m sorry Alloire” Tanaaria swallowed as Alloire scoffed

“You treated a Veteran - A master of this game with so much disrespect-- I’m disgusted to even look at you” Tanaaria looked at Alloire with fear again, making the Quel’dorei rub her temples “Ervine Ailelumi is a whole new threat in this game, and such you of all people should treat such a man with respect”

“O-Of course Alloire” Tanaaria managed quietly as Alloire sighed

“You know something Tanaaria” Alloire looked up at the sky with a distant sigh, changing her tone back to the normal practiced one the blood elf was used to “It’s been a long time since I’ve actually encountered someone competent in my line of work. Honestly, people are normally so boring and predictable, the Ailelumi adds a whole new layer to this! And to think I was just going to pull out my resources from that estate!”

Alloire laughed a bit, and Tanaaria put on a nervous smile, forcing herself to chuckle with Alloire as the blonde cast her blue eyes back to the blood elf

“My new business partners, however, don’t share my sentiments for keeping such a threat around. They really are impatient, it’s so annoying” Alloire scoffed “I have to work at a much faster pace than I normally do - using props and little moles to pass messages and such is so untidy... But a man like that? There are only a few buttons available to push” Alloire pouted “And unfortunately the consequences are rather dire as well. But it’s just so tempting! Do you see my dilemma?”

“I guess so?” Tanaaria managed and Alloire sighed

“I use you too much for my rambling… You’re getting far too familiar for a pawn” Alloire sighed, checking the small pocket watch hanging from her belt “Urgh so little time, so much to do! I have to meet that sweet little Drake soon, and deal with Faven’s little adventures in the bedroom” 

“Faven?” Tanaaria looked a little confused on the name, and Alloire laughed

“One of my favourite toys to play with, Tanaaria. Keep up” she sighed in disappointment again and looked at Tanaaria boredly

“Sorry… I just… I don’t understand why you would give Ervine Ailelumi a clue if he was such a big threat”

“Oh, but I didn’t” Alloire smirked at Tanaaria’s confusion “Yes he may have also heard it, but it wasn’t for him”

“Then who?”

“I will admit, I don’t like it when people steal my toys” Alloire began “So I wanted to test the waters a little, see whether she has the same threat level as her brother”

“It was for the sister?”

“That is what I said, yes” Alloire mused “Although I have no idea what Ervine will do with the information, I am most curious to see this unfold” she stretched a little before turning to Tanaaria fully again “Now, I have places to go, things to do - and you are of no more use to me”

“Huh?” Tanaaria was taken back by the sudden change, and Alloire gave her a smirk

“Your services were most useful, but your uses have been spent. Goodbye, Tanaaria” Alloire laughed at the panic that crossed Tanaaria’s face before she pulled out her pistol, firing at the startled blood elf without a second of hesitation.

 

\---------------

 

Ervine stepped through the portal to Zandalar with his usual impassive look. His eyes cast over the city of Daza’alor and evaluated the Horde effort, his arms behind his back as he looked around for Tez’asiya.

He’d agreed to meet Tez and observe the training of the Raptari Druids by Tez’s mother, Inamu. More to the point, he was here to ensure his friend had a layer of protection against the threat of her father. Ervine, however, was unaware of how severe Tez’asiya’s father was in person, and he intended to find out.

Tez’asiya normally arrived to anything arranged much earlier than necessary. Much earlier. But she was nowhere to be seen, which made Ervine’s lips twitch into a frown. He would wait, but that wasn’t going to be productive, and so he moved outside of the main section of the Pyramid. He scanned the area again, his eyes falling on the approaching figure.

Unlike normal, Tez was not in her flight form. She was walking in her normal form, and she looked incredibly exhausted. Uncharacteristically so. Ervine moved with large strides toward her, and Tez finally looked up. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked simply, though he had a few suspicions. Tez just grunted

“Didn’t have da time ta visit Starmoss” Tez grunted in response, and Ervine raised a brow

“Perhaps we should invest in seeing a healer before we continue then” 

“I need ta get back to my motha” was her only reply, and Ervine just examined his options before simply nodding. Tez’asiya was somewhat surprised she didn’t get nagged, but she recognised that Ervine was very different to the majority of those she associated with. 

“Alright, lead the way” Ervine concluded, examining her “Although…” he muttered a spell, casting a simple illusion onto the open wounds over her body, and the several forming bruises that were littered on her stomach. Tez’asiya nodded in thanks to Ervine, leading him down the pyramid and closer to the jungle on the right hand side of the city. 

The walk was made in silence. Ervine contemplating his own thoughts, and Tez’asiya on the surrounding activities to escape her reality for a moment. It didn’t take long for the two tall individuals to approach an open training ground. There were several different druids littered all over the large training field, all shifted into differing forms depending on their fighting style. They even had a large body of water for the aquatic druids to train - the set up was impressive.

There were only about four instructors dotted around the large field, one of them being the one Tez’asiya began to lead Ervine towards. And Ervine could immediately see the resemblance of Tez to her mother.

Inamu was only slightly smaller than Tez’asiya, and her rough skin bore the look of a veteran of her class. Her features were aging, but the woman was clearly strong regardless of her age, her white hair pulled into an array of intricate braids. She had minimal rock-like markings on her features, much like Tez’asiya, and her skin was the dulled, green-grey that Tez’asiya also shared. The woman just looked like an older, more mature version of his druid companion. Although the stretch marks from the numerous amount of children she has had was evident on her body.

Inamu had her arms crossed as she watched her group of Sabertusk druids train - and the coordination and strength they displayed was evidence enough to Ervine that this woman was very powerful druid, although her affinity didn’t appear as strong as her daughter’s on his first observation.

Inamu’s turquoise eyes shifted over to Tez’asiya and Ervine as they approached, her hardened features examining the new comer with scrutiny. 

“Tez, who dis be?” Inamu got straight to the point, and Tez’asiya just looked at her mother with a slight smile. A tiered smile, Ervine noted.

“Dis be Ervine Ailelumi, he be da Voice of da Horde, and Starmoss’ husband” Tez’asiya explained simply. Ervine bowed in greeting.

“Ah, it be a pleasure ta meet ya. I been hearin ya helped da King and my daughta in more ways den one” Inamu’s scrutiny eased upon his introduction, and Ervine smiled politely in response “Ya be welcome here, Mista Ailelumi”

“Thank you” he replied simply. Inamu chuckled a bit

“Ya can be givin dese newbies someting ta dodge, if ya would like ta help da session taday. Tez has been givin dem a run for dere money long enough” Inamu gave Tez a grin, and Tez’asiya just chuckled in response. Ervine joined in the chuckle

“I am sure. I would be happy to be of assistance” Ervine agreed, and so he assisted Inamu in some exercises for her class. Which was a nice change of pace for the training druids, even if they did fail most of the challenges - and it gave Tez’asiya a chance to breathe for a moment beside her mother. 

Ervine being here didn’t set her into ease as she had hoped it would, but watching him partake in the training session, and being able to bounce off comical commentary with her mother and Ervine, is what finally made her untense. 

Tez had been concerned with the idea of bringing people she cared about into the mix. It wasn't that she doubted that they could defend themselves, but she was incredibly torn in regards to her family. She loved her mother, and the majority of her siblings dearly. Her father’s death would be the last hope her mother held onto, being thrown into the dust. If there was one thing Jar’zosh never did, it was physically harm his wife - and that was probably the only reason her mother still held onto hope for him.

But since Yazma’s betrayal. Since Shadra had been absorbed, and the Loa had in effect been killed, Tez’asiya had noticed a complete shift in her household. Completely. Things had gotten more tense, much darker - and she was the brunt of her father’s anger. 

She’d not had one night where she could get into her home without being cornered by her father. And she was losing the will to hold onto the idea that he was her father. She had stopped calling him that now, but not in front of her mother. To Tez, her mother not being put into that position of choosing between her husband and her daughter was imperative. 

“Ah, it be time for da break. Scram little ones, be back on da hour” Tez’asiya was broken from her thoughts by her mother’s sentence, and her good mood plummeted immediately. She swiftly masked that fact from her mother, but she knew Ervine would be very aware of her shift. She spared a glance at him, and he only returned a simple glance without a word. 

Now though he appeared relaxed, Ervine was on alert. He knew Tez’asiya was in no condition to defend herself, and that she was prioritizing her mother over her own health. He knew he’d have to be the one to step in if anything were to happen, and something told him that it was inevitable.

“Woman, where ya be hidin?” the voice was rough, gravelly almost. Ervine sensed the hostility in the tone, the degrading air surrounding the sentence that Inamu seemingly ignored. The older troll looked over to the entrance of the field, where an imposingly tall troll stood, and his lips pulled into a snarl at the sight of his wife accompanied by his daughter and Ervine.

His skin seemed a sickly shade of charcoal, his face deepened with creases and malice. Ervine examined the man as he approached, said man verging on his own height. He was a broad shouldered troll, scarred and decorated in the gold of Zandalar. His tusks were obnoxiously large, and his eyes were dulling into a darker purple-blue shade. His expression didn’t seem perfectly sane as he walked over with an aggressive edge to his stance.

Tez’asiya straightened herself up subconsciously as her father approached. She stayed silent beside her mother as Inamu offered her husband a tight smile. Jar’zosh merely wrapped an arm around the smaller body of his wife, looking Ervine over with a judging look that tested Ervine’s patience

“And who do ya tink ya are? Elves like yaself shouldn’t be allowed anywhere near da shores of Zandalar, why do ya allow such filth here, wife?” he spat with a grunt, and Ervine rose a brow at his blatantly racist insult.

“Dis be da voice of da Horde, Jar’zosh. He be a friend of Tez--”

“Ah, so dis disgrace be da cause of it. I shoulda known” Jar’zosh snapped through Inamu’s sentence, making the woman frown. Tez’asiya narrowed her eyes at her father 

“It be an honour ta be workin wid da Horde, he been assistin da rebuildin of our Empire. I don’t be seein why dat be a bad ting” Tez’asiya replied sharply, and Jar’zosh’s expression turned cold again. 

“Ya be questionin me again, Murka?” Jar’zosh spoke coldly, and Inamu gave Tez’asiya a look to drop it. Ervine narrowed his gaze on the situation, finding Inamu’s lack of defence aggravating.

“Ya be insultin our Allies, ya should be careful wat ya be saying Fatha” Tez’asiya replied simply, the title tasting sour on her tongue. Jar’zosh pulled away from his wife, rolling his shoulders back threateningly and taking a step toward Tez, so he would tower over her form. She stood her ground, narrowing her eyes up at him

“Dat be a threat?” he spat, scraping his teeth together to make an uncomfortable sound as Inamu looked between her husband and daughter uncomfortably. She still didn’t voice any defence, and Ervine narrowed his gaze.

“I suggest you take a step away from Tez’asiya, now” Ervine stated simply, the tension spiking as Jar’zosh practically growled. 

“Ya be stayin outta dis, elf. Dis be none of ya business - run back to ya bubble” Jar’zosh didn’t even look at Ervine, of whom narrowed his gaze dangerously

“Fatha I wouldn’t--” Tez’asiya tried to speak, but found herself cut off as Jar’zosh grabbed ahold of her throat in a frighteningly tight grip out of nowhere. Inamu immediately tried to grab ahold of Jar’zosh’s arm at the sound of Tez’asiya’s pained wheeze.

It was pointless, as strong as Inamu was, Jar’zosh was stronger and bigger than her. But he wasn’t prepared for the string of arcane that sent him harshly into the nearest tree. Tez’asiya fell to the ground, coughing and heaving in what air she could. The strength of that grip would’ve likely snapped her neck had Ervine not stepped in.

And he was not letting Jar’zosh down from his hold. In fact, he held him by his own throat with magic, and Jar’zosh was beginning to struggle and claw at the arcane around him. The scuffle had caused the instructors to finally notice, and they were swiftly approaching the four of them as Tez’asiya tried to gain her senses. 

“Ya gonna kill him! Put him down!” Inamu yelled, and Ervine cast his frown to Tez’asiya’s mother with his magic flowing around his fingers.

“You defend a man who was about to kill your own daughter?” 

“He just be actin on anga! He would’ve calmed down if ya hadn’t made it worse by threatenin him” Inamu snapped. 

“You are a delusional fool” he stated bluntly. He cast his attention to Tez’asiya as she coughed again “Tez’asiya, listen to me” Tez looked up at him, her hand holding the already bruising skin of her neck. “You understand what this is. This is just like Jyrela and Callo Theril, staying here will only hurt you”

“But da kids--”

“Bring them. I will house them” Ervine offered simply. 

“Tez’asiya, ya be goin nowhere. Especially wid my children. Release my husband, dis instant!”

His grip on Jar’zosh only tightened. The very thought of leaving this man alive repulsed him - he was a loose end that threatened his allies, and killing him was all that he deserved. Tez’asiya couldn’t do it anymore. She just couldn’t. She felt completely and utterly broken down by this man

“Don’t be killin him, Ervine…” but she couldn’t do it to her mother. But herself and the children? They were not staying “Da kids don’t... need ta know why... dey be leaving” her voice was hoarse, and she struggled to get the words out. Ervine frowned ever so slightly, but he wouldn’t dishonour Tez’asiya’s request.

“Tez ya can’t--” Inamu stopped herself when Tez’asiya looked up at her mother. It was with pure frustration, hurt and the exhaustion she had been hiding for too long, that she painfully looked at her mother. Inamu’s words caught in her throat. She finally saw how far she’d allowed things to go on for, by not being there, by leaving Tez’asiya to do what she should’ve done. 

Inamu slowly closed her mouth to stop her words, and sollemned as Tez’asiya allowed a single tear to trail down her cheek. 

Her mother looked down in shame, and neither of them exchanged another word.

Ervine squeezed his grip around Jar’zosh’s throat until the lack of air caused the troll to pass out, before dropping him like a rock onto the roots of the large tree. The onlookers were all murmuring, a murmur Ervine was all too familiar with from the gossips of Suramar.

“If anyone has anything to say, it can be taken up with Princess Talanji, and the King. This is private business, so I suggest it remains so” he spoke blankly to the crowd, and with slight frowns, they honoured his rank as Voice of the Horde, his face recognised by the majority. They dispersed, and Ervine approached Tez’asiya’s form.

Ignoring Inamu’s presence entirely, he assisted Tez’asiya to her feet, and supported her back into the city. By Tez’s weakened form, they navigated through the streets toward the home of Tez’asiya’s grandmother. She coughed a bit as they approached, earning a glance from Ervine as the heads of two small trolls perked up from outside the large building. 

It was one of the larger houses of Zandalar. Nowhere near the biggest, but certainly showing a level of wealth. The two trolls outside where rather contrasting. The small girl had very poofy hair that resembled Tez’s style, however her strands were a beautiful maroon red, matching that of Tez’asiya’s sister Iva’ya. The girl’s eyes were a greener tinted blue than normal, and she had a very small stature. The boy had the same stature, but his hair was thin and black, his eyes a purple tinted shade of blue. 

“Auntie Tez?” the boy questioned timidly, his big eyes tearing up in worry. The girl gasped upon seeing how hurt Tez’asiya was, and she immediately ran over

“Did dis big man hurt ya big sista?” the girl asked, glaring up at Ervine until Tez’asiya managed to raise an hand and ruffle her hair 

“No… dis be a friend… Ihu” Tez’asiya managed, looking over at the smaller boy “Drarkus, go get… Mama Yakul’a” 

“Okay” he sniffled, running inside quickly as Tez’asiya rubbed her throat in pain

“Ihu, go get ya stuff… we be movin…”

“Oh… Why?”

“Dont ya be worrying-” she coughed “-bout dat, Flor’oja” and Tez’asiya ushered her younger sister into the house. Ervine helped Tez’asiya over to a perch and helped her sit, offering her some of the arcwine in his possession. She accepted it, taking a gulp and only coughing in response. She winced and handed it back to him, resorting to putting her head in her hands. He just simply placed a hand on her shoulder. No words would be easily exchanged here, and so he chose not to try.

Soon enough, an even older troll than Inamu - another scarily similar copy to Tez’asiya - emerged from the house. She hung onto a walking stick, made from gold, hunched over slightly with wrinkled features and a broken tusk. Her expression was worried, more so when she spotted Tez’asiya and Ervine

“By da Loa, wat has dat dirt done to ya my child?” Ervine concluded that this was Yakul’a, Tez’asiya grandmother. The troll approached and sat beside her granddaughter “I swear dat daughta of mine needa a kick to da head! Where be ya fatha? I’ll be givin him a piece of dis walkin stick or so help me!”

“I need… I need ta leave” Tez’asiya managed, and Yakul’a looked almost relieved, surpising Tez’asiya greatly

“Ya don’t know how long I been waitin for ya ta say dat! Go! Get away from dat awful man” she encouraged. The old troll looked at Ervine “Ya be da Voice of Da Horde! Tez tells me ya be a good mon, ya take care of my girl wontcha?”

“Of course, she will be safe with us, as will the rest of the children” Ervine concluded, and Yakul’a sighed in relief

“Good. Dis be good for ya Tez, just be promisin ya will check up on ya old grandmotha every once in a while” Yakul’a wrapped her arms around Tez’asiya and held her closely, the younger troll taking in the warmth gladly. It was rare she allowed herself to be vulnerable, and it was a display only Ervine had seen other than her grandmother now. She intended to keep it that way. 

“Of course I will…” she promised quietly, and Ervine stepped away from the two to give them a moment of privacy. He noticed the young boy was in the entrance way again, looking up at him curiously. Ervine looked down at him in response

“Have you collected your things?” Ervine questioned him simply, and Drarkus nodded timidly. Another troll, barely in his teens, came up behind him holding a toddler on his hip. He looked at Ervine, then at Tez’asiya, before sighing.

“Ihu, hurry up would ya?”

“I be comin! Don’t get ya braids in a twist!” Ihu whined, running down the many steps of the house and stumbling into the teen’s side. Said teen sighed, looking up at Ervine.

“Are we commin ya live wid ya, mista elf mon?” the teen questioned, and Ervine hummed

“Yes, you will be. I am Ervine Ailelumi”

“Well I be Rog’kara. Dis be Ri’iona” the teenager gestured to the toddler in his arms “and my sista Ihu” he gestured at the red headed girl from before “And our nephew, Drarkus” the small boy from before timidly waved at Ervine. Ervine’s expression softened a fraction.

“I see. It’s a pleasure to meet you”

“Ya. Dis ain’t everyone though. Our otha nephew Jorin be round here somewhere…” Rog’kara frowned as he looked around for the other child. Ervine knew Tez’asiya looked after a lot of children, but the fact he already had another baby troll from Iva’ya still in his estate showed him just how much Tez worked. He concluded she definitely needed a break.

“Here he is!” Ihu announced as she led a waddling toddler in from a separate room, of which was chewing on an old tooth necklace innocently. 

“And dat be everyone” Rog’kara concluded with a sigh as Ihu confidently clung onto Jorin’s hand as he swung on his feet with a toothy grin.

“Now children, ya be good for Mista Ailelumi and ya sista, alright?” Yakul’a ordered with a motherly smile, and all the children that could talk confirmed the old troll’s words. Said troll’s eyes cast to Ervine “Make sure ya be takin care of dem, Mista ‘Voice of da Horde’, or ya be meetin my walkin stick” she put on a grin to show she was only half serious, and Ervine allowed a ghost of a smile in return

“We wouldn’t want that now, would we?” he mused, glancing at Tez’asiya’s injured form one final time before arranging the preparations for the portal back to Suramar.


	55. Home

There was a subtle wholesomeness about returning to the Ailelumi estate with five more children in tow that made Ervine certain this was the correct action for Tez’asiya and her family. As the five trolls stared wide-eyed at the decorated walls and large room, Ervine cleared his throat to address the group “While staying here there are a few rules I expect you older ones to understand and enforce, I hope that won’t too hard”

Ihu huffed “Don’t be pratronising us, richmon. We be behaving ourselves”

Ervine smiled at the girls spark “If you are anything like your older sister, I don’t doubt it” he rest a hand of Tez’s shoulder gently “I won’t ask you to go now, because I know you won’t, but after your family is settled in you should see Sylthian or Hae’lynn about your throat”

“Ya” Tez’ panted slightly “I be doing dat. I want ta be knowing where ya settin’ everyone up first”

Ervine nodded in understanding, “Of course, if you could all follow me” 

He leads the group through the halls of the estate and up to the third floor of the house, he addressed the group as he did “Regarding the rules I mentioned earlier” he started calmly “I’ll place you in two rooms either side of Tez’asiya’s room so you know where to find her. That is the only other room on this floor you should enter unattended” he continued “Knock before entering any room on the second floor, you are welcome anywhere of the first. Please don’t break anything.” 

“Dis place is so big” Drarkus mumbled nervously “What if I be gettin’ lost I-”

“If you are unsure on where to go, feel free to ask any other person in the building for help. Most will be happy to assist” Ervine assured him patiently 

“Dere be odda people here?” Rog’kara asks, shifting the toddler in his arms carefully, 

“Yes, there are many people in the estate. My family all live here, as well as a number of our horde allies and friends”

“Ya gotta a big family, richmon?”

“It’s quite normal sized. I live with my mother, brother, sister, wife, and daughter”

“Dats tiny, mon!” Ihu giggles, “Ya elves an’ ya ickle families”

“Ihu” Tez’asiya scolded “Don’t be rude”

“It’s alright” Ervine assured “Perhaps it is small now, but I hope to grow it in the future.

After being assigned 2 rooms to split between the group, Ervine and Tez’asiya stepped out into the hallway to allow the children to put their things away, Tez turned to Ervine, 

“I can’t remember, did I tank ya yet?” she huffed slightly to which Ervine chuckled softly 

“Thanks are not required” he replied simply, 

“My fada, he- you” she sighed deepily “Tank ya, Ervine. I mean it”

A pause. 

“You are welcome” 

The pair stood in silence for a few minutes before Hae’lynn and Korvos made their way down the corridor to find the pair, Hae’lynn flung her arms around Ervine the moment she was within reaching distance. “Are you two alright?” she mumbled into his shoulder as she gripped him tightly. Ervine returned the embrace, 

“We’re alright, love. Tez’asiya may require a medical check-up but I don’t think her life is at risk” 

“You know, Brother.” Korvos smirks with folded arms “When you said you were bringing home five children I thought you finally decided to go around and round up those bastards that everyone keeps claiming I probably have” 

“There would be more than five if that were the case” Ervine huffed “Do you mind showing them around? I’d like to ensure we actually have the supplies to handle five more mouths indefinitely” 

“Sure. Mother said she wanted to bake thing for them. I can end the tour at the dining room with cakes served, it’ll be cute”

“Thank you” the dark-haired man then gestured to the two women to follow him, leaving his brother to handle the five trolls.

“Ya tink he can handle da kids?” Tez’asiya asked nervously

“He handled me when I was a child well enough. I’m sure he’ll be fine”

“Yano, I often be forgetting ya be da younger sibling”

“Don’t worry, most people do” 

Reaching an empty medical room, Tez’asiya settled down to let Hae’lynn inspect her neck while Ervine went through the supply record to ensure everything was in order, 

Hae’lynn frowned slightly “This is going to really hurt for quite a while” she explained gently

“I been through worse Starmoss, dontcha be worrin’”

“I don’t think you appreciate how serious neck injuries are.” she scowled at Ervine “you should have brought her here immediately” 

“That order would be a lot more intimidating if your medic persona wasn’t so incredibly sexy” Ervine offered nonchalantly to which Tez groaned and Hae’lynn pouted,

“I’m being serious” she countered “A blow this brutish could cause heart attacks, pneumonitis-”

“In orcish please, Starmoss”

Hae’lynn sighed “Inflammation of the lungs” she corrected “brain damage or delayed death. A strangulation victim can die anywhere from immediately after the event, to weeks afterward” 

Tez’asiya wasn’t used to be lectured, by Hae’lynn of all people, but she couldn’t help but smile slightly as the smaller woman carried on her medical rant while healing the extreme damage done to Tez’ neck. By the time she was done, Tez’ hoped there was less of a chance of ‘delayed death’ from the blow. She didn’t have time to be dying on people now. 

“Tank ya, Starmoss. I’ll be more careful in the future”

Hae’lynn pouted “Are you just saying that to get me to be quiet”

“No, Starmoss. I be listening, I value your advice”

That cheered the elf up, her ear-perking as she clapped her hands together, “Good” 

“We have enough supplies; both medical and food wise” Ervine chimed in “We may wish to invest in a few extra staff though. We could always call in a few of the chefs we let go when the shield dropped for a temporary placement. We all parted on good terms.” 

Hae’lynn nodded keenly “It’ll be nice to see them again” 

“I hope ya not spending too much for my sake, Ervine” Tez’asiya huffed, crossed her arms sternly. Ervine laughed lightly,

“Money is not an issue. Our father left a good inheritance and Korvos makes a stable income- if you could believe that” 

“Ervine’s novels sell well nowadays too” Hae’lynn added “He’s just trying to be modest and not mention it” 

Tez smiled “Well dat makes me feel a little better, but please don’t be over doin’ it”

“Of course” Ervine confirmed putting the ledgers away, “now shall we rejoin your family in the dining room? I’m sure they’re keen to see you have spoken with a professional and will be fine” he curls his arm around Hae’lynn as she giggles dumbly at the title,

“...Professional” she grinned to herself and Tez chuckled, 

“Come den. I tink if I spend any more time alone wid you two I’m goin’ to have to settle for dat delayed death ya mentioned ta escape ya lovey doveiness” she winks to show the jest in the comment to which Ervine rolls his eyes, 

“If you want to see ‘lovey Dovey’...” he grabs Hae’lynn and moves to press his mouth to hers, Tez turns and strolls out,

“Alright, I’ll be leavin’ now”

Ervine laughs openly “Alas Tez’asiya, you cannot escape for I can teleport!” a short shimmer of magic and he and Hae’lynn are beside the troll again, 

“Well then” Tez cackles in return “Ya can’t be lovey dovey wid out ya wife!” she grabs Hae’lynn throwing her onto her shoulder causing the smaller woman to squeak in surprise. She laughs taking off in a light jog down the hall, 

“Tez! Be careful of your neck” Hae’lynn squeaks, 

“I be fine, Starmoss. Ya be as light as a feather” that was a lie, this was minorly painful against her neck but the short burst of freedom she was feeling in the moment dulled the pain. It was temporary, but she and her family were safe. 

For now.


	56. Going Public

As Ervine had suspected, Alloire had spent much of the next few days assuring Omryss nothing was wrong, and had been followed around consistently for that time period. Unfortunately, however, Alloire was just using the time wisely.

“Omryss darling, I don’t suppose you’ll be willing to share why you think I am so upset with you?” Alloire offered her practiced smile as she reclined in one of the large chairs of the Ailelumi living space. It was rather early in the morning, and so Alloire and Omryss were alone currently. Omryss’ golden eyes looked at Alloire with a sheepish look.

“Mr Ervine said he heard you say something. He thought we were arguing about it” Omryss played with the sleeve of her long dress uncomfortably. She didn’t like wearing clothes that covered her so much, it made her feel somewhat restrained. Alloire put on a smile

“Ah. I see. Well he clearly misheard me. Did he say whom I was talking to?”

“Faven” Omryss mumbled, and Alloire’s blue eyes ‘softened’ a fraction 

“Oh dear. It appears he overheard our conversation regarding your enchantments. How rude of him” Alloire had not had any such conversation with Faven about Omryss’ enchantments whatsoever, but Omryss was far too naive to realise that.

“My enchantments?” Omryss blinked with confusion, looking at Alloire again and tilting her head slightly. Alloire sighed 

“I was just expressing my worry, you know there are very mean people that would hurt you, if they knew what you were, right?” Alloire questioned, her eyes glued onto the facial expressions Omryss was pulling. Omryss looked down at her lap

“I know… but Mr Ervine said I’m safe here, so he said it was okay”

“You’re taking Ervine’s word over mine, my sweet little Drake?” Alloire rose a brow as Omryss quickly snapped her head up

“No no! That’s not what I was doing… I just… he’s always been right--”

“No-one is always right, darling. Some people are just wrong less times than others” Alloire clicked her tongue as Omryss deflated a little. Alloire smiled at that “Relax Omryss. He is a man to look up to afterall…. Well is it what you want? To show your true form?”

“Well you always said my blood elf form was cuter…” Omryss shifted before looking up “But I feel like I did when I was in that cave, when I was little” 

“The one you fled to when Deathwing pulled his little stunt?” Alloire questioned for clarification, and Omryss nodded “I see. You feel trapped in the past”

“Exactly!” Omryss smiled as Alloire summed up her rambling for her. Alloire put on a smile again

“Well if you are prepared for what comes after your transformation, then so be it” 

“I am!” Omryss beamed confidently, and Alloire just maintained her smile as her eyes gleamed slightly

“Let’s hope you are” she chuckled a bit “For your sake”

 

\-----------------------------

 

It was now breakfast time in the Ailelumi estate. Ervine had risen early, and was already guiding his sleepy wife into the dinning space. Hae’lynn, though half asleep, lit up a bit at the sight of such a full dining room.

Of course, Korvos and Solthen were there as per usual - but this time they were joined by Sylthian and Sorel, who were somewhat glued at the hip. And also Josephene and Beckett were sitting side by side - Beckett staring lovingly at a pissed of Josephene of course, but present nonetheless. 

Rog’kara, Ihu and Drarkus were all present at the table, and Tez’asiya was approaching the table after placing Ri’iona and Jorin into their high chairs. Tor’chac, of which was clearly concerned about the injury on Tez’asiya’s neck, quickly pulled out a chair for her. With reluctance, she actually accepted it, too tired to argue at that moment in time. Tor’chac’s eyes lit up when she did so, and he gave himself a pat on the back that made Tez roll her eyes. Ihu giggled at Tor’chac, who just patted her head and sat down with a lazy grin of his own.

Tez’s siblings, Ho’vo and Iva’ya, were also sat at the table; and both were showing concern for their younger sister. Omryss was chatting innocently with a confused Drarkus as Alloire observed the table.

Regardless of the varying tensions on the table, Hae’lynn was happy to see the room so full of life again. 

Ervine guided his wife to her seat, before looking around the room with a hum. Korvos gave him a smile in greeting 

“Morning” he hummed, and Ervine returned the gesture before Korvos asked “You seen Ysreia yet?”

“No. I am sure she will be with us shortly” Ervine concluded, and right as he said that, his younger sister walked into the room. She was wearing one of her more open dresses today, seemingly in a good mood regardless of the presence of Alloire - her sapphire eyes sliding onto Ysreia almost immediately. It was difficult to work out whether she was amused, loathing or suggestive with her stare. 

However, Korvos’ smile turned into a grin at something.

“Is that a hickey?” 

The table stopped and turned to look at Ysreia, who was making no move to cover the hickey on her neck. Said girl looked at her brother and crossed her arms

“I’d be concerned if it was anything else” Ysreia mused as Hae’lynn blinked

“Since when did you have a boyfriend?” Korvos questioned and Ysreia scoffed

“I don’t” 

At that moment, a very tired looking Faven walked into the room, pausing in the doorway and taking in the scene. Everyone’s eyes shifted over to her as she rose an eyebrow. Ysreia smirked a bit at Faven’s frown

“What’s going on?” 

“Wait wait wait, is it Ysreia?!” Sorel practically jumped out of his seat, looking at Ervine with his jaw dropped. Ervine just seated himself down and smiled in amusement. Sorel’s face lit up “Faven’s dating Ysreia!” Faven’s cheeks burned red as Ysreia rolled her eyes at Sorel’s exclamation. 

“How even…” Sylthian took a moment to think about it, looking between the two “You know what, I should’ve seen that coming”

“You two? Really?” Josephene was frowning and crossing her arms “I thought you weren’t into that kinda stuff Faven”

It didn’t take long for Faven’s flustered, frozen look to turn into anger as she stormed out. Ysreia just gave everyone a wave before casually strolling out after her lover, not worried about her anger in the slightest. And so the conversations on the table burst to life with questions 

Ervine watched the table, gaging everyone’s reactions - but the one that caught his eye the most was Alloire’s look. There was no surprise on her face, not one ounce of it. He’d figured the Quel’dorei had known about the relationship already; but there was definitely a touch of annoyance in her eyes that she was hiding well. Annoyance about what part of this scenario, however, was a question Ervine would have to assess further.


	57. Aelernore?

The curtains drawn over the windows of Ysreia’s smaller room, the sound of panting slowly diminishing as the soft moonlight trailed in through the fabric. Faven pulled away and let herself sink into the mattress as she took in air.

Faven hadn’t stopped being frustrated since she got back to the Ailelumi estate, and after a long work out session and a long bath, Ysreia had decided to take matters into her own hands. 

Ysreia chuckled a bit at Faven’s flustered face, pushing the red strands of hair from her face and pulling the sheets over their exposed forms.

“Feel any better now?” Ysreia hummed, getting comfortable beside Faven’s form, and watching her relaxed expression morph into a sigh

“Yeah” she muttered unconvincingly. Ysreia just got closer so she could wrap her long arms around her. Faven took in her warmth with a quiet sigh

“... You know, she thrives of making others miserable and angry at her. She always has, and it’s something I’ve always hated about the woman… I make a lot of people angry, but I don’t get off on it like she seems to... Trying to filter myself was hard” Faven gritted her teeth, tensing her jaw 

“I’ve spent so long trying to get you to untense, don’t start again now” Ysreia sighed, tracing Faven’s jaw and gently pulling her chin to look at her. “Josephene is undead. I’ve heard that’s what most of them are like - Ervine dislikes it as well”

“Well he seems to find it easy to brush her off” Faven just played with the sheets subconsciously “I’ve been told to think about what I say before I say it - Hae’lynn asked me, Sylthian asked me--”

“It’s not that simple. I know” Ysreia murmured, watching Faven’s golden eyes shift off to the side. “I don’t like being nice to people I don’t like either. Maybe you should take some lessons off Ervine, that’s what I did”

“We still haven’t exactly spoken after that argument” Faven muttered, and leant back into her pillow with a sigh. Ysreia just played with her slightly frazzled hair as she lay on her side, leaning over the smaller frame of her lover. 

“Then speak to him” Ysreia shrugged “The longer it goes on for, the harder it’ll be long term” Her green eyes shifted over to Faven “Family dinners will get awkward if you two don’t like each other, it’s agitating enough as it is”

“... How do I even broach that conversation?”

“Ervine is a lot easier to talk to than he initially seems. At least that’s what I found” Ysreia shrugged “Maybe try a bar? A bit of alcohol will loosen your lips I’m sure”

“I’m not sure that’s a good thing, as evidenced by today” Faven sighed, rubbing her temples and curling into her side “But I’ll try”

“Good” she murmured, playing with her hair again “What did Josephene even say?”

“Well first of all she stole my armour with the help of Makayla” Ysreia sighed, agitated as well at the idea of the undead sneaking into one of their rooms to attain that armour “to top it all off, they ripped out the knee and elbow caps” 

“How annoying” Ysreia huffed, and Faven nodded in agreement, pulling a similar expression to Ysreia’s current annoyance.

“And then she-” Faven just sighed a bit “started insulting my rank and dedication to the Horde and the war effort… and the wound…”

“You’re still worried about that?” Ysreia frowned and looked over at Faven who just kept her eyes on her hands and kept silent “It doesn’t make a difference Faven”

“It does” Faven muttered and Ysreia just frowned further

“No, it doesn’t. Do I think any less of you because of it? Have I ever done so?”

“No…” Faven muttered, and Ysreia returned a pointed look and Faven just looked down again, curling closer “Alright alright, I see your point”

“As for your rank, it’s hard enough to get you to come home every night, I don’t know where the undead got the impression you were doing nothing” Ysreia hummed “Although when you are home we do just stay in here” 

“Not much point going anywhere else, except to check on Omryss” Faven shrugged quietly, and Ysreia twirled her hair “Which reminds me… I told you about her being a Stone drake”

“Yes, you did” Ysreia confirmed, and Faven looked up at her

“Well she’s decided to let her enchantments wear off, and as much as Ervine is good at protecting people, I’m not sure--”

“Is it Alloire putting that in your head?”

Faven paused with a slight frown “I’m sorry, what?”

“Alloire said that to you, didn’t she?” Ysreia wasn’t using an accusing tone when she spoke, but Faven still took minor offence

“What makes you think that? I’ve spent years looking after Omryss, I’m allowed to be wary when the thing that’s been keeping her safe all these years is suddenly being dropped”

“But this never came up in conversation before I heard Alloire ‘expressing concern’ for Omryss in the living room early in the morning the other day” Ysreia rose a brow pointedly, noting that Faven’s face tensed slightly

“They were alone together?”

“She’s been dragging her off for lunches in Suramar quite frequently, so Omryss told me” Ysreia sighed and just looked at Faven “I know something’s off about the woman, Faven. I can help”

“I don’t want you involved” Faven’s voice was stern, snappy even. She looked at Ysreia with a deathly serious expression, a frown present “I mean it. Just leave it alone”

“Well now I’m more worried”

“Ysreia, don’t” Faven warned

“How do you expect me to sit here and do absolutely nothing when she clearly has a hold over you?” Ysreia pulled back from the embrace as Faven frowned further

“I just do, Ysreia you’re the first person that’s actually stuck around, I couldn’t…” Faven just averted her eyes, uncomfortable by the display of affection “I’ve known her a long time, and it’s just history at this point--”

“Then what does the name ‘Aelernore’ mean to you?” 

Faven’s face drastically paled to the point where she looked sick. Her frustration, annoyance - all of it drained off her face immediately, making Ysreia frown and narrow her eyes in confusion 

“Faven--”

“I need some air” Faven cut her off, standing up and pulling on her shirt and trousers quickly. Ysreia sat up

“Faven you know I’m just going to follow you”

“I don’t care right now. I need air” she snapped in return, pulling on her cloak and opening the door without looking back. She stepped into the hallway, slamming the door closed and leaving Ysreia in the darkness of her room.

It was so quiet in there, Ysreia could only hear her own breath. She sighed in frustration. She’d allowed herself to snap again when her emotions got too high. Now she had to locate Faven and get her to actually talk to her again - and yes Faven was being snappy, but Ysreia could tell that this name that Alloire had given herself, Josephene and Ervine was something that was a key part in the story. A key part in the game that Alloire seemed to be playing.

Ysreia decided got herself back into a dress before following her into the hallway, pausing when she saw Ervine walking down the hallway toward his room. She knew he’d already seen her frustrated form, so there was no point in hiding it. He approached her, raising a brow and pausing outside his room.

“What’s the matter?”

“Faven”

“Ah” Ervine sighed. “Did she say something over the line?”

“No, I may have asked her questions that should’ve been saved for a better day” Ysreia rubbed her temples, making Ervine give her a questioning look “About the name”

“I did suggest we looked into said name further first” Ervine pointed out, and Ysreia sighed

“She knows it” Ysreia sighed, making Ervine narrow his eyes slightly “She knows the name, and it made her storm out”

“I suggest you follow her incase she plans to do something stupid” Ervine stated, and Ysreia nodded “I’ll look into it”

“Thank you, brother” Ysreia breathed, waving to Ervine as he watched her walk down the hall away from him to find her lover before he entered his own quarters to join Hae’lynn in bed.


	58. Make love, not warcraft

“You’re up late” a softly spoken tone commented, causing Josephene to jolt slightly. She’d been skulking around the main hall of the Ailelumi estate, pastmorphic potion in hand, debating whether or not she intended to sneak here with a certain undead man. She looked up at the source of the tone, trying to keep any guilt away from her expression. 

Ervine was perched at the bar in the hall, a large bottle of mana wine in hand. Josephene glared at him, “I’m a corpse, I don’t sleep” she narrowed her eyes further “I should be commenting on how you’re skulking around this late”

“This is my home, is it not normal for me to be ‘skulking’ around it?”

“At 3 o'clock in the morning?”

“I don’t sleep well” 

She huffed “me neither” she grumbled and walked over to the taller man, inviting herself to take a seat and lean over the bar to grab a drink. She’d told herself to be more careful with her drinking since she got...talkative. But fuck it. 

Ervine didn’t stop her as she helped herself to his stash, instead meerly looked at her “You were intending to meet Beckett again”

“I was thinking about it”

“I don’t mean to interrupt if-”

“Thinking about it” she repeated shortly. 

The taller man nodded, a pause before he spoke again “Zette mentioned you weren’t happy with his company, I can get rid of him if he’s troubling you”

“Of course she told you that” she grumbled “look its- its complicated. Like really fucking complicated”

“Whether you believe it or not, my finding him came from a place of good intentions”

“Uh-huh”

“I’m being honest with you, Josephene. Logically, I thought you’d be happy being realigned with the future you died for. I didn’t consider the complicated emotions and changes that came with it”

“Whatever” she grumbled “you know, you do that shit a lot”

“What ‘shit’?”

“You do something without thinking about how it might piss someone off. Like when you went to a whorehouse to pick up that necklace for Hae’lynn. Any normal person would have thought; oh maybe my wife will be upset and think the worse if I go to a sex place’” she scoffed “like I know I do that piss people off thing, but I’m undead- I don’t have feelings. What’s your excuse?”

A pause.

“My therapist used to call it sociopathic tendencies” 

Josephene looked at him, before letting out an almost snorted laughter “Fucking hell, you have a therapist?!”

“I’ve had a few.”

“Why does that not surprise me. Parents idea? Or Sparkles’?”

“The first one was a joint decision between my mentors and parents when I was fourteen.”

“What did you do to give them that idea?”

“A few things” he huffed slightly “the final straw was when I made an offhand comment about my mentor's husband leaving her for a younger woman. She said my ‘disurbing lack of caring for others feelings made me a nightmare to be around’”

“Sounds fucking hilarious” 

“It was not. They made me sit in a chair for 2 hours a day and talk about my feelings. I told the woman I’d reconsidered what I’d said and wouldn’t make the error of bringing it up again. But apparently, that wasn’t good enough”

“Angwy fourteen year old your highness being put on the naughty chair is still extremely funny” she grinned “was it like one of those long ones you lie on, like in the books?”

“Yes, it was too small for me though. I spent the two hours with my feet going over the sides” 

“You were this tall when you were fourteen?”

“Yes, I was skinny too. I must have looked almost deformed-”

“Like a blue noodle”

“Yes. A noodle indeed” 

“Did you manage to convince mommy and daddy the therapist fixed ya brain or?”

Ervine laughed “I managed to convince the therapist to convince my parents.”

“Oh?”

“I compiled enough fake evidence to make it look like she was having an affair with another one of her clients. I told her I’d ensure every official in the city was made aware of this affair if she didn’t tell my parents there was nothing wrong with me”

“Shit”

“Indeed. Needless to say, she let me go quite quickly. I’ve had a few other therapists since then. Hae’lynn managed to convince me to get one for my ‘growing drinking and sleeping problem’ a while ago. I got bored quickly.” 

“You know that explains so much about you”

He huffed, taking another sip of his drink as Josephene fidgeted slightly “Is this friendship? This is weird”

“Alcohol and sleep deprivation will do that”

“Speaking of- any reason why you’re down here and not” she made a gesture upwards “with Hae’lynn”

“She’s asleep”

“What? she snore or something”

“Sometimes. But she-” he paused slightly “she sleeptalks”

“What is she reciting the Nightborne of the living dead in her sleep or something? Because that would scare me off too” she shuddered for effect

Ervine chuckled slightly “No, she doesn’t like that one- thankfully” he took another sip of wine “she misses Daeion”

Josephene’s expression sobered a bit “Yeah?”

“Yes.” he smiled sadly “She was having a dream where they made up. She looked so happy- but she’s going to wake up and find it was false”

Josephene bit her tongue and denied herself the urge to tell Ervine it was his fault for kicking Daeion out in the first place- but then again, was it? Shit, this empathetic trash was really fucking hard. “It was a shitty situation” she commented 

“It was. Logically, I was trying to do my wife a kindness by removing a source of her insecurities but-” he sighed “Hae’lynn’s feelings are not so linear”

Josephene thought for a moment, cringing at what she was about to say as she brought her shoulders up slightly and tried to pull what most definitely looked like a pained smile “At...at least she can be….happy….we’re…” a wince “...friends?

He looks at her then, with such cold, calculating eyes she almost flinched “For now” then the expression drops and he huffs at her, his huff turning into a laugh. In her tipsy state, she laughs with him.


	59. Promotions

“Okay first of all, do you really think you can sneak out without me noticing?” Ysreia allowed the lights to turn on in the living space of the Ailelumi house, her form in a comfortable gown as she sat on one of the many chairs of the room. Her green eyes were trained in on the frozen form of Faven, who sighed in return and turned around

“Well it’s been working so far” Faven huffed in reply, and Ysreia only rose an eyebrow in return. 

“It’s not going to work when I have to literally hunt you down to talk to you, obviously I’ll end up noticing”

“Well we’re here now…” Faven replied, crossing her arms as Ysreia rolled her eyes.

“I apologise for overstepping the boundaries, Faven” Ysreia stated simply, making Faven blink, momentarily caught off guard “I’ll try not to do it again”

“So you’ll back off from Alloire? You’re going to stay out of it?” Faven questioned, and Ysreia sighed and nodded. That was a lie, and Faven had a feeling it was, but she’d take her word for it. She’d never admit that nights had been lonely since their small fight.

“Second of all” Ysreia openly looked Faven up and down, making the sin’dorei fluster. “How have you managed to find an armour set that makes you look even hotter?”

“In the name of the light, really Ysreia?” Faven groaned, her cheeks red as she rubbed her temples. Ysreia just chuckled in reply

“No, seriously, what’s with the new armour?” Faven was dressed rather differently to the usual uniform of the Blood Knights. It adorned the same colour scheme, the thicker armour falling off the shoulder to reveal a thinner plated turtle neck shirt to cover the collarbone. There was a dark hood over her red hair that matched the turtle neck, plated section, and a large shoulder plate was hooked cleanly to the left shoulder. The rest of the piece was armoured, apart from two cuts in the waistline of the torso, the belt being rather chunky and adorning the Blood Knight sigil. There was plating over the sides of her thighs and hips, matching the thigh high metal boots that just reached their length. There was a blood red cloth acting as a ragged skirt around the back, and between her legs to offer more covering. Overall, it was a look Ysreia was 100% behind.

Not only this, but the weapons on her back and belt were a huge upgrade from before. Her shield was literally the size of her, adorning spikes and the Blood Knight sigil again. It sat on her back, a testimony to the strength the small Blood elf had from all her training. Her sword was sharply carved and half the size of the shield, again adorning the mark of the paladin order.

Faven glanced off to the side

“Uh, it was a gift from Lady Liadrin” 

“A gift huh? For what exactly?” Ysreia narrowed her gaze suspiciously as Faven just sighed.

“For my promotion--”

“You got promoted? Aren’t you already an officer?” Ysreia rose a brow again as Faven sighed.

“It was a new position… After the Blood Knight rebellion, Lady Liadrin appointed me High Inquisitor. It’s a new concept for the Blood Knights, but a necessity to show the Horde leaders that we have made strides to ensure a rebellion won’t happen again” Faven offered a slight smile “Lady Liadrin and the other officers offered me the position… It’s the reason I’m not here most days”

“That… explains a lot” Ysreia put on a small smile “I’m proud of you” 

“Never thought I’d hear you say that, I’ll admit”

“Shut up and take my compliment” Ysreia chided with a smirk, making Faven chuckle slightly. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I don’t like discussing work during sex, believe it or not” Ysreia snorted at that, but Faven rolled her eyes in return “There wasn’t really an opportune time to bring it up, and I’m still setting up anyway. I still have to talk to Sorel about training my new recruits” she rubbed her temples, getting herself into work mode again as Ysreia huffed

“Well we’ll have to celebrate tonight” Ysreia winked at her, making her cheeks fluster again as she was successfully distracted. “And no more sneaking around me, I don’t like it”

“I’ve noticed. How long were you sitting there?”

“All night” 

“You’re… something” Faven sighed, and Ysreia just chuckled in return. The Ailelumi stood from her seat, walking over and kissing Faven, careful not to stab herself with the shoulder plate… or shield for that matter, before pulling away

“See you later” she smirked at her as Faven huffed, waving simply and heading for the door. Inconvinently, it was raining, and Faven groaned as she disappeared into the darkness. Ysreia watched the door close, a small smirk forming as she headed back to her room for some sleep.

 

\-----

 

“So, brother, how about having a family dinner tonight? Just us, like we used to” Ysreia mused as she sat in his office, playing chess and cheating as usual. Ervine rose an eyebrow

“You hate family dinners” 

“Do I? I never knew” Ysreia feigned, making Ervine give her an amused look.

“I presume you have something planned” he questioned and Ysreia sighed

“Always thinking I’m plotting, I’m so offended”

“Ysreia” Ervine gave her a pointed look, moving his piece across the board to counter her cheating. Ysreia just chuckled

“I’m giving a certain someone room to announce something” she replied vaguely

“I’m presuming this is Faven” Ervine hummed as he watched her move her chess piece again. Ysreia was happy to see he was still using the chess set she had carved for him, it filled her with pride that she ignored for the time being

“You would be correct, as always” Ysreia chuckled, and Ervine, again, countered her move. Ervine looked at his sister, simply sighing

“As long as it doesn’t involve an argument, then I will make the arrangements”

“Thank you” Ysreia leant back in her chair once she had made another move, and Ervine simply nodded in response. 

“Hae’lynn will likely enjoy it as well” Ervine commented, and Ysreia nodded in agreement

“I presume Fleur will be joining us as well?”

“Providing she is not asleep--” Ervine was interrupted by a knock on the door, his eyes casting to the sound as he sighed. He recognised whoem it was “Come in, Thiteldra”

The door opened, the curly hair of the mage appearing first as she quietly peeked around the door. She glanced between the two quietly

“Sorry to interrupt…” 

“It’s fine. Come in” Ervine stated again, and Thiteldra stepped in properly. Ysreia made her next move before looking at the smaller form of the mage. “What can I help you with”

“Well, I was intending to use the library but the door seems to be barred” Ervine frowned slightly at Thiteldra’s words. “I think somebody is in there, but there wasn’t a reply when I questioned them”

“I will see to it. Thank you Thiteldra” the small elf nodded, quickly leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Ervine rose from his seat, looking down at Ysreia “We’ll continue our game another time”

“Alright. I’ll see you at dinner” she stood from her seat, straightening out her skirt and exiting the office with him. They parted ways, and Ervine teleported himself down to the library entrance. He examined the door, before teleporting inside fully.

It was dark, the curtains had been pulled across the windows and soft crying could be heard. Ervine recognised the voice as Omryss, and walked calmly down the ailes of books to the source of the noise. He paused upon turning the corner, taking in the sight before him.

She was curled up in the shadows, but it was lit up by her very form. Four large horns of yellow crystals raised up high above her head, her face was hidden in her knees as she hugged them. Her finger tips and knuckles appeared to be protruding crystals, that again glowed. But what was more unusual was the fact that from what Ervine could see, Omryss’ form was completely made of stone.

It appeared the purity that she displayed stemmed right down to the roots of her form, as she hadn’t taken the curse of flesh like most. There was no corruption in her, but she was still suseptable to it and it was certainly not out of the picture for Ervine.

Ervine carefully approached her crying form, kneeling down beside her carefully.

“Omryss” 

She jolted a bit, looking up with a startled expression. Ervine noted the hights of her cheek bones were also protruding crystals, and now that he was up close, the edges of her shoulders, the lobes of her ears and the centre of her neck also displayed the same yellow crystals as before. 

“Mr Ervine? How did you get in here?” she sniffled, wiping the tears on her cheeks as best she could. She was still crying though, and Ervine just sighed

“I teleported”

“Oh…” she replied simply, sniffling again

“What’s the matter, child?” he questioned simply, watching the stone of her face shift as she made expressions. It was interesting to watch.

“Alloire and I went to get lunch in one of the villages outside of Silvermoon… just as we used to…” Omryss cried again “And then the guards tried to hurt me, and I had to run away”

“Did Alloire not defend you?”

“She tried to, but they wouldn’t listen to her” Ervine doubted that greatly. In fact, he presumed that she had most likely set up the entire thing. To how that would benefit her, he didn’t yet know

“I see. So why did you barricade yourself in the library?”

“Because I don’t want anyone to see me--”

“None of that, Omryss” he cut in, making her raise her child-like, orbs up to him. “I have already told you that you shouldn’t have to hide who you are. You will not be hurt here, I can protect you”

“But Alloire--”

“Was Alloire able to protect you, Omryss?” Ervine questioned simply. Omryss sniffled again, shaking her head “Then listen to me, you are safe here. Do not be afraid” the back and forth between assuring Omryss that it was okay to reveal her form was tiring, but he also observed the fact that she was in affect a child - a child who had been conditioned into believing that she couldn’t be herself. It was something that would take time.

“Okay…” she sniffled, hugging her knees again “I’m sorry”

“Please, don’t apologise” Ervine stood, offering her a hand “Now come, would you be more comfortable if I were to reintroduce you to my mother and Korvos? I know you are fond of them” he offered. She timidly nodded, taking his hand and standing with his help. With her horns adding to her height, she really did look rather intimidating for a Blood Elf that was already abnormally tall. She didn’t rival Ervine’s height though.

Ervine led Omryss to the exit, removing the chair she’d pushed in front of the door and guiding her out. She intstantly tensed, but Ervine simply placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her along the corridor. She was fidgiting, scratching the top of her hand with the crystaline claws she now had, her eyes darting over the hall nervously as Ervine carefully guided her to the smaller kitchen that Solthen often used for baking.

Inside, Solthen, Hae’lynn and Korvos were making conversation with the curious young troll, Ihu. They had all laughed at something Ihu had just said, when Ervine guided Omryss inside. Their eyes all looked up, a rather startled look appearing as Omryss fidgeted, her eyes down nervously. Hae’lynn and Ihu stared in wonder at Omryss glowing form, whilst Solthen and Korvos looked to Ervine in question.

“I’d like to reintroduce Omryss to you, as she truly is” Ervine stated simply, and Solthen’s face softened at the nervous stance of Omryss.

“Don’t be so nervous darling” Solthen assured her gently, making Omryss hesitantly look up. Korvos offered her a grin

“You still look cute, sweet pea” he walked over and patted her head, careful not to prick himself on her horns

“Cute? Ya look amazing! Where’d ya get dose horns?! Can I try dem? I could poke someone’s eye out wid dose!” Ihu exclaimed excitedly, jumping down and running up to Omryss with a big toothy grin. Omryss blinked 

“I-I can’t take them off” she explained, startled by all the warm faces she was seeing. Ihu pouted

“Awh! Well ya still look cool! Shame ya be an elf, but ya still look cool!”

“I’m so excited Omryss! You’re all glowy now” Hae’lynn smiled, finally stopping her stare and coming over so she could cuddle into Ervine’s side 

“Thank you!” Omryss’ face had cheered up completely, and she happily wiped the tears away “thank you all for being so nice to me”

“Chin up darling, why don’t you help myself and Ihu make some cookies? That’ll cheer you up even more” Solthen offered with a smile, and Omryss’ nodded excitedly. It made the company smile in return, glad to see her cheerful side back.

“I’ll go find Drarkus, I’m sure he’d like to join in too” Korvos offered, and his mother nodded in confirmation. Omryss and Ihu happily went over to the kitchen side with Solthen as Ervine focused back onto his wife and brother. Korvos chuckled “She really does trust you, huh?” 

“With persistent reminders, yes” Ervine hummed, looking down at his wife as she cuddled him more

“I’m happy she can finally be herself again” Hae’lynn smiled, making Ervine smile in return. 

“Also, Ysreia has requested a family dinner tonight. I hope that is alright with you both” Korvos and Hae’lynn both rose an eyebrow.

“But she hates family dinners-” they both spoke at the same time, chuckling awkwardly when they realised they’d said the same thing. Ervine looked at them in amusement

“Yes, I am sure her intentions will become clear soon”

“I hope she isn’t pranking me or something” Korvos pouted playfully, making Hae’lynn giggle. Ervine just looked at him in amusement and shrugged. He’d leave out that it was about Faven, knowing Ysreia wanted everyone to be out the loop just from their conversation. It would certainly serve an interesting dinner for sure. 

 

\----

 

“Why are we suddenly having a ‘family dinner’? Couldn’t you have told me about it this morning?” Faven questioned, pulling on a nice shirt as Ysreia waited against the door in her own dress. 

“I could have, but that would’ve ruined the moment of seeing you in your sexy--”

“Okay I get the point” Faven cut her off with a flustered glare, making Ysreia smirk as Faven approached “Let’s go”

Ysreia led Faven to the smaller dining area, where Solthen, Ervine, Korvos, Hae’lynn and Fleur were waiting patiently. Hae’lynn waved to them both with a smile upon entry, and Faven returned a small nod and awkward smile in return. She was tired and honestly just wanted to go to bed.

The dinner started off smoothly, mainly just idle talk… Until Korvos focused his attention to his sister.

“So, sister, why did you arrange this dinner? Do I need to be wary or?” Korvos questioned with a grin, making Ysreia put on a smile. Faven’s eyes sharply turned to Ysreia, the even finally clicking into place as she internally groaned. 

“Oh, well I figured it was the perfect opportunity for Faven to tell everyone something, that’s all” All eyes turned to Faven, who shot Ysreia a glare in response. Ysreia only gave her an amused look as Korvos chuckled

“Ooh well now I’m curious. Care to share, Faven?” Korvos asked politely. Faven cleared her throat awkwardly as Solthen watched the exchange carefully.

“Uh” Faven glanced at Ysreia, who just nodded with a less-teasing look than before. The blood elf sighed “Well… I got a promotion?”

“Oh wow! That’s amazing news!” Hae’lynn exclaimed with a smile as Faven offered an awkward smile, Korvos nodding in agreement

“Congratulations Faven” Korvos offered with a smile.

“So this was the High Inquisitor position I’ve heard about” Faven blinked. Everyone at the table turned to look at the door, the dead Cinderspark twin standing in the doorway awkwardly

“Please sit down, Eudialyte” Ervine invited, and Faven looked at him with a questioning look. Ervine shrugged “It’s a family dinner” 

“Right…” Faven restrained any reservations about this, hesitantly continuing as her sister sat down opposite her “Yes, I was promoted to High Inquisitor”

“I heard that the first round of troops are set to be trained soon” Ervine, obviously having known already as per normal, commented. Faven nodded in response “Do you intend to train them yourself?”

“No. I was going to offer Sorel the position of Head Trainer” Faven replied, and Ervine nodded.

“Good. You won’t be overworking yourself again I presume?”

Faven’s eye almost twitched, but she just nodded shortly

“Good”

“Well done” Faven blinked, turning her eyes to her sister. She was surprised by the phrase, noticing Eudialyte was uncomfortable. She let out a small breath, observing the effort that Eudialyte was putting in - Faven noted that being calm about her sister helped her to see that

“Thank you…” she managed, and Eudialyte nodded in return. The dinner was somewhat awkward after that, but Ysreia had succeeded in her plotting, and the evidence of the growing Ailelumi family was enough to set a good mood for the majority of the company.


	60. Talk to her

“Part of me assumed you wouldn’t show up”

Eudialyte shifted her gaze to the tall elf who had entered the room behind her, she looked at him passively “The temptation was there” she sighed “this is a fool's errand. I cannot go down this path”

Ervine quirks a brow at her “What do you mean?”

“This whole retaining my emotions quest.” Eddy sighs deeply “I hate this. I hate the person I’m trying to be for someone else”

“Your sister-”

“Has always held me back. From the moment we were born she was holding onto me, we came out the womb with her clinging to my ankle. I should return to ebon hold and ensure I never see the woman again”

“Then why don’t you?”

Eudialyte lets out a noise not dissimilar to a hiss, “You know why” she looks at him “It’s the same reason you stay here and play family when you could conquer half of Azeroth if you wanted to” 

The comment made the taller man smirk “I enjoy ‘playing family’ as you put it.”

“Only because you don’t know any better” she huffed “You’d thrive as an undead. Rid you of that leash you have and make you unstoppable”

Ervine shrugged “I think my level of understanding of others, however limited it is, gives me a better insight to how others will react. Besides so long as I am enjoying my emotions why would I get rid of them?”

“You’re not that short-sighted”

“Correct, perhaps the possibility of undeath could be explored in the future. But not now” he smiled “I want more children. I cannot do that if I’m a walking corpse” he paused “So what do you intend to do now?”

“I am unsure. For now, I should return to Valentius at the ebon hold. We still have work to do and I’m not interested in this petty faction war”

Ervine huffed “Are you and Valentius-”

“No.” she looked at the taller man “My brief intimacy with Valentius was to serve a purpose. It failed. It no longer serves any use to me”

“I see. Does he agree with that mentality?”

“He’ll get over it.”

A pause “I think perhaps now that Faven has a level of stability, maybe you can begin to work through what you once had while leaving your emotions as they are”

“Stability?”

“She’s been promoted, in a healthy relationship and has friends she knows she can fall back on. She had none of this when you were first reintroduced.” Ervine gives the undead a pointed “You both almost died for each other during the end of our campaign against the false blood knights, Faven sacrificed her vanity to save you. Does that not show her growth as a person?”

Eudialyte thought about it for a few moments “and what steps do I take if I choose this path?”

Ervine smiled briefly “Talk to her”


	61. The Shimmering Fox

The lands of the wilds of Suramar were just as the name suggests- untamed, uncouth and dangerous. 10,000 years of neglected pruning will do that to a landscape. It wasn’t as bad as it once was, the horde and numerous groups within Suramar city working on making the lands surrounding the now free city safe. Easier said than done, countless withered and territorial animals saw to that. 

Ervine liked to do his part every once in a while, get out the city, clear his head. Put down a few withered while he was at it. Today he was at Tel’anor. A highborne cemetery, filled with history but tainted by harpies, tormented spirits and withered. This simply would not do. 

While cleaning the area of unwanted filth, the nightborne took the time to admire the world that had previously been just beyond his reach. The amber grass, the weathered buildings, the moonguard stronghold. Well, the remains of the moonguard stronghold. He felt a slight strange guilt looking at the stronghold, he’d been the one to offer the plan to invade the fortress, giving his people the defenses and their way past them- 

A lot of mages had died because of it.

A pity. One that he was more or less over.

A sudden and pathetic whimpering interrupted his musing, Ervine followed the whine and stumbled upon an injured and large white fox. Foxes of this size were common in the Suramar wilds, in fact, his people often hunted them for sport. A white one though? Not so common. This one appeared to have fought off several or so withered but was severely injured in the process. 

Such is life. 

He went to walk away but it made a noise that for some reason caused him to turn around again, it was staring at him. Large, pleading eyes staring right into his very soul. He sighed. He was going soft. 

Slowly turning back around he approached the fox, noticing the look of relief at his reinstated attention. He smiled despite himself, “You’re a smart creature, aren’t you?” 

It gave a careful noise in reply that made him huff “well you should know my healing abilities are questionable at best”

That was an understatement. He’d never learned to heal. Even basic first aid was a hobby he didn’t really want to push into, he was afraid he’d discourage Hae’lynn by seemingly wanting to “one-up” her healing abilities. The hobby made her happy, he didn’t wish to risk raining on her parade. 

So instead, he pulled out his orb and called his wife upon it, she smiled at him as she shimmered into view “Hey baby, is everything okay?” 

“I’m alright, my love. I’ve found a creature that could use your healing, could you take Moth over to my location?” 

She jolted to attention, nodding keenly “O-oh, of course!” she shimmered off the orb to make her way to where her husband was. Ervine turned his attention back to the creature, it was losing a lot of blood. Would it survive til Hae’lynn got here? Without help, likely not. 

He kneels down in front of the animal and begins to channel mana into it, to give it the energy to survive the next few minutes, it seemed to appreciate it. 

Hae’lynn arrived a few moments later, hoping off Moths back and rushing over to where the fox was laid, “Oh, you poor creature” she cooed kneeling by the animal and beginning to start the healing process. First aid first; bandages, cleaning, and stitches. Then the holy light; renewing, mending and preserving. 

Hae’lynn frowned at Ervine who was keeping the animal calm, still channeling large amounts of mana into the creature. “What happened?” 

“I’m not sure. Possibly withered- or maybe the harpies” 

“You cleared them out right?” 

“Of course”

Hae’lynn nodded keenly, “She’s lost a lot of blood, I’m surprised she’s survived this long” she smiled “She’s clearly a fighter” 

The comment made Ervine smile as well “Yes, I would argue so” his smile dropped slightly as he frowned “I fear she’ll still be too weak to survive the wilds even if we help her, the damage is great” 

“We could always…”

Ervine looked at his wife “Always what?”

A pause “Take her home…”

The taller man sighed “She’s a wild animal, Hae’lynn. I don’t think it’ll be fair to contain her to Suramar”

“She’ll die out here”

“Such is the way of life”

The fox made a small whine of dismay that instantly made Ervine feel guilty. He sighed “It’s not that I’m opposed to it. It’s just is it fair of Moth? Do we have space? The supplies? The-”

The creature whined again, this time in pain, Ervine subconsciously put more mana into the creature- a lot more. So much so the white fur of the fox began to shimmer blue with magic. Hae’lynn looked at him fondly “You clearly like her”

“A decision this big should not be made of emotional opinion alone”

“I like her”

He looked at the smaller woman and quirked an eyebrow “What did I just say?”

“I think Tez’s family will like her”

“Hae’lynn-”

“I bet Fleur will like her too”

Ervine sighed again, “You take full advantage of being my only weakness, don’t you?”

Hae’lynn smiled, a gentle blush on her cheeks, “Sometimes”

Ervine huffed “Fine, We’ll have our friend here ported home for the time being. When she’s well enough we can decide if we release her or try to train her as a riding companion” 

“Yay! Let's name her” 

“Hae’lynn-” 

“Pleaseeee”

He sighed “Fine” he paused “Rena'tanà” he decided after a moment, “Shimmering fox in the common tongue. Rena for short.” 

Hae’lynn smiled excitedly “Rena it is then” she gently pet Rena'tanà as she spoke, “Let’s get her home.”


	62. Petty vengeance

“You were trying to be quiet” Ysreia spoke into the hushed room, Faven could practically hear the smirk on her tone. She’d decided to stay in Ysreia's room for now, what was the harm. It was warm. It was nice. 

“Ervine mentioned he could hear us” she grumbled “It’s embarrassing” that made Ysreia laugh,

“He’s just as loud”

“See, I’ve honestly never noticed”

“Too distracted?” Faven shot a weak glare with no real venom behind it, the expression made Ysreia bite her lip teasingly “I’m just teasing. Besides-”

A rhythmic banging cut off her thought process and made a face of annoyance drop onto the taller elf’s face. Faven furrowed her brow in confusion “Is someone doing construction work at night or-”

“Give it a minute”

_ “Oh, stars- ah” _

Faven’s face contorted more “What in the light’s name-”

_ “Do you like that, wife? Do you like the way my-” _

Faven’s face twisted in realization before her cheeks scattered with a small blush, “Are they serious?”

Ysreia groaned in annoyance “Yuuuup. This has been my life for the past 7,000 years”

“ _ Ah- oh yes. Ervine, harder please-” _

“How have you not gone insane?”

“I did, behold the real reason I left to join the legion”

Faven snorted slightly at the comment, “You’re lucky I know you’re joking”

_ “Good girl, bend over for me. Touch your-” _

“Who says I’m joking?”

“Me if you don’t want to be kicked in the shin” Faven gave her a pointed look,

_ “Elune help me, ah- spank me again” _

Ysreia smirked in a cat-like fashion “You wouldn’t, you love me too much”

A sharp kick in the shins disproved that, but it just made Ysreia laugh loudly “oohh feisty girl”

_ “Fuck- yes, move your hips like that. Do you want me to-” _

“Are they always this loud?” Faven huffed to which Ysreia rolled her eyes,

“Normally, no. Hae’lynn is basically silent and Ervine operates at half this volume.” she glowered “clearly my brother has told Hae’lynn we’re not here and he is now trying to agitate me”

“Is it working?”

“Uh, yes? You think I enjoy listening to-”

_ “Yes, yes, oh stars let me cum on your-” _

“That.”

Faven gave her a pointed look “I was going to ask to stay here this evening but-”

“Hold on, I’m not letting my big brother win this one.” she grinned,

_ “Turn around for me darling, I’m not done with you-” _

“You have 5 minutes to recollect your stamina. We’re going again and we’re going to be louder”

The redhead deadpanned at her “Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“Aren’t your other brother and step-mother on this floor? As well as the troll- ugh Tez’asiya’s family? I’m not aiming to traumatize children”

_ “Ah, ah, ah-a-ah. Ohhh. E-Ervineeeeee” _

“They’re out for dinner, you think Ervine is that bad? No, he only wants to traumatize me, clearly”

_ “So wet and warm for me, cum for me agai-” _

Faven blushed and crossed her arms almost childishly when she didn’t reply Ysreia smirked slyly at her, “You know once Hae’lynn realises we’re here she’ll be quiet~”

_ “Yes! For you- only for- ah, yes- yesyesyesyesyes- ah- ahh” _

Faven glared at her lover before sighing, “You get 10 minutes”

“Honey, that's all I need”

  
  



	63. Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might as well pop a NSFW warning here.

_‘Fleur giggled as she squirmed in Daeion’s lap, making a poor attempt at shielding her defenseless armpits from the blood elf’s tickle assault on the toddler._

_“Who’s a little cutie?” Daeion cooed as her assault intensified. A melodic giggle erupted from across from Daeion, grabbing her attention._

_“I think someone is a little jealous,” Hae’lynn motioned towards Pyria, whose arms were crossed as a pout that could rival the nightborne medic’s graced her green face. “Awh don’t you worry sweetie, I’m sure that you can have all the fun of - rawwww!” And with that, Hae’lynn scooped Pyria into her arms and began an assault of her own.’_

 

Daeion began to stir from within the confines of the many furs wrapped around her on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, a smile gracing her features. The smile didn’t last long as she was thrust back into reality that what had just happened was a dream. Her and Hae’lynn were still not talking, nor was the warlock permitted to enter the Ailelumi estate which meant no more Pyria.

She turned to lay on her back as she forced down the sobs she could feel creeping up her throat. The final _incident_ was over a month ago by this point and the girl needed to move on. Whether that was via apologizing and burying the hatchet or simply leaving that part of her life behind once and for all was an entirely different matter.

The elf sat slowly and took in her surroundings. She was within the ‘new’ home her and Josephene owned - if one could say that, neither one of them had ever used the place often as the estate became a more popular option for the pair. Daeion poured all of her attention into the wall that was adorned with racks of weaponry. Josephene’s weaponry. There were two slots free, both of which had been collecting dust. It seemed to Daeion that the undead had taken the two axes that had resided in the slots and had not been back in a long time. The warlock sighed deeply as her thoughts shifted from Hae’lynn to Josephene.

 

\---

 

Josephene grunted as she struggled to wade through the thick mud, her foot getting stuck every few steps. The weather was fitting really. The clouds broke out into heavy storms as the undead hung her head low, pastmorphic potion swinging by her side. Tonight was the night she called it quits. No more visits. No more of _him_ confusing her, clouding her vision and making her actually want to live in the past once more.

The undead forced the door of her home open, surprising herself at how little effort she needed to exert - she hadn’t been home in what seemed like a month and such should have caused the door to become more stubborn. What surprised the woman more was how lived in the place felt all of a sudden. The bed had actually been used. The sound of shuffling broke Josephene out of her alarmed musings, causing Josephene to turn towards said shuffling. The potion in the undead’s hand nearly escaped as her grip lessened at the sight before her.

Daeion stood before her, green eyes wide as the elf herself was surprised by the undead’s sudden appearance.

“Hey,” the elf simply said, waving meekly.

“So you’ve finished running off then?” Josephene questioned, “or is this a pit stop?”

“I just needed to clear my head,” Daeion stepped closer, “sort out what the fuck has been going on and get my act together.” She took in a deep breath, “I missed you.”

Josephene took in her words. _Right this is the perfect opportunity to sort shit out here._

“Same.” _Nailed it._

Daeion’s eyes flickered down to the pastmorphic potion. She looked as though deep in thought, perhaps figuring out what to say. _Gods, I can hear the cogs turning from here._

“Hey, this is just here as an extra from a mi~”

“So you that undead guy that you were with at the ball,” Daeion interrupted Josephene’s explanation. “Who was that?”

The undead sighed, placing the potion down before facing the elf again. “It was him.”

“Him? I kind of need specifics here.”

“Beckett,” Josephene inwardly winced at the name, “Ervine found him.”

“Oh,” the disappointment was evident in Daeion’s voice, the elf’s ears almost seemed to droop slightly for emphasis. “Have you been uhhh, you know,” she started to make weird hand gestures, more than likely to mean something lewd.

“Have I been what? Stop the charades Daeion!” Josephene hadn’t intended to snap but the woman was fed up already from backing and forthing with the girl with very little payoff.

“Have you been seeing him?” Daeion asked quietly, fiddling with her fingers and refusing eye contact.

“No.” _Liar._ The undead felt a pang in her chest as the elf whipped her head up to look at her, visibly perking up. Josephene resisted the urge to groan as she realised her predicament. She run away from one confusing person to land right into the arms of another cause of confusion. Great.

 

A few hours had past, consisting of the two simply engaging in idle small chat, neither really wanting to divulge into too heavy subjects. Not when there was catching up to do, especially with both had needed this moment of normalcy.

Josephene found herself looking back and forth between Daeion and the pastmorphic potion as the girl was rambling about the plants she found on her latest travels.

“And then there were these amazing specimens of anchor weed…” Daeion’s voice trailed off as she noticed the undead’s distracted form. “Hey, Azeroth to Josephene.” She waved her green hand in front  of Josephene to gain her attention, causing yellow eyes to blink before looking towards her.

“Hmmm?” Josephene tried and failed to look unfazed by the pull back to reality, causing giggles to erupt from Daeion.

“You keep getting distract by~” the elf looked behind her to the potion’s direction, “~the potion.” She looked back to the undead, “you okay?”

“Uh yeah,” Josephene hastily got up and moved towards the potion. She took in a deep breath that she didn’t need. _Fuck it, just do it you pussy._ She hesitated as she reached for the potion. _No going back after this._ More hesitation. _Gods, just do it already!_

“I want to try something,” Josephene opened the bottle and faced Daeion. They locked eyes before she downed the potion. _That should cover me for a few hours._

Daeion watched intently as the undead before her transformed. Mottled green skin became dark olive, covering even where there used to be no skin. Her wiry purple hair turned dark brown and silky and her once amber eyes now a dark hazel. The elf tried to contain herself, her weakness for the undead intensified as she became a gorgeous woman right before her eyes.

“Wha-what was it you wanted to try?” Daeion tried to swallow the lump that found its way up her throat, nerves kicking in.

“Uhh,” Josephene’s eyes darted everywhere but the girl in front of her, her own nerves kicking in. The dull ache that she felt before dissipating and was replaced by an entirely different feeling as the potion started to take effect. She took in a now much needed deep breath as she stepped closer to the elf. “I um I want…” her voice failed her, eyes now darting between Daeion’s bright eyes and her pouty lips.

_Since when did they look so...oh fuck, I better not regret this._

“Ohhh,” a smirk slowly took over Daeion’s features. She cupped her left hand over Jospehene’s cheek and swooped down, softly pressing her lips to the other woman’s briefly. She pulled away slightly to rest her forehead against Josephene’s, waiting for her response. Josephene didn’t hesitate to pull the elf back into another kiss, feeling the girl smile against her lips.

Warmth spread throughout Josephene’s chest, causing the woman to sigh into the kiss and reaching up to wrap her arms around Daeion’s neck loosely. This was different to every kiss she had shared with Beckett since her undeath. She didn’t feel like she was clinging onto something that was not there anymore but rather embracing a new yet rather familiar feeling. It was as if she was still properly human again and was experiencing what she had felt all those years ago.

She gasped as Daeion nipped at her bottom lip, giving the elf the perfect opportunity to gain entry. She tightened her arms around Daeion, a moan escaping her as their tongues entwined. Josephene felt the elf wrap her free arm around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. The house was filled with heavy breathing, gasps and gentle moans as the pair grew more passionate with every kiss.

Daeion moved forward, pushing Josephene backwards until the back of her knees hit a chair, crashing Josephene down onto the seat with Daeion straddling her lap. The elf pulled back, resting her forehead against Josephene’s as the air slowly regained their breath.

“I have wanted that for so long,” Daeion breathed out, a smile gracing her face. She slid her hands up to the woman’s shoulders, rubbing there before moving to her collar bone. The elf pressed her lips to Josephene’s forehead before moving her lips down to her ear. “Is this alright?” Josephene merely nodded in response, moaning when Daeion nipped at her earlobe.

Daeion kissed and nibbled down the dark column of the woman’s neck. She took hold of the lace that tied Josephene’s tunic shut and waited for permission to continue.

“K-keep going,” Josephene managed to utter out between heavy breathes, her chest heaving. “I’ll s-say when I - shit - n-need you to st-stop.” She threaded her fingers threw Daeion’s short raven locks, encouraging the girl to carry on her ministrations.

Daeion slowly untied the tunic, revealing more dark skin. She bit down on the woman’s collar bone, soothing the area with her tongue as Josephene hissed sharply. The elf pulled away to take in the sight of more skin, smirking as she noticed a lack of cloth underneath the tunic.

“No bra?” she raised her eyebrow at Josephene, her smirk intensifying.

“Had no need for one before,” the woman grunted back, her pupils blown from lust.

Daeion captured Josephene’s lips in a heated kiss, teeth clanging at the impact. She opened the tunic more, sliding her hands inside and cupping supple breasts. Josephene moaned into the kiss as thumbs caressed and flicked at sensitive nipples, hands gripping the girl’s raven locks even tighter. Josephene ripped her lips away as her moans grew louder when Daeion pinched her nipple tightly, tugging slightly.

“F-fuck,” Josephene huffed, pressing her forehead against Daeion’s as she tried to regain her breathe. “I n-need.” Huff. “I need thi-this to com~” she tugged at Daeion’s barely-there robes. “~come off. N-now.” Daeion chuckled, removing a hand from Josephene’s breast to guide the woman’s hand to the only clasp of her robes. She shrugged the fabric off of her shoulders and down her back once Josephene’s shaky hands undid the clasp.

Daeion nibbled and sucked her way down Josephene's exposed skin slowly, eliciting gasps and moans as she made her way south. She stopped as she reach the valley of the woman’s breast, smirking against the soft skin as she made a mental plan of attack. Josephene’s hands instantly gripped at Daeion’s hair once more and flung her own head back as lips encased around her nipple. Her moans filled the room, occasionally being joined by sharp hisses and gasp as Daeion alternated between sucking and biting her nipple along with the other receiving periodic pinches and tugs.

“Fu-fuck, we ne-need - bed. Bed now!”

 

\---

 

Daeion groaned as she rolled onto her back and stretched out her limbs, slowly rousing from her sleep. As she gained consciousness, the elf could hear grumbling from by the bed. She sat up slowly, the feel of bedsheets falling away from her naked body a reminder of the previous night’s activities. A smile graced her lips as she looked around the room, it seemed that Josephene had unpacked her belongings for her. Her eyes caught sight of said undead crouched down by the front of the bed.

“Hey you,” Daeion greeted out to Josephene, her voice still raspy from having just woken up. The undead whipped around quickly from the sound. She growled before throwing something hard at Daeion, catching the elf off guard. “Hey! What the…” her voice trailed off as she realised what had been thrown at her. The satchel she had brought to the trip to Outland with Ervine and Ysreia. The very same satchel that contained samples from the fel pool.

“What the actual fuck!” Josephene yelled, balling her fists at her sides. “Is this what you ran off for?! To get some fucking fel!”

“Wait Jo~”

“No! I defended you so fucking hard when you relapsed!” the undead’s voice started to crack, her small body shaking with rage. “I trusted you! I believed that you had changed! That I finally had the old you back!” She turned away, her shaking intensifying.

Daeion rushed out of the bed and placed a hand on Josephene’s shoulder. “Jo, please. I regretted getting those the moment we came back from Out~”

“Put some clothes on!” the undead hissed, smacking the hand from her shoulder. She walked a few paces forward before turning to face Daeion, looking defeated and exhausted. “This is your chance to prove to me - no - to everyone that you are better than this. That we can trust you,” and with that Daeion was alone. The elf looked back to the satchel, taking the words in. She knew what she had to do and where to go.

The Ailelumi estate.


	64. Reconciliation

Holding the old dwarven texts, Faven looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in her Inquisitor armour - although she’d pushed the hood down in favour of straightening out her long, red hair. She sighed, staring at the jagged wound across her face. The skin still hadn’t fully healed, but wearing a bandage wasn’t going to help it. It’s one of the reasons she’d learned to love her new hood - so much so she normally wore it all the time.

Normally, being the key word. 

“I still don’t understand why the hood is banned in the bedroom” Faven muttered, adjusting the large gold hoops in her ears as she looked over her shoulder at her lover.

Ysreia looked up from the jewel she was currently carving, the green glow of her eyes reflecting off the gem. She rose a brow pointedly

“Because I said so” Ysreia shrugged, looking back at her gem with intense concentration “You look cuter without it”

“Whatever you say” Faven huffed, turning to face her “What is it you’re working on again?”

“A present for Hae’lynn. I figured I’d actually put some effort in this year” Ysreia shrugged and continued cutting the amethyst intricately. Faven admired the look of concentration on Ysreia’s face distantly for a moment, before blinking herself out of the stare when the nightborne’s gaze darted up to her. A smirk played on Ysreia’s lips. “After something?”

“No” Faven huffed, glancing off to the side “I have to go out”

“Explains why your armour is on you instead of the floor. Where are you going?” Ysreia spoke teasingly, though she was genuinely curious

“... Eudialyte suggested I give this to Ervine as a ‘peace offering’, so I figured now’s the best time to probably address the issues from before…” Faven shrugged awkwardly. Ysreia blinked

“You and Eudialyte spoke? I didn’t know she’d stopped by”

“Myself and Sorel met her out in the Twilight Highlands, we cleared out some Twilight Hammer loyalists together” Faven clarified, and Ysreia chuckled

“You literally rekindled with your sister by slaughtering people” Ysreia looked amused, and Faven scoffed

“Don’t say it like that, they were a problem that needed dealing with”

“Hmm just like that hood is a problem that needs dealing with - how am I supposed to kiss you when you hide from me?” Ysreia pouted, making Faven rub her temples in an attempt to look annoyed. It failed, making the nightborne smirk triumphantly.

“The hood is staying, end of” Faven stated firmly, raising a red eyebrow and daring Ysreia to argue silently. Ysreia stood from her seat with a smirk

“It really isn’t intimidating when you look at me like that, all I want to do is get you into bed” Ysreia teased and leant down to kiss Faven deeply. The blood elf kissed back with a blush, keeping ahold of the old dwarven text as she was distracted by her lover. Before the kiss could get too heated, Ysreia tugged away “we’ll finish off later”

“Tease” Faven grumbled under her breath, making Ysreia chuckle and peck her cheek. Standing straight, Ysreia ushered Faven to the door

“Go find my brother before Hae’lynn distracts him” she huffed, and Faven rolled her eyes as she walked to the door. Opening it, she looked back at Ysreia carefully

“Is it still okay for me to move my stuff in here later?” 

“Of course it is, now stop stalling” Ysreia waved her off as she sat back at the desk with a small smile. Faven felt her chest warm before she quietly stepped into the hall, closing the door behind her. She paused, her face falling at the sight of Alloire leaning elegantly against the wall. Her hair in its perfect, curled ponytail as she offered a practiced, red smile at Faven.

“Good afternoon, Faven” she greeted, watching those golden eyes freeze ever so slightly. “How long does the goodbye kisses have to take? You’ve kept me waiting”

“We weren’t meeting today” Faven replied carefully, straightening up and steeling her expression. Alloire’s eyes narrowed a fraction, the smile still carefully crafted into her face. 

“Do I need a reason to visit my favourite friend?” Alloire asked sharply, and Faven stiffened noticeably. 

“No”

“Good!~” Alloire chimed, standing straight and stepping closer “So I heard I’m only a business partner to you, my dear little Cinderspark… I’m hurt, honestly” 

“That’s all we are, Alloire” Faven stated sharply, tightening her hold on the book in her arms. Alloire’s blue eyes softened mockingly

“We are what I say we are, Faven” Alloire whispered warmly, making Faven swallow subconsciously. Alloire suddenly retracted her dangerous stare to a light, careful smile as she kept her blue eyes on Faven “Ervine~ What a pleasant surprise”

“Quite” Ervine replied sharply, his hands hooked behind his back as his eyes examined the two elves calculatively. He examined the stiff stance of Faven, who had noticeably tried to iron herself out once she realised Ervine was present, and then the practiced, relaxed stance of the high elf. “Is there a reason as to why you are both speaking outside Ysreia’s room?”

“We were just about to take this to the living room actually” Alloire mused, crossing her arms “Faven and I are going for manicures in the city, like old times. Right, Faven?” blue eyes fell onto Faven as she openly hesitated. That was enough for Ervine to step in, and Alloire’s smile to twitch slightly.

“As nice as that may be, Faven and I have things to discuss. You will have to rearrange” Ervine stated sharply, his gaze fixed on Alloire’s reaction. The High elf’s eyes met his, a silent and tense stare maintained for a few dangerous moments, before Alloire’s practiced smile broadened

“Oh of course! I’ll speak to the beauticians and rearrange it, I’m sure with Winterfest they are rather busy anyway” Alloire turned her gaze to Faven “We’ll discuss the times later, alright darling?”

“Mhmm” Faven hummed in confirmation, just for show. Alloire elegantly curled her fingers in a wave, before strolling down the hall with her usual sway. Neither Faven nor Ervine moved until Alloire had turned to take the stairs to the foyer. 

Once she was out of sight, Faven cast her golden eyes to Ervine and somewhat relaxed her shoulders as subtly as she could. She was almost startled to find he was already looking at her, most likely assessing her stance critically, but she chose not to bring that up.

“... What did you want to discuss?” Faven questioned, playing along just as she always did to Alloire’s words. Ervine narrowed his gaze slightly, making Faven’s gut clench in nerves, before he hummed.

“I simply wanted to remind you of your promise to help Korvos pick some silks for his next project. I know you are prone to forgetting such things with your current schedule” Ervine hummed, and Faven let out a silent breath. 

“Oh. I see. I haven’t forgotten, I’ll be sure to find him later” Faven managed quietly, and Ervine simply nodded. He turned to leave, back down the way he had came, before Faven worked up the courage to speak “Uh, Ervine?”

“Yes?” he turned his body to face her as Faven awkwardly averted her eyes

“Uh, are you free right now?” 

“I am” Ervine rose a brow at Faven’s question as she cleared her throat awkwardly

“I need a drink to have this conversation” she sighed, looking back at him “Can we find a bar? That’s not in the house?”

“I have one in mind. Come” 

 

\-----

 

“So, what is it you wish to speak to me about?” Ervine questioned as he sat himself at one of the many tables in the Suramar Vineyards. It was a little more secluded than a bar, which he had no doubt Alloire’s spies had already infiltrated. He, however, knew how to ensure the two were alone completely away from prying eyes and ears.

Faven gulped a large amount of her wine, earning an amused look from Ervine, before placing the book on the table. She cleared her throat.

“Uh, Eudialyte and I found that on our mission yesterday… I figured you’d probably want it” Faven spoke, thanking a waiter as they filled up her wine glass again after she’d finished it. She was already beginning to feel the buzz of the stronger brew as Ervine regarded the book with interest. 

He pulled the book toward him, opening the cover carefully and examining the old dwarven texts with interest as Faven drank more of her wine. He shifted his gaze to regard her

“Perhaps you should slow down” he suggested, raising a brow as Faven huffed. 

“This is the only way I’m getting through this talk” Faven grumbled and sipped more of her drink. Ervine watched Faven carefully as she tried to find the words to say “Okay, I hate the fact you threatened my job. It was my life line once upon a time, it was all I had”

She kept her eyes on her drink as Ervine calmly sipped his own glass carefully.

“It was one of the few options left to ensure you didn’t end up killing yourself through excessive training” Ervine stated simply “It was necessary”

“I understand that now” Faven grunted “I still don’t appreciate it” she drank more of her beverage as it was filled. Ervine gave the waiter a look to stop giving her refills before addressing her again

"Cruel as it may sound, your health is more important to me than your approval" Ervine stated simply, making Faven pause. She looked at Ervine in her drunken daze and frowned

“Urgh” he looked at her with a raised eyebrow “By the Light, men are complicated. I guess thanks? I think? I don’t even know how to respond to that” she grumbled drunkenly “I’m not even that angry anymore, I’m just frustrated, and this is so uncomfortable to discuss”

He gave her a bemused look, "Men are complicated, why do you think I married a woman?" his look turned serious "Empathy is not my strong point, Faven. I'm sorry I upset you, but if it kept you safe and alive than I'm glad I did"

Faven looked at him, blinking somewhat owlishly before letting out a sigh

“I guess I can’t really argue with that” she sighed tieredly, looking at her empty glass with an annoyed look, making Ervine raise a brow in amusement yet again “I really shouldn’t drink”

“I was surprised when you insisted on a bar” Ervine mused, and Faven shrugged tiredly

“If we’d stayed in the house, Alloire would’ve probably interrupted” Faven grunted, making Ervine pause. He assessed Faven’s stance, clearly seeing she was troubled.

“I am guessing that confrontation in the hallway was more than a ‘manicure’ trip” he stated rather than asked, making Faven look up. She sighed and just shrugged in response “Was she bothering you?”

“No no, she just didn’t like something I said. It’s fine, she gets like that sometimes…” Faven twirled her glass absentmindedly as she spoke without thinking. Ervine hummed 

“I am afraid you will have to elaborate on ‘what she gets like’” he stated calmly, and Faven leant her head in her hand as she leaned on the table drunkenly.

“She just…She goes and does something to make me… rethink my words” Ervine noted, even in her drunken state, she picked her words incredibly carefully. Too carefully for someone without a filter. It was an ingrained response, something she was trained into doing - so much so it was second nature. Ervine noted just how dangerous that was

“Are there any examples?” he questioned, earning Faven’s golden eyes to finally snap up to him. She blinked, swallowing a bit. She’d finally realised she’d been too open about the situation, and Ervine noted his window had closed. 

“Nothing worth mentioning” That was a lie. Ervine could sense that, Faven knew that, but neither of them brought that fact up. 

“I see. Well if that is to change, I suggest you speak with me” his voice softened, in an attempt to offer a way out of the situation. His eyes were trained on her reaction, and he noticed she hesitated. She’d considered it. Another display that something was seriously wrong.

“Alright” Faven replied simply. She stretched a bit in her seat, checking the time “We should probably head back… I need to finish some paperwork”

“Perhaps you should sleep this off before completing that. It won’t be to the best of your ability” he suggested, standing and helping the small elf to her feet. She attempted to stay upright, but Ervine noted she did sway slightly upon moving. He would’ve been amused had he not been mulling over the conversation that had just passed.

“You know what… I think that’s a good call”

 

\---

 

“I finally get to meet Eddy?!” Omryss was beaming. Literally beaming. Her rock face pulled into a happy expression as her crystalline joints seemed to brighten in their glow. She looked so excited, unlike Faven - who was massaging her hangover and holding a mug of coffee. 

“Yes Omryss, just… remember, she’s an undead. And is still learning social--”

“I’m so excited! I can’t wait! EEEP” Omryss bounced around happily as Faven let out a sigh

“Omryss! Calm down!” Faven snapped, making Omryss immediately pause mid stride with a owlish, startled look. Yellow eyes met gold as she looked over “Just… take a moment to collect yourself”

“Oh! Right! Sorry Faven” she giggled and stood up again, barely containing her excitement “I’ve just heard so many amazing stories about her! It’s going to be so nice to finally meet your family”

Family. Faven managed a small smile in response to that. Yes, she was finally starting the mending process that she realised she so desperately needed. Omryss’ words kind of jolted that reality back into her as she mulled over the word. It was comforting.

“Faven” the red head looked up to see Ysreia walk into the room with a small smirk “Your sister is on her way up, Ervine’s bringing her” 

“Thank you” Faven managed, a hot blush on her cheeks when Ysreia stole a kiss and made Omryss giggle and coo at the two lovebirds “Not in front of the children”

“She’s not a child, so it’s fine” Ysreia smirked teasingly, making Faven roll her eyes and focus on Omryss. She just hoped her twin, and the young stone drake that she had practically raised, got along enough that it wasn’t awkward.


	65. Renew

Eudialyte and Ervine came through the door a few minutes later, Faven had half expected Ervine to come into the room as well, make sure everyone was handling the meet up well and then perhaps depart. He seemed in a rush to leave however, Ysreia noticed it too. 

“Got somewhere to be, brother?” Ysreia hummed curiously, Ervine looked at her, 

“Yes, Hae’lynn has a doctors appointment with a specialist in Dalaran. I’m going with her”

Faven’s brows furrowed slightly and Omryss gasped in dismay “Oh no!” she cried “Is Hae’lynn sick? Is she going to be okay?”

Ervine chuckled gently, “She’s fine, child. Don’t worry” seeing this didn’t calm the dragonkin he continued “She’s been getting unwell for a few mornings now. It could be morning sickness so we’re going to check with a doctor”

“Oh” Omyrss piped up “I’ve had morning sickness before” Everyone in the room seemed to turn and give her a deeply concerned look “Yeah, I ate too many candies the night before. It was icky”

Faven gave a sigh “Morning sickness is a term normally used for the illness pregnant women feel when waking up, Omyrss”

“Oooooh” she thought a moment before lighting up “Does that mean Hae’lynn is pregnant?! Does that mean mini Ervine and Hae’lynns? Mini...uh...Haevine’s...Erlynn’s?!”

“We don’t know yet, Omyrss” Ervine answered honestly “I hope so but we shouldn’t get ahead of ourselves” he nodded in goodbye “I shall speak to you all soon, Korvos is home if you need anything” and with that, he teleported away. 

Eudialyte finally shifted from the door to perched down in a seat opposite Omyrss, next to Faven. She observed the drake silently a moment, her expression giving none of her opinion away, “you are shinier than expected. I am Eudialyte. If that is too hard to remember Eddy is fine.”

Omyrss clapped her hands together excitedly “I can remember your name, no problem” she grinned wider “but Eddy is such a cute nickname. It suits you sooo well!”

“Thank you”

“Ooh! Now Faven needs a nickname! So you can match!”

Ysreia chuckled quietly “I have a few nicknames for her” she mumbled in amusement causing Faven to give her a sharp glare. Eudialyte huffed at the comment, 

“When we were growing up I used to call her Fay or Fay dragon”

Omyrss gasped “Dragon?” she giggled “like me!” 

“Different breed of dragon I think.” she smiled slightly before looking at Faven “I’ve noticed no-one calls you Fay now.”

Faven tried to shrug passively “I guess after you...died- no-one else really used it” 

“I know a few other than me who did”

“They...they aren’t around anymore”

“I see. My condolences” she looked at Omyrss again, “So how did you two meet?” 

“Thats such a fun story!” Omyrss giggled “It all started when-”

 

 

\-----------------------------------

“Not this time. My apologies” The human doctor looked at his clipboard before looking at his patients, “we offer remedies to increase the chance of pregnancy. Feel free to think about buying some before you leave.”

Ervine withheld a sigh and instead just nodded “Thank you” 

They didn’t check said remedies, however, instead he and Hae’lynn left in silence and went to the local bar- finding a table upstairs out of view. Only there did Hae’lynn sigh with...relief? Ervine frowned at her, 

“That seemed like a glad sigh” 

The comment made Hae’lynn jolt slightly “O-oh no! It wasn’t I just-” she looks down “Sorry”

“What for?”

“You wanted another one and we didn’t get it. I’m sorry.” 

“That’s hardly something for you to apologise for. Besides, we have Fleur right now- I’d like more children but I don’t mind waiting a while” he took her hand that was rested on the table “Are you keeping something from me? You know you can tell me anything.”

Hae’lynn paused a moment before opening her mouth “I...um” she shifted her eyes “I’m just a little nervous about having another baby. What if it’s another girl?”

Ervine tilted his head in confusion “What’s wrong with another girl?” did she think he would be angry at having two daughters and no sons? He’d never purposefully done anything to give her that idea. “I don’t mind another girl if that's what you’re worried about”

She smiled at him slightly “I know you wouldn’t mind- its more…” she sighed “It’s more me”

“Please explain”

“I guess I’m just worried of the sibling rivalry. Me and my sisters were always pitted against each other. I just don’t want one of our girls to hate the other...like...like” she sniffed “like Luru hates me.”

Then Ervine understood- She thinks she’s going to raise them as Jyrela did

“You’re not your mother, darling” he offered carefully “even if you sub-consciously did what Jyrela did to you to our children- you think I’d stay silent?”

She thought a moment “My father always-”

“Hae’lynn, we know Callo and myself are two completely different people”

She huffed lightly “Yes, I suppose you are” she looked up at him for the first time that conversation “Okay,” she said after a minute “if you think it’s okay- it’s okay.” 

Ervine smiled at her “I wish you talk about these sorts of worries when you get them instead of my having to cox them out of you”

She shrugged slightly “I guess I was just unsure. I want to have another child with you- I was just worried I’d do it...wrong. I didn’t want to accidentally confuse you, I’m not very good at explaining” 

“Well” Ervine offered “try for me in the future- I hate the idea of accidentally forcing you into something you dislike without realizing” 

She lifted his hand from her own, cupping both her own hands around it and bringing it to her mouth- kissing it gently. She smiled at him “Okay, I’ll try to be more open with you in the future.”

“Thank you” he smiled fully at her, the love-struck look that swarmed his expression making her blush-

“Don’t look at me like that!” she giggled hiding behind his hand

“Why not?”

“It’s embarrassing!”

He chuckled deeply at her before standing and moving around the table, taking a kneel in front of her “I was going to save this until winter veil but I don’t think I can wait any longer” he went into his pocket and pulled out a box- he ignored her confused expression as he spoke, 

“Every minute that ticks by I somehow fall deeper in love with you” he expressed honestly “7,000 years of nothing but adoration for you- let’s renew it for 7,000 years more” he flicked up the box lid, “Let us renew our vows. Marry me.” 

Hae’lynn stopped breathing a minute before letting out a shuddering breath “I never thought I’d feel more spellbound than the first time you proposed...but somehow you still manage to take my breath away” she smiles at him, running a hand along his cheek, her eyes glistening slightly. She opened her mouth to reply before deciding that wasn’t good enough, wrapping her arms around his neck she moved and pressed her mouth to his. She kissed him with every inch of her being, trying to convey every feeling she had for him- she pulled back panting slightly “I’d be honoured to renew my vows with you” 

He nodded at her then, a rare amount of pure joy flickering across his expression as he pulled her back to him, sealing his mouth to hers.


	66. Kismet

Tor’chac and Ervine were still drunk when the three women walked into the living room. Ervine smiled as they walked through the portal, holding out his arms from his position of lounging on the sofa, propped up against Tor’chac’s arm. Hae’lynn took the invitation and practically drove into his arms. 

“Tenu’bala, my Suldal’eur” he murmured a bemused expression on his face. Hae’lynn giggled, 

“I see you enjoyed yourself” she smiled “did Korvos and Ambril not come home with you?”

Tor’chac laughed loudly- slapping his knee in amusement “Dat Korvos- he be pulling three women before the night be done. He be back at their home wid dem- a man of talent da be sure.” 

Ervine rolled his eyes, “He’s had years of practice, don’t give him too much credit” 

Hae’lynn laughed “Aw, don’t discredit him” she booped his nose playfully, Ervine pretended to move to bite her finger in retaliation. Josephene and Tez’asiya groaned in sync, taking a seat on the sofa opposite the group. Tor’chac suddenly seemed hyper-aware of Tez’ presence, his persona almost shifted- 

“Tez’asiya-” he stumbled to sit upright forcing down his troll accent and trying to replace it with a nightborne-sounding one, “I doeth believe thou is the braveth and brightest star in a dimth night”

Tez’asiya blinked at him “Wat.”

Tor’chac turned to Ervine panicked “Ya said poetry works, mon”

Ervine wasn’t listening, he and Hae’lynn were currently pressing mouths together, tongues openly rubbing together. Tor’chac whined “Ervineee, helppp meeee” he stuck his elbow into Ervine’s side causing the taller man to grunt and break away from his wife, 

“I’m busy” he huffs, 

“Broda!” Tor’chac gasps “come on man, I need my best bud, Ervine!”

“Go find him then, Ho’vo is in the city somewhere.”

“Ervineeee” he drapes himself over Ervine’s shoulder, his head landing next to Hae’lynn’s, “Hae’lynn tell ya husband ta help me” 

“Ervine, help Tor’chac”

“No thank you” he respectfully declined and went back to kissing his wife. 

Tez’asiya rolled her eyes and stood, Josephene looking at her get up “Hey, don’t try to leave me here, Blue!” 

Tez huffed “Ya best hurry up den, I ain’t staying here”

“Koʻazkua, wait!” 

Tez’asiya ignored the man and walked out the room, Josephene following her. 

 

\----

 

“Your hair looks nice today, did you style it differently?” Sylthian didn’t look up from his notes as he jotted down his patients progress. Both him and Sorel were sat in Sylthians dorm in the Scryers section of Shattrath. 

Sorel looked up from brushing Fluffy and smiled at his lover “Thank you, I moved the parting to the left slightly. I’m glad you like it!” 

“Of course. You wear it well” 

Sorel shifted into a standing position and curled his arms around Sylthians waist, “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, sorry. Just finishing some work before I get…” he shifted his gaze back slightly, smiling slightly “sidetracked.” 

Sorel giggled slightly, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Sylthian shut his book carefully so not to make Sorel jump, “It’s nothing urgent” he turned in Sorel’s arms and sighed contently “You have a cute nose” 

The brunette’s face coloured, “No, you.” 

Sylthian smiled at the slightly taller man, his eyes shifting to his mouth “You have a cute mouth too” 

Sorel grinned, “Are you going to do something about that?”

Sylthian shrugged “Might do” the answer made the other man pout, 

“Meanie” 

The blonde shook his head teasingly, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Sorel’s, the other man sighed happily, returning the kiss softly so not to accidentally knock his lover's teeth- he knew they were still slightly sensitive still. Sylthian pulled back suddenly,

“I need to go do some pushups for a while, I’ll be back later”

Sorel flinched at that, “Sorry, d-did I do something wrong?”

The shorter man looked at him and offered a smile “No, sorry. I like to exercise when the impulses get too loud. Keeps my arms busy.” sorel visibly relaxed,

“Oh good, I thought I made you uncomfortable” that made his lover huff in amusement,

“You’ll need to try harder than that to chase me off, Sorel.” he leaned forward and squeezed Sorel’s hand fondly before swiftly departing, closing the door carefully behind him. 

 

\------------------------

 

Tez’asiya came back downstairs later that evening to see Ervine and Hae’lynn dozing on the sofa peacefully. If she was honest she wasn’t even sure Ervine slept considering how often he was up and around. But here he was laid back comfortably on the large sofa, Hae’lynn curled up on his chest. He looked younger when he slept, his resting look of disapproval gone and replaced with the calm expression of a man who hadn’t a worry in the world. It surprisingly suited him. 

Hae’lynn giggled softly in her sleep and snuggled further into Ervine’s chest, he seemed to stur for a moment before moving his hand further around his wife's waist and calming again. Tez’asiya smiled to herself- the confession from Hae’lynn that the pair’s relationship hadn’t been as easy as she thought swirling around in her head- ‘well look at them now’. 

She pushed the thoughts aside for a moment before leaving the room to find a blanket for the pair, she found one on one of the sofa’s in the smaller dining room, next to the fire so it was nice and warm. Heading back into the room, she looked at where the nightborne was sleeping only to stop suddenly. 

Tor’chac was there placing his own blanket over the pair and tutting playfully, “What a pair of kids” he murmured in amusement not noticing Tez’asiya yet. Tez’asiya’s thoughts spiraled for a moment, ‘Would he cover me like dat if he found me sleeping?” she buried the thought quickly and cursed its existence. If he did she’d wake up and clobber him. 

“Wudda thought ya be curled up passed out somewhere” Tez’asiya spoke plainly, her voice causing Tor’chac to jolt and stand to attention, 

“Koʻazkua” he blushed “I- I didn’t want ta embarrass myself like I did earlier. If I’m ta speak ta ya I should be sober.” 

Although she would never admit it, she appreciated the sentiment. So instead she shrugged “Ya, ya were pretty embarrassing earlier” she moved past him and placed her own blanket over the Ailelumi pair. “So ya cozy wid Ervine enough now ya out at his stag do.”

Tor’chac smiled “He be missin’ a friend so I’m told. He left ta join da Kor’kron guard, I was happy ta fill dat gap for him if it made him feel any better”

She’d wanted him to say something obnoxious so she could scold him- but that reply was sweet and caring, without a hint of expectancy for her to compliment him. She sighed, “Not many people be seein’ past dat firmly built wall of his. Be grateful he trusts ya enough to let it slip” 

“I am grateful. For dat and many otha tings” they held each others gaze for a moment before he smiled bashfully “I be very tired, Koʻazkua. Tank ya for indulging me a while. I enjoyed da talk” he elected not to push his luck further and went to leave the room, but not before blowing her a kiss at the doorway. Tez’asiya rolled her eyes. 

“Your growing tolerance for him is showing” 

Tez’asiya jolted slightly at the sound of Ervine’s voice, turning to see him awake and watching her carefully, “I didn’t mean ta wake ya” Tez replied,

“You didn’t, my sweet wife’s constant wiggling did” there was no ire in his tone, rather a light fondness that made Tez’asiya smile slightly, “did you want to talk about it?” he offered to which the troll shook her head, 

“Nah tanks. I spoke briefly about it wid Starmoss earlier.”

“Did it help?”

“I tink so. Kinda put relationships into a bit more perspective” 

He nodded, “I’m glad. I can understand sitting outside other people's relationships can create a morphed view of them you feel required to follow. It’s good to break that mentality quickly” 

Tez’asiya sighed “It’s not that simple”

“I know that. Both your effort and his effort speaks volumes about your character”

She looked at him a moment before shifting her gaze “Imma check the kids have gone to bed, I’ll speak ta ya later Ervine.” 

He nodded, repositioning his head to rest comfortably, “I understand. I should check Fleur-”

“Nah, ya don’t sleep enough. Get some rest, I check Fleur. I’ll come get you if there are any issues.”

“Tez’asiya-”

“Ervine.”

He sighed before smiling slightly “Alright...get me at the first sign of any issue.”

“Ya know I will. Night Ervine” 

At that he allowed himself to resettle and attempt back to sleep as Tez’asiya left the room.


	67. Interlude

“You’re leaving?” 

Rook cast her gaze back casually to regard her regent lord, his hair loose and cascading down his back, shoulders, and chest bare showing off his physique brought by years of hardships. She offered a false smile, 

“Yup”

Lor'themar Theron looked at his ex-guard captain and sighed deeply “I thought we were over this”

“Over what?”

“This tension between us- you come here- bed me and then leave”

Rook shrugged “I have better things to do than listen to you justify what you did to me”

“It’s the truth, Alethiah. After we joined the horde there was no need for someone so vicious leading the guards.” He sighed “besides- if you are unwilling to talk why do you always come here; tricking me into thinking we have another chance” 

Rook laughed softly, shifting over to the bed and perching on it, her fingers curling under his chin, “because my dear Lor’themar I rather enjoy giving you all the love I have to offer” her face twitched “so I can watch your expression as I take it away again”

She smiled and stood, moving back to the mirror and adjusting her hair casually, 

“Our conversations are always so heartwarming” Lor’themar spoke sarcastically “I just think you still love me”

“Give over”

He huffed “Either way, thank you for joining me on the pilgrimage. I wasn’t sure you would”

“I may tolerate you, Theron- but I love my people.” she looked at him “I would never dishonor their sacrifice by putting my dislike of you before my admiration of them” 

He smiled at her “Thank you” he paused “I do still love you Alethiah. However much you may claim to dislike me I want you to know that”

“No-one calls me that”

“I’m not calling you’Rook’ during a conversation like this” 

“I’d rather just not have conversations like th-” she halted as she felt hands touch her waist and lips press against her ear, 

“Okay” he hummed “no more conversation”

She coughed somewhat nervously “I need to go” she wiggled out of his arms and went to leave the room but he halted her again, 

“If I offered you your position back” he inquired “would you reconsider our relationship?”

She looked at him and hid her temptation to take the offer behind a smirk “You ain’t getting shit from me”

“Alethiah-”

“Rook” she corrected “and I have a job- you’re a momentary amusement. Nothing more” and finally she managed to leave and this time he didn’t stop her. 

\--------

“You took your time” Ervine commented as Rook entered the estate, “Enjoy yourself?” 

She sighed, of course, he knew “It was alright” she stretched “I’m out on a job tomorrow- I’m going to ask Amoranna to tag. Hope that's okay” 

“That is no problem- perhaps you could take Josephene? She was looking for an excuse to get out of the house.”

Rook grinned “Sure. It’ll be a blast”

Ervine narrowed his eyes slightly “Why do I get the feeling you mean a blast for you and you alone”

She grinned “Ervine, you know me so well”


	68. Road to Forgiveness

Daeion let out a shaky breath as she walked through Suramar, her knuckles white from the intense grip she had on the strap of her satchel. This was it, no more hiding away in the Rift. Her green face settled into a small frown as negative thoughts swirled around her head. This could make or break everything she had built up over the past few years...well break them further at least.

 _Only Ervine can know,_ she reasoned with herself, _he actually thinks before acting._

The warlock paused as familiar gates came into view. Her frown deepened as she could feel the pull of the vials of fel almost grow stronger. The grip she had on the straps intensified and the blood elf could feel her resolve begin to melt away. She glanced down to the satchel and could feel the energy practically radiate out from the leather. Flashes of the incident with a certain undead came to the forefront of her mind, reminding her of exactly why she was drugging her way back to the estate that she was kicked out of.

_‘ “No! I defended you so fucking hard when you relapsed!” the undead’s voice started to crack, her small body shaking with rage. “I trusted you! I believed that you had changed! That I finally had the old you back!” ’_

The warlock shook her head in a poor attempt to clear the memory out. She looked up to the gates once more, a fire in her eyes as a newfound determination surfaced, and marched onward to the estate.

 

\---

 

A dark rumble of a chuckle filled the halls of the Ailelumi estate. Ervine's eyes crinkled as his chuckles continued to escape his lips at the sight of his daughter. Fleur was bouncing on the tips of her toes as she stretched her little arms out as high up as she could muster, her hands barely reaching Ervine’s mid-shin as she signalled for ‘up’. His face uncharacteristically softened at the adorable sight of his little gem. The nightborne lowered himself to gather the wiggling bundle of joy into his arms, lifting Fleur up and against his chest. He nuzzled his nose into Fleur’s hair, a smile breaking out onto his face as he savoured the warm moment. The moment didn’t last long however as the sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard behind him. He turned swiftly on his heels to find himself face to face with Adrius.

“Is everything alright, Adrius?” Ervine asked, eyebrow raised slightly.

“You have a visitor Mr Ailelumi,” Adrius’ eyes flickered everywhere but the much taller man for a moment before looking at the man’s face. “I tried to turn her away per your requests but the Sin’dorei insisted that it was a matter of importance.”

Ervine’s eyebrows nearly reached his hairline in mild surprise. Daeion? That was unexpected. “I see,” Ervine turned his attention to his squirming daughter. “Adrius here will take you to your mother, daddy won’t be gone too long sweet.” He pressed a kiss to Fleur’s forehead before gently placing her into Adrius’ arms. Ervine gave his butler a curt nod before proceeding to make his way to the foyer of the estate.

 

\---

 

“Daeion?” Daeion’s nervous musings were interrupted by the recognisable deep hum of a voice. The blood elf whipped her head up towards the towering man stride over to her.

**_What are you doing?_ **

The sudden sound of Avarice’s voice caught the warlock off guard, drawing her attention to the disembodied voice rather than Ervine, whose mouth was moving to utter sentences that she couldn’t hear. She looked down to her satchel, a small frown forming.

_Leave me be, Avarice._

**_Not until I know what you’re planning with that fel!_ **

Ervine eyed the girl before him, unsure of what to think. Clearly she wasn’t listening to anything that he had to say.  He huffed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, something must be actually wrong. Surely Daeion wouldn’t have just rocked up to the estate just to waste his time. But then again…

“Daeion?” the nightborne stepped closer to the warlock, of whom looked to be having an internal conversation with herself - of which Ervine wasn’t a stranger to. His slight concern grew as the girl gripped her hair and bowed her head down low, muttering angrily to herself.

**_You better use ~_ **

_No! I can’t, I won’t!_

“Daeion?”

**_Don’t be such a fucking coward, this is the perfect opportunity to get back at that cunt and her whipped cock-sucking~_ **

_SHUT UP!_

“Daeion!” Ervine’s raised voice rang out above the succubus’ taunting. “Daeion, what’s going on?” he made sure to lower his voice back down as he noticed the girl’s regained attention.  He could feel his face soften a tiny fraction as the warlock lifted her head back up to reveal the tears she so tightly held back, her bottom lip quivering from her efforts. Daeion thrusted her satchel into his hand, looking away once more. Perhaps from shame, that the man was not too sure of.

**_What are you doing!_ **

“Pl-please get r-rid of it,” she whimpered, her eyes still refusing to meet Ervine’s. “I-I can’t~wait no!” the warlock rushed forward and pushed his hands away from opening the bag. “I um..” she ripped herself away from the nightborne quickly and began to play with her hands, “please don’t open that. Well uh, not until you’re completely alone.” That earned her a raised eyebrow. Daeion’s next words were barely a whisper.

“Pardon?” Ervine questioned her, he needed to know what was so important about the contents of the bag despite already a big hunch as to what it was already.

“No one else can know please, I-I just wanted to prove to you~”

**_You’re a fucking useless whoring piece of~_ **

“Thank you.” Just like that, any trace of Avarice being in Daeion’s head dissipated.

“I-what?” Daeion met Ervine’s eyes for the first time, searching then for an explanation.

Ervine cleared his throat, the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips. “I said, thank y~hmph!” his words were cut short as the sudden impact of Daeion flinging herself into his torso caught him off guard - a rarity in itself truly. It didn’t take long for the nightborne to catch on and returned the embrace, feeling the girl’s tense ebb away. Sobs filled the foyer as Daeion couldn’t hold back anymore, her body violently shaking as her emotion took over. Ervine began to stroke her hair in an attempt to calm the girl, shushing her gently as the sobbing continued.

“I-I’m so s-sorry!” Daeion wailed through her sobbing, clinging onto the man desperately. “I d-didn’t m-mean to..” her words failed her as the sobbing made it increasingly harder for the girl to speak.

“Shhhhh, dore,” Ervine started to rock the pair gently from side to side, feeling that it may help the situation. “I cannot speak for others, but I forgive you.”

“Re-really?” the nightborne had to strain the girl’s muffled voice between the subsiding sobbs and occasional hiccups. “Even after everything that i~”

“Shhhh, yes. Yes I do,” he added rubbing her back to his ministrations. “Only if you can forgiv~”

“Ervine?” Ervine’s words were cut short as Hae’lynn’s melodic voice rang out. Daeion could hear the medic’s footsteps get increasingly closer until there was a moment of silence except for her heavy breathing.

Daeion slowly slinked out of the embrace and stepped away from Ervine. “H-hey,” she gave Hae’lynn a meek wave before looking away.

“Oh, Daeion…” Hae’lynn struggled to keep her voice steady. Seeing the blood elf was unexpected and jarring. Was she ready to talk to her? By Elune she missed her but seeing the girl still hurt.

“I should go,” Daeion swiftly turned and started to make her way out of the estate’s door when she felt a hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her in her stride.

“Wait, please,” Hae’lynn immediately took her hand away once the warlock faced her. She could feel a slight blush rush to her cheeks. “I um,” she looked at anything but Daeion before taking a deep breath, trying to find her resolve. That didn’t last long as purple eyes met green. “I’mreallysorryandImissyousomuchandpleasepleasecanwestartagainandI~”

Hae’lynn’s word vomit halted as shaky hands gently took hold of her arms, grounding her.

“I’ve missed you too,” Daeion breathed out, still shaken from her breakdown. “But~”

“No bu~”

“No, I need to do so much to make it up to you,” the blood elf blinked back the tears she could feel forming once more. “Fuck, I don’t even know how!”

“I know how you can start,” Hae’lynn awkwardly nudged the girl, a small smile gracing her face.

“Yeah?”

“We’re..” the medic lets out a nervous giggle, “we’re renewing our vows. I-please come.” The woman’s eyes widened in an instant, “uh not that you have to or anything! Just uh um..”

Daeion's face broke out into a small smile of her own, “I-I’ll think about it, okay?”

“Okay.”


	69. Ancient Crafts

“Tez’asiya?” Tez looked up from the old maps she was studying in her allocated room of the Ailelumi estate. She had been given some time off from looking after the kids, entrusting Hae’lynn and Tor’chac to that task for a few hours. More like Hae’lynn and Tor’chac kicked her out and told her to go rest, but she digresses.

The troll’s tail twitched as she twisted her head to look around at the doorway. The youngest Ailelumi sibling, Ysreia, was standing there with a cloak around her shoulders, a splitting image of her brother. Tez’asiya offered a smile

“‘Ello Ysreia, how ya doin?” she questioned gently, and the nightborne offered a small smile in return

“I’ve been alright”

“More den alright wid Faven ta keep ya company I be sure” Tez and Ysreia both shared a small chuckle at that, and Ysreia stepped into the room

“Yes, speaking of my girlfriend” Ysreia mused, looking at Tez “I never did thank you for rescuing her back during the Blood Knight drama”

“Don’t mention it” Tez shrugged as she sat up properly “I have new recipes from home, I forgot ta send dem ova to ya - one second” Tez stood from her perch on the bed, kneeling down by her leather satchels and rummaging for a moment. Soon enough, she pulled out a large stack of old Jewelcrafting recipes, and Ysreia’s face lit up, making the young troll chuckle

“You have so many” Ysreia took them as they were offered to her, examining them with interest “I’m still learning Zandali, so I might have to borrow you for translations”

“Sure ting” Tez’asiya chuckled, sitting back down on the bed “Just be bringin dem back once ya made ya copies”

“Of course…” Ysreia carefully folded the parchment and slipped it into her bag

“Now, wat can I do for ya? I presume ya be here for more den just da conversation” she hummed, and Ysreia smirked a little

“Well… I ‘borrowed’ one of my brothers scrolls the other day and I discovered something interesting that I wanted to investigate” Tez’asiya raised an interested brow bone, gesturing for her to continue “It spoke of the ancient arts of jewelcrafters in Pandaria, how they could create living creatures with their gems. I was hoping you would accompany me, if you are able?” 

“Me? Wat ‘bout ya brotha?” Tez questioned and Ysreia shrugged

“I figured a fellow jewelcrafter would find more benefit in the subject - besides, I think you want to get out of Suramar for a while just as much as I do” Ysreia rose a brow with a knowing look, and Tez’asiya sighed quietly

“Ya be right, I do be missin da jungle…”

“Well, Pandaria is a good second - the place we need to be going is the Jade Forest, so you’ll have some trees”

“Alright, when do ya want ta leave?”

“Now, if you are able” Tez’asiya blinked, shrugging 

“Lemme get da spear”

 

Tez’asiya was at peace now she was back in her pterodactyl form, gliding through the trees with a content smile pulled around her tusks. Ysreia was carefully perched on her back, keeping a tight grip on Tez’s armour, looking around the trees and foliage with interest. Tez tilted her head up to acknowledge Ysreia, her glowing eyes prompting her to check the map that the two had acquired from the village they had arrived through.

Ysreia glanced over the map carefully, a little slower than most as she attempted to recall the small tips she’d been taught by Tez’asiya into reading maps like this - apparently they were very similar to maps that Tez’asiya studied from home. She was used to much prettier versions in Suramar, and it was generally a lot less complicated.

“I think we need to go over the river and down that hill, then we should in theory see the blossom trees” she concluded, earning a silent nod from Tez’asiya. Said druid began to direct herself carefully through the trees and over the horizon - making Ysreia sigh in relief when the blossoms came into view. 

Tez’asiya brought them over to the Cloud Serpent Training grounds, circling down to land and catching the attention of many of the beautiful glowing serpents there. Some Pandaren noticed their presence pretty quickly, and two approached.

Ysreia carefully slid off Tez’asiya’s back so she could shift into her normal, humanoid form, and the two turned to greet the approaching figures. The two Pandaren offered a smile, pressing their hands together and bowing in their traditional manner

“Greetings, travellers, and welcome to the training grounds of the Order of the Cloud Serpents” one spoke, eyeing Tez’asiya with slight wariness. The Zandalari’s previous presence in Pandaria had almost alluded Tez’s mind for a moment. Tez’asiya just nodded to the older panda as a sign of respect, and the skepticism dulled slightly, putting Tez somewhat at ease

“Shalassan-tori, I am Ysreia Ailelumi, and this is my companion, Tez’asiya” Ysreia introduced, and the two pandas turned their concentration to her.

“I am Elder Anli, and this is one of my strongest Serpent Trainers, Tatsuya” the older of the Pandarens greeted. The younger one, of which had her long hair trailing down her back, half of it pulled into two long pigtails, accompanied by the occasional orange streak, offered the two a proud smile at her title.

“It is nice to meet you” she offered a chuckle as a deep, red-orange coloured serpent gracefully floated over “And Sihari says hello as well” Tez’asiya found herself smiling at the clear bond the two had - it was something many Zandalari would admire.

“Is there something we can help you with? We do not get many travellers here nowadays so forgive our curiosity” Elder Anli spoke gently, and Ysreia nodded firmly

“I heard of ancient recipes - jewelcrafting recipes, that I have an interest in obtaining. I was directed to your organisation” Ysreia explained simply, and the two pandaren shared a knowing look. 

“Ah, I see. Tatsuya, I am sure you can help these two find San. I must return to feed the new hatchlings”

“Of course, Elder Anli” Tatsuya nodded in confirmation, bowing as the Elder said her goodbyes and left for the old huts. “San is this way, he’s the one with all the recipes for that kind of thing” 

“I see” Ysreia mused as she followed the Pandaren’s lead. Tez’asiya examined the cloud serpents with interest

“Dey be beautiful creatures, do ya raise dem from birth?” she asked, and Tatsuya nodded with a big, excited smile - clearly happy someone held an interest

“Yes, we build a bond with our dragons, they are strong creatures and we rely on trust and companionship - we work with them, not have them work for us”

“Dat be honourable, Tatsuya. We have da same kinda ting back in Zandalar wid da dinosaurs dere, it be da strongest bond ya can ask for” Tatsuya offered a smile to Tez’asiya

“That, it is” she agreed, before focusing on the large pandaren ahead of them “San! Do you have a moment?”

“Always for you, Tatsuya” the pandaren let out a deep, bellowing laugh and San returned a small chuckle in return. She paused beside him and turned to Ysreia and Tez’asiya with a smile 

“This is San Redscale” she introduced, and the old Pandaren offered a warm smile

“It’s nice to meet you ladies, how can I help you?”

“I am interested in Jewelcrafting recipes, ones only your order are said to possess” San’s expression turned to a knowing, proud smirk

“Ahh, you are interested in the Jeweled Panthers I presume?” Ysreia’s soft green gaze lit up in acknowledgement, and the pandaren chuckled “I do possess them, however only the best crafters can truly bring these creatures to life once they are carved, I don’t want to disappoint you on the difficulties--”

“I am more than capable, I have been crafting for over 6000 years” Ysreia stated, raising a challenging brow and crossing her arms. Tatsuya blinked, in awe at the numbers, whilst San awkwardly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment

“My apologies, I didn’t intend to offend you”

“How much do you want for the recipes?” Ysreia questioned simply, ignoring the apology. Tez’asiya found it amusing that Ysreia’s response only reminded her of Ervine.

“Uh… they are 200 gold each. There are 5 recipes” Ysreia simply pulled out her small bag, pulling out the allotted gold without another word. She offered out the money, and San swiftly took the gold, placing it within his stall, before collecting the 5 parchments together. He walked back over to Ysreia, handing her the parchments and she took them with a calm expression. 

“Thank you for your time” she looked over at Tez’asiya “Is there anything else you would like to do before we head back to the estate?”

“Well… If ya wouldn’t mind waitin for a bit, I’d like ta explore da course dey have set up for dere racing” Tez’asiya pointed to the floating course, making Ysreia chuckle

“Of course”

“Ooh, Sihari and I can join you if you’d like? I haven’t taken her out yet today” Tatsuya offered with a grin, and Tez’asiya let out a small laugh

“Dat sounds nice, tank ya”

 

Tez’asiya let out a content sigh as she strolled through the training grounds. She’d managed to make a new friend in a day, and it had given her slightly higher spirits than before - but she was still feeling the after effects of the events a week or so prior. It had been weighing her down quite a bit, and she had been glad to have Ysreia invite her to this outing.

Ysreia had made several orders with a jeweler whilst Tez’asiya had been out flying with the Cloud Serpents, and had since been studying the recipes with great detail on a hill nearby. She looked up as Tez’asiya approached.

“You look happier” she stated simply, and Tez nodded “Good”

“Tank ya for invitin me, Ysreia” Tez replied, her turquoise eyes locking with soft green “I needed dat”

“I could tell. Faven often has the same expression when she’s cooped up for too long” Ysreia stood, dusting off her dress and cloak “Shall we return to the estate?”

“Ya, I’ll fly us to da portal, no need ta be hasty and call Ervine” Tez’asiya and Ysreia shared a chuckle, before Tez shifted into her pterodactyl form. Ysreia carefully climbed on her back, and Tez’asiya took off into the sunset.

 

***

 

Faven awoke in the faint glow of the moonlight, the curtain slightly ajar so the beam of light fell on her eyelids. She fluttered her eyes open, the gold a contrast to the room. She sighed in frustration. Another nightmare had hit her, and she wiped away the tears that were on her cheeks. Normally, Ysreia would be there to wake her - although she was nowhere to be found when Faven turned herself over to check the other side of the bed. 

The redhead frowned slightly, sitting up and adjusting her long hair as best she could. She wouldn’t be able to sleep now, so her best bet was just finding Ysreia anyway. She carefully got out of the bed, wrapping a cloak around herself before venturing out into the estate. The lights were scarce and low, since it was the middle of the night, and most of the estate would be asleep. Most.

Blue eyes sharply watched Faven’s form from further down the hall. The usual false smile was devoid on her face as they watched Faven venture away from the room and turn toward the stairs. Silently, they turned back to the shadows and out of sight.

Faven walked into the foyer, glancing around the large space - her eyes falling on a light leading to the lower stairwell of the house. She raised a brow, silently walking over to the steps and climbing down them one by one. She felt her skin crawl, as if eyes were on her. 

Faven paused.

Her golden eyes cast behind her, thinning on the shadows as she remained deathly still. Minutes passed with nothing, and eventually Faven chose to continue in silence.

Soon enough she was in the basement halls, and found herself drawn to the soft glow of light falling from underneath the doors of one of the many rooms. The door was slightly ajar, allowing her to peak through silently.

Inside, Ysreia was intricately carving into a large gem mass on a table on the far end of the room. Faven narrowed her eyes in confusion, unable to make it out in the odd lighting of the space - freezing when she heard a low growl.

Ysreia blinked and looked up from her work, turning in her seat to see Faven peeking through the doorway. She changed her surprised look to an amused one

“Love, why are you hiding in the hall?”

“I’ll… answer that, once I work out why there is a giant cat made of gemstones growling at me”

Ysreia laughed and stood from her seat, walking over to the creations in the room. There were three, beautifully carved panthers - one a deep yellow, another a rich blue colour, and the final a delicate green. They all turned their large heads toward Ysreia as she approached them, the yellow panther pausing their growls at Faven.

“I visited Pandaria almost a week ago, they are renowned for the ancient arts of jewelcrafting. It seems those rumours were not a lie” Ysreia offered her a smile, and Faven blinked

“You… You carved these? All by yourself? In a week?” Faven questioned for clarification, earning a raised brow and a nod from Ysreia. Faven blinked, looking over the three curious panthers with awe - an expression she rarely allowed to grace her features “You’re… amazing” 

Faven immediately blushed when she realised what she had muttered, making Ysreia’s gaze swell with pride. She smirked at Faven, gently tugging her into the room and kissing her deeply in response. Faven only blushed more and returned the kiss contently. 

_Poke_

__The two broke apart, blinking and looking to the side to find the Green panther nudging their sides with a rattling purr. Ysreia chuckled as the other two trailed over curiously_ _

__“I think they like you now”_ _

__“Well it’s good to know I won’t get eaten” Faven cleared her throat, awkwardly petting the Sapphire coloured one, earning an even louder rattling sound in response “They remind me of Moth”_ _

__“That’s most likely because I infused them with runes, they have a little power boost so to speak, I wasn’t satisfied with the simplicity of the final touches of the recipe. I wanted them to reflect the craftsmanship of a Nightborne” Ysreia shrugged, pointing to the small glowing runes along the sides of the Topaz panther, of which obediently turned their body to allow an easier view, swishing its tail proudly. Faven smiled a bit_ _

__“They have your ego” she noted, making Ysreia shrug with a smirk_ _

__“So they should, they were made by me”_ _

__“Does Ervine know?”_ _

__“Most likely, he normally finds out these things without me having to tell him” Ysreia chuckled “But, I have a surprise for you”_ _

__“What’s more of a surprise than this?” Faven questioned, looking at Ysreia with a raised brow. The nightborne chuckled as her three creations demanded Faven’s attention with loud purrs and nuzzling_ _

__“Keep them company whilst I finish this, and I will show you” Ysreia shrugged, making Faven huff as she returned to her desk. Not long after Ysreia had begun working again, a soft red light filled the room, making Faven look up from seat next to the lounging panthers. She blinked as the large jewel on the table began to move and stretch, revealing the form of a Ruby panther. The deep orange glow of its eyes matching the various runes across its body - one of which Faven recognised instantly. The crest of the Blood Knights was glowing on its chest._ _

__“Ysreia…” Faven muttered in disbelief, making the Nightborne smirk. The panther jumped down from the table, testing its new paws on the ground and swishing its tail experimentally. The other panthers wandered over curiously, greeting their new sibling as the two elves watched. Soon enough, the Ruby Panther began to walk around the room, investigating the items and scents, before walking over to Faven’s perch._ _

__Faven felt an odd connection the moment the Panther nuzzled her side curiously, and the jeweled beast seemed to notice it too. Faven found her previous tears forgotten as she placed her hand on the creature’s head, the panther sitting down beside her obediently with a content blink._ _

__“What are you going to call them?” Ysreia questioned softly, trailing over and putting her arm around Faven. The blood elf leaned into the embrace, the warmth in her chest returning_ _

__“... Nimore” Faven stated quietly, and Ysreia looked down at Faven contently. Ysreia smiled_ _

__“Well, Nimore, meet your sisters” Ysreia spoke gently as she held Faven, gaining the Ruby Panther’s attention. Ysreia gestured to the Sapphire Panther “This is Tian”_ _

__Then to the Sunstone Panther “Jinda”_ _

__And finally to the Jade Panther “And Luse”_ _

__Nimore walked over to the other panthers and pawed at them in response, the four of them sharing meows as Ysreia chuckled. “They are very responsive, which is good. I think Ervine would go insane if I had to train them”_ _

__“Probably” Faven muttered, wrapping her arm around Ysreia in turn “... Thank you”_ _

__“Anything for you” Ysreia replied quietly, without hesitation. Faven found her gaze softening as she leant further into her lover’s embrace._ _

__

__Blue eyes only narrowed on the two in a calm, empty silence._ _


	70. You can't teach an old bird new tricks.

“Why you ask me of all people to come with you is still beyond me” Sylthian huffed slightly as he followed Alethiah Bloodspear through a quiet section of Terokkar forest. She cast him a look over her shoulder and grinned,

“Am I not allowed to invite my old friend out with me?” she hummed thoughtfully, the response made Sylthian roll his eyes,

“Don’t take this personally- but you’re bad for my blood pressure.”

Alethiah halted and turned to him, offering him a critical look “Fuck me- you’re so boring now. I liked you better when you were a psychopath”

Jolting, the blonde took a few steps back and crossed his arms “Don’t talk about that please.”

“Why not? Get you a little too excited?” she made a move to grab at his crotch which earnt her a vicious shove backward, he glared at her,

“No”

Holding her hands in mock surrender Rook shrugged “you know why you ended up killing Elana? You repress too much. Come on! Let loose! Let's go kick a dog- or a gnome. Or just have crazed hate sex in the forest.”

“You haven’t changed. I don’t ‘repress’. I just have other things to pour my energy into other than hurting others.”

“I know you, blondie. You need something to take your anger out on. But you're in such denial that you lie down and let someone take you from behind. I _know_ that's not your style.” she batters her eyelashes at him “if you need someone to pound like it’s your last night alive...well, I won’t tell Sorel~”

“Don’t talk about Sorel. And don’t talk about me like you know anything anymore. I’m a different person now- we’re not even compatible as acquaintances, let alone anything else.”  

Rook rolled her eyes “Let me put this in a way your concussed head will understand.” she prodded his forehead for emphasis, “When you hung with me, you never had an incident. The second you leave to try to join the blood knights-”

“It was the admittance- it messed with my head-”

“And who told you not to join the blood knights in the first place” she points to herself, “I told you as much as I trust Liadrin- I don’t trust what a Naru will do to our heads. And what did you do?”

Sylthian opened and closed his mouth. When he didn’t speak Rook continued,

“I’m not criticising. Six of the people you killed had criminal records- at least you had the decency to cleanse some of the scum of our society in your little...tantrum.”

“The fact you know that off the top of your head scares me”

“I was the guard captain of Silvermoon. Knowing criminals is kind of my thing”

“Yeah, maybe knowing them a little _too_ well”

The warrior let out a low chuckle before shifting her gaze slightly “speaking of…”

Sylthian also moved his gaze to spy whatever his companion was staring at. It was a blood elf, she was a short and skinny woman with vibrant red hair and a crimson smirk. She offered a mock bow in greeting,

“Captain Bloodspear.” she smiled her gaze twitching to Sylthian “and friend”

Alethiah grinned, “Missy this is Makhiah-”

“Don’t call me that.”

Sylthians voice was so sharp it actually caused both women to jolt violently, a brief look that the man didn’t recognise flickered across Alethiah’s face, she straightened, “Sorry. Habit.” she corrected “Missy this is Sylthian Brightfate. Sylthian this is Missy Foxflame.”

Sylthian suddenly felt bad for snapping, realising that the name slip was probably generally an accident. Missy collected herself, suddenly seeming unbothered “It’s an honour to meet you, Ser.” she turned to Alethiah, “I took care of the first part of our little project. I hope you took care of your end”

Alethiah smiled and nodded “Of course” she reached into her pack and pulled out a few small leaves tinted with red- “A gift for your continued friendship. I’ll make sure Theron is fine with any more you happen to find back home”

Missy grinned before swiftly consuming the herb, she sighed contently “Thank you” her words slurring and strange “I’ll send word when the next phase is dealt with.”

“And I you”

During this exchange Sylthian watched the herb carefully...he recognised it from somewhere...but he hadn’t seen it for a while. As Missy was walking away it occurred to him,

“Bloodthistle.” he spoke, “you just paid her in _bloodthistle?_!”

Rook gave him a look “I didn’t pay her. It was a gift.”

“Bloodthistle is highly addictive. There is a reason it's banned in Shattrath”

“She was already a thistlehead before I met her.” Rook shrugged “I just offer her a safe way to get rid of her withdrawal issues”

“You offer her a quick way to kill herself”

“Bloodthistle is ain't dangerous, dummy”

“It is addictive- that is dangerous enough. I would have thought someone so upity about sin’doeri society would have taken issue with dealing with a user.”

“Ranger-general Brightwing is a user too. Nothing wrong with a subtle indulgence”

“There is so much wrong with that statement. Just because a leader is stupid enough to-” Sylthian slapped his hand to his mouth, his anger spike scaring him. Rook offered him a surprisingly gentle look,

“This is what I was talking about earlier. You’re such a pussy now you won’t even argue with me. It’s like your own opinion scares you”

Slowly- ever so slowly- Sylthian moved his hand away from his mouth “The consequences aren’t worth it” he spoke slowly, he offered her a side glance “is that why you brought me here? To make me uncomfortable? To watch me squirm?”

She shrugs “In part. Part of me just wanted to hang with a friend.” she gave him a look “I’m not a complete shithead, Blondie.”

“No, just half of one clearly”

“Eh, more like 85%”

He looked at her tiredly “Light help me- you haven’t changed”

“Well one of us had to keep the kicking cat attitude going. Population control and all that.”

He huffed “Please don’t kick cats. I really like them”

“Wow- you have gotten boring” she crossed her arms “alright, I’ll stop tormenting for today. I have a man that needs his daily heartbreak back at Silvermoon.”

“Theron? Are you sure it’s _him_ getting his heart broken?”  

“No. Not Theron. Don’t get cute or I’ll stay here and torment you more”

Knowing Rook didn’t deal in empty threats, Sylthian shut his mouth. This short interaction made him realise he didn’t really miss his and Alethiahs friendship...although he disliked the that that she had had a point regarding his...relapses. Perhaps he would talk to Ervine about it. Until then...he was putting Alethiah firmly on his avoid list, as he looked at the women who offered him a smirk he realised she was going to make that easier said than done.

  


* * *

 

Alethiah stretched her limbs and smiled at the back of the man who was pushing himself off the messy bed and reaching for the herb on the side table. The blood elf huffed before administering it with a practiced hand "you know you didn't need to bring me these, Alethiah. I can get them probably easier than you can" 

The dark-haired woman chuckled, pushing herself up and leaning against her lovers bareback "It's alright. I don't use them personally- no point in wasting them." 

The man turned slightly and looked at her, shifting and pressing his lips briefly to hers, "I appreciate it" 

"Anything for my Ranger General" 

Ranger General Halduron Brightwing smiled "Do you have enough time for another round?" 

Tempting. But as Alethiah looked at the clock on the wall she realised if she wanted to fulfill the point of coming here she'd have to leave now, "I would but I've got a few jobs to finish up."

"It's alright- come find me if you get a free moment over the next few weeks. The trainees always enjoy seeing you"

"Just the trainees?"

He smiled again, kissing her one last time before they both stood to get dressed. As Alethiah left the room she hoped she'd planned her time correctly- seeing Theron come down the hall with a handful of paper in hands confirmed she had. 

Lor'themar jumped slightly as he saw her, his eyes shifted from her to Halduron's door. As he put the pieces together his jaw clenched slightly, "Rook." he greeted. The use of her nickname instead of her actual name confirmed he was displeased with what he'd "accidentally" discovered. Rook rolled her neck slightly so Theron could get a good look at the lovebites there, "Regent lord" she hummed sweetly. As she went to move past him, she realised she could feel his annoyance coming off him in waves...good that was the reaction she wanted. If she really wanted to piss him off she could always try Rommath too...he'd be harder to get onto but the look on Lorthemars face when he found out she'd slept with his two advisors and friends? Priceless. Perhaps she could really push it and try Liadrin as well. She smiled at the thought. Sylthian had been right about one thing. 

She really hadn't changed. 

 


	71. Little Dove

Tez’asiya woke up to the light shower of rain on her body. She’d fallen asleep under one of the large, softly glowing trees of the Ailelumi garden whilst she had been keeping Ihu and Drarkus company as they played. Her glowing turquoise eyes stared up at the light clouds above and just simply sighed.

She was most definitely homesick.

Whenever it rained, all she could think about was Dazar’alore and the jungles surrounding it. If the sun was out, she’d think of the rock pools that her brother Curek had claimed by the docks. She wanted to go home, but equally she didn’t. It was a frustrating experience.

“Ya missin home too, ey Tez?” Tez’asiya looked over to see her older sister, Iva’ya, holding her newborn in a warm blanket. Her worn features and maroon red hair was a comforting sight.

“Ya could say dat” she replied groggily, sitting up and crossing her legs “Want me ta hold him for a moment?” 

“If ya want ta” Iva’ya gently offered the bundle of cloth, and Tez’asiya gently held the baby troll to her chest. She looked down on the small glow of his sleepy eyes as it stared up at her, shielded by her poofy hair from the rain. Her older sister let out a sigh and carefully sat down on the intricately carved bench beside Tez’s perch. “... How’s ya neck?”

“Betta” Tez’asiya replied simply, smiling a little at the baby and making him giggle. 

“Just betta?...” Tez’asiya looked up at Iva’ya, of whom was quietly staring at her little sister with the same warm eyes as normal. “Ya can talk ta me, sista… Ho’vo said ya haven’t even told him wat happened… Ya not bottling it up again are ya?”

“Nah, I just don’t like ta talk about it” Tez shrugged simply “Wat’s done is done, dere be noting else ta say”

“But ya be hurtin, and I want ta help” Iva’ya replied

“I know, sista” Tez gently adjusted the blankets around the baby as he wiggled in her arms “If dere be a problem, I’ll tell ya”

“See dat be da ting, Tez. I know ya betta den dat, ya won’t tell me” Iva’ya sighed “At least talk ta Ho’vo… He be gettin restless wid worry, yanno wat he can be like”

“I already spoke ta him” Tez sighed shortly “Honestly it be like lookin afta da kids wid him”

“Believe me, I know” Iva’ya sighed “Just, go show him ya be alright. Ya don’t have ta talk bout da topic, just have one of ya normal conversations wid him”

“Fine” Tez’asiya sighed and gently chuckled, changing her tone as the baby troll sneezed. “I tink ya betta get him inside, he be gettin cold”

“Ya probably be right” Iva’ya stood carefully and scooped up her baby boy from Tez’s hold. The loss of warmth made Tez sigh. “I’ll see ya at dinna” 

“Ya, see ya den”

 

\--------

 

Tez’asiya soon returned indoors, and roamed the house to check up on everyone that she had charge of. Rog’kara was thankfully keeping both Ri’iona and Jorin occupied so that Iva’ya could concentrate on her newborn son, and Tez didn’t have to worry about her little sister. She valued her teenage brother greatly for taking some of the weight off her shoulders when he could.

Ihu had promptly worn herself out along with Omryss, and the two of them were fast asleep in the Ailelumi living space, cuddled up with one another under the blanket Tez’asiya had left on them. It didn’t surprise her in the slightest. 

Tez had to search a little harder for her nephew Drarkus, finally locating him in the library reading a book from the shelf. Tez smiled slightly at the sight of his screwed up nose and furrowed brows of concentration. 

“Dere ya are, I’ve been lookin everywhere for ya” she spoke, earning his head to shoot up and blink sheepishly at her

“Sorry Auntie Tez! I got so lost in da pages” Tez just chuckled in response and ruffled his hair

“Ya not in trouble Drarkus, relax” he let out a breath of relief at her words and focused back on the pages.

“How cute” Tez looked up to see the bright blue eyes of the resident high elf, Alloire. She hadn’t heard her approach, figuring she’d already been in the room. Tez’asiya just knew something was off about this woman, and instantly steeled her gaze onto her. All her instincts were telling her that something was wrong. Her perfectly painted, red lips pulled into a smile “Sorry, did I startle you?”

“Not at all” Tez replied cooly, and Alloire’s practiced smile twitched ever so slightly wider. Their gazes remained locked for a moment, before those blue eyes switched onto her nephew

“You seem to be enjoying that book. I believe it was written by Ervine as a matter of fact” Alloire hummed, watching as Drarkus’ eyes lit up with curiosity

“Mista Ailelumi wrote dis?” Alloire smiled with a tint of falseness at the boy

“Why yes, he did. I am sure he’d be most flattered to hear your words, little dove” 

“Auntie Tez, do ya tink Mista Ailelumi might… well…” Drarkus looked down with a shy look in his gaze, earning Tez’asiya’s attention to shift from staring Alloire down, to looking at her nephew 

“Might wat?” 

“Well… Teach me? How ta write like dis? I want ta be just like him when I grow up” Drarkus hesitantly looked back up at his aunt with a hopeful look, instantly making Tez’s face soften. She gently ruffled his hair again 

“I be sure Ervine would love ya teach ya. Why don’t we go ask him now?” she suggested. Anything to get him as far from Alloire as possible.

Tez shifted her eyes back to Alloire once Drarkus started to collect his things. The high elf was watching Tez with a practiced smile, seemingly enjoying the conversation. Almost as if she already had whatever she had came for, and was simply waiting for it to end.

Tez was only tugged out of her narrowed gaze by the tug on her arm as Drarkus signalled he was ready. Tez’asiya gently placed a hand on his shoulder and began to guide him out.

“Have a lovely evening Tez’asiya, little dove” Alloire called after them, not moving from her spot, the smile never leaving her face.

“I hope ya have a safe evenin yaself, Solarsong” Tez’asiya’s words only made Alloire’s smile turn to a smirk as the two trolls exited the room.

 

\---------

 

“And then this HOTTIE turned into a Panda! A BAD ASS PANDA! And like, litterally ripped me limb from limb, it was epic!” the smell of undead entered Tez’asiya's nose as she approached Ervine’s office with Drarkus, the loud noises making him tense a little in his timidity. Tez’asiya continued to guide him down the hall, however.

“I see. And this “Emerald Boa” wishes for an alliance of sorts” Ervine’s voice followed the goblin’s rambling, earning a giggle

“Well yeah, from what she told me, she will do ya dirty work in return for backup. I think it’s a pretty sweet deal, what with the promise of gold being thrown my way - it’s a win win!”

“Well--” Tez’asiya knocked on the door, cutting off the conversation. She and Drarkus entered the office on Ervine’s permission, and the bouncing pigtails of Triza whipped around to greet the two with a rotted smile

“Eyyy Tez babe, still as hot as ever!” Triza pulled out the finger guns in greeting, earning her a somewhat amused/dead look from Tez. 

“Ello”

“I shall discuss this further at a later date, Triza” Ervine hummed, dismissing her. Triza mock saluted

“Back to the boring ol’ Ebonhold for me. To all those boring asses. At least Eddie’s got some good tiddies to look at” Triza whined dramatically before waving, skipping out the door. 

Drarkus looked positively terrified of the Goblin.

“How can I help you both?” Ervine questioned simply, and Tez’asiya looked down at Drarkus, gently prompting him to speak. 

Hugging the book tightly to his chest, clearly very nervous, Drarkus hesitantly looked up at Ervine

“I-I was readin y-ya book in da library earlier and I be wonderin if ya would… if ya would teach me ta right like you do, Mista Ailelumi… I want ta write just like you!” 

Ervine blinked, his ego now even bigger, but also his heart warmed. Of course, his exterior didn’t show it initially, but he offered the young troll a small smile.

“Of course I can. We can start in the morning” Drarkus’ face lit up excitedly, making Tez’asiya chuckle

“Ya gotta actually sleep tonight, Drarkus. Ya don’t want ta get so excited dat ya don’t sleep again”

“Yes Auntie Tez!” Drarkus obviously wouldn’t, which only made Tez more amused about the situation. Ervine chuckled in response, casting his eyes to Tez as she met his

“Wait outside for me, alright Drarkus?” Tez ruffled his hair and he nodded obliviously, bounding outside excitedly. Tez’asiya’s happier demeanor lessened slightly “I tink dat Alloire is up ta someting”

“I am aware. She is orchestrating something involving Faven” Ervine hummed, and Tez’asiya glanced at the door silently

“She was watchin Drarkus in da library when I found him. I don’t be trustin her round da kids”

Ervine paused, clearly not happy about Tez’asiya’s words. “I see. Would you like me to have someone watch him?” 

“If ya could. I don’t want ta frighten da boy”

“They shall keep their distance” Ervine assured simply, earning a nod from Tez’asiya “If you see anything else…”

“Ya will be da first ta know”

“Good”


	72. Old habits

“So you ran into Alethiah?”

Sorel looked up at Sylthian from his position on the floor next to fluffy “yes...she’s...something”

Omryss who was sat the other side of fluffy gave a toothy grin, “I liked her, she gave me a smooch” 

Sylthian huffed slightly “Of course she did.” he shifted his gaze back to Sorel, “Sorry Omryss, can we have the room a moment.”

“Ooooh okay, are you going to make little Sylthians and Sorels while I’m gone?” the comment made Sorel choke on the air while Sylthian smiled somewhat awkwardly,

“Not today, Dore. I’ll call you back in soon” 

Omryss smiled sweetly “Okay!” and with that, she skipped out the room so Sylthian could perch down next to Sorel.

“I hope you didn’t take anything Alethiah said too seriously” he sighed “she’s a wind-up. Gets some sort of weird kick out of it”

“Oh, no- um well…” Sorel blushed slightly “I know you told me she propositioned you and you said no...but well....were you together before? When you were friends?”

The blonde watched the taller mans expression for a moment before sighing “I think so”

“Think?”

“When I let my negative emotions get the better of me I struggle to remember events from when I’m in that rage- so I  _ think _ I slept with her a few time but I don’t remember what we did” 

Sorel nodded in understanding “so you don’t...um…”

Sylthian smiled somewhat awkwardly “I don’t like women like that, Sorel. I think I only ever agreed because I needed something to take my frustration out on and well- Alethiah just let me do whatever I wanted. When my mind finally returned to me she’d always be covered in bruises...there was a few time when she was unconscious all together…” a guilty expression flickered across his face “she was the first person to not flinch away at my awful side, you know? She tried to help even at risk of her getting hurt but light...we weren’t healthy” he looked at Sorel whose lip was quivering slightly, Sylthian blinked “What? Did I say something wrong?”

“I-I just, she I-” 

Sylthian looked at him apologetically before wrapping his arms around his lover, “Sorry- I’m unloading a bit too quickly aren’t I?”

“It’s n-not that” Sorel whimpered “I just want to h-help you b-but I- she-”

“Shushh” the blonde hummed “Alethiah likes to pretend she knows what's best for me- she doesn’t. No-one does, my tendencies don’t have a pattern and the impulses feel like they’re getting worse with age.” he smiled “your unconditional support despite that means the world to me” He felt Sorel nod into his shoulder,  

“You’re w-wonderful”

“Not as wonderful as you I assure you”

  
  


* * *

 

Rook smiled as she skulked in one of the corridors of the main hang out of the Sin'dorei leaders, a long black pony tale flittering past her. She put her hand out onto an arm painted with red tattoos and hummed sweetly "Rommath~ Fancy seeing you here"

He gives her his best curt expression "I work here, Rook." he made to shake off her arm but she slides around in front of him so he couldn't move, 

"I can see that- so much work. Take a break with me?"

He flushed red and adverted his eyes "Alethiah-"

"Rommath" she smirks "We can be quick" 

He huffs and looks up and down the corridor to ensure no-one was listening, "You are going to be the death of me" he grunted, shifting from foot to foot slightly "Fine. But _I'm_ going on top" 

She giggles "Yes, sir" 


	73. A small debt

“Ysreia.”

The youngest Ailelumi looked up from the gem she was shaping and quirked an eyebrow at the visitor who had waltzed out to the spot where Ysreia was minding her own business in the garden. 

“Rook”

Rooks characteristic smirk was not present- instead, a rather serious look was present on her face. With a look like that Ysreia was beginning to understanding why Alethiah had held such a position of intimidation for so long. The Sin’dorei watched the taller woman carefully, 

“I like Faven. She knows how to get shit done- she makes the hard choices that the weaker willed can’t make. My people _need_ someone like that”

Ysreia’s eyes narrowed “Strange conversation starter. Where is this going?”

“Let me finish and you’ll figure it out” she huffed slightly “Faven has been talking to the higher uppers about getting me reinstated in my previous position- a position where I can actively work to keep our people safe. Long story short I owe her one”

“So you are coming to me to make up for this debt? What are you going to do? Teach me that tongue technique you keep bragging about?”

Rook’s face twitched into a smirk like she wanted to laugh at the joke but was trying to keep the conversation mellow, “I wish it was something that fun” she sighed “I’ve known Faven a while now- I know when something is wrong. And something is wrong.”

Ysreia narrowed her eyes again “What kind of wrong?”

Rook noticed the change in tone, “you’ve noticed it. Good, that makes this easier. I wish I could tell you what kind of wrong but Faven for some fucking reason is very much keeping this hush-hush” she looked around briefly “almost like she has a shadow that is not her own tailing her. I’ve noticed you’ve developed a similar looking shadow lately”

“What? What do you-”

“That’s all I came to say- Faven has made a step to help me, I’ve made one to help her. What you do with that information is your responsibility. Talk to Faven, talk to her sister, talk to Ervine or do nothing that’s not my problem.” she saluted before turning in hopes to discourage Ysreia from speaking again- it did. Before she left, she turned, banished the serious expression from her face and smiled fully “Stay safe, my lovely eclipse. Keep our little fay dragon safe” and then she was gone. 


	74. The Vow renewal I

Josephene tugged at the collar of her suit subconsciously- the skin taking up room there where her bones usually did not. Still- she really liked the suit. The plum of the coat really worked with her living olive skin, she was grateful Hae'lynn had eventually changed her mind about forcing her to wear a dress. The Undead gave a side chance to her fellow bridesmaids- Tez'asiya, Zette, and Ysreia also looked  _ very  _ good in their dresses, each of the dress style slightly different to match the person's preference. Tez'asiya's had a long skirt with the right side being pulled up to ruffle at the top and show off her leg, the plum fabric being lined with bold blue lines similar to the gold lines traced all over Zandalar. Zette's was a tube top- with a ribbon around the middle pulling in her slim waist, the skirt flowing out and gently dancing around her legs. Ysreia's dress was of a similar style to many nightborne outfits- high collar and sleeveless with a long skirt that was slit down both sides showing off her thighs and glimmering mana-tattoos. 

They all looked magnificent. 

Everything was almost sorted- Ervine entering the room to take his place by the arc confirmed that. Josephene would sooner die a third time than admit he looked so good if her heart still beat it might have stuttered slightly, his hair had been pulled back completely into a neat ponytail to fully expose his defined facial features-  _ Damn, were his cheekbones always that sharp? _

His outfit, like his sisters, was also very loyal to his nightborne heritage- all glimmering lines and minimal fabrics to leave his chest and arms exposed. The idea almost made her laugh, how different human and elven cultures were- her parents would have accused Ervine of being a prostitute rather than a man about to be remarried. 

From beside her, Tez'asiya chuckled softly, "Elves..."

"Yeah no kidding" Josephene mumbled in reply making Ysreia snort slightly, 

"That is tame by our standards- I've seen men get married in a sparkly loincloth"

Zette perked up "Invite me to more of your weddings, babe"

"I'll be sure to- you're fun-sized. You could probably fit in a purse" 

"Honey who would want to hide this hawtness in a purse?"

"Good point"

They quietened down as the door to the hall opened- Korvos smiled at the entrance and on his arm was the bride. It came to Josephene's attention that she'd never actually seen Hae'lynn with most of her hair down- that large bun of hair she normally had up now fluttered down her back and  _ shit- she has a lot of hair.  _

The silvery locks cascading down her back along with the white dress embroidered with the shimmering decorations almost gave off the impression she was glowing. The lace topping of the dress carefully draped behind her, her hair clung to it slightly helping it stay neat and in place despite falling all the way down to her hips. Josephene wouldn’t consider herself poetic by any means- but the word angelic sprung to mind as she watched the nightborne woman walk down the aisle, standing before her husband and slipping her hands into his.

The undead didn’t know why she was surprised that the ceremony was in Shalassian- it was a Shal’dorei wedding after all. But...uh...she didn’t understand a word of it. She also came to the realisation that the pair really slowed their native words in comparison to now. Previously, whenever any of her nightborne friends had spoken in their native language around her it was slow separate sounds that might make sense to someone who wasn’t a native speaker. This...this was not that, fast flowing, intertwining notes and sounds that made Josephene well aware she knew nothing of Shalassian. Looking over at Tez’asiya, the undead had a feeling even she was struggling to keep up.

Ignoring how confused she was, Josephene watched intently through the talking up until Hae’lynn and Ervine moved to press their lips together contently. She repressed a relieved sigh- okay that was the tedious bit out of the way, now to hope someone got super pissed and provided entertainment for the rest of the evening.  

* * *

 

Rook watched the event with minor interest as she sipped on some nightwine- it was strong shit. The nightborne knew how to make good alcohol. She knew realistically she shouldn’t be overly drinking but honestly, she just wanted the cogs in her head to stop moving for a minute, thinking was hard. She looked at Makayla in her humanoid form from the potion she’d been asked to take- she enjoyed the nutjob. Makayla was full of it- saying the first things to pop into her head, acting with no regard for her life or others and just being the damn freest spirit Rook had ever met. She was fun. However, something was off recently.

Rook had always felt something was  _ off  _ about Makayla- for the many years she had known her she’d assumed it was just the smell, but recently it was worse. The woman was still as mental as she’d always been but something her expression was different now- it seemed to almost...calculate? The expression was fleeting before her dumb smirk was etched back onto her face. Maybe it was the eyes- normally the woman had black holes in the place of eyeballs but with the pastmorphic potion it was made clear that sometimes Makayla’s violet eyes were observing and  _ thinking. _

Rook pushed the thought down and went back to downing her wine instead. “I’m going to piss off Josephene some. Don’t smash too many plates”

Makayla looked over and grinned widely “I’m going to smash extra now”

The blood elf chuckled and waltzed over to where Josephene was standing, she seems to almost be prepping herself for something, electing to ignore that she smiled “Josie~”

The undead looked up “fuck off” 

Rolling her eyes, Rook leaned up against the wall beside the woman “I hate weddings, too many dickbags stuffed into a room spitefully pretending to be happy for a couple of people they don’t actually like”

“Would have thought you liked being around dicks being the desperate bitch you are”

“Oh, I do. It’s the rest of the sentence that pisses me off. All this fake smiling makes my cheeks hurt”

Josephene snorted slightly “Wouldn’t be a problem if you actually had friends”

“I’d probably still have to smile at my stupid friends” she grinned “Tis’ why I like Eddy so much, Lady Red is so moody she doesn’t give a shit if people smile around her.”

“Like her sister then”

“Hence why I also like our little Fay dragon so much”

“I guess someone has too”

“Lots of people like Faven”

“Like who? Her mother doesn’t count by the way”

“Oh to my knowledge Faven is on bad terms with Mama Cinderspark” she made a glugging gesture with her hand “you know, that kind of mom”

“Explains a lot about her edgy daughters I guess” 

“You know I was going to start listing people who like Faven but I think I’m going ask what is bothering lil Josie-wosie instead”

Josephene grunted “sounds like you’re looking for an excuse to not have to name anyone”

“Myself, Hae’lynn-”

“Hae’lynn likes everyone”

“Omryss”

“Same rule applies”

“Ysreia”

“She sided with the legion- she has low standards”

“Ervine”

“Well he’s also a dickbag so”

Rook rolls her eyes and sighs “What’s your problem Josephene?”

Josephene tenses and untensed her jaw before talking “It’s not something I’m going to discuss with you”

“Then go talk to Hae’lynn”

“No. I don’t want to distract her. It’s her special day after all”

She scanned the room again, she was looking for someone…

“Daeion” Rook asked, “You're looking for your girlfriend?”

“She's not my-” she groaned “Look, it’s- I...It doesn’t fucking matter just fucking leave it”

Rook watched her for a second before rolling her eyes “Don’t be dramatic. She’ll be here, probably just caught up on something”

A moment passed “...Right”

Rook also looked up to see if anyone of interest was walking around before she noticed a familiar face talking to Faven, at the time of her looking over he turned to look back at her which almost made Rook groan aloud “Oh for fuck's sake”

“Fucking what?” Josephene jolted slightly at the blood elves outburst 

“Of course Ervine fucking invited him. Peedlefeet playing motherfucker” 

“What are you- ooooooooooooh” the undead chuckled darkly as Regent Lord Lor’themar Theron walked up to where the two were standing and bowed slightly,

“Second Champion of the Banshee Queen, an honor” 

“Sup” 

Theron smiled patiently before looking at Rook, “Alethiah, that dress looks-”

“Sunwell save me- go away Theron”

She drank way too much too quickly to be around him right now. He looked at her softly, “Riverfell- if you could give us a moment?”

“No-” Rook tried to start but Josephene's laugh interrupted her, 

“Yeah, no probs. Later” 

Lor’themar smiled at Rook as her companion left “As I was saying- that dress looks wonderful on you. I can’t remember the last time I saw you in anything so dainty” 

Alethiah looked at him sharply “just so you aware I’m pissed as hell. You try anything I’m going to set Ervine on you.”

“You're tipsy at most don’t be dramatic. Besides you think I’d try put you in a position you regret?”

“That’s all you ever seem to do Theron” 

He smiled at her somewhat sadly before holding out a hand “I don’t suppose you’d let me have a dance?”

Alethiah bit her lip before groaning “Fuck it” she grunted before putting her hand in Lor’themars. What was the harm in one stupid dance?

* * *

  
  


Hae’lynn felt Ervine squeeze her waist to grab her attention, looking over Thaylassra’s shoulder “Lor’themar and Alethiah seem to have...made up”.

Hae’lynn looked at where her husband was gazing as she shifted Fleur in her arms, to see Rook and the lord regent slow dancing, their mouths pressed against the others. Thaylassra smiled, “Good for them, the regent lord is fond of her” 

Ervine huffed “Quite clearly” he turned his attention back to the First Arcanist “Thank you for taking the time to send your congratulations. I know you are busy”

She smiled at the tall man, “It is no trouble. Oculeth and Valtoris also send their congratulations but they were unable to be pulled away from their duties” 

“That's alright, we appreciate the thought”

“Speaking of duties; I must return to my own. I wish you a pleasant evening” 

“And you First Arcanist”

As she teleported away Hae’lynn sighed contently as she kissed Fleurs cheek idly making the young girl giggle “They look like they’re all enjoying themselves” she indicated to the floor where many where slow dancing- perhaps not at intimately as Lor’themar and Rook- but they seemed to be having fun nonetheless. Sorel and Sylthian, Faven and Ysreia...even Ho’vo and Korvos seemed to have paired for a dance.  

“It is enjoyable to see everyone so relaxed” Ervine agreed looked down as his wife “have I told you that somehow you’ve managed to look even more gorgeous in that dress than last time.”

She blushed deeply covering her cheek with her free hand “Ervine~” she giggled as he moved down to whisper in her ear, 

“Although I have a feeling you’ll look even better with that dress on the floor-”

She pushed him playfully with her free hand, “Not in front of Fleur” she scolded teasingly, at the mention of her name Fleur looked up at her father, lifting her little hands to open and close them, 

“ _Ann'da”_

Ervine smiled fondly grabbing of Fleurs tiny hands, “I’m here sweetling”

The reply made Fleur giggle happily before her free reached up to grab some of Hae’lynn’s hair and nuzzle is against her cheek, repeating the action with the hand holding Ervine’s finger. Hae’lynn hummed contently “I think someone is starting to get tired” 

Ervine smiled against “That face you make when you look at her. It is incredibly beautiful”

The shorter elf found herself blushing again “What face?”

“That one” Ervine pushed his lips to her cheek and smiled against her skin contently. 

“Did we pick a bad time ta come ova?” Tez’asiya quirked a browbone with a teasing smile as she and her eldest bother stood opposite the couple, “Ya both remember Curek?”

Hae’lynn nodded and smiled sweetly “Of course, I’m so glad you decided to come.”

Curek looked a little twitchy but his expression read that he was trying hard to listen to the conversation “Someone be needin’ ta keep an eye on my brothas and sistas while they be distracted. Ya and my Sista upset some dangerous people, Mista Ailelumi.”

Ervine shrugged “They have also upset someone quite dangerous I assure you”

“Eitha way- ya got extra protection tanight”

“Thank you. I appreciate the thought”

Tez’asiya frowned at her brother whose eyes seemed to dart more rapidly as the conversation went on, “Broda, I saw a small pool out da back if ya need a moment ta calm yaself. Ya close enough to da building ya will hear is anyting be wrong”

Curek nodded silently before walking almost mechanically to find somewhere to sit, Hae’lynn pet Tez’ shoulder, “I really appreciate him making the effort” she smiled to which Tez’asiya returned the gesture.

“I know ya do”

Ervine slipped a hand around Hae’lynn “Me and my wife are going for a dance- perhaps you want to find Ambril to do the same...or if you are feeling adventurous…” he gestures to Tor’chac in his best outfit currently trying to show Drakus some dance moves to copy. 

Tez’asiya sighed “Give me da toddla and go dance.”

Ervine chuckled “Yes, Ma’am”

* * *

 

 

Curek opened an eye at the sound of light footsteps, “No point in sneaking up on me, I can hear ya footsteps” 

He was offered a huff in return “I ain’t sneaking baby, I’m just lightfooted”

The troll looked up to see a slender goblin standing over him, he recognised her from the reception “Ya be one of da bridesmaids” 

“Zette Goldtongue” she offered “You’re Tez’asiya’s big bro?”

“Ya mon. Curek”

“Curek” she repeated testing the name in her mouth before grinning “It suits you”

“Tank ya...I tink”

Her grin widened “What ya doing out here, cutie? Too loud inside?”

“Nah, I just feel better in da water”

Zette shrugged playfully “Fair enough, everything is better a little wetter, am I right?”

“For me at least, ya”

Ignoring the fact that he missed her innuendo, Zette carried on “Are ya bored out here? Aint much to do”

“I’m fine. I got me thoughts” 

“Dat all ya want? I can chat for a while if ya want?”

Curek shrugs “I’m not dat social” 

Instead of being offended like most people, Zette just hopped excitedly for a moment, “How ‘bout a book? I love reading!”

The troll looked at her, then at the water “Ya...ya know what happens ta books in water...right?”

The goblins grin only widened, “I can fix that, gimme two secs!” opening a void portal she hopped in without another word. 15 minutes later she returned holding something behind her back. 

“Close ya eyes~”

“No” 

“Please! It’s a surprise” 

Curek looked at her pointedly before obeying, holding his hands out to feel someone heavy but smooth placed on his palms, he opened his eyes to see a book with every page laminated in his hands, 

“Tada!” Zette revealed happily “Nothing a good old goblin laminator couldn’t fix, now you can keep it in the water no fear of it getting ruined- oh and look!” she handed him a plastic rectangle, “A waterproof bookmark!” 

Curek blinked a moment before a smile twitched at his mouth “Tank ya”

“Don’t mention it honey” Zette brushed down her dress and winked, “I’ll let you start on that, maybe after the party, you’ll feel adventurous enough to talk about your opinion of the book. I’d love to hear it” 

“...I’ll tink about it”

Appreciate it~” and with that the goblin turned to head back inside, swaying her hips as she went, “later, sweetcheeks”

Huffing as she left, the troll called after her “My name is Curek” 

She laughed “Oh baby- I know”

* * *

 

Ervine and Hae'lynn swayed freely as they danced, Ervine hummed against her head "Your father didn't come this time"

"Oh I forgot to mention he was on the job today- he said he'd make it up to us with a meal in a few weeks, assuming that's alright with you?" Hae'lynn shifted her head to regard her husband to which he smiled, 

"Of course it is, you might as well invite your sisters to that. I can imagine Callo misses seeing you all in the same room" 

The comment made Hae'lynn sigh "Assuming Luru can bear to be in the same room as me..."

"I'm sorry- I wasn't trying to upset you"

She huffed sadly "I don't know why even her name still upsets me- we've been like this for years" 

Ervine looked at her, squeezing her waist in comfort "I know you wanted Luru to come today- but try to focus on Scerlo and Nyave's presence rather than..." he trailed off spotting something behind his wife "speak of the devil..." Hae'lynn turned to see Luru rush into the hall looking frightened and disheveled. She had her youngest pair on each hand. Luriell and Lynalae, her twin girls, looked just as upset as their mother. Their eyes red and faces confused. 

Hae'lynn broke away from Ervine to rush to them, her husband closely behind her. "Luru" she called gently, causing her little sister to jolt to look up at her and practically throw herself at her big sister,

"I-I-I thought he was- k-kil me" she was hyperventilating and making little sense, Hae'lynn held her tightly and hushed her gently as Ervine knelt down to talk to the children, 

"Are you alright? Can you tell me what happened?" he asked Luriell who was the least emotional of the pair, the 10-year-old spoke quietly, 

"Ann'da attacked Minn'da. Then he went to hurt us- he grabbed Lynalae's hair...he was going to throw her off the balcony, Minn'da stopped him" her lip quivered "I didn't mean to knock over the cabinet...he...I-"

"It's alright, darling. It wasn't your fault" Ervine squeezed his niece's hand in comfort, Luru began to mumble something,

"Hae..." she whimpered "My chest...he..." 

Hae'lynn moved carefully to look at her sister fully, she hadn't noticed she'd pulled her gown around her and was holding it off her skin- subtly so not to make her sister indecent Hae'lynn pulled at the fabric to see ugly and discoloured burns likely made from an arcane blast- the wound started at Luru's neck and travelled across her breast down to her hip. To avoid scaring her sister, Hae'lynn swallowed her gasp "Oh Luru"

"I'm sorry" she whimpered "I didn't want to ruin your day but- but I thought he was going to _kill_ me. I just-" 

"Don't apologise" she cupped Luru's face "I'm so glad to see you" 

Luru's bottom lip quivered slightly "I don't want to cry infront of the girls anymore" 

"It's alright, we'll get you cleaned and healed and then you won't want to cry anymore. Come" 

"What if Sailme comes to find me?! He could hurt the girls- he could hurt your friends."

Hae'lynn shot Ervine a glance which he returned, Hae'lynn allowed a bitter smile "He can try" 

Ervine smiled back at her "Go. I've got the girls" 

Hae'lynn obeyed and led Luru to a quiet back room, as she went the twins went to follow. Ervine stopped them "Stay with me for now" he ordered softly "Minn'da will be back in a bit"

Lynalae spoke up for the first time time she arrived "Is Minn'da going to die?"

"No." Ervine spoke firmly "Hae'lynn will help her" 

"Heyy, Ervine. Who are des grown up girls?" Tor'chac leaned over Ervine and smiled "I ain't eva seen such brave girls- look at dem. Aren't dey grown up?"

Lynalae looked down "Luriell is the brave one..." 

Tor'chac knelt down, "Is dat so? Well I bet ya the kind one. So we got a brave girl" he put his hand on Luriell "and da kind one" he repeated the action for Lynalae, "which make ya both strong grown-up girls. Would ya girls like ta meet my friend Drakus? We're learning how to dance, you could teach us some moves?"

Both the girls faces lit up "I love dancing!" they chanted in unison making the two men chuckle,

"Dat so? Well let's go do some dancing, ya can show ya mother when she comes back what ya learnt"

As he took the twins hands and went to lead them back to Drakus- Ervine stopped the troll "Thank you" 

"Don't mention it mon- go make sure ya family be alright. Come find me if ya need some extra healer hands" 

Tez'asiya watched as she held Fleur in one arm and Drakus' hand in the other, she sighed as she listened to Tor'chac's words and watched as he brought the two girls over, she was trying to hate him...but loa help her...he was making it harder with each passing second.  


	75. The Vow Renewal II

The atmosphere for Ysreia at the vow renewal was a lot less… bitter than the first time. And she was glad for that. She actually didn’t hate everyone there, and more importantly she didn’t dislike the bride. Ysreia found her green eyes following Hae’lynn trail down the aisle with less of a narrowed glare, the expression calmer and at ease.

She found herself occasionally glancing at Faven during the ceremony. She had no shame in admitting that Faven looked beautiful in both armour and a dress, adorning a dark mahogany gown that adorned a slit in the skirt to give her right leg some freedom. Her gold eyes were focused on the ceremony the entire time, watching and following the words as best as she could. Ysreia could tell even she, like many of the others, were taking a little extra time to process what was being said. 

She’d probably tease her about that later.

Ysreia found herself focusing on the expression of pure adoration on her brother’s face. It wasn’t completely obvious, as he was always composed, but Ysreia could see it in his eyes. It was an adoration she’d never really appreciated until she had a relationship of her own to compare too. She was genuinely happy that Ervine and Hae’lynn had found each other, but there was no way in a million years she’d have said that a few thousand years ago.

Once the ceremony was over, Ysreia turned her attention to Faven, who let out a breath now that the quiet atmosphere was over. Faven rose a brow at Ysreia who just offered her a small smile.

“I’m going to go and give them their present now. Want to come?” she offered. Faven subtly glanced around the room before nodding simply. Ysreia knew exactly who Faven was checking for, but didn’t say anything on the matter. Standing from her perch, she hooked her arm around Faven and led her over to Ervine and Hae’lynn - of which were thoroughly distracted by the other.

Ervine of course noticed his sister first.

“Hello Brother, Hae’lynn” Ysreia greeted simply, earning a happy smile from Hae’lynn 

“Ysreia! I’m so glad we picked that dress, you look perfect!” she chimed happily, amusing Ysreia enough to make her chuckle

“Thanks, it’s been a while since I’ve actually shown off my tattoos” Faven found her gaze casting down to the soft green glow of the mana tattoos. She hadn’t even thought about that aspect before. 

“And Faven, you should wear dresses more often! You look so pretty” Hae’lynn buzzed, and Faven offered a chuckle

“And you should wear your hair down more, I didn’t realise how much you have. I’m jealous” Faven mused, and Hae’lynn blushed “That and your dress definitely suits you, it’s very beautiful”

“It is a perfect design” Hae’lynn agreed, almost sadly, and Ervine pecked her cheek with a hum

“I actually came over to give you something” Ysreia changed the topic with a hum, focusing on Hae’lynn who blinked her attention back to Ysreia “Since I didn’t last time, I figured I’d make up for lost time”

“Oh Ysreia, you didn’t have too!” Hae’lynn blushed more and said nightborne just shrugged in response. She carefully undid the small clasp on her bag and pulled out two neatly wrapped boxes. Ervine rose a brow as Ysreia also handed him a box at the same time as Hae’lynn

“Is this for adding four more pets to the household, or for the renewal?” Ervine mused, and Ysreia smirked

“Oh I’m not sorry about the pet part, so definitely the renewal” Ysreia just chuckled at Ervine’s unamused look, but lessened her expression as she watched the two open their boxes.

For Hae’lynn, Ysreia had fashioned a beautiful array of gems into intricate amethyst stars, perfectly placed into a silver casting. It was a hair clip, and although it was a simplistic design, Faven could just tell it was something Hae’lynn would love.

For Ervine, Ysreia had designed a ring of a similar design to the hair clip. It was a chunky, silver ring, with intricate carving and sapphire placements along the outer edge - all leading up to a feature gemstone carved into a hexagonal design. 

For both of the gems, it seemed as though the stones twinkled like the night skies above them.

Ervine found himself smiling along with Hae’lynn - of whom looked like she was about to cry

“Oh Ysreia!” Hae’lynn gasped, clearly happy. Ysreia let out the small breath she’d been subtly holding and offered a smile

“I’d already made your engagement ring, so I figured you’d prefer something different” Ysreia shrugged quietly, and Hae’lynn just beamed happily

“Thank you so much…” Hae’lynn managed, offering Ysreia a careful hug (mainly so she didn’t end up ruining either of their hairstyles or dresses). Ervine slid the ring carefully onto his finger, hugging his sister once she was freed by Hae’lynn’s squeeze

“They’re perfect” he stated to her “Thank you”

Ysreia returned the hug and offered him a smile similar to his own

“Well now that’s done, I’m going to go make my girlfriend dance with me” Ysreia mused with a smirk, making Faven blink as she realised she was being addressed. The three looked at the blood elf, of whom rolled her eyes in response

“You don’t have to make me-”

“Well that’s good, let’s go” Ysreia chuckled, taking her hand and tugging her away from the renewed couple and leaving them together. Carefully lacing her fingers with Faven’s, of which squeezed her hand gently in response, Ysreia led her onto the dance floor and began to lead.

 

Thiteldra was a little late. By a little, she’d missed the ceremony and was internally kicking herself for doing so. She felt awful about it as she quietly slipped into the hall. She’d recently been taking time away from the Ailelumi estate during her studies with Ervine, and so had to make her way to the venue rather than arrive with everyone else. 

She was wearing a long dress, not dissimilar to her normal attire. It was long, drooping sleeves that were slightly too big for her, and a skirt that dragged along the floor slightly. She had the deep, midnight blue gown fastened up to her neck, and a long cloak around her shoulders. She even had gloves on, and honestly she looked dressed for winter.

So when she entered the hall, she instantly felt out of place, lowering her breathing rate when she earned the attention of some of those around the entrance. She hesitantly cast her eyes down and silently moved along the edge of the room and away from the door, soon glancing around nervously for a spot to perch in, wrapping the cloak further around herself

“Thiteldra!” Hae’lynn’s voice caused Thiteldra to come to a stop. She instantly pulled the cloak around herself and internally prayed to the Sunwell that she’d covered up enough so that Hae’lynn wouldn’t notice.

What did Thiteldra want Hae’lynn not to notice you ask? Her sudden decrease in weight. 

“Bal’adash Hae’lynn” she greeted softly, offering a smile to the nightborne who returned a happy beam

“I’m so happy you managed to come! I thought you weren’t going to make it..”

“I am really sorry for missing the ceremony, I completely lost track of time…” Thiteldra bit her lip “Please accept my apology”

“It’s okay, you’re here now” Hae’lynn smiled, casting her eyes to Thiteldra’s dress. The small elf almost froze, but just offered her a smile again. 

“Are you cold Thiteldra?” after a small moment, Hae’lynn spoke. She seemed to examining her a little more closely now, and Thiteldra knew if she stayed any longer then she’d be in trouble

“A little--”

“Hae’lynn! You look so CUTE!” Omryss had effectively slid into the conversation obliviously, a big bubbly smile on her stone face. Thiteldra effectively used the opportunity to slip away and into the crowds before Hae’lynn could notice.

Omryss was dressed in a pretty sunset gown, almost like a belly dancer’s dress, as picked out by Faven. It suited her and wasn’t the lemon yellow Omryss usually tried to wear. And Hae’lynn was effectively distracted by the bubbly dragon.

 

“Eyy Koazkua?” Tor’chac offered his classic lazy grin as he approached Tez’asiya, of which had Fleur sitting comfortably on her hip. She cast her turquoise eyes over to Tor’chac with a somewhat disinterested look as he approached. She had hoped that he wouldn’t wonder over, but Drarkus wasn’t far behind so she just sighed

“Whatcha want Tor’chac?” Tez deadpanned, adjusting Fleur in her grip. Said small elf grabbed onto Tez’asiya’s hair and began to play with it as the troll remained focused on Tor’chac.

“Want ta dance wid ya favourite troll?” Tor’chac asked hopefully, his azure eyes fixed on her. Tez’asiya looked him dead in the eye.

“Nah”

“Awh whyyy?”

“I be lookin afta dis little one” Tez’asiya gently patted Fleur’s head and made her giggle in response. At that point, Ri’iona decided to waddle over from her perch with Iva’ya nearby, and Tez’asiya blinked as the small toddler waddled into the back of her leg “And now I be lookin afta dis one too apparently”

“Up! Up!” Ri’iona giggled innocently at Tez, who’s gaze softened 

“Alright alright little sista” Tez chuckled, kneeling down. She scooped Ri’iona up into her other arm, standing up from her kneeling position and adjusting the two toddlers in her grip. Tor’chac just kinda watched in awe as Ri’iona and Fleur both began to play with Tez’s poofy hair together. 

“Ya be really good wid dem” Tor’chac noted, catching Tez’asiya’s attention again. Her gaze blinked “Do… Do ya eva want ta have any of ya own one day?”

“I…” Tez’asiya was surprised by the question momentarily, but she was curious for his reaction “Probably… But not as many as my motha and fatha, dere be too much rivalry in da family for dat”

“Dontcha worry, dere be rivalry no matta da size” Tor’chac chuckled “My olda brothas aren’t great eitha” 

“Ya have olda brothers?” Tez’asiya rose a brow. Tor’chac sighed in response, not really registering that he was holding a conversation with his crush

“Ya. Dey be a pain. Da oldest be so up his own ass it be a joke, den da otha one just likes ta cause trouble wid his friends. My little sista be da only bareable one at dis point, and she’s too smart for her own good yanno”

“Your sista… Wat be her name again? I rememba Ho’vo mentionin she be a musician” Tez’asiya had found herself lost in the conversation 

“Oh, So’vees. She been wantin ta meet ya actually” Tor’chac rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle as Tez’asiya rose a brow

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, she said she be noticin a change in me and wanted ta meet da one da caused it” Tor’chac shrugged with a grin “Said dey be needin a medal” Tez’asiya snorted at that one, making Fleur and Ri’iona giggle. Tor’chac lit up at the small laugh he’d got out of Tez, very happy with himself. 

Tez’asiya thought for a moment and sighed.

“Drarkus, do ya want ta show me wat Tor’chac been teachin ya ova dere?” Tez’asiya questioned, and her nephew’s head shot up at the sound of his name. He blushed and nodded shyly - meanwhile Tor’chac was blinking and trying to process her words “Alright. Go get ya Aunt Iva’ya so Ri’iona can go sleep. I don’t tink she’ll be enjoyin da dance floor”

“Okay!” he quickly scampered off to find Iva’ya as Tor’chac turned to blink at Tez’asiya

“Does…. Does dat mean ya be dancing wid me?” Tor’chac questioned for clarification, and Tez rolled her eyes

“I be commin’ ta see ya teach Drarkus, I have ta hold da toddla”

“I can take dat!” Tor’chac was literally beaming now, earning another sigh from Tez’asiya. “Dis be da best day eva”

“Don’t be gettin used ta it”


	76. The Vow Renewal III

Sorel found himself unable to wipe the smile off of his face. The ceremony was so beautiful. The man felt the constant presence of tears threatening to fall, damn his overly sensitive nature. He couldn’t help it, Sorel was just so happy for the beautiful couple. Speaking of beautiful; he turned to look over at Sylthian and his face felt ready to split open he was smiling so hard. Sylthian could feel eyes on him and turned to face the other man, his cheeks flushing slightly once he saw Sorel’s expression. He huffed slightly, taking hold of a soft hand and tried to bring his attention back to the ceremony. Sorel’s smile slowly morphed into a look of pure confusion as he tried to keep up with everything but damn was Shalassian harder than he expected to understand. He leaned over so that he was close to Sylthian’s ear, the shorter man hardly reacting to the sudden breath hitting the side of his neck.

“Uhhh, you’ve worked with Hae’lynn for years,” Sorel whispered, “do you understand what on Azeroth they’re saying?”

Sylthian gave a small shrug, “to be perfectly honest I haven’t really bothered listening to them properly.”

“Sylthian!”

“Not like that,” the blonde huffed and bumped his shoulder into his lover’s. “I was more focused on just how radiant the pair look.”

“It’s beautiful huh,” Sorel sighed dreamily, shifting so that he leaned slightly against Sylthian. “Like they’ve been together for thousands of years and yet the passion is still very much there.”

“Huh, that uhh really is something,” the blonde simply uttered out quite awkwardly, unsure of how to properly respond. Sylthian inwardly sighed in relief as the couple at the front of the altar kissed, signalling the end of the formal part of the evening. Good, it meant he could finally stretch his legs and hopefully diminish how antsy he had gotten from being sat in one spot for so long.

“Don’t forget you promised me a dance mister,” Sylthian could practically hear Sorel smirk as the man was dragged out to his doom; the dance floor.

“Unless time has changed things, I’m pretty certain that we’re supposed to let the married couple have their first dance before we join them,” the blonde pointed out, tugging his lover further away from the dance floor and towards the nearest table before perching himself down onto one of the cushioned chairs there.

“Awh no fun,” Sorel crossed his arms and gave the shorter man a pout before taking the seat next to Sylthian. “But don’t think you’re getting away that easily though, as soon as their first dance is over I’m dragging that cute butt of yours out to dance!”

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

A small smile broke out onto pale skin as Daeion spied Thiteldra just up ahead entering the venue. Perfect. She could slide in without causing too much attention to go her way. It wasn’t that she didn’t want anyone to be aware of her presence tonight, the girl would just rather be able to have a, hopefully, relaxing time and allow for the attention to remain on the Ailelumi couple as it should be. She took a deep breath as she neared the building, praying to herself that nothing would go wrong during the evening.

She slipped in without much notice, using the distraction of Hae’lynn bounding over to Thiteldra to make her way closer to the farthest end of the room, full well knowing that a certain someone was bound to be thereby there. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught the girl off guard and flinched. The sound of a familiar deep chuckle eased her somewhat and she relaxed slightly.

“You know,” she could practically hear Ervine’s smirk, “it would have been much more subtle to walk around normally rather than sneaking around as if you were conducting espionage.”

“Oh well yanno,” Daeion looked up to him from over her shoulder, giving a small smirk of her own, “I like to be dramatic like that.” She felt her cheek warm up as her comment earned her another chuckle.

“You know she has been brooding in the corner over there,” Ervine’s comment brought the girl’s focus onto the woman in question, a frown deep set into Josephene’s face as her eyes scanned the room. “Although I believe I saw Alethiah goading her earlier, which would explain a lot.”

“Thank you by the way,” Daeion awkwardly made an attempt to pat Ervine’s arm from behind her. “She left a note with this dress, which is beautiful by the way.”

“It’s Hae’lynn you should be telling that to,” the nightborne awkwardly patted the girl’s shoulder, his lips inching ever so slightly upwards into a ghost of a smile. “It is her wonderful craftsmanship that was behind all the bridesmaid ensembles.”

“But I still owe you a thanks,” Daeion turned fully to face Ervine, craning her neck up to properly look him as close to the eyes as she was able. “You filled her in on the satchel and I doubt she would have asked me to be here with her otherwise.”

“Then perhaps,” Ervine gestured his arm over to Josephene’s direction, “you should be talking with her instead of hanging back here with me.”

“I...uhh I’m not sure if I’m ready yet,” she uttered out, slinking into herself slightly as her own words embarrassed her.

“Well, I am going to go over to my wife and child so unless you wish to be alone I suggest that you take a breath and get to it,” and with that  the nightborne patted her shoulder one final time before making his way over to Hae’lynn and Fleur.

“Great...now or never I guess,” the girl muttered to herself and took a deep breath.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

“Soooo,” Sorel leaned in closer to Sylthian, one hand clasped in the blonde’s, “their first dance has been over for a while now.”

“But we have had such a good time sat her~” Sylthian’s voice trailed off as Sorel brushed stray strands of hair from his face. The shorter man could feel his cheeks heat up and cleared his throat, “just two more minutes please, I enjoy your company like this.”

“But with dancing,” Sorel brought his face closer to his lover’s so that he could rest their foreheads together and gave the other man a smirk, “we get to be very _very_ close. Like ‘pressing together in all the right places’ close.”

Sylthian quietly groaned, screwing his eyes shut as his mind immediately went south at the brunette’s words. “Why must you tease during a night like this? You never do this!” The chuckle he received in response only aided in fueling the fire further. His free hand whipped out to take hold of Sorel’s thigh tightly, knuckles turning white.

“Syl please,” the taller man shifted in his seat as he could feel his pants getting tighter, “I’d rather not traumatize the children here.”

“Then maybe,” Sylthian edged his hand higher up the Sorel’s thigh, “we should find a place to get some privacy and quick.”

 

“Aaaaaa you guys look SO CUTE!” the couple quickly pulled apart and looked towards a bubbly Omryss bounding over, a huge smile gracing her features.

“H-hey sweetie,” Sorel greeted the girl warmly, making an attempt at subtly rearranging himself. “You look beautiful, that shade of yellow does wonders for you!”

“Thank you!” she pulled the man up from the chair and into a tight hug. She giggled and gently placed him down and gave him a sheepish grin, forgetting her own strength.

“You okay Omryss?” Sylthian huffed out, struggling to tear his mind away from the gutter to properly converse with the drake.

“Huh? Of course!” Omryss practically yelled, her excitement from the evening taking full effect on her volume control. “Well actually...I was hoping one of you would dance with me?”

At the suggestion Sorel looked back over to Sylthian, making sure his lover was paying attention before trying to subtly motion down to his crotch. The brunette wasn’t exactly going to be able to dance with the girl without being murdered by Faven for being inadvertently inappropriate with the current state that he was in. Sylthian sighed and closed his eyes to say a silent prayer, knowing his fate was sealed. Now he definitely cannot run away from dancing. At least with Omryss he wouldn’t have to worry about traumatizing anyone as he had worried he would with Sorel.

“Of course Omryss,” the blonde got up from his seat and held an arm out for the stone drake to take before leading her down to the dance floor, her giggles ringing throughout the venue.

 

Sorel let out a small sigh of relief, this would be the perfect chance for him to calm himself and his hardening friend down. Now to just relax and watch Sylthian hopefully enjoy himself dancing with Omryss which should, he hopes, win the man over to agree to dance with him.

“Boy you look so damn good in a suit, damn!” his moment of quiet was interrupted by an all too familiar voice followed by the sound of small legs trying to quickly get over to the blood elf.

“Fuck gurl, dem pants make dat ass look so fine!” an echoed voice joined the first before the pair of goblins behind him cackled together.

Sorel turned and smiled at the pair, “Zette, Triza. You both look lovely, as always.” He gave the pair a wink for emphasis, his cheeks flushing slightly at the giggles he received.

“Ah ever the charmer,” Zette gave the man a wink of her own before perching herself down at the table. “So where’s lover boy?”

“Uhh he’s out there dancing with Omryss at the moment,” Sorel chuckled nervously, anticipating the goblin duo’s motives.

“Hohoho!” Triza rubbed her cold hands together, a large smirk cracking her face. “We get to have some good ol’ quality time with our favorite boytoy! Fuck yeah!”

Sorel tried to suppress the concerned expression he was sure was seeping its way onto his face. He loved the duo truly, but they were a handful when together.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Josephene played with her hands, trying to keep them busy and away from squeezing her arms too hard in an attempt to keep her anger and frustration to a bare minimum. She was fine earlier, the ceremony was nice and she found herself even smiling at points and inwardly gushing about the couple. Which was gross. Ervine? Attractive? Ew. She got antsy quite quickly once the formal shit was out of the way since a _certain someone_ was suppose to be here tonight with her and still hasn’t shown her face. It was fine. She was fine. That was what she kept telling herself and had almost convinced herself of that entirely. That was until Rook thought it was a great idea to run her mouth and get nosy. Fuck her.

She scanned the room again, hoping that this time around the body count had increased in the last few minutes. She caught a glimpse of Beckett doing some moping of his own and also scanning the room. The woman made sure to quickly duck behind a column as he looked to her direction. She really didn’t need that right now. Josephene had hoped that when she called it off with him that the other undead would respect that and leave her alone. It worked...for a week. It didn’t really help that she wasn’t exactly in the best of moods during that time so of course he took it as a sign that she missed him and regret ending things. That was far from the truth and she just wished he was never found in all honesty. Everything would have been way less complicated if that were the case but nope, nothing is ever easy. Ever.

“What’s with the game of hide and seek you got there?” Josephene whipped around at the sudden voice, ready to pounce.

She let her guard down slightly at the sight of Daeion fiddling with a rebel lock of hair. The woman suddenly found herself unable to function. The plum fabric of the dress clung to the elf in all the right places with a golden belt accenting her waist. Josephene felt her mouth go dry as she followed the very plunging neckline that allowed for milky skin to be exposed. Josephene took a double take and looked up to Daeion’s face. Pale peachy skin instead of sickly green, faded tan tattoos replacing bright green and, what caught her off guard most, a lack of horns protruding from her forehead. Giggling from the other girl brought Josephene back from her thoughts.

“You’re not the only one that has access to pastmorphic potions you know,” Daeion gave her a wink. Moments later the confident facade faltered, “um sorry for taking so long.”

The shorter woman sighed, “so you read the note then?”

“Yeah,” the elf looked to the floor for a moment. “Jo I really am s~” Her words were abruptly cut short as Josephene took hold of her arm and dragged the girl out towards the dance floor. “Uhhh what are you~”

“Just quickly get over here with me!” was the hissed response. After weaving through several dancing couples she brought them to a stop. “We were about to get a _lovely_ interruption that I’d rather not deal with tonight,” Josephene quickly explained, gesturing over to where the pair were previously.

Daeion looked over and felt herself tense up. Someone whom she assumed must have been Beckett had jogged over to the column, looking confused upon his arrival to find no one else there. She turned back to face the shorter woman and raised an eyebrow.

“Idiot doesn’t understand that I’m not interested,” Josephene growled. She quickly took hold of Daeion’s hand, “we should probably blend in.”

“Oh uh yeah,” Daeion brought her free hand to rest on Josephene’s shoulder and chastised herself for blushing when she felt an arm wrap loosely around her waist.

 

The pair slowly got into sync with others around them and found themselves over the other’s shoulder, avoiding eye contact. Daeion took in a deep breath, knowing that she would have to break the silence eventually in order to talk about what happened last time they were in a room together.

“Jo,” the elf mentally cursed herself at how shaky her voice was, “about the satchel..”

“No,” Josephene switched focus to Daeion’s face, hazel eyes burning with determination. “What’s done is done. I even said in the note that Ervine proved that you hadn’t actually used a single drop of that shit.”

“I just I…” the girl sighed and scrunched her nose up in thought, taking a moment to think on what to do next. She looked up to meet Josephene’s gaze, the smallest of smiles tugging at her lips. “I just want to make everything right, especially with you Jo.”

Josephene huffed and squeezed Daeion’s hand that was clasped in hers before letting go and wrapping her now free arm around the girl’s waist to join the other. “I know, that’s why I asked you to be here,” she looked away for a moment, her voice barely a whisper, “with me.”

The shorter woman met Daeion’s gaze again and brought the pair closer together ever so slightly, not wanting to push any boundaries their previous argument might have caused. Daeion’s face broke out into a warm smile as she brought her free hand to join her other one and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman’s shoulders, indicating that there were no boundaries to worry about. Josephene hesitated for a moment before shaking her head to clear her thoughts and pulled the girl in closer. The elf leant down slightly to rest their foreheads together as the two swayed gently to the music.

“Is this okay?” Daeion whispered, scared of ruining the moment. Her nerves settled at the snort that erupted from the other woman, followed not too far behind by a small chuckle.

“Nah, I’m just dancing kinda intimately with you right now ‘cuz I hate your guts,” Josephene rolled her eyes. She gave Daeion a small smile and rubbed small circles with her thumbs into the girl’s waist. “Look I wanna put that shitty ending to a fucking good night behind us, alright. I miss your stupid face too much to hold a grudge.”

Daeion opened her mouth to respond but the words never came out as she was suddenly parallel to the floor. The girl shrieked in surprise from the move and clung onto Josephene more tightly, the shriek quickly being replaced by giggles.

“Wow, didn’t realise you had it in you,” she breathily muttered into the side of the other woman’s face. She was thankful when Josephene brought them back upright, allowing for her body to calm down for a moment.

“Let’s..let’s…” Josephene struggled to get her words out between her harsh breathing. Damn the potion’s need to make her breathe again. “Let’s just st-start from where w-we left off bef-before you woke up that mor-morning yeah? I’m done with this fucking du-dumb back and forth we’ve been do-doing for so long.”

Daeion nodded, the girl practically beaming, “yes. Fucking hell ye~”

Her words were cut short by soft lips crashing into her own. The girl’s eyes fluttered closed and she felt herself smile into the kiss, wrapping her arms tighter around the woman. She nipped at the woman’s bottom lip before pulling away for much needed air and pulled her into a tight embrace, resting her head into the crook of Josephene’s neck.

“Jo I..uhh I..” the girl sighed, cursing herself once more for her incompetence. She let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding, “fuck it. I...urgh!”

“Hey hey,” Daeion more felt the woman’s words than heard them, calming the nerves that came back. “Just say it.”

“I…,” another sigh with a shake of her head. “I love you.”

A moment of silence passed before a small chuckle came from the smaller woman.

“Same.”


	77. Carry on

The event was over. While it had been a pleasant evening for most people involved, many were tired and ready to retreat to somewhere quiet to relax. Hae’lynn shared that mentality as she carefully cleaned the edges of Luru’s injury in preparation to heal it properly. She wanted to leave a small scar as possible for her sister, Luru didn’t seem present enough to mind. 

Every few minutes she’d look at the door cautiously before fidgeting slightly, Hae’lynn cast her eyes to her, “are you looking for the girls or are you nervous about Sailme?” she asked gently. Luru sighed,

“Both” 

“The twins are safe, Ervine left them with Tor’chac and Tez’asiya. I’d trust Tez’asiya with my life”

Luru nodded still looking unsure before speaking quietly “I’ve always been so jealous of all of you” 

Hae’lynn blinked “all of us?”

“You, Scerlo, Nyave.” she adverted her eyes “You were kind, Scerlo was beautiful, Nyave was strong. I was none of those. I  _ am _ nothing” 

“Luru-”

“I always believed you looked down on me- looked down on my relationship. You and Ervine fighting to be with each other against mother and the law. Scerlo and Furlin falling for each other despite all odds and building a foundation together. Nyave and Uren, secret passion under the noses of those who would tear them apart.” 

Hae’lynn frowned “I never looked down on you. I looked down on how Sailme treated you”

“You have no idea how he treated me”

“But I do” Hae’lynn grabbed her sister's wrist “I do because it’s how Randel tried to treat me before Ervine saved me from it” 

Luru’s lip quivered “Is that why you left” 

A nod. 

“Forgive me, I never knew”

Hae’lynn squeezed her sister's hand “It’s alright, we never really had the chance to talk about it” 

“No, we didn't. Sailme used to say gross things about you and Scerlo. I didn’t like it, I didn’t want you near him” she frowned “he made it seem like it was your fault for being prettier than me. I’m sorry-”

“I am not prettier than you, Luru” Hae’lynn interrupted “you’re beautiful, whatever Sailme said to convince you otherwise was a  _ lie _ ”

Luru shook her head “I just wanted to appease mother. I did everything she told me to”

“I know. You don’t have to now”

She smiled weakly “I missed you, Starlight” 

Her smile was returned in full “I missed you too”

A firm knock on the door made Luru’s head jolt in that direction, her shoulders relaxed a fraction when it was just Ervine, “How are you?” he asked her as he entered the room,

“Better I think” 

“You seem to have calmed down”

“Where are my girls?”

“With Tez’asiya and her family. Luriell was attempting to befriend Drakus when I left” Ervine turned his attention to Hae’lynn “I’ve moved the honeymoon back a few weeks- it should give us time to find somewhere safe for Luru and the girls” 

Hae’lynn smiled at him “thank you” meanwhile Luru looked horrified,

“Don’t cancel your time together because of me!”

Ervine looked at her “It’s pushed back- not canceled” 

“Still I feel like I’m interrupting-”

“You’re not.”

“You’re fine, Luru” Hae’lynn agreed with her husband “We can spend time away whenever we want- you are our priority right now” 

Luru opened and closed her mouth before her lip quivered and she threw her hands around her sister hugging her tightly, Hae’lynn hugged her back gently smiling as Ervine came over and joined them. “Thank you” Luru wept “Thank you both” 

 

-

 

Alethiah huffed as she slowly drifted into something akin to awake, she was fully clothed in a room she was vaguely familiar with, it took her another moment to realise it was Lor’themar’s room. She must have gone home with him.

“You’re awake.” 

Alethiah shifted her eyes to look up at the source of the voice, Lor’themar was stood in the doorway with two cups of something hot in his hand, he handed one to the waking woman. She sighed “Barely” blowing on her mug and taking a small sip. Theron smiled at her, “yesterday was pleasant”

“It was alright. I don’t do fancy events”

“I’m well aware you don’t” he paused “I’m glad you came back with me, it was nice to spend time with you” 

“Mhmm” 

“Alethiah-”

“Lor’themar, I need you to shut up a minute” she had a feeling she was still tipsy from the night before, she was feeling less cruel than usual “you’ve pissed me off in so many ways, lying about my demotion, the isle of thunder-” she shakes her head “I’ve done things I’m not proud of either”

Theron watched her carefully “Alethiah- whats wrong?”

“I’ve been given a job- I putting myself in the sights of someone Ervine thinks is a threat to the horde- to the sin’dorei”

“Do you believe him?”

“I do- I’ve seen how Faven reacts to them. They need to go”

“How does putting yourself at risk help?”

“They’re too smart to be taken out directly so we’re going to force them to spread themselves thin. They’re going to be trying to pull too many strings at once and one of those strings is bound to _ snap” _

Theron frowned “Are you telling me this just to make me worry?”

“No. I’m not stupid- the easiest ways to get to me are...are my possible position as a captain and..” she groaned “and  _ you _ ”

Lor’themar looked at her fully, his free hand moving to her face “Alethiah-”

“I’m not finished” she allowed herself to lean into his palm- just this once “I need you to go with it. Keep yourself safe but if you need to punish me for something you don’t believe I did you need to go with it- drag it out, make this bitch believe you’re playing right into her hands. Ervine will take care of it before it goes too far...I hope” 

He watched her a moment longer “I understand” 

She nodded, apparently content with that “Good. Play your card right and maybe I’ll let you slide your dick between my-” 

“Alethiah.” he interrupted and gave her pointed look “You don’t need to pull up the mask”

She paused a moment before to her surprise she laughed “It’s kind of a sexy mask though right?” 

He huffed in amusement “You make it work, love” 

  
  



	78. The Tinman has a Heart Afterall

The trio emerged from the portal, entering the Ailelumi estate foyer. A big smile broke out onto Hae’lynn’s face at the sight of her husband’s open arms, rushing over and crashing into his towering frame. The woman was evidently still at least tipsy from earlier. Tor’chac gave the couple a quick glance before turning his attention to the other zandalari. He cleared his throat and stepped out towards Tez’asiya and stretched his arms out wide. A lopsided grin graced his features as he wiggled his hairless brows suggestively. Josephene nudged Tez forward slightly with her elbow, sniggering all the way. Tez huffed lightly and strode across towards Tor’chac, eyeing up the smile that continued to grow on his face with each step she made. Josephene’s snickering increased in volume the moment Tez carried on past Tor’chac, the sharman’s arms stayed outstretched even as he watched the woman pass by. The druid let out her distinct chuckle as she carried on to Daeion, taking a gentle hold of the girl’s shoulder and steering her towards the laughing undead.

“Daeion, how be da guest list comin’ along?” Tez asked the warlock, keeping her gaze steadily on Josephene. She couldn’t contain the cackles that erupted the moment the undead stopped laughing and glared back at the troll. 

Daeion looked up to Tez and giggled, “I’m still working out the kinks but yeah it’s coming along just fine.” 

Hae’lynn joined Tez’asiya in focusing her gaze on Josephene, giggling at the undead’s look of horror. Daeion looked to Josephene, a look of pure confusion on her face at the strong reaction to her words.

“What?” the warlock asked, tilting her head slightly.

“You...you’re seriously…” Josephene trailed off, her mouth hanging open and her hand held out almost like a freeze frame. The cackles and giggles increased in volume, the sounds echoing throughout the foyer and out to the hallways. 

“I…” Daeion looked to everyone in the group, her confusion increasing tenfold. “I don’t get it…”

Josephene shook her head, snapping herself out of her stupor, and stalked over to Daeion. She grabbed hold of the girl’s arms and searched her eyes, looking almost deranged. “This is a joke right? RIGHT?”

“No?” the warlock chuckled nervously, “Uhhh I don’t know what you think this is about but it’s just a party Jo.”

“So you’re not planning a wedding..?”

Daeion blushed profusely and jumped slightly at the sudden pat on the shoulder Tez gave her. A smile graced her face and she placed her hands onto the undead’s forearms. “A wedding? A bit soon babe.” 

“I had the exact thought,” Josephene sighed, her shoulders sagging as she relaxed. “Fuck, you scared the shit outta me.” The pair divulged into giggles, leaning against one another for support. The undead pulled back and looked around the room upon hearing an unexpected lack of teasing to find that the others had left the pair alone in the foyer. “Well shit.”

“Shows how good we are at noticing huh?” the sin’dorei pulled Josephene closer, sighing into the crook of her neck. She smiled against cold skin as she felt the woman stiffen for a moment before relaxing again. “I’m proud of you, yanno. You’re making great progress, you don’t grunt at hugs anymore.”

“About that…” the undead bumped her nose into dark hair, “we need to talk. Somewhere private, preferably.” 

 

Daeion ushered Josephene to sit by the fountain at the estate and took a seat beside her. 

“So what’s up?” the warlock tilted her head and gave the undead a small smile. 

“I uh..” Josephene bit her lip and drummed her fingers against her knees, “so the pastmorphic potion doesn’t actually do what I thought it does.”

Daeion raised a brow at the statement, “what do you mean? I’ve seen plenty of times that it brings you to a state that you used to be, and for you it’s being human.”

“That’s the thing,” Josephene turned her body to face the girl completely, “it makes me appear human but it doesn’t  _ change  _ how or what I feel.” When Daeion’s confused expression didn’t leave her face she continued, “Hae’lynn explained that the potion really wasn’t affecting how I felt, that I could do all these things we’ve done without the potion and still feel no pain.” 

Daeion’s face cracked into a wide smile, taking hold of Josephene’s hands and placing them into her lap. 

“Jo this is amazing!” the warlock bounced their hands in excitement, “we can - we can just be - fuck! By the Sunwell, I can actually kiss you!”

The undead swerved her head away as the girl swooped down towards her face. “Whoa whoa, I dunno about that...might be a bit gross.” She rolled her eyes at the eyebrow raise she got in response, “seriously Daeion, I'm a corpse. Don't forget that.”

Daeion shook her head before bringing their joined hands up to press her lips against cold skin. She gave Josephene a pointed look, “have you noticed how often your wash yourself? I'm pretty sure your mouth is cleaner than mine.” The warlock huffed as Josephene laughed at her statement, “I'm being serious! Jo you brush your teeth like four times a day, your mouth is clean!”

“An overstatement and a half,” Josephene gave the girl a smile, “but I get your point. I don't need to wash but fuck the constant pointing out of how I smell from everyone was getting on my nerves.” A moment of silence past between the pair, “no one needs to know that, I wash for myself thank you.”

Daeion giggled and leant forward to press her forehead against Josephene’s. She smiled and sighed contently when the undead didn't pull away. They fell into comfortable silence for a moment before Daeion's voice cut through.

“So can we at least give it a go?”

“Nuh uh.”

“Jooooooooooo!”

Josephene chuckled and shook her head slightly, “okay okay. One kiss.”

“Yes!”

“ _ But  _ just lips, no tongue whatsoever.”

Daeion huffed and playfully rolled her eyes. She let go of Josephene's hands and cupped the woman's right cheek. Josephene closed her eyes once she felt the warlock's hot breath against her skin before tilting her head up, closing the gap. Daeion smiled in to the kiss despite the weird sensation of the woman's cold, chapped lips pressed against her own, getting used to it rather quickly. She groaned as Josephene pulled away, using her hand to keep the other woman close.

“Weird?” the undead asked.

“Hmmm a little,” Daeion pulled away slightly to press a kiss to her cold forehead, “but I liked it.” She pulled Josephene into a loose hug, chuckling at the shorter woman's weak protests. They settled into a comfortable silence once more before Daeion broke it again.

“So about se~”

“Nope!”

“Bu~”

“A conversation for another time.”


	79. Short Tempered

Josephene perked her head up at the sound of someone entering the cabin. She got up from her perch and placed the axe she was polishing back into the empty rack on the wall.

“Hey,” she called out, her voice ringing out as she made her way over to the front of the home. “So how was your first time out ag…” the undead’s voice trailed off as a body crashed into her’s, long arms wrapping around the woman tightly. 

“I...it was...fuck~” Daeion’s voice cracked throughout the broken sentence. She shuddered and buried her head deep into Josephene’s shoulder. Josephene gripped onto the taller girl’s shoulder plates tightly out of reflex, turning her head to bump her nose into Daeion’s ear and quietly shushing the elf. 

“Hey hey hey,” the undead breathed into the girl’s ear, “what happened?” She strained to hear Daeion’s broken sentences through her sharp breaths, just barely hearing Alethiah’s name. Josephene growled and tightened her hold on the shoulder plates even more, “I’ll fucking gut the bitch I swear to~”

“N-no, Jo,” the warlock pulled back enough to look the smaller woman in the face, just barely keeping their eyes locked together. She brought her hands around from the undead’s back to her arms, rubbing circles into the cold skin there and took a deep breath to calm herself enough to speak coherently. “You’ll just add fuel to the fire.”

“Oh really now?” Josephene’s eyes narrowed slightly. “She did  _ this, _ ” she gestured to Daeion’s state, “look at how~”

“You going after her is probably exactly what she wants,” the elf rubbed at her already puffy eyes, “it’ll just make you angry~”

“Oh I’m already fucking furious.”

“Ahem,  _ more angry, _ ” Daeion raised her brows for emphasis, “and that’ll make her laugh and then you’ll get angrier. It’ll be an endless cycle.”

“Daeion,” Josephene slid her hands down from the girl’s shoulder plates to her upper arms in a gentle yet firm grip and kept her voice steady. “The cunt hurt  _ my girl _ . I will make sure the bitch knows to never fucking do that again.” Her harsh gaze softened a fraction at the breathy chuckle that escaped the girl before her.

“Your girl, huh?” Daeion couldn’t help the grin that broke out. She pressed her forehead against the shorter woman’s and chuckle again, her eyes flickering between bright yellow eyes and pursed lips. 

“Did I stutter,” Josephene challenged, a grin of her own replacing her previous snarl as she tilted her head slightly. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

A sharp knock drew Ervine’s attention away from his current choice of book, one of Zette’s many pieces. It was a good read. A second set of knocks caused the man to sigh deeply as he placed the book down, leaving his current perch to stride over to the study door. He exited the room, making sure to set back up the lock enchantment before turning to the source of the disturbance. 

“Yes?” the nightborne pressed his chin into the base of his neck slightly to properly look a seething undead in the face. “I assume this is about Daeion?” He repressed the urge to roll his eyes at the snort Josephene let out.

“Uh yeah,” the woman crossed her arms tightly against her chest, “well more specifically the washed up bitch that you insist on keeping employed!”

“As trying as the woman can be on occasion~”

“Ha, fucking understatement!”

“As I was saying,” he cut her back off quickly, “Alethiah knows how to get the job done. I already plan to have a chat with her about today’s incident.”

“Or~” Josephene stepped closer to Ervine, craning her neck up uncomfortably to still keep eye contact, “you can just tell me where the fuck she usually crawls around so then I can fucking~”

“ _ I  _ will deal with her, okay.” Ervine stepped back to allow for the undead to stop craning her neck so much. “You will just make matters wor~”

“The hell I will!”

“You screaming and making threats will just cause her to rile you up further,” Ervine pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in deeply. “I am not asking you to play nice, just don’t add fuel to a fire you will regret going near.” He shook his head at the sight of the small woman getting visibly more irritated, “use that energy to train perhaps...or to make Daeion feel better instead.” The nightborne’s lips twitched upward at the undead’s pseudo-blush, the sight of her flustering never fails to be entertaining. 

“Fine,” Josephene groaned, throwing her head back dramatically. “Whatever, I’ll try that. But not because you said so!”

“Uh huh,” the man was very much unconvinced.

“Daeion pretty much said the same thing,” the undead visibly deflated slightly, “but if I as much as see or hear the cunt breathe, I won’t hold back.”

A deep chuckle rang out.

“I won’t doubt that.”


	80. Two sides of a tale

Ervine knitted his hands together and leaned on them as he eyed the two women in front of him. Alethiah was leaned back casually and waiting for what she had no doubt would be a nice dad lecture. Faven also looked like she didn’t want to be here, although much to her relief Hae’lynn was perched on the desk- perhaps to divert any aggression.

“So” Ervine started “Why, pray-tell, were three of my most capable assets arguing like _children_ ”  

Alethiah laughed “BUt I aM a chiLd” she quirked an eyebrow “Is that what Daeion told you? Just bend me over the table, spank me and let me go on my merry way”

Ervine gave her a pointed look “Rook-”

“Ervine” she stopped him “Do you want me to get out your office or not?”

“No, I want you to tell me what happened”

“Your little girl ain’t filled you in already?”

“Daeion has a tendency to lie and exaggerate. I would like your side of the story please”

Faven shifted somewhat awkwardly and looked at Alethiah looked back at her, “Did you wanna tell the story Fay?” she smiled somewhat passively to which Faven sighed,

“Not really?”

Alethiah shrugged “Alright- feel free to correct any bits I get wrong” she turned to Ervine “I told Daeion not to suck any souls, she started complaining she was tired, I suggested she try mana instead, she said mana has more negative drawbacks than soul, I disagreed, she got angry” she shrugged “Did I miss anything, Fay?”

She sighed “That was the gist”

Ervine sighed “Why did you have to antagonize her, Rook? She’s only just reinstated herself”

“What can I say- I’m the void incarnate”

“Ervine” Faven started slowly “With all due respect while Rook wasn’t quite as....understanding as she could have been” she shot Rook a glare “she didn’t start the conversation with the intention of upsetting anyone. If anything I believe Alethiah started with an aura of concern for Daeion’s well being”

“Aw, Faven~”

“Is that so?” Ervine hummed “I respect the position you were both in, however, I wish you didn’t go out of your way to antagonize her. She’s a child, of course, she’s going to take your bait”

“Bro, she’s in her 40s” Alethiah scoffed “I get that in comparison to the lifespan of elves it’s young, but her brain is still developed. She’s an adult pretending to be a child, and that victim mentality _kills_ people. You think if she goes fucking insane on her chase for a soul high the victims will _care_ how old she is?”

Ervine narrowed his eyes “Alethiah-”

“She has a point” everyone turned to see Hae’lynn twiddling with her thumbs idly “Her age shouldn’t be an excuse for her behavior, she trusts you and your opinion Ervine, if you fail to educate her she’s not going to learn that she can’t act like this every time someone criticizes her addictions”

The taller man looked over to his wife and quirked an eyebrow “Hae’lynn?”

She jolted suddenly “Oh, sorry I realise that may have sounded really rude-”

“No- No, Darling” he stood and shifted an arm around her, pecking her cheek gently “You have a point. You all do- Daeion and Josephene included”

Alethiah laughed loudly “Aw, Josie is involved too? What a party this is turning into”

Faven huffed “I bet she wants your head”

Alethiah laughed louder “Oh I bet she does- like Daeion could ever fight her own fight” she stretched and stood “Am I dismissed? Clearly, a very angry undead needs to beat me up. If she hits me and her arm falls off I’m not taking responsibility”

Ervine sighed “This is why people don’t like you, Rook”

“I don’t feed on the opinion off others, Ervine. I feed on comedy and keeping my people safe” she saluted and turned to leave-

“Rook”

“Ervine”

He sighed and looked at Hae’lynn who nodded, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small rune, “A rune of protection. You are under my employment and while you remain here you shall be safe. No-one can strike you while you hold it under this roof” he threw it too her and she caught it with ease. She grins at him,

“It’s so fucking hot when you and your wife go out of your way to look after me~”

“Get out”

“Love you too baby” and she strolled out.

Ervine sighed deeply, slipping down into his chair and holding his temple, “You are all going to make me go grey”

Hae’lynn stood over him and placed her hands on his shoulder, massaging him gently “You’d be handsome anyway”, he chuckles in response and places one of his hands on top her own.

Faven coughs “Can I leave now?”

Ervine turns to her, “Not yet. I did want to address you trying to reason with Daeion- she was cruel with her words towards you and you did well to try to ignore that.” he smiles tiredly “I’m very proud of your progress”

Faven felt herself flush slightly at the praise “It was hard- I don’t know how you take the high ground so often”

He shrugs, “Sometimes I don’t and people cry” he grins “such is the nature of people. I hope you’ll join us for dinner later”

“No offense but I don’t feel like dealing with Alethiah in the same room as...well anyone”

“Oh, Alethiah, Daeion, and company will not be there. It is a family dinner tonight”

The redhead blinks “Family?”

“Well, yes. You _are_ family. Correct, Sister?”

Her blush darkened “I...uh I-”

“Excellent. I’m glad we sorted that out” he smiled at her and stood “Now if you’ll excuse me, I still have work to do”

Hae’lynn smiled and moved around the table to take Faven’s hand “Come, let’s go find Ysreia. I need her opinion on a dress I’m working on and I’m certain you will have a valuable opinion as well” Faven returned her smile slowly,

“Of course”

 

* * *

 

 

Daeion sat awkwardly in front of Ervine’s desk, he looked at her “you’re not in trouble Daeion” she jolted slightly, 

“I’m not?”

“No. No-one is” he sighed “Alethiah is loyal to her people to a fault- the second she sees a weakness that could be exploited to harm said people she points it out- no remorse or hedging involved” 

Daeion pouted slightly “She laughed at me” 

“She laughed at what she called ‘your victim mentality’.”

“I don’t have a-” she halted as Ervine held up a hand,

“I’m not here to discuss what you do or don’t have Daeion. I’m here to offer a way for you on your road to improvement. I agree with Alethiah regarding your usage of souls- it’s not a safe or sustainable way for you to work” 

“And mana is?”

“More so than the souls of others, yes” he looked at her gently “I understand the need to rely on substance for power Daeion- you’ve seen me during mana over exhaustion. Dependency is hard to overcome but necessary” he went through his desk a short moment before taking out a few thin bottles of mana, “This is your mana allowance for the week- we’ll adapt it depending on how it goes- I’d like you to try operating within these 5 vials. Is that reasonable?”

The elf thought for a moment before sighing slightly “Okay- yeah I’ll give it a go”

“Thank you. I’d also recommend talking to Sylthian- he has a talent for dealing with unsavory habits. He might be able to teach you something.”

A nod

“And finally- although I won’t push it, I think you owe Faven an apology” 

Daeions head jerked slightly “What?”

“You heard me, child. I was listening for most the debate and Faven did try and be diplomatic with you. Kindness does not come naturally to her- she tried very hard for you.” 

She pouted slightly “She was talking to me like a child” 

Ervine sighed “Then in the nicest possible way, dore.” he walked round to her and placed a hand on her shoulder “Do not like a child. You may leave” 

The warlock did as she was bid- quickly retreating with her mana vials in hand. 

 


	81. Scars of the Past

Thiteldra quietly rubbed her arms as she exited Jasraume’s home. She ducked her sapphire eyes down and walked along the large streets of Suramar. She had a hood up around her large curls of black hair, and a soft, black cloth mask over her nose and lips. She could feel the frost of her breath hitting the silky material as she walked along, the feeling making her heart sink slightly. She stepped around a group of much taller nightborne, feeling rather small in this city, their eyes peering down at her as she quickly moved along.

Jasraume had informed her that there was a new book in the Ailelumi library that might further her studies, and help her with her growing issue. And so, she had decided to make a somewhat risky trip to the estate; considering she felt bad enough for imposing on Jasraume’s home. Although she stated she missed having the company, with her brother being gone for such a long time, Thiteldra still felt bad for having such an extended stay with her sparring partner.

Making her way along the streets, Thiteldra quietly observed the small nightborne children laughing and playing in small clumps around the streets. They seemed a lot happier now that the bubble had been removed from their city, or at least a little more lively than when she had first arrived.

Soon enough, the estate came into view, and she found herself staring at the imposing structure for a moment too long. She actually felt her guts clench with nerves. Thiteldra didn’t enjoy discussing her issues with others, more so because it had never been something she’d had to do until recently. The Sin’dorei had spent most of her time with her studies, and rarely found herself in the company of others unless it was for the purpose of furthering herself. She was selfish in a way, but she just used to find people so uncomfortable. 

Shaking off her thoughts, Thiteldra quietly approached the estate grounds and went toward the side entrance for one of two reasons - the first was it avoided potential conversations if anyone was in the foyer, which was almost guaranteed. The second, was because the side entrance was actually a quicker way to the library.

Opening the door quietly, she stepped into the estate and closed the door behind her. She walked with soft footsteps along the intricate hallway to the library doors, and carefully wrapped her gloved hand around the handle, pushing it down quietly and stepping inside. 

What greeted her, however, made her blink.

There was a book on the main table in the room, which she presumed was the book that she was looking for. It was underneath a somewhat small cardboard box that was propped up with one of the bookends from the shelf. It looked like a mousetrap for a blind librarian. 

Thiteldra just stared at it for a moment, before casting her gaze around the room with a puzzled look, finding Hae’lynn sitting on one of the chairs off to the right of the door. She offered a determined smile as she caught Thiteldra’s eye.

“... Is that supposed to be for me?” Thiteldra asked carefully, and Hae’lynn flushed slightly

“Well it was more to get your attention than to actually trap you. I’m not that silly!” Hae’lynn replied as she stood up, straightening out her dress 

“I see… did you send Jazz to tell me to come here, or was it her idea?” Thiteldra asked gently, and Hae’lynn offered a sheepish look

“I just told Jasraume that there was a book on ice magic in the library when I bumped into her yesterday” Hae’lynn replied and walked over to Thiteldra’s small form “Now onto something far more important; why are you avoiding me?”

“I… uh” Thiteldra shifted in her spot, averting her eyes quietly and sighing “I wasn’t… avoiding, per say--”

“Thiteldra, you don’t stay on the estate anymore - Ervine mentioned you had asked for some time off, and never specified when you’d be returning. That, and at the renewal you disappeared without a trace after I greeted you” Hae’lynn replied with a frown “You know you can speak with us about anything, Thiteldra. I’m worried for you…”

“I apologise for worrying you, Hae’lynn” Thiteldra looked down slightly “I…” she sighed “I believed staying on the estate wasn’t a good idea until I could…” 

“Until you could what?” Hae’lynn asked softly, examining Thiteldra’s form. She’d already noted that she was in another baggy dress, gloves and even a mask now - but Hae’lynn was a medic, she knew something was wrong. Hae’lynn gently took ahold of Thiteldra’s hand, going to speak but only being able to let out a small gasp “Thiteldra, your hands are so cold!” and that was even through the gloves.

Thiteldra quietly pulled her hand to her chest and looked down, somewhat in shame. Hae’lynn frowned further

“Take off your glove” she instructed firmly, causing Thiteldra’s blue gaze to shift up to her again. The tone suggested there was no room for an argument, and Thiteldra wasn’t one for confrontation anyway. Hesitantly, the smaller elf pulled off the glove from her hand, revealing her withering fingers. The skin was hugging the bone, the tips of her fingers already blue from the cold. You could even see the faint glow of mana in her veins where the skin was at its thinnest. Hae’lynn bit her lip and gently took ahold of her hands once more, growing ever more concerned at the icy temperature against her warmer skin “I’ve never seen this before…”

“It… It started happening after my recovery” Thiteldra stated quietly “I just… I just kept getting colder every day… eventually I realised even though I was eating, my body just doesn’t seem to retain any of … well any of the food” 

“You’ve been throwing it back up?”

“No” Thiteldra sighed again “I could eat it, but I don’t get anything from it. The nutrients, the fats - none of it is working anymore”

“Surely we can find the cause-”

“It was him, Hae’lynn” Thiteldra looked at her again, feeling her heart sullen again as Hae’lynn frowned “I don’t… I don’t like to discuss it, very few know…”

“Come, sit” Hae’lynn replied gently, biting her lip. She knew what Thiteldra was speaking about - the possession of the Lich that Ervine had saved her from not long ago. But Thiteldra had never mentioned it to her directly - Ervine had mentioned it briefly in passing at the time. The two quietly seated themselves in the corner as Thiteldra pulled her glove back on - more for her own comfort. She swallowed nervously as she spoke.

“My… My recovery” Thiteldra cleared her throat “Ervine pulled an… entity, that had possessed me for many years, out of me… He’d become so intertwined with me, I just didn’t realise how much so…”

“An entity?...” Hae’lynn questioned softly, and Thiteldra sighed

“A Lich” her words were barely a whisper “I delved into ancient texts I shouldn’t have during my time with the Kirin Tor… He had been lurking in the pages of some old tomes, and he took the first opportunity he could get to escape…” Thiteldra looked off to the side “I did… I did a lot of things I regret, Hae’lynn, because of his whispers… Sometimes I still feel like he’s… he’s still there”

“Oh Thiteldra…” Hae’lynn bit her lip “He’s gone, he can’t hurt you anymore. Ervine would’ve seen to that”

“But he has…” Thiteldra murmured, looking up again “Ripping him out of me… It’s left a lasting effect. I’m withering to a husk of myself. Eating doesn’t do anything for me, bad nor good. I’m always so cold - even the air that I breathe…” she gently pulled the mask down, letting out a small breath. The air that she breathed came out frosted, misty and uncomfortably cold. More so, Hae’lynn could see how her nose was permanently red, eyes lined with veined, dark circles, and her lips blue. “I thought… I thought I might be able to go home and see my brother, my sister and my niece again… but I couldn’t bare the thought of them knowing all the things that I’ve done…” 

“Wouldn’t they understand that it wasn’t you that was doing it?” Hae’lynn asked softly, and Thiteldra just smiled somewhat sadly

“I almost joined the Lich King, Hae’lynn…” Thiteldra looked down in shame “they could never forgive that… that monstrosity slaughtered so many of our people…”

“But it wasn’t you… surely if you could explain that to them, they would listen”

“Perhaps… but if they didn’t listen, the consequences would likely be death. And that is a concept I don’t wish to revisit” 

“Then at least return to the estate” Hae’lynn requested firmly, and Thiteldra looked at her once again as she spoke “Ervine will want to help you, I’m sure of it. We can find a way to either cure whatever scars that creature left behind… or help you get through it” A smile crossed her lips “What good is facing such a thing alone?”

“I… I really shouldn’t have left…” Thiteldra sighed in a defeated, disappointed tone - aimed at herself and not anyone else. Hae’lynn gave her a pointed look

“No, you shouldn’t have. Come, we’ll get you some warmer covers for your room” Hae’lynn stood up and offered her a hand “And then we’ll go from there”

“Thank you…” Thiteldra took her hand, offering an apology when Hae’lynn involuntarily shivered at her touch. The small mage paused “... would I be able to have that book now, without ‘springing the trap’?”

“Oh of course!” Hae’lynn flushed with a small laugh, collecting the book for her whilst Thiteldra quietly replaced her mask again, heading back into the hallways of the estate to reinstate Thiteldra into the house once more. The only thing she somewhat dreaded, was the idea of potentially facing Ervine’s disappointment in her.

 

********

“Hae’lynn!” Faven knocked sharply on the door of Hae’lynn’s crafting room, hearing a clatter of noises as items fell on the floor from the sudden intrusion. The only thing, other than Faven’s voice, that hinted at her current frustration, was the tension in her brow. She was barely containing her built up frustration - she’d spent so long repressing her anger, so long biting back harsh words and trying to be reasonable, that her jaw was giving her genuine pain.

The door opened, revealing Hae’lynn’s form. She blinked owlishly at Faven, with a mixture of confusion, nervousness and bewilderment.

“Faven? You startled me… is everything alright?” Hae’lynn questioned carefully and in return, Faven let out a sharp sigh.

“No. I need to vent” she ran her fingers through her hair “Let’s go get our nails done or something. That’s fun and relaxing, and doesn’t involve anyone stressful” Faven stated firmly, making Hae’lynn blink

“Oh.. I guess I can finish this later then?” she stated as a question before having her wrist taken ahold of by the blood elf woman, following after her as she dragged her out of the estate. “I am surprised you’re not asking Ysreia or Omryss for council-”

“Ysreia’s response will be to fuck. I’m not in the mood for that. Omryss can’t give me an intelligent answer - I need an actual conversation, not a pep talk”

“O-Oh I see” she replied as she was dragged off to the nearest beautician's. 

Luckily, there was one in Suramar that the two of them had visited separately, but also both loved. It was a dainty little place on the waterfront, surrounded by the weeping willows dipped in a night's sky, with a small fountain out front. The water of the fountain had a layer of mana over it, almost like oil on it's surface - but a far prettier sight for sure. 

Hae'lynn and Faven greeted the nightborne at the door, and the young woman smiled in return 

“Shalassan-tori! So good to see you both” she replied earnestly

“Bal'a Dash, Dysdu” Faven replied, rubbing her temples to try and ease the tension there. Hae'lynn offered a bigger smile

“It's good to see you again! How are you?” Hae'lynn interjected and Dysdu smiled 

“Much better, thank you Lady Ailelumi. Business has been booming since we got all the new stock from Silvermoon, since the market wouldn't sell me any other nail colours” Dysdu sighed and Hae'lynn frowned

“They were far too cruel… I'm surprised Mr Fastris is still in business”

“Oh he isn't anymore” Dysdu smiled and Faven grunted

“The massages in that place were awful, I'm not surprised” Faven commented as she adjusted her golden hoop earrings “speaking of which, would we be able to get our nails done?”

“Of course!” Dysdu quickly noted some things down at her desk before smiling “would you like my two girls to do it? I'm afraid they don't yet speak Orcish, Lady Cinderspark”

“That's fine, it's probably best they don't for this conversation” Faven sighed, and Dysdu blinked. Instead of questioning her words, the young nightborne offered a smile and retreated into the back rooms to set things up.

Hae'lynn turned to Faven

“Okay, now you have worried me enough. What's the matter?” Hae'lynn asked gently, and Faven let out a sigh.

“One word. Daeion” Faven stated, and immediately Hae'lynn's expression sollemned. 

“Oh…” the two were directed into one of the backrooms, seating themselves and deciding on the colours they would pick. Faven went for a royal red, dusted in gold. Hae'lynn a gentle pink with a silver accent. As the two nightborne girls got to work on their nails, Faven let out a long sigh.

“I have had to inform Lady Liadrin, the Regent Lord and the Warchief of Daeion's apparent threat” Faven shook her head tiredly as Hae'lynn let out a small gasp

“What on Azeroth did she do this time?” Hae'lynn frowned as Faven looked at her

“She tried to apologise to me for the other day, with Rook” Faven started. She'd give credit where it was due that Daeion did attempt to apologise… not that it made a difference “and then proceeded to argue further on the topic”

“I thought she would listen to Ervine… he's going to be so disappointed…” Hae'lynn frowned softly, and Faven sighed

“He was” Hae'lynn looked up and blinked “I had him attend the meeting as well. I didn't need to explain it twice. I further explained the intricacy to Ervine afterwards as well. To say he is not happy is certainly an understatement”

“I must speak to him when we get back, he's probably even more stressed than before” Hae'lynn spoke worriedly and Faven sighed

“Probably yes” Faven let out a sharp sigh “but what I don't get, Hae'lynn, is why she is such a child about everything. She's 40 years old. I'd already learned the basic etiquette of society and attended several important social events in Silvermoon by then. She may be a child in the Sin'dorei lifespan, but that doesn't take away the fact that she is 40 years old”

“No, it doesn't” Hae'lynn agreed simply as Faven let out another frustrated sigh

“Not only that, even though I was angry at the stupid girl, I tried to give her chance after chance. I opened up to her about my own struggles. My own issues, and her response? 'Pyria wouldn't be here if I didn't use soul magic’”

“... I wouldn't be where I am today without my mother… that doesn't excuse anything that she did to get me to this point…” Hae'lynn stated with a frown

“That's exactly what I said. I wouldn't be here today without the mistakes I made back then, about the actions. You know, it was my stupidity that got me in the woods that day where I found Omryss” Faven grunted “I'd gotten angry and snapped at my comrades for their poor progress in a certain spell. I'd even used the spell against them to prove a point” Faven frowned “and I regret it to this day. But if I hadn't, and I hadn't stormed off into the woods, I never would've met Omryss. That fact doesn't excuse the way in which I got to her though”

“And her response to that?”

“Another blame game. That it was Ervine that made her do it”

A flare of anger appeared in Hae'lynn's gaze

“Excuse me?”

“Exactly what I said. She had the nerve to try and pass the blame onto Ervine” 

“How dare she…my poor man has done so much and she...” Hae'lynn's words trailed off before she said anything cruel. Faven grunted 

“And even when my sister showed her the ruin that Arthus left in his wake. The consequence that souls have on people - even after we both told her how many we had lost to soul use. She had the audacity to say she didn't care” Faven gritted her jaw “it took everything in me. Every ounce of me, not to give her a piece of my mind. I wanted to make her hurt to make her cry for those words. But I didn't”

“... I… honestly I don't… I don't blame you” Hae'lynn managed, looking at Faven “you stayed so strong through all of that… I am so proud of your progress. Most wouldn’t have tolerated that behaviour.”

“I don't. Not anymore. I'm done with that bitch honestly” Faven looked at Hae'lynn “I am one of my people's leaders now. I have to keep them safe from any threats like her. More so when she threatens the stability of my family” Hae'lynn bit her lip “if she tries anything, and I mean anything, and I hear about it. I will not hesitate to remove the problem completely”

“But Josphene---”

“To hell with Josphene” Faven snapped “if that undead is naive enough to enable someone like that, then she doesn't deserve her position, let alone deserve the time of day from any of us” 

“Faven…” Hae'lynn frowned softly. Faven let out a breath, calming her pent up anger again as she forced herself to talk calmly.

“I'm sorry Hae'lynn. I get it. You care about Josephene. She's been my comrade since before I knew any of you. But I am a leader now. Josephene has the luxury of choice and if she makes the wrong choice, then I have to make a hard decision and cut ties with her as well” Faven looked at Hae'lynn “I can just tell that you won't stand for this either. And Ervine certainly won't. I'm just not willing to offer any more chances”

Hae’lynn’s lip quivered “I miss when everything was less complicated “

Faven’s expression softened a fraction “As do I, Hae’lynn. But times change....people change.” a silence settled for a moment before Hae’lynn tried to perk up a little, 

“How was your sister?” 

Faven found her stance relaxing ever so slightly at the slight change of topic, and Hae’lynn found herself smiling a fraction.

“She’s coming to the next dinner, so good I think” Faven sighed softly, looking at Hae’lynn after inspecting her nails as they had another coat of polish applied. “She said she was proud to be my sister”

“That’s so wonderful to hear Faven” Hae’lynn smiled happily “I’m so happy you two are coming together again”

“I hope it continues…” Faven smiled “Other than certain individuals… Things have been getting so much better. And I’m glad that Eddy is here to be apart of my life again…”

“As are we” Hae’lynn smiled warmly at Faven as the two of them continued a calmer, more positive conversation. The annoyances of the day put to the side for a small moment of peace.


	82. To whom it may concern...

_ Daeion,  _

_ As I’m sure you’ve realised, I have been informed of your disagreement with Faven and your confession as to your true motivations regarding your joining the legion. I’d like to begin with my emotions so you understand what I am feeling when writing this letter. _

_ I am disappointed at your seeming lack of attempt to even listen to Faven and limit your soul usage, I am upset at your real reason to joining the legion and I feel betrayed at your blaming me for your usage.  _

_ I have never judged your relapses. Relapses do not erase ones progress in fighting addict, I had hoped I had always been clear in that regard. I myself still struggle with dependence of substances like mana and alcohol yet I have never felt the need to pin my struggles on anyone- to pin my addictions on someone else would take away the credit I should give myself for overcoming hurdles in my battle, when you take away pride in yourself, you take away a reason to continue your fight. Perhaps next time you go to blame someone who has offered you nothing but support and solutions you will consider this.  _

_ Despite my many feelings, I am not angry. To hold your real reason for joining the legion above your head would be hypocritical, my sister joined the legion for her own reason, however, she has done everything in her power to make up for that mistake. I feel you are lacking in this regard. If you want to keep the people you love, people like Josephene and Tez’asiya, around you, you must improve in this regard. Fight your addiction and be a better person. For your family, your friends and yourself.  _

_ I hope to see you soon, _

_ Regards,  _

_ Ervine Ailelumi. _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Ervine sighed, rolling up the letter, sealing it carefully and attaching it to an arcane familiar, he nodded and it left in a shimmer of arcane. He sighed again, heavier this time, he needed to relax a little- just for a moment. He stood and made his way down to the basement where large shimmering mana pools lay unattended, ever since their freedom from the nightwell there had been little reason to use them- but a little soak in the pool wouldn’t hurt. He stripped bare and slide into the water and groaned in satisfaction at the hum of the magic against his skin. 

“May I join you?” 

Ervine turned his head to regard the voice he’d already recognised and smiled at his wife, “Please do” 

Hae’lynn returned his smiled and dropped her silk robe leaving herself bare and slipping into the water beside him. “Rough day?”

“I had a meeting today- regarding Daeion”

“Ah yes. Faven mentioned that” 

“So you already know” he seemed somewhat relieved at that, perhaps the fact he didn’t have to resight the whole affair again, “sometimes I feel like I am surrounded by children” he looks at her “is that a cruel thing to say?”

“Perhaps” she slides onto his lap and kisses him briefly “I always worry about you” 

He smiled at her “you needn’t worry darling.”

“I can’t help it” she smooches him again, “Shall we attempt to forget all our stresses, just for a while”

He hums in agreement, pressing his nose to her neck and breathing deeply, trailing a hand down the side of her waist. After 7,000 years he knew every inch of this body- the birthmark on her inner thigh, the freckles littered across her shoulders, the indentations of her ribs, all of it. He knew it all. She giggled at his shameless observing and kissed his forehead, “We’ll do that honeymoon soon, we can relax...just the two of us”

Ervine found himself practically purring at the idea, “I very much look forward to it, darling” leaning forward to kiss her then, his lips brushing against hers, feeling her smiling against his mouth as he kissed her with fever. 

She gripped his shoulder to steady herself as a small noise escaped her, “You know we could probably stay down here quite a while before anyone comes looking for us”

He smiled “Let us make the most of that time then.” 


	83. The Warmth of Friendship

Wrapped in a warm cloak, Thiteldra was quietly walking through the halls of the Ailelumi estate. It was early in the morning, the sun barely passing over the trees of the grounds, the lanterns low from the night. She had been feeling uneasy throughout the night, not that she could initially place why, and decided to just walk around the halls to ease her mind. What she had forgotten however, was that she wasn’t the only one who didn’t sleep much in the estate.

Whilst she quietly observed the artwork on the walls, she heard a door close further up the hall, and footsteps approaching. Turning her head quietly, she felt herself subconsciously averting her eyes as she realised it was her teacher, Ervine. The Ailelumi had noticed Thiteldra before the small mage had noticed him, so there wasn’t really any avoiding it the discussion; but even though she was nervous, the Sin’dorei wanted, no needed, his help. 

“You’re up early” Ervine hummed as Thiteldra returned her gaze up to him “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Yes, sleep has been… difficult” Thiteldra managed in her quiet voice, and Ervine hummed in response. He examined the big fluffy cloak around her shoulders before side stepping and gesturing down the hall 

“Come, we’ll speak by the fire” he stated simply, and Thiteldra hesitantly nodded. Walking down the hall alongside the taller man, the two made it to the living area. With the flick of his hand, a spark of Arcane ignited the fireplace, and Thiteldra was quick to take the chair closest to it. Huddling into her cloak and sinking into the large sofa, she watched Ervine seat himself regally opposite her. 

Ervine turned his attention to his pupil with a sigh.

“I’ve come to understand that asking for help does not come naturally to you” Ervine spoke first, his tone not necessarily malicious or critical. It was an observation, and Thiteldra offered a small, sheepish and empty smile in response.

“I… I guess it doesn’t, no” she replied gently, and he leant back in his seat as he watched her speak “I apologise… I didn’t avoid telling you with the intention of being cruel or untrusting-”

“I didn’t accuse you of such” Ervine assured her simply, and she looked at him once again “I merely observed that coming to others for help is not an immediate response. In many circumstances, working things out on your own shows strong independence and can be beneficial” 

“But I don’t always know when I can’t do something alone” Thiteldra added quietly “I’ll admit, I never really have…”

“That is something I believe will come with time” Ervine hummed, offering a smile “You’ve come far since the first time myself and Hae’lynn met you”

“In terms of my progress in your classes, or in terms of everything else?”

“I believe you have showed progress in both, but I never said you were done making progress” Ervine concluded “You barely had the courage to speak with me when we first met”

“You are rather intimidating” Thiteldra smiled a little and Ervine laughed in response “I guess I’d never had a reason to be open with others before I met you both… I never really had friends before”

“And so you are still learning; we are all still learning in that regard” Ervine stated, lacing his fingers together over his crossed leg in a sophisticated manner. “I am your teacher, and your friend, Thiteldra. You may come to me if you should need to, and you would do well to remember that in your times of need”

“I… I will” Thiteldra spoke softly, diverting her eyes to the fire again. Ervine watched as she let out a sigh, the cold and frosted air steaming against the fire’s warmth. 

“As for your current condition” his expression softened ever so slightly as he regained her attention, a sullen look to her gaze at the reminder “Hae’lynn has already expressed a strong determination into helping you” 

“She is too kind to me…” Thiteldra murmured softly “I hardly know what I did to deserve it”

“My wife has a kind heart” Ervine hummed “But she is correct in saying that you shall not be facing this alone” Thiteldra bit her lip as Ervine looked at her with a confident glint in his eyes “I will do everything I can to research into this situation further Thiteldra”

“I’ve tried so many of the books in all the libraries I have access too, Ervine” Thiteldra rubbed her eyes tieredly, letting out another cold breath “I wouldn’t even know where to go from here” 

“Leave that part to me” Ervine stated “You should focus on how you are right now; I would have you check in with Hae’lynn, Sylthian and Tor’chac weekly to document your progress - we’ll want to know if there are any changes, both for the worse or the better”

Thiteldra nodded in response quietly. 

“Is it affecting your spellwork?” this made Thiteldra bite her lip again

“Yes, but not necessarily… negatively” she looked at him again “It’s made my magic stronger, the combination of Arcane and Frost has become more balanced”

“I would like to see it. After your first evaluation, I would suggest we continue with our lessons”

“I would like that… I have missed them” Ervine smiled at her quiet response. 

“Perhaps you should attempt to get some sleep now” he suggested, and Thiteldra quietly shook her head

“I don’t…” she almost hesitated to say something, but realised that wouldn’t help her case “I feel like someone is watching me in there…” Ervine frowned

“Watching you?”

“Ever since I spoke with Hae’lynn… I’ve felt eyes on me…”

“... I see” Ervine hummed “I can send Amoranna to watch over your room whilst you rest, if you would like. She is free this morning as far as I am aware”

“... I would appreciate that” Thiteldra replied quietly, and Ervine nodded. The taller man stood, turning his head to regard her again

“I shall make the arrangements” Ervine offered her another smile “This research, this progress, may help someone else one day Thiteldra. Do not think ill of yourself for this” 

“I’ll do my best…” she replied, returning a ghostly smile and standing again. Ervine nodded and allowed her to walk ahead of him to return to her room. His face blanked slightly in thought as he mulled over her words. Ervine had a strong suspicion that this presence following Thiteldra was one he and his sister had become all too familiar with. A threat that would soon rise to the table soon.


	84. Sleepysleeps

Hae’lynn was staring at him again. Ervine shifted his body slightly and cast his eyes down to match Hae’lynn’s stare and quirked an eyebrow. She didn’t look away at his noticing her, instead, she smiled “Go sleep” 

He smiled back “I’m working on it. It’s rather hard when you look at me like that darling” 

“I’ve decided you don’t sleep enough and from now on I’m going to wait for you to go to sleep before I do too” 

“It’s genetic I’m afraid sweetheart. Father never slept easy either”

She sits up and pouts “Considering what happened to him when his stress overcame him, that comparison doesn’t make me feel any better”

“I know. I don’t suffer like he does though- sleep or not I am still very happy” 

She shifts and cuddles up to his chest, a hand curling around her waist protectively “You deal with a lot of stresses nowadays- I’d feel more confident that you were well enough to face them if you slept more” He kisses her forehead then and chuckles gently, 

“You make it easy enough to handle.”

“I feel like you are just saying that”

“I’m not” he smirks at her teasingly “Have I lied to you yet?” before she could reply he moves his mouth to hers and kisses her fondly “Now sleep darling, I will be close behind you I promise”

She smiles again “Tire me out a little bit first, Husband” as his wife straddled him gracefully, Ervine practically purred at her,

“As you command, wife” 

As if on cue there was a gentle tab at the door, Ervine sighed slightly before smiling, “Later” he uttered quietly before raising his voice “Give us a moment Thiteldra” he shifts to stand to grab a pair of loose trousers and pulling them on. “Enter”. Thiteldra’s face peers around the door timidly and shifts awkwardly,

“I-I’m sorry” she muttered “I didn’t want to intrude but-” she huffs nervously “I had a bad dream- he was back I could feel it and-”

“Come here, child” Ervine beckoned Thiteldra in to which she slowly obeyed- shutting the door behind her. She moved over to where the couple was perched, “If I’m intruding-”

“Don’t be silly, Thiteldra” Hae’lynn chastised gently, flipping her hair over her shoulder and smiling, “You’re probably freezing- come here” she pets the space beside her. Thiteldra who had begun to shiver as the conversation had gone on, pulled her cloak a little further around herself,

“Oh- I-” she blushed “I um-” she blushed making Hae’lynn giggle softly,

“Ervine?”

Ervine smiled and nodded slightly before scooping Thiteldra up making her squeak in surprise before she was placed down in the middle of the bed. Hae’lynn was immediately throwing seemingly endless amounts of blankets at her. Thiteldra’s blush darkened “I’m very embarrassed” 

Ervine chuckled at her honesty “We would rather you were embarrassed than frozen.” he moved around to where Hae’lynn was and perches atop the covers behind her, “Did you wish to discuss your dream?”

“No” she answers a little too quick “No. I just- I suddenly didn’t feel safe” she huffed again “opening up to people it very hard. I’m not trying to be difficult- I’m sorry” 

“You’re not difficult, Thiteldra” Hae’lynn assures “I used to dislike opening up to people as well- you just need to find the right person that makes you feel safe while doing so” 

“I had that once” the small mage mumbled, she looked up at Hae’lynn eyes- she wanted an explanation. Thiteldra sighed- taking a moment before carrying on. “I used to tell him everything and I used to think he told me everything. He then did something that made it obvious he didn’t tell me much at all” her lip quivered “I’m sorry I don’t want to talk about it” 

“You don’t have to” Hae’lynn smiles “Any and all honesty is appreciated” 

Thiteldra was shaking again- even with the blankets. Hae’lynn frowned before curling her arms around the mage “Ervine she’s so cold”

He frowned and put a hand to her cheek- she resisted jolting back and instead wiggled further down into her blankets. “I’m okay”

“I disagree” Ervine stood again, this time making his way to the other side of the bed and curling an arm around Thiteldra so she was basically being smothered from both sides by the Ailelumi’s. “Get some sleep, child. You look exhausted” 

Awkwardly wiggling down on to the bed, Thiteldra lay down- admitting that the warmth from the nightborne was beginning to warm up her chilled skin- if only a little. Hae’lynn had dozed off within minutes- Thiteldra found she couldn’t find sleep so easily. 

Ervine chuckled gently, lowing his voice so not to wake his wife “She sometimes sleep talk- try not to panic if you hear someone murmuring in your ear” 

Thiteldra nodded carefully “I’m sorry If I interrupted your time together”

“It is fine. I’m sure I can pounce on my sweet wife at some point in the morning”

Thitleldra flushed “I didn’t mean-” she quickly lowered her voice for fear of waking Hae’lynn, Ervine chuckled at her expression, 

“Sleep.”

It took a while but she finally did as she was bid and fell asleep. 

 

__

  
  
  
  
  
  



	85. Filler

Curek grunted in acknowledgment of the light footsteps that crunched against the sand of the beach where the zandalari was currently relaxing- body half submerged in the water, “Miss Zette” he greeted without turning, a sweet giggle punctuating his sentence, 

“You remembered my name”

“Of course I did, ya wrote in de front of de book ya gave me”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“I neva been much of a reada- but the story was...enjoyable” he opened his eyes at the goblin clad in a cute little bikini with shade and a sun hat, she smiled widely,

“Any pointers? I’m a girl who enjoys constructive criticism” 

Curek thought for a moment, “maybe be evening out ya focus a bit- as opposed to focusing it all on de romance”

She tilted her head “Explain”

“Well the romance was always the focus of de description- I could see de couple perfectly clear- but dat was it. I couldn’t see the sky, ocean or grass. I couldn’t see the weather or reaction of othas- it was just...dem. It felt a lil....narrow?”

She grinned at him then “That’s the idea babe- love is narrow. I’ve spoken to a lotta love birds; when you truly have a moment with someone it narrows down to just you and them- the sky, ocean, weather- it’s invisible. You see only the person before you and you're okay with that, I try to make my writing reflect that.”

“You ever experience such a ting yaself?”

“Nope. My friends have though and I’m a good listener.”

“I see. Tank ya for explaining”

“My pleasure. You make a cute face when you’re concentrating on what I’m saying- anything else you want me to explain?”

“Cute isn’t da word I would use” he huffed “but no tank ya- I tink I be understanding a lil now.”

“Good~” she scooted down onto the edge of the ocean beside him, a little further up the bank- “You spend a lot of time in the water”

“I’m happier in it”

“Is that a loa thing?”

“What do ya mean?”

“Well some zandalari do things as worhsip to their loa, right? Is this one of them?”

Curek huffed at her “Ya be a curious creature” he continued at her smile “While it is Gonk that allows me to shift into otha shapes- our loa is a generous one and does allow da worship of otha loa. I think it might be a connection to Gral that drives my great love of da sea.”  

“Whose Gral?”

“Gral is de shark loa of da sea- his wisdom and knowledge of the ocean is second to none, he guides our ships and helps bring them home”

“You think you have a connection?”

“I’d be honored to have a connection wid any of the great loa- but one with Gral explains my...condition. It makes me feel better about it” 

Zette smiles at him then “You make it sound so romantic- perhaps I’ll use that as a muse for my new book”He clicks his tongue at her before dipping into the water further, she looks at him, “Escaping already, babes?”

He chuckles “I’m going to swim- ya are welcome to join if ya can keep up”

“Well darn I’ve already lost then- I can’t swim”

He blinks at her “Everyone should be able to swim”

She shrugs “Not me, babes. Never learned- I usually cheat and use rifts over water or go the long way round”

“Your parents didn’t teach you?”

“My parents don’t know either. On Kezan we never really swam- we sat near pools and the ocean to sunbathe but we never really got near them to do laps, yano?”

“I see” he nodded slightly “Would you like me to teach you?”

The goblin blinks “I dunno- I don’t know if it’s something I’ll ever pick up, yano?”

“Wid practice, anything can be picked up, here” he curls his arms around the small woman and slowly guides her into the water, she bites her lips and squirms a little nervously,

“Not to sound clingy but please don’t drop me- you have a good few feet on me; I will drown wayyyyy before you do”

He huffs “I’m not going to let you drown, now listen”

Over the next couple of hours the zandalari went over basic techniques; paddling, kicking, treading water- by the end of it, while Zette was no star swimmer, she would at least be able to avoid drowning if the need arose. 

“I kinda get why you like swimming so much- it's kind of like floating”

He smiled slightly “That is one way of putting it”

They watch each other for a while before Zette smiles then shifts into a grin and she bites her lip teasingly “I don’t suppose you’d let me repay you for your efforts?”

“You gave me the book we be even.”

“I like going above and beyond and...well I have a nice mouth, two work hands and a pair of hips~”

Curek blinked at her “I do not follow”

Zette sighed playfully and smiled at him “you’re lucky your hot. Bump and grinding, rock and rolling.” she quirked a brow “sex, babe.”

“Oh.” He blinked at her, then blinked again. Looked her up and down and frowned “I fear you would literally die” 

“Don’t oversell yourself doll- I’m resilient” 

“I don’t think you understand. You are small. I am not- you would be in a lot of pain”

“Let me use my hands then or just use your...tip” 

He paused again before talking “No. No tank ya. I don’t tink Tez would like me bein’ wid her friend. Nor do I wish ta be hurting ya after ya been so patient.” 

She smiled again “Fair babe. Thought I’d offer since I admit you are quite the snack. But you’re right- Tez’ feelings should be considered and I don’t wanna upset her- she’s cool.” she smiled again- wider this time, “Well I should bounce- I promised Ervine and Hae’lynn a coffee date. But come find me at some point babe. I enjoy listening to you” 

Specks that could be considered blush dotted Cureks face for a moment before he nodded “Alright. Soon den.”

She looked up at him- violet eyes peaking up through eyes lashes, “Yeah...soon” 


	86. The Teddy Bear

Faven had a cloak draped around her shoulders as she took in the Suramar skies. Her golden eyes were such a deep contrast to the cool air of the balcony, the trees around the estate twinkling gently as she stared upon them. The Sin'dorei let out a small sigh, calmly sitting herself on the large railing of the balcony and playing with her long hair. 

She felt something cold nuzzle her leg. Turning her head slightly, her gaze softened at the sight of Nimore’s curious, big eyes. The large gem cat sat beside her and let out its rattling purr as she placed her hand between its’ ears. 

A smile ghosted her lips ever so slightly as she gently pet the smooth surface, finding a moment of peace. The cat had been loud enough to disguise any movement approaching as the curtain covering the opened door pulled away. 

Ysreia rubbed her eyes tiredly, peering out at her lover and raising a brow at the sight. Faven looked so calm, even if she seemed tired, in that moment. The tranquility of the scene was something Ysreia found herself burning into her memory

“Couldn’t sleep again, I presume?” she asked softly, watching Faven’s concentration slip from Nimore to her. Faven sighed softly 

“I don’t really feel like it” 

Ysreia rose a brow, approaching her with large strides. The Shal’dorei perched beside Faven and gently pet Nimore as well

“You’re exhausted, Faven. What do you mean ‘you don’t feel like it’?” Ysreia replied simply, and Faven just quietly leant her head against Ysreia’s shoulder.

“I don’t have the energy to face the nightmares again” she explained simply, letting out a breath “I just want one night of just… peace” 

“Time will dull the nightmares, Faven” Ysreia wrapped her arm around the smaller elf “Maybe we can try a sleeping potion?”

“I’ve tried those… I never really seem to fall into a deep enough sleep to actually rest” Faven gladly leaned in closer as Ysreia took her under her arm. “But if you think it’ll help-”

“If it doesn’t work, we can try incense for now. I certainly don’t mind scented candles, sets a nice mood” Ysreia smirked slightly and Faven huffed with a blush and a smile of her own. Although it was barely there

“I guess so…” Faven curled closer as Ysreia looked down at her. The Sin’dorei had her eyes focused on the purring gemstone in front of her, a sullen look to her gaze. In turn, Ysreia lost her smirk and her eyes dulled a little. 

“Don’t give up on me yet, love” Ysreia spoke softly, earning Faven’s attention again. Ysreia tugged Faven’s chin up so that they could look each other in the eye “I’m as stubborn as my brother; we’ll find a way” 

“I… I know” she replied with a small smile, earning a fond look from Ysreia. The taller elf pressed her lips against Faven’s, holding her closely as the two shared a quiet moment in the moonlight.

 

***

 

Ervine noted some words down as Thiteldra cast spells at the generated targets. The frail girl was quick and far more attuned with her magic than before, the sharp icicles laced with arcane were precise and deadly. Ervine could tell that in terms of her magic, Thiteldra’s condition had only elevated her power. 

After much research, there still was not much in terms of her condition that could be helped. Ervine hadn’t given up yet, but he definitely found himself diverting his attention to finding a way to keep her warm on the harder days. And there were ups and downs in her condition that were fluctuating without a pattern. The condition was so odd and unpredictable; it was making things tiring for the small elf and Ervine could see that.

“Try to straighten your back when casting the underhand, it will help propel your magic” he proposed, and Thiteldra turned her blue eyes to her teacher as she paused. Letting out a frosted breath, she offered a nod and a ghostly smile. It was their first lesson back, and even though the weeks had been draining, Thiteldra felt a lot better being back and training. It gave her something to focus on other than stuff to do with her health.

“Alright” she confirmed, before turning back to her targets. Ervine watched her as she struggled to get the technique, setting down his notes and walking over to the smaller girl. As she cast her next orb of magic, he quickly pulled her into the correct position as she threw it. Even if she had been startled by his presence, the orb hit its mark with a harsh clang - far harder than her previous attempts. She found herself smiling after the initial shock “Oh”

“Now try to replicate that without my help” Ervine instructed with a smile of his own, staying beside her as she nodded. Biting her lip in concentration, Thiteldra did her best to throw more magic at her target. Again, Ervine put his hands on her shoulders to help straighten her posture and walked her through the movements; a proud smile on his face as she finally did it all on her own “Well done. We shall work on replicating that more consistently”

“Thank you” Thiteldra smiled again, and Ervine gently patted her head. Much like he did to Fleur, oddly enough. A loud clapping could be heard from nearby

“That was amazing Thiteldra!” Hae’lynn chimed with a big smile, making the small elf blush at all the praise “It’s so good to see you back here” 

“It feels good to be learning again” Thiteldra replied in her quiet voice, her blush darkening as Hae’lynn gave her a hug 

“You always brighten up when you’re training, it’s so cute” Hae’lynn smiled, lifting Thiteldra’s mood further. Ervine chuckled at his wife as he stole her from the hug, wrapping his large arms around her smaller body. Hae’lynn gladly embraced him “hello husband~”

“My love” he greeted, smiling as he stole a kiss. Thiteldra awkwardly averted her eyes and played with her hair as the two exchanged their affection. Hae’lynn blushed with a happy smile even when Ervine pulled away. 

“I wish it was bedtime…” Hae’lynn sighed dreamily, making Ervine smirk with a small chuckle. Thiteldra looked a little lost for a moment as Hae’lynn blushed more “Oopsie I said that outloud”

“Of course you did” Ervine kissed her cheek and held her close again “How is Fleur?”

“She’s having a playdate with Ri’iona and Jorin right now” Hae’lynn smiled “Tez offered to take care of her for a while”

“And what are you doing?” he asked after nodding

“Well I came to remind Thiteldra about her check up with Tor’chac later” Hae’lynn offered a slightly sheepish smile as Thiteldra’s mood dulled a little. “I’m sorry I didn’t want to ruin-”

“No no, it’s okay Hae’lynn” Thiteldra offered a small smile “It’s Jasraume’s lesson soon, we would be finishing anyway-”

“Oh that is a shame, I was so hoping to watch” the atmosphere shifted immediately.

The three turned to look at the figure who had spoken. Alloire was stood in the entryway, a calm smile to her red lips. She looked at Thiteldra with those chilling eyes 

“These are private sessions” Ervine stated firmly, making Alloire turn her attention to him immediately. Her smile widened as she put a hand to her chest

“My apologies! I heard all the voices and couldn’t help but be intrigued” her voice was like honey, and Thiteldra found herself staring at the high elf quietly. She felt uncomfortable, visibly more so, when Alloire’s attention turned to her again “I’d love to see you spar sometime, darling”

“As her teacher, that will be my decision” Ervine cut in, putting a hand on Thiteldra’s shoulder firmly. Thiteldra turned her head to look up at Ervine as his gaze remained impassively on Alloire. The two stared and stood in silence for a moment, Hae’lynn fidgeting as she looked between the two. 

Alloire’s slight smile that she had been holding brightened suddenly and she bowed her head “Of course” she tilted her head “Well, good day to you all”

With a silent turn, Alloire swayed back up the stairwell; her footsteps barely making a sound as she disappeared from view. 

Only once she was gone, did Ervine remove his grip from Thiteldra’s shoulder.

“... That was weird” Thiteldra murmured as she stared at the spot that Alloire had disappeared from. Ervine only hummed in response.

“Let’s finish our session so you can go and speak with Tor’chac” Ervine diverted, and Thiteldra nodded obediently as they returned to their session.

 

****

 

“So, how ya sleepin be goin?” Tor’chac questioned as Thiteldra remained seated on the small bed in one of the designated medical rooms. The larger troll had her sleeve rolled up as he examined her arms and wrists. He resisted the urge to frown, noting that she had gotten thinner since the last checkup. Thiteldra shyly looked at him

“I still get the strange dream, being trapped in that cage of ice in the Crystalsong forest” Thiteldra replied softly as Tor’chac tried a quiet spell to no avail. “But… there was something a little different this time”

“Oh? And wat dat be?” he questioned, his focus back on her as she hesitantly averted her eyes. He noted a tinge of sadness on her face, and he offered her a big goofy smile “Eyy dontcha worry, ya be safe ‘ere” 

“I know…” Thiteldra replied quietly with a sigh “It’s more… well… I apologise I’m not very good at this side of things…” 

“Don’t be worryin ‘bout it” Tor’chac assured her, offering an assuring grin “We got time, and if ya don’t want ta talk ta me bout it, ya always got Hae and Sylthian ta talk ta” he patted her head, earning a quiet nod. He grinned “But yanno wat I did? I gotcha a present”

Thiteldra blinked in confusion “You got me a present?”

“Yas I did” Tor’chac went over to his small satchel and pulled out a small totem on a string. It was like a large necklace weirdly enough “Now, I thought bout wat ya said last time bout da cold hitting at random points. So I figured ya need someting ta help just a little in dose moments” 

“What is it?” she questioned curiously, and the tall troll grinned

“It’s kinda like a totem. Ya put some magic inta it, and boom! It heats up like dis” he demonstrated, allowing his fingers to sway rhythmically as he poured some of his magic into the small totem. The small figure began to glow in a warm, orange colour as it activated

“Like a thermal stone?” she questioned gently, cupping the object in her hands as Tor’chac carefully handed it to her. Tor’chac chuckled

“Ya I guess so. But dis be waaaay coola- oh wait I meant hotta! Damn dat coulda been a great line!” he huffed, making Thiteldra chuckle a little. “Now don’t be gettin ya hopes up, it won’t cure anyting; but it might help in dose moments where it be unbearable”

“... Thank you, Tor’chac” Thiteldra replied softly, pulling the string over her head and letting the little totem drape around her thin neck “I appreciate it greatly…”

“Dat be good” he grinned “I tink it might be worth tryin ya on some of da spicier foods, see if dat does anyting. I be sure my bro Ervine can be helpin wid dat. It might help balance out da cold and jig ya digestive system a bit” Thiteldra nodded gently “If it doesn’t shift anyting by da time ya see any of da othas, I be sure dey’ll move onta da next ting” 

“Okay, thank you” Thiteldra replied soflty, earning another pat on the head from the troll “I think I am going to try and sleep early tonight…”

“Dat be a good shout. If ya need ta talk, I be around anytime ya need it”

Thiteldra nodded and quietly left the room with a small smile at the troll, who waved with a grin as she left.

 

***

“That is a lot of candles” Faven noted with an amused look as she entered the bedroom. She was still dressed in her uniform, clad up in her plate armour as Ysreia lounged on the bed with Luse at her feet, and a book in her hand. The cat looked up sleepily at Faven’s voice as Ysreia offered a smirk

“I did say it set a good mood” Ysreia teased as she openly looked Faven up and down “Have I mentioned how great you look in that armour?”

“Multiple times, yes” Faven blushed slightly as she set her shield down by the door, hanging her sword up in the cupboard that had been allocated for it. “I’ll still take the compliments though”

“Mmm maybe we should try it with the armour on” Ysreia mused as Faven huffed

“That’ll be so uncomfortable”

“Don’t be a spoilsport” she teased with another smirk, making Faven quietly facepalm once she’d turned back to face her. Ysreia hummed with a teasing smile, even though the conversation had seemingly stopped, making Faven narrow her eyes

“Okay, what did you do” Faven crossed her arms as Ysreia chuckled, turning her green gaze to the door as it opened abruptly 

“Whaddup bitches, wanna fuck?” Alethiah slid into the room with a few bottles of wine in hand with a grin on her face. Both Ysreia and Faven raised a pointed eyebrow at the warrior, who sighed dramatically “Okay okay, I get it” she set the bottles down “O great Milady one and two, does thou want to fuck?” 

“That’s much better” Ysreia mused with a chuckle, causing Faven to look at her in question. Ysreia just offered a smile “You needed cheering up. I figured Alethiah here was the best thing, other than myself of course”

“I’m the life of the party, what can I say?” Rook grinned, nudging Faven’s side “Damn I do love that armour on you”

“See? I’m not the only one”

“Oh shut up” Faven huffed and rolled her eyes. She stole one of Alethiah’s wine bottles and poured herself a glass “So what are we doing?”

“Fucking, what else?” Alethiah questioned, feigning offence as she opened her own bottle with a grin. Faven sipped from her glass as Alethiah took a gulp straight from the bottle “You’re never getting drunk if you sip it like a pussy Fay” 

“I get talkative when I’m drunk. It’s not fun” Faven huffed as she went to undo the strap of her shoulder plates. Ysreia cleared her throat and gave Faven a sharp, pointed look. The Sin’dorei blushed in annoyance “Really?”

“You are not taking my favourite activity away from me just because we have a guest, love” Ysreia smirked and gestured her over “Only I get to undress you”

“This is gonna be hot” Alethiah grinned, sitting down opposite the bed as Faven reluctantly approached the bed. 

“Do you have to make side comments, Rook?”

“Obviously”

“Of course you do” Faven sighed, sitting herself down on the bed and letting Ysreia sit behind her. Slowly, Ysreia undid the straps of her armour, kissing the revealed skin as she went and causing Faven to blush darkly “Rook, stop staring”

“You can’t expect me not to stare when it’s happening right in front of me”

“Turn around then”

“Awh come on Fay, you don’t have to fake the fact you like the audience”

“I do not” 

“Do too”

“You’re ruining the atmosphere, ladies” Ysreia hummed and pulled Faven into a kiss once the straps of her shoulder plates was removed “Alethiah, come and make yourself useful”

Alethiah smirked “It would be my pleasure”

 

*** 

 

“Faaaaaaaaaaaaven, why are you wearing a turtleneck today? I thought you said you don’t wear turtlenecks when you’re not working” Omryss questioned curiously as she sat herself down next to the paladin. Faven just cleared her throat

“I changed my mind for today” Faven replied, avoiding looking at Omryss as a blush rose to her cheeks. Omryss blinked

“Awh you’re all red again”

“Omryss, shut up”

“Okie dokie~” Omryss chimed with a giggle, looking up as Zette walked in. The dragon litterally lit up “Hi Zette!”

“Hey hon, how you doing?” the goblin smiled as Omryss clapped her hands 

“I’m great! I get to go flying with Tez’asiya today! I’m so excited!” Omryss chimed happily, and Zette laughed

“That’s good sugar, stay safe for me won’t ya?” Omryss saluted in response as Zette turned to Faven “Fay honey, you don’t have to hide those hickies! Spill the gossip to me gal!” the writer was no fool by a longshot, especially with that blush on Faven’s cheeks. The Blood Knight groaned

“Just no”

“Awh you sure babes? It could be the perfect thing for my next book!” Zette pouted with a grin, winking at her. She turned her head as another body entered the room “Ooo Ysreia! Just the gal I wanted to see”

“I presume you would like to know the details of last night” Ysreia muse, earning a glare from Faven “Give me time to cuddle my girlfriend and then I’ll offer you the gossip” 

“Wait-”

“No problem at all babes” Zette cheered, grinning as Ysreia chuckled at Faven’s reaction. She sat herself down and pulled Faven into her embrace again. Omryss cooed

“You two are so cute”

“Thank you, Omryss” Ysreia hummed, and Faven just ended up hiding her face in her hand as she tried to control her embarrassed blush. She was very quick to compose herself for her sake, only furthering Ysreia’s amusement

“Tormenting your lady, Sister?” Korvos teased as he walked in as well 

“I would never” Ysreia replied with a small smirk as Korvos laughed

“Sure you wouldn’t!” he laughed “Faven, I was wondering if I could borrow you for fashion advice, I can’t even talk to Hae’lynn at the moment, those two are far too busy in the bedroom”

“I know, they woke me up” Faven cleared her throat as Korvos and Zette laughed “Of course. Anything to get out of this room when these two start talking”

“I won’t tell her everything love” Ysreia chuckled, pecking her cheek. Korvos smiled at the exchange, a small swell of pride in his chest seeing his little sister show so much affection for the first time in a long time. 

“Thanks” Faven huffed as she stood, earning a wink from Zette as the goblin gladly perched herself next to Ysreia to get all the gossip. Faven swiftly left the room with Korvos - not before ensuring Omryss was off to find Tez’asiya and to avoid her image of Faven being completely and utterly destroyed in one sitting. Korvos smiled

“How is work, Faven?” Faven turned her head to acknowledge Korvos with a small sigh

“Hectic. I have to push for days off now, the war is taking it is toll and we have so many traitors to deal with…” Faven sighed “It is a good thing I love my job”

“I can tell” Korvos offered another smile “But keep pushing for those days to relax, we wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself unnecessarily” 

“Of course” Faven replied. The Blood Knight cast her eyes down the hall momentarily, pausing as she noticed the figure in the shadows. Swiftly she composed herself and averted her gaze, keeping her pace with Korvos in silence. 

Alloire narrowed her gaze. Seeing Faven fall so neatly into the Ailelumi’s hands was aggravating her to no end, even if Faven was only a small part of her very, very, large web. Her crystalline eyes watched as Faven disappeared into the threshold with the eldest Ailelumi, her chin raising silently as she contemplated her thoughts. 

Soon enough, she disappeared from that spot to silently walk along the hallways of the estate, a shadow falling over her own eyes as her mind went to a darker place.

 

***

 

Faven yawned softly as she headed back to the shared room before Ysreia. She was tired and retired from the family dinner slightly early to get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and she knew it.

Opening the door to the darkened room, Faven used her magic to bring the candles to life as she ventured over to the wardrobe.

It was eerily silent as Faven undressed and redressed into a nightgown, quietly braiding her hair as she looked in the mirror, removing her earrings as well. As she silently took in the sight of her gnarled scar, something caught her eye in the mirror behind her.

She felt her stomach twist painfully and her face pale as she stared unblinking at the object, sitting neatly on her side of the bed;

An old teddy bear, with the arm missing, stared back at her in the silence.


End file.
